The Adventures of Pan
by Boogaz-Rayden-Xavier
Summary: Wendy wanted to grow up, but later decides not to. Peter and the Lost Boys have moved on. When she returns, he has trouble being faithful because he's afraid she will not stay. Hook is back and is more evil than ever! Peter/OC!
1. Getting over Wendy, with Tigerlily

Peter Pan

Extended Summary

Inspired by the 2003 movie, Wendy wanted to grow up, but later decides not to. Peter and the Lost Boys have moved on, (with other girls) so when she returns, he has trouble being faithful because he's afraid she will not stay. To clarify even deeper, he and wild behind Nibs has contact with lots of girls from earth, when he unexpectantly runs into Wendy and she lets him know she wants to be with him forever. Problem is he does not believe her, so she must make him belive or loose him forever. Meanwhile Hook has returned and brings much chaos and is more evil than ever.

A/N I do not own Peter Pan, characters are aged due to the content of the story. Ages range from 13-16. Peter is 15 and Wendy is 16 and Tigerlily is 15. The Lost Boys are around the same age. This story has graphic romance and violence and will be long! This is my first fanfic, I have not seen this idea yet, so read, enjoy and please review.

"You won't forget me will you Peter?" "Me, forget? Never" Peter said weakly as he tried to fight back his emotions. Peter and the Lost Boys sailed the Jolly Roger back to Neverland, they boys decided to return with Peter, because they really did not want to grow up. Everyone was quiet; no one a word because there really wasn't anything to say. Peter sailed the ship quiet and emotionless, even though Peter tried to hide the fact that Wendy's departure ripped him apart inside, everyone knew how he felt. Upon returning to Neverland, he just landed the Jolly Roger in the middle of the ocean without anchoring it, and let it drift around the island without a care in the world. He and the boys went to the hideout; Peter silently retreated to his room and did not come out. The boys went to bed as well, because they were also sad that Wendy left and they knew Peter was crushed, but they wouldn't dare speak a word of it.

It has been two months since Peter returned Wendy to her home in Bloomsbury, things had been very quiet in Neverland since Hooks death and Wendy's departure. The Pirates had scattered themselves around the island and lived peacefully among the inhabitants. The Lost Boys always hung around the Indians, feasting and playing all kinds of war games, while Peter spent most of his time alone. Peter was very sad that Wendy decided to grow up, after all, he thought she would stay with him in Neverland forever. Now he was alone again, he had the Lost Boys, but he wanted a female figure in his life. Wendy made him feel things he never imagined he would feel before, "what are these feelings?" Peter pondered. Peter would daydream about kissing Wendy's beautifully sweet plump lips, gazing into those deep blue eyes and running his fingers though her silky tresses. This was Peter's daily routine, constantly being consumed by his thoughts of Wendy. There was nothing to distract him from his thoughts, he had not seen a pirate in weeks, and if he did, they were not interested in him anyway. Peter actually started to regret letting Hook get swallowed by the crock, and began to miss tormenting him.

Tinkerbell kept her distance from Peter because hanging around him was so boring and depressing. She was actually getting fed up with all of his moping around; acting as if life itself has come to an end since Wendy left. One day while sitting alone in the hideout, Tinkerbell was thinking about Peter and became irritated because he was not the same fun loving boy she knew since he was a babe. She wanted to take his mind off of Wendy, after all, she left him, it has been two months and he was still moping around! "Maybe I can see if the Indians will throw a party for Peter, to take his mind off things." Tinkerbell thought to herself, "things have got to pick up around here or else I'm gonna pull my hair out, I just cant take it anymore!" Pleased with her new idea she flew out of the tree house and headed toward the Indian camp.

Meanwhile Tigerlily, some braves and the lost boys were running around the Indian camp playing war games and just having fun. Now it was time to have lunch so everyone started to settle down and find a seat. Tigerlily, Slightly, Nibs, Toodles, Curly and the twins sat down in a circle so they can talk, Tinkerbell flew in to join them in the feast. There was a delicious spread of food placed on top of some fabric that served as a table cloth in the center the circle. There was grilled chicken dripping with a wonderful sweet sauce, fresh corn on the cob, baked bread, all kinds of assorted neverfruits, fish, vegetable soup and drinks...with alcohol. "Dig in" said Tigerlily, and they began to eat. While they were feasting Tink sat on Tigerlily's shoulder and started talking about Peter.

"So how's Peter been doing lately?" asked Tigerlily.

(Dialog)

Tink: "He is so lonely since that Wendy girl left him, I mean, here we all are having fun and he is somewhere alone moping over that girl."

Tigerlily: "I know, it's a shame that she came here and broke his heart, I really thought things were going to work out". "I bet she is not even thinking about him right now." "Its been two months, he's gotta let her go already, I wish he would open his eyes and see that Wendy is not the only girl in existence!"

Tink: "Yeah it's pretty pathetic, hey I was wondering, do you think trowing a party would cheer him up?" Surely he hasn't lost interest in the wild parties you throw."

Tigerliliy: "Ok, how about I go to the hideout now and ask him, we can set something up by 10 tonight if he says he will go!"

"Alright", Tink said excitedly, "lets go ask him right now!"

Tigerlily and Tink told the boys about the possible party and they were all excited. "Good luck getting him out of there" said Slightly "Yeah, I cant wait to see him laugh and have fun again, he's become such a bore" Nibs said while rolling his eyes. "Hey why don't you use some fairy dust so you can hurry up and get there and ask him" Slightly said, "Great idea! Tink will you do the honors?" said Tigerlily. "Of course, she sprinkled some of her dust on Tigerlily, "Now let's go!" This was not the first time Tigerlily flew, for Peter had shown her once before, a long time ago.

Tigerlily and Tink arrived at the hideout and went inside; Peter was nowhere to be found. "Where does he usually go when he's upset?" asked Tigerlily. "I don't know, I guess he got tired of me trying to cheer him up, so he's never at the same place anymore" said Tink. Peter flew down the shoot and landed so quietly behind them they did not hear him. "What are you doing here Lily?" Peter asked in a surprised tone. Tigerlily spun around and her mouth just hung open at the sight of him. He was gorgeous, "he must have just come from a swim" Tigerlily thought inwardly, because his hair was wet and plastered on his head. His skin was sun kissed, wet and glistening, she watched as a drop of water trickled from his neck, down his toned chest, over his nipple and slid down the ripples in his stomach. He had on his signature shorts made of leaves of course, but nothing else. Peter moved his mouth but she did not hear the words because she was too busy drinking in his appearance. She always had a crush on Peter, "how could Wendy have given this up?" Tigerlily thought. His face was questioning, then he started to smile, his green eyes seemed to be glowing. "Are you gonna answer me Lily, or just keep staring?" "Oh Peter, I uh, uh, uh….." Lily stammered. Tinkerbell looked at Peter then at Tigerlily and instantly noticed the chemistry between them; she smiled and flew out of the hideout.

Peter was still smiling and started to stare back at Tigerlily, with this "what are you staring at look" with his eyebrows up in the air. While she was babbling trying to find her composure, he just stood there with a far away look on his face as he began to examine her from head to toe. He was looking at her hair, it was jet black, shiny and reached her mid-back. It was parted in the middle with three colorful beaded braids on each side. Her skin was the color of sweet caramel, flawless and smooth, she had dark eyebrows with a slight arch, very long lashes and grey almond shaped exotic eyes. Oh and her lips, they were full and looked so soft, and shiny because she had a gloss on them. She was far more beautiful than Wendy could ever be; her body was toned and tight with beautiful curves. She had on a brown light cotton top with a scoop neck and wide sleeves, with jewels of assorted colors embroidered around the neckline. The shirt came down just above her navel showing off her toned midsection, she had a little muscle definition not too much, but enough to be sexy. Her skirt hung comfortably at her hips, in a low-rise fashion, and was embroidered as well, along the waistline. Her skirt came down over her shapely hips and ended about mid thigh, it was a loose comfortable fitting skirt, completed with a pair of moccasins. Peter never noticed Tigerlily before in this way, she had always been one of the boys to him, but since Wendy invaded his world with all of these "feelings" he could not help but to notice things has changed.

"Oh I uh, uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the uh, party tonight" she blurted out. "You are absolutely beautiful Princess" said Peter in a smooth relaxing tone, as his eyes met hers he said, "I would love to come to the party... what time is it?" Tigerlily was taken aback at his comment, for she had always noticed Peter, but for him to finally notice her, was shocking. "Thank you Peter", she said smiling and started fiddling with the end of one of her beaded locks, taking a few steps backward. Peter noticed that she seemed nervous, and took full advantage of this, being the arrogant Peter we all know, and started to close the gap between them. He was about a good two inches taller than her, so he looked down at her, fierce green eyes met subtle grey, they were almost nose to nose, eyes locked on each other. She froze and dared not move a muscle as she felt heat build up inside of her, both of their hearts were pounding and suddenly it seemed to feel like its was 100 degrees in there. He reached for one of her hands, bought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it, he kept his gaze and it felt like those eyes had pierced her soul, he then whispered "when do you want me?"

**Let me know what you think, this is my first fanfic so helpful critiques would be nice. There is alot going on with this story, hang on for the ride and the "drama" that will unfold!**


	2. The Party

It was a hot summer night in Neverland, an absolutely beautiful night with a full moon and stars all across the sky. There was such happiness in the air, the party had already started and everyone was dancing to the sound of beating drums, and other various handmade instruments.

The party had started about 30 minutes ago and Peter had not arrived yet, which made Tinkerbell start to worry. Crowded all around a table of finger foods, various types of alcohol and an assortment of herbs meant for smoking was the Lost Boys. Slightly was standing there with no shirt on and a pair of those cool Indian brown pants with the leather strings hanging from the sides, and a pair of moccossins. His hair was short and all over the place, he liked to sculpt it in different directions with some goo the Indians mixed together…..hey it did the job. He was quite attractive as well, about the age of 15 with light brown hair, hazel eyes and a nice physique.

All the Lost Boys had nice toned bodies because they were active all day long, and kept up with their sword fighting skills. He took a shot of some unknown liquor and said "gee I wonder where Peter is? Don't tell me he's not coming." Taking a drag from his pipe Nibs said, "Nah, he should be here, that would just be rude if he said he would show up and didn't." He had on a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut out showing off his toned arms, and a pair of brown pants that had a hole in the knee on one leg and a rip in the thigh on the other leg. The pants were just beat up, but that's how he liked them. He was a wild haired blond with light grey eyes, and a handsome face as well, almost pretty.

The other boys were there taking shots and eating finger foods. Tigerlily came up to the table and took a shot of the liquor herself, and looked around nerviously. "Why is he late Nibs?" She asked. "Girl I don't know, I have not seen him all day, if he said he will be here" Gulp (he just took another shot) "He will be here" BURP "Ha Ha, sorry about that" laughed Nibs. "You freakin pig" laughed Lily.

Then out of the bushes came Peter with Tink flying around his head screaming obscenities because he was late. He had no shirt on as usual with a pair of white Indian pants with the leather strings hanging from each side, and a pair of white boots. He had a belt tied around his hips to hold his dagger, his pipes and a bag of fairy dust.

"Hey guys what's up" he said. "Hey, glad to see you out tonight, ready to have some fun?" Nibs said excitedly as he and peter shook hands and embraced each other. (the kind of handshakes you see guys do today, slapping each other on the back and what not). "Hell yeah, lets make a toast, gimme one of those shots" responded Peter in an excited tone. Everyone got a shot of that liquor and held up their glasses for a toast, "to new adventures!" said Peter "To new adventures" everyone repeated. "Lets go" Peter said taking Tigerlily by the hand, all of the lost boys followed him to a little spot where they could sit down around a fire.

"Haow Pete" Said the Chief as he came out of a tent "Haow Chief" Peter said as he stood up, out of respect for the Chief. They both shook hands "Its been a while since I seen Flying Eagle in my village" the Chief said with a disapproving look on his face, then he continued on to say, "It not good to be alone all the time".

"I know Chief, but things are gonna change around here, I promise" Peter said reassuringly. "Sit, I have a treat for all of you" Chief said. "What is it" said curly with a big smile on his face, his hair was indeed curly, but he cut it as short as he could get it because he got tired of being made fun of. He had on a brown shirt with the sleeves cut off and some black pants that were cut off at the knees and he wore a weird hat "Be patient, I will be right back" Chief said with a smile on his face.

"Peter I am glad that you came" said Tigerlily, Peter smiled, " I am glad too." They just stared at each other until if started feeling awkward for Peter so he took yet another shot, turned to Nibs and said. "Lets play a game, the one we always play when we party."

"What, the one where you think you can out drink me?" Nibs replied. Ha Ha Ha, I don't think it, I do it……always, Peter said nudging Nibs. "You guys never know who wins, because you both get too trashed to tell" Lily said laughing. "Don't think I am taking any of you home either, if you pass out, you pass out" Tink said. Everybody started laughing, "you know you can always stay here if you need to" Tigerlily said, she meant it for everyone but she was staring at Peter. He just smiled, while everyone else said "ooooh" in a teasingly way.

The Chief returned and Peter was glad that he was saved from that awkward moment. "This is my very special mixture of smokes, I keep it for special occassins, this would be one of them." Chief said as he handed Peter a wooden box, as soon as he opened it his nose was filled with a variety of sweet smelling fragrances of cinnamon, nutmeg, brown sugar, chocolate, honey, and sweet smelling flowers. "Woooow, said Peter "this smells amazing, I'm sure it tastes amazing too, thanks Chief." Pipes were passed around and filled with the aromatic herbs, the Chief joined them in the smoking session as well.

They had a good time drinking and smoking, listening to the Chiefs stories and trying to tell some of their own. It had been a long time since anyone saw a smile on Peters face so they were especially happy tonight. Peter and Nibs were having their drinking war and some of the other very attractive Indian ladies decided to join in on the fun. They each selected a boy and dragged them out to the dance area, Tigerlily grabbed Peters hand and invited him to dance with her. Everyone danced for a while and ran around acting crazy and just having fun. Tigerlily began to dance around Peter smiling and looking at him seductively.

"You need to sit down so you can fully appreciate the beauty of this dance" She said as she pushed Peter down to sit. He could not even talk because he was so intoxicated and was hot and bothered at the sight of her. She began to dance and move her hips; she had on a long flowing white skirt made of silk with embroidered jewels here and there. It sat low on her waist, showing off the curve of her hips, she had on a sexy little bra type top that looked like it was made of jewels and stones, it was heavily embroidered. She had bracelets and a pretty choker necklace with things dangling from it, her hair was tied back in a big braid that just ran down her back and she wore hoop earrings.

She moved her body in such a beautiful fashion, utilizing all of her assets as tools of her seduction. She wanted Peter, and there was nothing to stop her, she knew he wanted her as well. Peter sat Indian style on the ground looking up at her as if he was a lion eyeing its prey, she could see those green eyes staring at her through those thick lashes.

She spun around in front of him making her skirt twirl around with her, and then in an instant Peter reached out and grabbed a hand full of her skirt and yanked her toward him. She fell on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her and they both rolled off to the side, Peter was now on top of her and had her hands pinned above her head. They were both breathing heavily, her chest was heaving up and down, and her body was glistening with sweat due to the humidity of the night. "Get off me Pete, I don't want my father to see us" she said franticly. Peter got off of her and extended a hand to help her up and said in a mischievous tone "Then let's go where he _can't _see us."

"Yo, its time to eat" a voice said, Peter turned and saw Slightly and Nibs standing there, with their arm around their girl. They all sat at a table together and ate their fill, every now and then Peter would look across at Tigerlily and would give a quick smile before turning his attention back to whatever conversation was going on. It seemed as if each Lost Boys had found themselves a girl within the Indian camp, "what have they been doing, and why don't I know about this?" Peter asked himself as he just looked around the table. "Oh, I know why, well Wendy, its time for me to move on, no more waiting".

When the meal was finished everyone broke off and went their own separate ways, the Chief and his wife bid everyone good night and retired into their Tee-pee. "Come with me" Peter said as he took Tigerlily by the hand and led her into the dark forest. "Where are we going"? She asked.

Peter did not respond, he just kept pulling her deeper into the forest, she got the message and just kept quiet and let him lead her. They came to a clearing not too far from her village; Peter abruptly turned around and yanked her arm which made her crash right into his chest. She was startled and had her mouth open to speak but Peter silenced her with his lips. She put her arms around his neck and they both began to deepen the kiss.

Her lips tasted so sweet and she could tell Peter was thoroughly enjoying this tasty concoction she wore on her lips by his licking and sucking. She thought to herself once more, "how could Wendy leave _this" _He wrapped his arms tight around her trying to press her as close to his body as possible. He started to kiss and nibble on the side of her neck and she accidentally let out a little moan, every kiss from his lips sent shivers down her spine.

He sent her heart racing and heat was building up inside of her, she was intoxicated by his closeness and his sweet kisses. He gently pulled on her braid so she would tilt her head straight back, he started to plant gentle kisses right on her throat, she gasped and instantly got light headed. "You're delicious" Peter mumbled as he took a bite out of the other side of her neck. That sent her over the top and she grabbed a handful of his tousled hair and jerked his head back and took a bite of his neck as well, he let out a moan much louder then he meant to, he was so hot his eyes just rolled back and they both shot up in the air at an alarming speed, it was as if the ground was ripped right out from under them.


	3. Attacked

They shot up so fast that Tigerlily started to feel nauseous, "wo, I think I am gonna throw up" she said. They were just floating high in the sky embracing each other because Tigerlily did not have any fairy dust. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to….." Peter trailed off as he noticed a small camp fire far away.

He turned his head to scan the island and noticed that the Jolly Roger seemed to be anchored. "Wha?, that's not the way I left it" He said in a confused manner. "What are you talking about, left what?" she inquired. "The Jolly Roger, I was the last to sail it and I don't remember anchoring it, I just let it float around the Island, but now it looks anchored….See that fire?" He pointed, "I have not seen a stray fire in months."

"Who cares? So there's a fire, you know the pirates are still roaming aro--."

"The pirates don't camp outside!" He interrupted. "They are not used to living on land, and they hate being out on the open." He scowled.

"Oh….well….maybe the pirates decided to get their ship back, you said they hate being out in the open." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I am just getting all worked up over nothing." He said with a yawn, he scrunched his eyebrows together as he was suddenly hit with a wave of vertigo. He closed his eyes and dropped his hands, releasing Tigerlily.

"PETER!!" "AHHHHHHHH PETER!" she screamed in sheer terror because he still did not seem to know what was going on. The effects of his indulgences at the party finally hit him full force. He noticed Tigerlily screaming and the gap between them increasing.

"Oh crap" he said to himself and dove straight down to try to catch her, he was flying as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. "Stop screaming I'm coming!" he started to panic as he began to realize he will not be able to catch up to her, she was falling faster than he was flying. "Almost there" he whispered through clenched teeth, he reached out for her hand and their fingers just brushed against each other.

"Missed, son of a…." he spat angrily and then he remember the pouch of fairy dust he had on his belt. The ground was approaching fast.

"PEEEEEEETTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!" Tigerlily screamed and frantically clawed at the air as if it was supposed to stop her from falling. Peter snatched the pouch of dust off his belt and flew as fast as he could, "stupid freakin alcohol" he thought to himself. When he got as close as he could he forcefully threw the bag while screaming. "Think happy thoughts!" The bag burst on contact, and dust flew everywhere, but she could barely get a happy thought.

The dust slowed her down just in time for her to fall through a tree, getting bumped and scraped, her body smashed into weak branches which snapped under her weight.

"Ow, ah, ugh!" snap snap ruffle she reached out and caught a thick branch and was hanging from it. Peter landed on that branch clearly out of breath and extended an arm out to her.

"What the hell Peter, what was that, why did you drop me…I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!" she yelled all in one breath and then slapped him so hard across the face, he thought he saw stars.

"Why did you drop me, what were you thinking!" Peter grabbed her wrists, she was obviously scared stupid. He barred his teeth yanked her close to him and said furiously "It was an accident, and if you hit me again I'll throw you off this branch!"

He got even closer to her face and looked her in the eye, and with a deadly whisper he said "I take crap from no one!" He angrily dropped her wrists and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry Peter; I was just so scared, It was just a reflex." She blurted out. "Its ok I shouldn't have dropped you, lets go" he admitted and quickly scooped her up and jumped off the branch. They started to head back to the camp, stumbling through the woods in silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Kinda late, but yeah I'm fine, just a few scratches that's all" she replied. "I think I should go check out the ship. I don't think I can let it wait till tomorrow." said Peter as he unsheathed his dagger.

"No, why don't you come to my tee-pee, we could have some refreshments and relax." She suggested in a tired tone. Peter did not say anything because he was pondering her suggestion, he did feel tired but he also wanted to finish what he started with her, but he couldn't stop thinking about the ship.

"If there's something wrong there's not much we can do about it, were in no shape for a fight right now…. you cant even walk straight let alone fly" she argued. "Yeah, I'll get it tomorrow, first thing" Peter yawned.

When they reached the village, it was very quiet, everyone had gone to sleep. As they were walking they saw some people passed out on the ground here and there, and the fires burnt down to glowing embers.

All the tee-pees looked alike, large wide and long, Tigerlily's was no different making it hard for an intruder to find her. "This one's mine" she said as she opened the flap and gestured for him to enter.

He stepped in and she followed behind him and began to secure the entrance. They passed through a curtain and into what seemed to be an entertainment area. It had animal furs on the floor as carpeting; some were brown, some white and some striped. There was an oak table in the middle of the room with some wooden bowls and plates set up, and pillows on the floor. There was a table on the right which had an assortment of candles, which she began to light.

Further into the room was another curtain that served as a divider, behind that curtain was her room where she kept all of her personal possessions. "Would you like some water to drink?" she offered walking toward her room.

"Yes that sounds good" he said following her into her room behind the curtain. There was her bed which was large and piled thick with animal furs and plush pillows, it looked warm and inviting.

She handed him a cup of water and they stood there looking at each other while drinking the water. Peter finished his water and licked his lips; he dropped his cup and walked toward her.

She stood there smiling and looking nervously; she tossed her braid behind her and licked her lips. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her lower back.

She put her arms around his neck and they began to kiss, and his hands started to roam around her body. He went from her lower back to cup her round bum, they traveled to her hips, then up the sides of her waist. She let her hands travel from his rounded shoulders, and down his back sending shivers down his spine.

They broke the kiss breathing heavily; he started to trace her neckline with his fingers looking from her breasts, then to her eyes and back down again, as if seeking permission. He cupped them both and gave them a squeeze and had a mesmerizing look on his face.

Peter never went this far with a female, so all of this was a new adventure for him. Tigerlily just stood there with her eyes closed making little sounds every now and then when he touched her, he could tell she was enjoying his explorations of her body.

"Your so beautiful Lily, why haven't I noticed before?" he murmured. He traced his fingers from her hip bones, across her stomach and to the other hip bone as he walked around and behind her. He tossed her braid back to the front and whispered in her ear "take that braid out".

She began to unbraid her hair, while doing so, he slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt a heat emitting from her lower belly and started to get excited because of his closeness.

He reached for both of her hands and pulled them above her head and put them behind his neck. "Do you want me lily?" he asked in a seductive tone. "She took a deep breath trying to keep her composure.

Her heart was racing as his fingers glided from her wrists, down her forearm, to her elbows, the upper arms and around to cup her breasts. "Y-Yes, I….I…. always….. have." she stuttered. He smiled approvingly and gave her breasts a squeeze and continued his explorations as his hands went slowly down her stomach, then he grabbed her by the hips and turned her around.

"Bu-but I don't know" she said as she ran her fingers through his tousled blond hair. "What don't you know? He quickly replied sounding offended. "How long have we known each other?"

"Forever", she replied. He started to grab bunches of her skirt on each side so he could reach under her skirt. His green eyes were filled with longing and desire, he tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet and asked "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I do" she breathed. "Then there's no need for talking." He whispered and closed his thickly lashed eyes. He put his hands in between her legs sigh I want this, he opened his eyes. "I don't know what this feeling is, but I just want to be close to you…. like never before."

He let go, she then pulled down her skirt and stepped out of it, next was her panties. She grabbed him by his pants and pulled him toward her, then pulled down his pants. They laid down on the furs completely disrobed and were kissing, hands roaming all over each others bodies.

Then they connected, as Peter entered her he closed his eyes and made a deep groan of pleasure. She felt so warm, so welcoming, it felt so good it seemed hard to breathe.

Her eyes rolled back as she experienced him deep in side of her, she grabbed his buttocks as they both moved in motion, touching, kissing and nibbling on each other. The love making lasted for about an hour. Each time Peter felt he was about to climax he held it back because he wanted this pleasure to end.

"So this is what the pirates always talked about, it _is _good" he thought to himself. All thoughts of a certain Wendy girl have been replaced with this _pleasure_, with this; he was finally able to move on, for he had a new interest……..Tigerlily.

The next morning Peter woke up to an empty bed, Tigerlily had gone to the nearby lake to bathe. He got up, dressed him self and walked out of the tee-pee, "it must be at least noon" he rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight. He remembered the Jolly Roger. "I'll catch up with her later." He said to himself, and with that he shot up into the air and flew towards Hangman's Tree.

He entered the hideout and was greeted by all of the lost boys, they were sitting down at the table having breakfast and talking about last nights events.

"Hey Pete" Nibs yelled with a big smile on his face. "Did you have a good time at the party last night?"

"Yeah, we seen you go into the forest with Tigerlily and you didn't come back!" Curly chimed. Peter turned beet red and everyone started to laugh.

"Is the old Peter back again?" one twin said "Can we finally have some adventures?" asked the other twin.

They were about 13 years old and were truly twins, with coco skin, black curly hair and big brown eyes.

"Speaking of adventures" Peter perked up, ceasing the moment to hold on to the subject of adventures and not his personal business, "there is one waiting for us right now!"

Every one gasped with excitement and had their mouths open waiting for him to tell them what the adventure was.

"On the Jolly Roger!" he said mischievously with eyes and a smile that lit up the room. Everyone cheered and jumped around and was very excited! "He's back"! Nibs yelled and threw his hands up in the air. "Peter's finally come back!" More cheers went around the room.

"Listen" Peter commanded loudly. "Last night I noticed that the ship was anchored, I also saw a small fire on the far side of the Island" he explained. "And today, it has moved again and anchored in a different position, I know there's someone sailing that ship and its time to find out who."

"It could be the pirates, how long did you think they were gonna stay on land?" Nibs questioned

"What about the fire, the pirates don't camp outside" Slightly said scratching his head.

"Yeah, they are too scared they might be eaten alive by some wild beast, ha ha ha ha" Toodles laughed.

"Well let's go wash at the lake and check it out" Peter said as he reached for his sword, "but first I gotta eat."

After breakfast and a bath the boys took to the skies and headed toward the Black Castle, that is where the Jolly Roger was anchored. The landed on the ship and looked around, ship appeared to be deserted and unkempt. "Don't look like anyone's been here for months." Toddles said.

"Then why is it moved?" Peter hissed. "Split up and start a search, Nibs, come with me" he commanded as he unsheathed his sword. The boys split up, the twins went below deck, Slightly and Toodles stayed above.

Peter headed straight for the captains cabin and without hesitation kicked open the door, Nibs drew his dagger ready for a fight.

To their surprise the cabin was empty, but it was obvious someone was here because the room was ransacked, with broken glass everywhere.

"Someone was here, I smell tobacco in the air, its fresh" said Nibs as he sniffed the air and looked around the room. "Maybe the pirates were here just taking some of Hooks crap, the bed is stripped and the closet is empty" Peter concluded as he closed the closet door, but he did not believe it.

"Why are the windows painted black?" Nibs inquired clearly getting uncomfortable. Peter opened his mouth and turned his head to look at the window, "I didn't notice that"

"I have a bad feeling about this ship" Nibs whispered "We should go."

Peter walked to the table and noticed a cigar on the ash tray, "look its still burning!" he yelled.

There was a shift and a growling sound to his left, he heard it and snapped his head in that direction just in time to see a dark form rush toward him. Before he could react the thing pounced on him with such force with a tight grip round his neck. They both went flying and crashed on top of the table breaking it in half.

**Wow, what or who do you think attacked Peter? Please read and review. For all you die hard Peter Pan and Wendy pairings, don't worry, he will meet up with her later on, but it won't be without drama and craziness.**


	4. Warewolf Jukes

"I have a bad feeling about this ship" Nibs whispered "We should go."

Peter walked to the table and noticed a cigar on the ash tray, "look its still burning!" he yelled.

There was a shift and a growling sound to his left, he heard it and snapped his head in that direction just in time to see a dark form rush toward him. Before he could react the thing pounced on him with such force with a tight grip round his neck. They both went flying and crashed on top of the table breaking it in half.

The form was strangling Peter, completely cutting off all air circulation; he couldn't even make a sound. It felt as if the thing would break his neck. Removing the creature hands from his neck proved to be futile, it was just too strong. The creature was a startling sight, it had yellow eyes and deadly sharp fangs, it was a warewolf.

Nibs quickly grabbed a table leg and began to wale on its back, hitting it as hard as he can. "Get- _WHACK! _off him _WHACK! _you filthy piece of scum" _CRACK!_ Nibs bellowed.

The creature growled, still choking Peter who looked pale and lifeless, and turned its head to Nibs. Right then Nibs forcefully swung the table leg right at the creatures face knocking it across the room. It crashed into the wall right next to the door.

Slightly heard all the commotion from outside, he ran and bust open the cabin door and immediately looked to his right.

"Billy Jukes?!!!" Billy snapped his head in Slightly's direction. (He had immediately changed his form so he would look normal thats why Slighly recognized him).

He snapped his head back in Nibs direction and growled. He got up, charged toward him full force and rammed him into the closet, knocking the door off the hinges. "Ahh!!" Nibs yelled out in pain.

By now Peter had caught his breath. He snatched up a bottle that was lying on the floor, jumped up, ran over to Billy and……. _CRACK! _He smashed the bottle on the back of Billy's head, (the next steps happened very quickly).

As the glass shattered peter let the rest of the bottle drop from his hand, as soon as Billy felt the blow, he turned to elbow Peter with his right hand.

Peter caught Billy's arm with both hands, the force making him bend backward.

With his left hand Peter violently pushed Billy's shoulder and with his right hand yanked Billy's arm behind his back, dislocating his shoulder. "Grrrrrrr RAH!!" Billy screamed.

Peter elbowed him in the neck, and seemingly at the same time Billy had swung his other arm toward Peter, but he saw it and ducked.

(All of this is still going on very fast as Peter and Billy move quite fast when fighting)

Billy was facing Peter and he snapped his shoulder back in place.

Slightly quickly threw a dagger at Billy from where he was standing and it landed right in his chest. "Agggh!_" _Billy yelled out in pain.

Peter punched Billy in the face and he fell to the floor, Peter picked up his sword and pointed it at Billy's neck.

Peter cleared his throat "Nibs" he croaked, not taking his eyes off of Billy. "I'm OK, what the hell!" Nibs responded, sounding irate and rubbing his neck, he came out of the closet and approached Billy, dagger drawn.

Billy was lying on the floor surrounded by the three boys, he started to laugh and pulled out the dagger. "Your gonna git yours Pan" He spat "Just a matter of time."

"Why did you attack us, and where did those eyes and fangs come from?" Peter inquired through his teeth.

"Because I hate you still………..don't know nothing about no dang fangs, your crazy." Billy replied though clenched teeth. He was lying; he wanted Peter to think he was seeing things.

"You lie, I saw-." Peter protested.

"This _ship _don't belong to you cully!" Billy angrily interrupted.

"My island, my ship" Peter said cockily.

"This ship be the Capn's and he won't approve of this mess you made" Said Billy.

"Nonsense, he's dead." Nibs said annoyingly and rolled his eyes looking disgusted.

"I saw him go" Nibs said with a deadly tone.

Peter smiled, "by my hand."

"Back up and let him go, he shall live another day, then we will hunt you down... and _kill_ you." Peter commanded in a nasty tone.

They let Billy go and he ran and jumped ship. The boys gathered themselves together and flew home, on the way Peter, Slightly and Nibs shared the events with the rest of the boys.

Only Peter and Nibs saw that Billy was a ware wolf, but he changed his form as soon as anyone could get a second look at him. So since they saw that Billy was just the same old Billy they just blew it off... Big mistake.

**In the next chapter Peter and the lost boys decide to go to earth at Nibs request. They will get into some trouble and people will see that you don't mess with Peter and Nibs LOL! They will also unintentionally run into Wendy. Can't wait to write that chapter and post it, you will get it in a few days. Reviews motivation over 250 eyeballs have hit my story but only 4 reviews? What gives?**

**Special thanks to MistFairie93 for your reviews!**


	5. Earth, Wendy and Trouble

After their adventure on the Jolly Roger the boys returned to the underground home. Peter, Nibs and Slightly headed for Peters room while the other boys were preparing lunch. They all sat down on Peter's bed and Tink got cozy on one of the pillows.

Peter knew why they were there so he decided to play dumb, he pulled out his pipes and began to play.

Clearing his throat Slightly inquired "So are you gonna tell us about last night?"

Peter stopped playing and just looked at Slightly with a half smile on his face.

"Yeah, what went on in those bushes" Nibs added.

"Oh whatever" Peter said defensively with a scrunched up look on his face. "Who were those Indian girls you had your arms around?" "Whats been going on while I been……gone" Peter teased.

"Well we have needs too Peter, after all, we are boys and they are girls." Nibs said with a mischievous smile on his face, Slightly nodded his head in agreement and smiled as well.

"If I tell you two, you cannot tell anyone else, and you must tell me everything as well" Peter said with a smile on his face.

"Deal" Slightly and Nibs agreed.

After hearing all of the details, Tink was in shock "Oh my goodness, boys you are acting like grown ups with all this."

"Well at least you have moved on Peter, I could not take you walking around here all depressed over that Wendy girl, it was sickening." Tink admitted. Peter looked down and started fiddling with his pipes, this was an awkward moment.

"Tigerlily must be happy, I mean it was obvious she had a crush on your for a long time" Slightly broke the slilence.

"Lets not stop there, I say we have more adventures, more parties….not only here but on earth too" Nibs added with wide eyes full of excitement.

"What do you mean?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Lets go to earth and meet some girls……all of us; the possibilities are endless, Neverland is not the only place to party" Nibs explained.

"Yeah and we even can bring them here and have adventures, no strings attached, why didn't we think of this before?" Slightly added raising his hands in the air.

"Think of the possibilities Peter" Nibs pressed. "It should be night time on Earth now, we should go to London, since we are familiar with that place, but we have to go now." Nibs whispered in a tempting way.

"OK" Peter said flatly, not realizing how much fun all of this could be.

"Great!" Nibs said and flew out of the room immediately to gather up the boys.

"Hey guys, were going to earth to meet some girls, if you want to come, we leave at once." Nibs announced

"Wha, were really going to earth……to meet some….." Toodles said.

"GIRLS" The twins finished with huge smiles on their faces. "That's good, I'd like to see what else is out there anyway" said Toodles.

Peter and Slightly walked out of his room, Tink following behind them. "How are we supposed to blend in Nibs? Its not like I can just go like this." Peter questioned.

"Where's that chest of clothes we stole from the Pirates? There should be some simple shirts and pants in there." Nibs said satisfied with his idea.

"Ha, Ha, Ha" Tink laughed, I seen how they dress over there, and the crap in that chest an't it". "Did you forget you have a magical wonderful fairy to aid you?" Tink said smiling with her arms crossed.

"Ok, dress us then Tink, nice and simple" Peter said with a smile on his face. Tink sprinkled her dust on all of the boys and in a blink they were dressed in simple t-shirts, jeans and sneakers.

"Lets go then" Peter said as he shot straight up out of the tree house, everyone else in tow.

They broke the barrier of Neverland and continued to fly at breakneck speed, for it was already late in London, about midnight. It was a hot summer night, a Friday night to be exact. There were plenty of open windows; they just had to find one worth stopping for.

They came upon a mansion where they saw 6 girls sitting in the back yard laughing, listening to music and drinking. "This looks interesting." Peter turned and whispered to the rest of the boys.

There were many trees around the house which lead to a small forest that was part of the land owned by the residents of the mansion. The boys hid in the trees close enough to observe the girls.

"Look at the blonde, she's hot" Whispered Nibs. The girls were around the ages of 14-16, the blonde girl Nibs mentioned name was Layla, she had blue eyes and curly shoulder length hair.

"I want to talk to her" Nibs said. "Ha, what are you gonna do just walk right up to her?" Peter said teasingly.

"Well we didn't come to sit in a tree, what have we got to loose, we don't even live in this world" Nibs reasoned. So Peter and Nibs led the way by jumping out of the tree and waltzing right over to the girls.

"Oh my gosh….who the hell are you guys and how did you get here?" Cordelia asked, she was the resident of the house, she was very rich and beautiful. She had pale skin with hazel eyes and platinum blonde wavy hair that fell just below her shoulders.

The third girl was tall and skinny, and looked like she spent most of her time out in the sun. She had black hair and grey eyes, her name was Cindy. Girl number 4 had very short punk rocker type hair, thick eyeliner and a lot of makeup. She was tan and had black hair with blond streaks running through it. Her name was Jess.

Next to her was a girl with the same caramel skin as Tigerlily, black hair and black eyes, she was beautiful, her name was Anna. The last girl had brown hair pulled back into a bun and hoop earrings with too much makeup and a sour look on her face, her name was Jaime.

"I'm Peter, this here's Nibs, Slightly, Toodles, Curly and the Twins." Peter said in a cocky way. "Hello ladies" Nibs said.

"What kind of names are those?" asked Layla as she eyed all of the boys.

"Where did you guys _come from" _Cordelia asked in an irritated tone. Peter walked up to her and smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so you now know our names, what's yours?"

Cordeila was intrigued by his boldness, most boys drooled over her and were too afraid to approach her. "My name is Cordelia, this here is Layla, Cindy, Jess, Anna and Jaime. As she called off the names of the girls each one smiled and the lost boys returned the gesture.

Nibs being as bold as he is walked up to Layla and kissed her hand and said "How do you do?" Layla instantly blushed and tilted her head to the side, "I'm fine Mr. Nibs" she giggled.

"Would you all like to come inside? We have refreshments, and we can all get acquainted" Cordelia asked with her eyes locked on Peter.

Peter smiled then turned to Nibs and gave him a sly smile and they all walked inside.

Just a few minutes later:

"You're _the_ Peter pan? And these are the lost boys from the book, and the movies… Peter Pan?" Cordelia asked surprised and doubtful at the same time.

"Oh you must be on crack! Prove it!" Layla said in a disbelieving tone as she crossed her arms.

"No crack" Peter smiled and began to float in the air and all of the boys joined him and they began to do flips and tricks in the air.

"Ahhhhhh!!" All of the girls screamed, Layla dropped her glass as she stood up. "Cordeilia what the heck did you put in our drinks were going mad!" Cindy yelled wide eyed.

Peter and the boys started laughing. "Maybe you're the one who's on crack" Nibs laughed, "come here Layla and take my hand."

Layla was so awe struck she could not even speak, she just reached out for Nibs and he pulled her up to the ceiling. "Oh, this _is _real, were flying!" She said as she looked down registering the fact that her feet were no longer on the floor. Nibs had a big smile on his face, "we do this all the time in Neverland" he embraced her and began to twirl around in mid air. Nibs was bold and straight to the point, and just as impatient as Peter.

Peter snatched Cordelias hand and dragged her up to the ceiling screaming. All he could do was laugh and he thought to himself, "man she's pathetic, but pretty."

"I'm not gonna hurt you girl, just relax and have fun." Peter said.

"How can I fly as well?" Cordelia inquired. "Thought you'd never ask…….with fairy dust and a happy thought." He happily informed. "Now lets go!"

He quickly flew her out of the door out to the back yard, and shot straight up into the air, they were about a good 20 feet off the ground. "Oh my gosh that was fast, are you trying to kill me?" Cordelia said as her heart was in her throat.

"That's not the half of it" he said as he released one of his arms to reach for the pouch of fairy dust. He took out the pouch of dust and quickly dumped it on her head and said "come with me." His face was full of mischief, who knows what could have been going through his mind, but it was obvious that he was happy and excited.

How could she resist, he had a handsome smile on his face showing his pearly white teeth, and his green eyes were glowing and filled with adventure. She didn't have a chance to refuse anyway because he just flew off with her, not giving her a chance to respond.

Peter and Cordelia flew all over the city, dipping in and out of clouds and having a great time, (you know the deal). Nibs and the lost boys of course did the same on their own accord. Later everyone reunited back at the mansion; it was about 1:30 am.

"Lets go into my lounge, I can have my maids cook us some breakfast. We can watch TV and talk, I'd love to hear about Neverland." Cordelia offered. "Great because I'm starved" Toodles said. "Me too" the twins chimed in.

So they sat in her lounge which had a large plasma TV, a sectional sofa, some cozy recliners and fancy décor. They talked about each others lives, life on earth, life in Neverland, personal likes and dislikes etc etc.

They enjoyed a light breakfast along with some funky cocktails until about 4am. Now they were all quite tipsy, Cordelia got real comfortable with Peter and was laying in his lap looking up at his face. He was just casually sitting there with his arms on the back of the couch, about to fall asleep.

"You look tired, you know, you can stay here and sleep and when you wake up, I can take you all out to eat and sight see." Cordelia suggested.

"That sounds real nice, I don't think I could fly home if I wanted to." Peter said tiredly.

"If you stay another night, I can show you my world, and then you can show me yours." Cordelia said. "That sounds fair" he agreed as he reached down to stroke her hair.

Peter looked around and saw that everyone else was asleep, and that Nibs and Layla were missing in action. Peter just smirked knowing full well what Nibs was up to.

"Come let me take you to your room, there's no sense in waking everyone up to get them into a bed." Cordelia said.

"Oh……alright" Peter agreed. She took him by the hand and led him upstairs to a guest room. He kicked off his shoes and silently got in the bed and instantly fell asleep, she got in the bed with him and snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

The next day at about 1:00 in the afternoon Cordelia was standing in the doorway of Peters room knocking on the door to wake him up. "Wake up Peter, its 1:00, we have to get going" she said.

"He turned over in the bed to face her with one eye open, "huh? Time to get up already, how long you been up?" Peter asked.

"Since 9am, me and the girls went shopping for you and the boys. I bought you some clothes, toiletries and footwear because we are goin to the club tonight!" She said excitedly.

"Oh wow, thank you" Peter said appreciatively. "No problem, now get up and get showered and dressed, so we can go out to eat n stuff."

So everyone got all showered up and dressed, Cordeila took them out to eat at a nice restaurant, then they went to the mall and finally the park to play a game of soft ball.

They all returned to the mansion and had dinner, and showered up again to get all jigged up for the club; it is now 9:45pm.

They all hopped in the cars, since there were 12 of them, there were 3 cars, and they were ritzy and fully loaded, each had TV's in them, loud systems and all kind of luxuries. The girls Cordelia also hung out with were rich, so they were envied and named "the rich girls" by their haters.

Peter had on a white short sleeved fitted t-shirt, not tight, but fitted with some kind of design on the chest. A pair of nicely fit dark blue jeans with a nice belt buckle, and black ankle height Durango boots. His signature tousled blond hair and green eyes just completed the look.

Nibs had on a yellow short sleeved fitted shirt and some blue jeans with various rips here and there and Durango boots. His hair was jelled up in the middle like a Mohawk and smoothed down on the sides. Nibs and Peter were the hottest guys in the club that night, and they knew it.

The Mirage night club was packed, there were people on the walls, the dance floor and at the tables. This club played all kinds of music which made it very popular.

Peter, Nibs and the boys were all on the dance floor each dancing with a girl, Peter was dancing with Cordelia and Nibs with Layla. They were all smoking joints on the dance floor and grinding on each other, (same crap everyone else does in a club).

"Your sexy" Peter said as he grabbed Cordelia's behind. "So are you, I love those gorgeous green eyes of yours", she replied as she gave his bum a squeeze. They both smiled and kissed each other. They broke the kiss and started stumbling over each other and bumped into a female whose back was turned.

Cordelia turned and said "Sorry", then she realized who it was, her rival…….Wendy Darling. She hated Wendy and always felt like she was in come kind of competition with her. Some people just hate to hate. "Oh its just _you_" Cordelia sneered.

Wendy rolled her eyes an looked to see who Cordelia was dancing with, since she was always seen with different guys.

Baby blue eyes met forest green, Wendy gasped within her self "Is that Peter?"

Peter did not recognize her because she looked "different" with makeup and all; she was dressed appropriately for a night out on the town. But he did just stand there and stare. "She looks familiar" he thought to himself.

Wendy turned around to face her boyfriend who was dancing with her when she got bumped. "Sam I need a drink, I'm gonna go to the bar ok?" Wendy said. "Sure I'll come with you" Sam smiled.

Clearly Wendy's mind was cluttered, all thoughts of Peter came rushing in, "I gotta get a closer look, but it couldn't be him…..not with….._HER!" _she thought to herself as she approached the bar.

She ordered an amaretto sour and took a seat with her boyfriend at the bar, he was sitting to her left and Peter and Cordelia was to her right some feet away dancing. "Ugh, she is such a whore.." she jealously thought to herself. Cordelia had on a sparkling light purple tank top on, a tight black miniskirt which hugged all of her curves, and some purple pumps on...and she was all over Peter.

Wendy still had her signature long brown wavy hair, the only change was she wore it in a half-up half-down hair style, pulled back to show off her pretty face. Her skin had some color to it since it was indeed summer time and exceedingly hot. She had some natural looking makeup on, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and a sheer lip gloss, nothing overpowering. She wore a white corset type tank which accentuated her figure perfectly, with a dark blue denim mini skirt and some cute white sandals with a small heel.

Her boyfriend was handsome indeed, but not enough to surpass Peter. He had jet black straight hair worn with a part on the side, clean cut and handsome, blue eyes and a nice build. "What's wrong Wendy? Why you keep looking over there?" Sam asked.

"Oh its nothing, I just think that guy Cordelia is dancing with looks familiar." Wendy turned and said.

"Well I haven't seen him anywhere around here before; he doesn't even look like he's from here. I mean, who wears their hair like _that?"_ Sam said sarcastically with a disapproving look on his face.

"Your silly" Wendy laughed and nudged him. She took a sip of her drink and turned back in the direction Peter was in. "Oh my gosh, That _is _him, what is he doing here, of all places? And who's _that_ he's talking to?" She said to herself as she saw Peter talking to Nibs. Then Candice whispered something in Peters ear and left, she apparently went to the restroom.

"I'm gonna go talk to John for a bit I'll be back ok?" Sam asked Wendy. "Sure Sure" she replied shaking her head "This will give me time to find out if that really is Peter or just a look alike." She thought to herself.

Sam got up and left, as if on cue Peter turned and started heading for the bar. Wendy stood up and decided to meet him halfway, but how will she stop him?

She walked and bumped right into him, they both grabbed each other by the elbows and switched directions. With this she got a really good look at him, "It is him!" She yelled inwardly.

"Oh, sorry" She said. "Its ok" Peter replied back smiling, then he started to stare at her and looked like he began to recognize her, His smile dropped.

"P-Peter?" "It's me, Wendy, don't your remember me?" Wendy asked with a pleading look on her face. Peter opened his mouth to speak but the thoughts in his head muted him. Upon recognizing her, a rush of excitement came over him, followed by the harsh reality, the thought said "don't get too excited, after all she left you and you saw her dancing with someone else, don't embarrass yourself!"

"Oh….hi Wendy" Peter responded in a nonchalant way and broke eye contact. Wendy felt taken aback by the way Peter just treated her as if she was just some other girl. She thought he would be excited to see her. But then she remembered, she was not alone, so she swallowed that feeling and pressed on.

"So what brings you here? Its funny how you happened to be at one of my favorite spots, and where did you meet Cordelia?" Wendy inquired.

"Um….Yesterday?" Peter said with an unsure smile on his face.

"Yesterday? You just met her Yesterday? You two seem like you knew each other longer than that. And when did you start…_smoking" _She said with a turned up nose. He did not reply, he just turned his head.

"Well, what have you been up to? Its been a long time since we last spoke." Wendy kept pushing for information, clearly getting a little carried away with her prying.

"Um….." Peter stammered as his green eyes dashed from left to right. He put his hands in his back pockets, "Um….not-not much, y-you know…….just……….he trailed off. The situation was getting very awkward for him and he was at a loss for words.

"If you can..sometime….stop by my room, I still live in the same house, I have something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Wendy said. "Emm Hmm", he said with his lips in his mouth.

Out of nowhere Cordeila squeezed right in between them "Excuse me, why are you talking to my man?" She interrupted, with a nasty attitude, and rolled her eyes in pure disgust at Wendy. She then stood beside Peter and wrapped her arms around him, inching him away.

"He's an old friend of mine, we were just catching up." Wendy eyes were in angry slits; she just wanted to slap the girl.

"Do it on your own time, not on mine!" She spat with her eyes closed, she was clearly doped up on marijuana. They both walked away. Peter was relived to be saved from that sticky situation but he couldn't help but wonder what Wendy wanted.

Nibs came and put his arm around Peter's neck, Cordelia kept walking toward the dance floor, to talk trash about Wendy.

"What's up Pete, you having fun?" Nibs asked. "I was, until I ran into Wendy." Peter replied as they walked to another part of the club. This part of the club was more like a restaurant with a bar and loud music, they sat down at a table.

"Wen…..Wendy? Man F Wendy, what the hell is she doing here anyway, I didn't think she was the kind to be found in a club. Nibs retorted, clearly agitated.

"Yeah I know" Peter said with a sigh, scratching his forehead. "I see she has moved on too, but she wants me to come to her room.

"WHAT!" Nibs interjected with wide eyes, then he scrunched up his face and shook his head "Nah Nah…Hell Nah…."

"No, she said she wanted to talk to me about something, that's it." Peter reassured Nibs.

Then some girl came sashaying over to their table, clearly a skank, in a white miniskirt, fishnet stockings and a small white t-shirt that hung off one of her shoulders. She had wild short black hair and brown eyes, she was cute, but skanky.

"Hello boys, wanna dance?" She interrupted.

Nibs sat back in his seat and looked her up and down "Yeah…..lets dance" he replied. Peter had a crazy look on his face and he looked at Nibs then at the girl. "No you two got it" he said quickly.

"No, I asked the both of you" She said as she grabbed both of their hands leading them out of their seat.

"Just dance" Nibs said annoyingly, and then he whispered in Peter's ear "It'll take your mind off Wendy."

Peter just nodded as they found a spot to dance, she danced in between them and was all over Nibs. She started to kiss on his neck, she was nasty. Peter was just standing there and had a look on his face that said "eww". Nibs apparently didn't care; he thoroughly enjoyed sexual encounters and wanted to have as many as possible.

She turned around to face Peter and started dancing all over him catching him off guard. He closed his eyes for a second and had flashbacks of Tigerlily. To his surprise he was getting aroused, after all it's hard to resist a girl when she is throwing herself all over a guy.

Her sexuality was alluring, the amount of confidence she had was so commanding he could barely resist. He just gave in and started grinding on her from the front, and Nibs was grinding her from the back. They had her in a sandwich, Peter's eyes met Nibs for a moment and Nibs was smiled as was like "Yeah!"

Everybody seemed to be watching them in shock and started whispering amongst themselves. Little did Peter and Nibs know, this girl was the girlfriend of a gang banger who was at the club that night. Word spread around the club like wildfire and it did indeed reach the gang member and he was furious.

Nasty thoughts rushed into Peters head, then she whispered some explicit things in his ear and he just looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Then he remembered Cordelia and started to peel the girl off of him. "I need to get a drink" He said.

"Nooo" She protested pulling on him.

"Let go of me girl, I'm thirsty!" Peter said as he snatched away from her with an angry face and walked away.

She looked offended "Your friends rude" She said.

"Why don't you have a seat while I get you a drink." Nibs offered. "Thank you" She responded.

John, Wendy's brother, walked into this side of the club and recognized Nibs and Peter at the bar. "Whats up Peter, Nibs? Wendy told me you were here! What cha doin here?" John said. "Hey John, what are YOU doing here, man you Darlings have changed!" Nibs said hugging John, Peter greeted and hugged John as well.

They held a short little conversation to catch up. "I was hoping our paths would cross again, I would like to go back with you...for good" John said. That would be cool" Peter said. "You know where I live." Then John went to the other side of the club.

They got their drinks and returned to the table, it was a square table with a chair on each side, Nibs sat next to Peter and the girl sat in front of Peter.

They were just talking when some guy rolled up on them. He was tall and skinny, wore a hat and some baggy clothes a drink in his hand and a nasty look on his face.

"What the hell Gina!" He yelled at the girl and grabbed her arm and yanked her up out of her seat. Peter and Nibs just looked at each other then back at the guy, he was obviously her boyfriend.

"And you, why the hell were you all over my girl!" He was clearly making a scene. A few guys entered the room and stood along the wall observing the situation. Wendy and her boyfriend came in as well and took a seat at a table and grabbed a menu to order some food.

"Hey, there's your strange haired friend again, looks like he got himself into some trouble with Drake" Sam pointed out. "Oh no, this could easily turn into a brawl" Wendy said with wide eyes. "Oh, goodness no."

Peter smiled the cockiest smile he could muster, leaned forward in his chair and started to laugh, "Your girl's quite…, how you say.. _loose." _Peter said, emphasizing the word loose.

Drake looked like he just got slapped in the face, he looked at Nibs with a face that said "who does this guy think he's talking to?!!!"

Nibs shook his head in agreement with Peter saying "Emm Hmm."

Drake threw his drink in Peters face (not the glass just the contents), "You son of a B#$!" The music suddenly got turned way down and everyone in this area of the club was watching.

Peter sat there blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"What the…!" Nibs said as he got up out of his seat. Peter grabbed his arm and got up out of his seat as well, smiled and said "Easy Nibs, I got this."

He wiped his face with his hands and walked up to the guy and tilted his head to the side, clearly sizing him up.

"You see Nibs" Peter explained as he looked Drake right in the eye, "this guy's just a **B&,** you should have punched me in the face, instead, you threw a damn drink at me! "What a fag" Peter sneered, "I don't know, are you worth my time? I'm not sure If I should punch you or slap you!" Peter said with a confused look on his face to emphasize his point.

Drake's eyes bugged out of his head and his skin turned beet red "You don't know who the hell your talkin-."

"**SHUT UP!!" **_**SLAP!!**_

Peter slapped the fool out of him before he could even finish speaking, the sound of the impact seemed to echo around the room. The force of Peters slap made Drake fall to the side and stumble into a chair.

"Awwww!!" Everyone in the room chimed together with their mouths wide open and eyes bugging out. Wendy almost fell out of her chair, where did Peter learn such language and behavior?! She thought to herself. "Oh my gosh" She said hitting herself on her forehead.

"There dead man..." Sam said shaking his head back and forth. "I hope they didnt come alone."

**Trouble Trouble Trouble thats whats in the next chapter. I will have it for you tomorrow. What do you think about Cordelia? She is crazy and will get even crazier. Next chapter is a big fight, Peter and Nibs against 6 dudes, will they win or get their butts kicked? Will Peter ever go to Wendy's room to hear what she has to say, or will fear keep him away? Hmmmmmmmm, R&R please, they are greatly appreciated by this author.**


	6. Fists of Fury

**A/N There's nothing but violence in this chapter, and alittle blood. Just to let you know, Peter and Nibs are capable of moving very fast, not like the flash, but hella fast. Thy are the two out of the three most fastest people in Neverland, Nibs is a bad azz fighter fast and strong, thats why he's the second in command. **

"You see Nibs" Peter explained as he looked Drake right in the eye, "this guy's just a **B----! **You should have punched me in the face, instead, you threw a damn drink at me!

"What a fag" Peter sneered, "I don't know, are you worth my time? I'm not sure If I should punch you or slap you!" Peter said with a confused look on his face to emphasize his point.

Drake's eyes bugged out of his head and his skin turned beet red "You don't know who the hell your talkin-."

"**SHUT UP!!" **_**SLAP!!**_

Peter slapped the fool out of him before he could even finish speaking, the sound of the impact seemed to echo around the room. The force of Peters slap made Drake fall to the side and stumble into a chair.

Almost instantly another guy came charging toward Peter, clearly outraged and yelling all kinds of profanities. He was big, about 6 feet tall, black and had crazy looking blue eyes.

Right before his fist reached Peter's face, ( all of the next things happens very fast)

Nibs slid right in between them and caught his fist in his left hand, glared at him and gave him a mean right hook, knocking him to the floor. Peter smiled another one of his cocky smiles and turned when he heard:

"**STOP IT!! STOP…SECURITY…S-SECURITY!!"** The bartender anxiously bellowed.

As the bartender was screaming another guy sent a chair flying from the other side of the room toward Peter and Nibs. They dodged it just in time.

The big guy who got decked by Nibs got up and started toward them but he was stopped by an even bigger security guard who was armed with and asp.

"OUTSIDE, TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" he commanded with a very deep voice.

"I'm gonna Kill you, you don't disrespect us and live, no one does!!" He yelled.

"Everybody out!!" Commanded 4 more huge security guards, armed with asps. Everyone complied and went outside.

On the way out:

"What's going on Peter?" Toodles asked. "Yeah, how many people did you guys manage to piss off already?" Slightly added.

I don't know, they started it first, but me and Nibs got it.

"Just you two?" Toodles asked. "If you feel you need to jump in, feel free, I'll signal if I need you." Peter instructed.

"I don't know Peter, I'm kinda trashed." Nibs whispered as he wiped his brow.

"You'll be fine, it doesn't matter how many of them there are, were much _faster_ than them. Were two of the most fastest in all of Neverland. Peter said excitedly.

"Heh, your right!" Nibs smiled, dusting his shoulder off arrogantly.

Everyone was outside now, it was another extension of the club. There were some tables, chairs and a few trash cans, beyond that was an open area. The whole back part of the club was fenced in, the fence was about 6 feet tall, and there were doors on both sides of the fence. On the left side of the fence was a dark alley, on the right side was the street.

"Jess, you Cindy and Anna go get the cars, this place is gonna be flooded with cops in a few minutes." Cordelia commanded as she handed her keys to Jess.

Drake was standing in the open area brooding, the rest of the gang circled around him but stood close to the fence. There were six total, and each of them carried pocket knives and one had a bat.

Peter and Nibs walked up toward the clearing where Drake was standing. The rest of their "audience" crowded behind them, so they could see. Some people were standing on chairs, some on the tables. The lost boys were right behind Peter and Nibs, ready for anything.

"You two are gonna die tonight!" Drake said as he whipped out his pocket knife, it was an average size, the blade was about 3 inches.

The crowd gasped, "oh sh-----." some one whispered.

Peter on the other hand pulled up his pant leg and reached in his sock and pulled out his dagger. He unsheathed it to show off its 6 inch blade, which was wicked sharp. He had a half smile on his face that clearly indicated "my blade's bigger than yours." He sheathed in and hooked it to his belt, on the right side.

Drake's countenance fell, after all, he was just a punk with a lot of mouth but not much to back it up with. But he never rolled out alone, so that's why his mouth was so big, they liked to jump people.

Nibs just stood there with his hands behind his back expressionless.

Then Wendy broke away from her boyfriend and ran up to Peters left.

"Please Peter don't do this, its not necessary, just _walk away" _Wendy Pleaded.

"Wendy Please." Peter said annoyingly not even looking at her; he kept his eyes straight ahead.

The big guy with the crazy blue eyes (nicknamed Big) came up to Peter and Wendy. Glaring he yelled at Wendy, "You heard him **B-----!** get away, this is grown men's business!" he grabbed her by the arm and threw her down. "Ooohhhhhhh" The crowd gasped. (You know how people are when they are watching something like this)

"Ahhh" Wendy squealed. Peter was facing Wendy and it was like everything had moved in slow motion, seeing her handled that way, and then her delicate form being tossed to the ground! He was outraged, he just about saw red, (not literally).

His eyes dilated and in an instant and I mean an instant:

He jabbed Big twice in the face with his left hand making Big stumble backward right next to Drake, who had his knife drawn.

As his head started to fall Peter, uppercut him with his **right** hand, Bigs head went flying backward spitting blood. Drake saw his chance and tried to stab Peter BUT—

As soon as Peters fist made contact with Big's face he spun and caught Drakes wrist with his **left** hand, snatched his dagger from his belt, twirled it so it was held with an underhand grip, blunt part pressed against his forearm, sharp part outward, and swung it up to meet Drakes throat.

Drakes eyes bugged out of his head. (Lets pause here because what's going on with Nibs happened as soon as Peter threw his first blow at Big.)

So, as soon as Peter threw his first blow at Big, guy#3 came running from the fence, Nibs eyes dilated as well and he bolted toward him with one of his hands behind his back. (He kept his dagger in the back of his pants). This happens quickly as well, Nibs is almost as fast as Peter:

He ripped the dagger out of its sheath, twirled it in an underhand grip so fast. It just looked like he ran up to the guy and swung his arm in an arc back and forth, cutting both his cheeks open.

"Ahggghhhh!!!" The guy cried out in pain, dropped his knife and fell to the ground. Nibs just stepped over him.

Another guy (#4) came running from behind and swung at him with all of his might with a bat, but Nibs just ducked and tossed his dagger in his left hand and came back up.

This guy was swinging wildly so when Nibs came up he crossed his arms and absorbed the blow of the bat primarily with his left hand, but the blade took most of the impact. He _immediately_ got agitated and side kicked the guy with his left leg in the gut and sent him flying.

" Let's go, we gotta go, the girls are already in the car" Cordelia said, trying to get Slightly and Toodles to leave. "No, not yet, get the twins in the car, were not leaving" Slightly quickly retorted. All of the girls and the twins hopped into the cars and kept the doors open. Cordelia, Slightly and Toodles stayed behind.

Back to Peter:

Peter saw in the corner of his eye the last guy running at him with a chair from his left, he still had Drakes arm so he yanked it and leaned back so the guy smashed the chair into Drakes outstretched arm. Drake cried out in immense pain, his arm was now broken.

Big quickly grabbed Peter from behind by the shirt and slammed him down hard on a table, it almost knocked the wind out of him. Big was holding Peter down by the neck of his shirt with one hand and started to hammer down on him with the other, Peter successfully blocked the blows by crossing his arms to protect his face.

He saw the guy that broke Drakes arm approaching with another chair, so he lashed out and kicked Big in the face and back flipped off the table, just as the chair came crashing down.

Nibs ran toward them and used a table to propel himself, legs first, into the guy's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

The door bust open and cops flooded out of it, everybody started to scream and scatter, one of the cops ran right toward Peter and tried to take his head off with an asp. Everything just got crazy as the cops just grabbed anyone that was in reach, some got tasered some didn't. Peter and Nibs got separated.

Peter couldn't take the exit to the right where everyone else was so he darted to the left, but cops came flooding in that way as well…like roaches!

So he darted straight for the side of the gate that had no door, he practically ran up the fence and jumped over it and darted down the dark alley.

Nibs was by the passenger side of the car and looked up just in time to see Peter jump over the fence and a handful of cops follow him.

"GET IN!!" Cordeila screeched!

"Just GO, we'll meet you!.." Nibs demanded as he saw a cop running up to him with an asp. Nibs dove for the hood of the car and rolled over to the other side as the cop slammed the asp down on the hood. **-BANG!-**

"S----!!! DRIVE!!!" Cordelia yelled out at Layla. Layla slammed her foot on the gas pedal and sped off.

"Don't worry about them, Nibs will find Peter." one twin said. "thats why he's his second in command, they already know where to find you." The other twin finished.

The street was in chaos every one running away from the cops, hopping in cars and speeding off. Nibs ran straight down the block, his plan was to meet Peter on the other side since the alley was between two buildings.

"Stop! Halt! **STOP**!!!! Is all he heard behind him, then a cop threw and asp at him and missed, Nibs looked back, sneered and ran faster. He saw a ladder hanging from a fire escape and jumped for it and quickly climbed it.

"This is gonna take too long" He said inwardly as he saw how high he had to go, so he just flew up the openings of the fire escape. His intent was to fly over the building and meet Peter on the other side.

"Did…Did you see what I just saw?" One cop said to another. "Looks like he flew up there" the other whispered. "Keep this between us, no one would ever believe it and we'll loose our jobs for something like this."

Meanwhile, Peter was running down the alley with the cops at his heels, he slowed down just a bit because he was getting winded. He started to feel the affects of the drinking, fighting and now the running, it takes alot of energy to move as fast as he and Nibs.

"STOP, FREEZE, STOP RUNNING!!" the cops yelled. "Oh sh----" he said inwardly because it sounded like they were right on him. He saw yet another fence up ahead with a car parked on the right side, he accelerated and jumped, reaching out for the top of the fence and went right over it. He landed hard, because the fence was high and he was tired.

"The blonde's headed your way" The female cop whispered into her walkee-talkee, they turned and walked back the way they came.

Peter ran the rest of the way down the alley and as soon as he came out of the alley there was a cop waiting for him. Peter did not see him, so the cop shot the taser at him as he ran by. The prongs shot out and hit him in the back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Peter cried out and immediately became disoriented and slammed face first into the ground stunned.

"Drake's gonna pay us well for this one, ay Bob!" The cop said as he picked Peter up by the back of his shirt and roughly threw him on to the hood of the car, where Bob was standing. As soon as he hit the hood Bob tasered him, just for kicks. Peter slid off the hood and fell in the gutter where he then got tasered again by Bob. Bob ripped the prongs out so he could reset the taser and do it again.

"Where's your friend!" Bob demanded as he tasered him again. (These were dirty cops being paid off by the gang to do their dirty work, and they are known as the taser twins).

Peter didn't answer, he couldn't because he was in tremendous pain, every part of him was screaming for him to get up and run but he couldn't move.

The other cop kicked him in the face and said "Answer the question boy!" Then Bob tasered him yet again and started to laugh. Peter just laid there in the fetal position barely conscious.

Nibs had reached the top of the roof and ran to the other side and looked down, "Oh F-----!!, he swore and jumped down, the building was about 20 floors up.

The other cop walked away and started talking on his walkee-talkee. "The other one should be coming your way, is he there yet?" a voice said over the device.

"No he an't come this way, but we gonna get paid double for catching him." He replied as he put his walkee talkee back on his belt and pulled out his taser getting it ready for use.

This happens very fast…………..

Nibs landed silently, bolted toward the cop that was on the walkee talkee, kicked is right leg straight up, (knocking the taser out of his hand).

Turned his body while his leg was still in the air and kicked him in the face with his heel, and as the cop was in mid air from the impact of the kick, Nibs twisted his body and snatched the asp off the cops belt with his left hand, flicked his wrist to open it, ran toward Bob the taser guy, and swung it with all of his might and hit Bob in the face.

The impact shattered his nose and sent him crashing into the windshield of the car. Bob didn't even see him coming.

"Peter?" Nibs called as he quickly turned him on his back…..no response. He then scooped him up and shot up into the air high in the clouds.

"Damn your freakin heavy." Nibs strained as he maneuvered Peter so he would be on his back. He tried to make it to the mansion but it was too far away, Peter was heavy and Nibs was too darn tired.

"You gotta wake up" He said as he flew down to the roof of a nearby building. As if on cue Peter woke up and started looking around and saw that they were about to land on a roof.

As they landed Peter stumbled away from Nibs a few feet, bent over and started vomiting. Nibs just watched, trying to catch his breath. He became very tired as his adrenalin slowly wore off allowing the alcohol and weed kick in, making his head spin. He then slowly walked over to Peter and took him by the elbow and dragged him to the other side of the roof and perched him up against the ledge.

"Are you alright?" Nibs inquired. Peter was so disoriented, he just kept blinking his eyes and breathing heavy he couldn't hold his head up, it just kept flopping around.

"Peter.." Nibs called as he grabbed Peters face which he had a cut and a bruise by his eye from getting kicked. He put his arm around Peter's neck so he could rest his head there while he checked for wounds.

"I--I wanna-wanna-go-home….." Peter stammered.

"No wounds, how do you feel?" Nibs asked.

"Sleep..let me sleep… let me sleep…. let me sleep.." Peter trailed off with his eyes closed.

"Noooo" Nibs shook him "I need you to wake up, I can't make it to the mansion, with you, your too heavy, and I'm really tired." he reasoned.

"Leave." Peter said softly as he tried to dose off.

"No, it's not safe here, I can fly you on my back, but you have to fly a little, to help with the load." Nibs pleaded grabbing Peter by the jaw shaking his face, Peters eyes shot open as if someone just woke him up.

"Ok, help me up and we'll fly there" he said lazily. "Alright, just don't throw up on me" Nibs smiled. So Nibs helped Peter up and he got on his back and they took off to the mansion. Peter flew a little and Nibs was under him keeping him up.

They reached the mansion and came in through the back, where they first met the girls, and into the lounge area where everyone was anxiously waiting.

"What happened??!!" everyone had different inquiries as they crowded around the two.

"Take him upstairs, the cops tried to electrocute him to death" Nibs replied tiredly as he pushed pass everyone and just passed out on the couch.

Slightly and Candice led Peter upstairs, they asked him questions but he just ignored them. Not intentionally, but he was just a mess. When they reached the room they put him in the bed and took his shoes off, he was already asleep.

"He got electrocuted? By lightning? How-- "Slightly asked it was obvious he did not understand what was going on.

"He should be ok, what Nibs meant was that they tasered him, but I wonder how much?" Candice interrupted and began to investigate by pulling up Peters shirt, she then saw several red marks.

"Whats a taser, and what are those marks?" Slighty inquired as he touched one of them. "Looks like he got bit by a snake." He said starting to get upset.

"Its something cops use to shock you into submission. But theres no reason to taser someone this much", she then got up to get a clean wet rag for his face. Slightly just stood there looking at Peter.

"Those cops must have been paid off by that gang of boys; I swear they think they run this town….." Candice hissed as she cleaned up the scratch that was by Peters eye.

"I hate adults, I want to go home." Slightly complained as they began to leave the room. "I'm sure after all this……. Peter will be ready to leave as soon as he wakes up".

**There is more to this chapter but I am gonna have to cut it off here, as I have other things I must do. I may write another chapter tomorrow. Next chapter Peter spends another day with Cordelia, and what do you think will happen? Peter and Nibs takes the girls with them to Neverland, and Tigerlily is there, waiting! But before that, he goes to visit Wendy and... As always please read and review.**

**Special thanks to **

**Vampaneze666**

**Lili-potter8907**

**Unlikely Rose**

**Mistfairie93**

**The.original.addict**


	7. Tigerlily's wrath

A/N: There is lots of discriptive sexual content in this chapter, and some more fighting. You have been warned. I'm sick, yes I know.

The next morning Toodles, Curly and the Twins went to slightly's room at about 7 am to talk. They were up very early because they normally don't drink nearly as much as Peter and Nibs. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home" Curly said. "Me too" the twins chimed.

"I told Cordelia that I wanted to go home too, allot has happened since we've been here. I like the girls and all, but its time to go." Slightly said. "I want to sleep in my own bed, and eat neverberries." Toodles said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't care if the suns out, I am ready to go, lets go wake Peter." Slightly said.

So they went to Peter's room, Slightly cracked the door and peeked in. "He's still sleep" He whispered. "Let's go ask Nibs."

They went downstairs to the lounge where Nibs was, passed out on the couch.

He lay there facing the cushions of the couch looking very comfortable, snug under a blanket.

"Nibs", Slightly threw a pillow at him, "Nibs". He kept throwing the couch pillows at him until he got pissed, sucked his teeth and lashed out with his arm hitting just air. "Nibs" Slightly called again.

"WhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAT?!!" Nibs responded in a harsh tone, burying his face in the cushion of the couch.

"We want to go home…..now. I don't care if the sun is up; we've had enough fun and don't want to wait around anymore."

"Go ask Peter" Nibs responded shortly.

"He's sleep, I don't want to wake him, after last night……."Slightly trailed off. "Come on Nibs, its up to you now." Toodles whined.

Nibs sat up but did not open his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"About seven." Toodles answered. "Oh what the F-----k you wakin me up this early for?" Nibs hissed with his face scruned up and his eyes still closed.

"So can we go? And you and Pete catch up? We'll be fine, you know I can handle things?" Slightly asked.

"Yeah he's next when you and Peter aren't around." Curly reasoned.

"Ok, go ahead. Send Tink, were goanna need her dust to get these girls to Neverland tonight." Nibs said as he plopped back down on the couch to go back to sleep.

So the boys flew to Neverland in broad day light. But they weren't seen by anyone because they shot up in the air and flew at breakneck speed until they reached space. They broke the barrier of Neverland and were shocked by the cold, since it gets very cold whenever Peter leaves Neverland.

They went straight to the underground home, they started to light some candles to light up the room. Once the room was lit they noticed a figure sitting in the corner.

"Tigerlily!!" Wha-What are you doing here? Slighty asked, very surprised. She stood up with her arms crossed, looking pissed. "Where's Peter? She asked simply. All the other lost boys dashed off to their rooms leaving Slightly alone.

"Where's Peter?!" Tigerlily asked again tilting her head to the side growing impatient. Slightly's hazel eyes dashed from left to right as he tried to figure out something good to say, but failed.

"He...He and Nibs are still on earth...they should be back tomorrow morning." His eyes met hers and saw the fury in them, and then he quickly looked away.

"What are you wearing?" She asked looking him up and down. He had on a pair of cargo shorts that came down to his knees, a baggy white T-shirt and some sneakers. "Oh this? Just some clothes." He nervously replied, he did'nt want to let her know too much.

"And where did you get them"? She asked as she started to walk closer to him. Backing away Slightly said "A friend bought them….for…..us…..."

"Now some girls buying him things? **WHERE **_**IS**_** HE**!!?" She screamed wide eyed, her grey eyes started to dilate.

"Calm down, this is a conversation you should be having with him, not me, he will be here tomorrow." Slightly spelled out as he grabbed the hilt of his dagger.

She growled and pulled out her knife, and slashed the air with it in her anger. She ran and jumped straight up and quickly climbed up the hollow tunnel that led to the top exit of the tree house.

Back on earth:

Cordelia and the girls have awakened; everyone decided to leave so they could take care of some things and said they would return in the evening for their trip to Neverland. Layla did not leave yet, she stayed down stairs and watched TV, Nibs was still dead to the world on the couch.

Cordelia crept into Peter's room and approached his sleeping form, it was now 11 am. He looked so peaceful, he was lying on his back with one of his arms behind his head, his thickly lashed eyes closed and his lips were parted.

She wanted to kiss him right then and there; she wanted to do more than that. The more she drank in his physical beauty the more she wanted to just eat him up. "I will have him …..today" She thought within herself. "Peter…..Peter." She called as she gently shook his shoulder.

He made a moan that said "leave me alone".

"Peter wake up, you have to sober up and eat, she urged softly. She started to caress his hair and the side of his face. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"What time is it?" He asked. "Its 11 and its time for you to get up. How do you feel?" She asked as she helped him sit up. He was looking down assessing himself; he ran his fingers across two of the red marks that were on his chest.

"Last night………I feel….." he trailed off. Then he looked up at her "My body hurts, I feel like trash and I'm hungry." He said in one breath.

"Don't worry, my maids have prepared us breakfast" She smiled as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Good", he smiled as he got up and started to undress. She just sat there in awe, "no he is not stripping right in front of me." She thought to herself.

"I need to shower." He said as he completely disrobed right in front of her. He smiled at her and walked around the bed to the bathroom that was in the room. "Come keep me company while I shower." He invited as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"S—sure" she replied as she followed him.

She was watching him through the curtain, there was no conversation going on whatsoever. He had his back to her and was washing his hair. She watched the soap suds slide down the chiseled muscles in his back, on his tight round bum and down his sculpted legs.

"You like what you see?" He asked as he turned toward her. Her hazel eyes traveled all over his body, and then she reached out and caressed his toned chest. His muscles flexed and minus the many taser marks he had on him, he was flawless. She ran her hands over the extremely well defined muscles in his abs and traced that sexy V that fit men have right by their hip bones.

"Your Freakin gorgeous, can I have a taste?" She asked. He pressed his finger right between her breasts which made a drop of water fall down her shirt. "Thought you'd never ask…but first, can we eat?"

After the shower he was getting dressed, he put on a pair of sweats and a wife beater and that's when she informed him of the lost boy's departure.

"What?! They left me? Where's Nibs?" Peter asked. "He is downstairs sleeping, he stayed behind. Let me go wake him." She replied.

"No no no, you don't want to do that, he'll cut you. He does'nt like to be woken up unless its and emergency." Peter said.

"Oh, he's crazy huh?" She asked. "Yeah, that's why he's my boy, fast and furious." Peter smiled as he dried his hair.

"Its ok, I took his knife from him and cleaned it while he was asleep, it was on the floor." Cordelia replied. They began to walk out the door.

Meanwhile Layla, who just couldn't get enough of Nibs went to try to wake him, she was shaking his shoulder. "Nibs…" He snatched her wrist and quickly turned on his back, looking pissed, his eyes were in slits. "Ow Nibs!!" She screeched.

"Oh, its you", he quickly let go. "I'm sorry….what are you waking me up for this time? Is the house on fire? Did the cops find us?" He asked sarcastically. She tried to wake him up numerous times after he passed out last night, but he kept swatting her away. So he was annoyed with her.

"Well its past 11 and there's breakfast…meanine" Layla said in a cute tone. "Ok, give me a few" Nibs said as he plopped back down again.

10 minutes later Peter came munching on a muffin, Nibs was fast asleep lying on his back. Cordelia observed Nibs from afar; he looked so innocent, "could this be the boy that fought beside Peter last night?" she thought.

He had such a soft pretty face with straight eyebrows, thick lashes and full lips and a nice nose. He had the little Mohawk hair thing goin on that you see some hot guys wear these days. "Geeze, are all of these guys hot?" She thought to herself.

Peter was throwing pillows at Nibs from a distance, but it still did not wake him. So he walked up to him and stood behind his head and started to crumble the muffin in his face, "wake uuuuuuppppppp Nibbles" He said in a playful tone. Nib's arms shot up and grabbed Peter's wrists. His light grey eyes flashed open looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Relax its me", Peter laughed, "get up; we gotta eat so we can go home sometime in this lifetime."

"Damn, I feel like I could sleep all day" Nibs said as he got up.

The four of them went to eat breakfast. Lots of communication went on, even though nothing was said, the various looks each of them gave each other coupled with the body language spoke for them.

Peter was sitting there eating some pudding, he kept looking from his bowl then at Cordelia, his green eyes piercing through her grey ones. He then closed his eyes and started to lick the pudding off the spoon. "Emmmmm" he smacked his lips.

"This is goooooood." He said as he was moving his eyeballs around when the lids were closed, over emphasizing with his face how good the pudding was. She watched as his tongue ran around the spoon, and around his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her as he scooped up some more of the pudding and kept his eyes on her. He kept overemphasizing how good it was. But she knew what he really meant; he was letting her know what he wanted to do to her.

She was sitting across from him and her nipples got hard, he could see them through her shirt. They started rubbing their feet and legs together under the table. She ran her finger on the top of a muffin to get some frosting from it and began to suck it off her finger seductively; she was making sexual gestures with her mesmerizing hazel eyes.

Nibs on the other hand was just outright dirty, everyone had finished eating their food 10 minutes ago. "Come here Layla, come sit next to me" Nibs grey eyes said much more.

He was looking at her like he was going to eat her up. She came and sat on his lap, she had on a white tank top on with little floral designs on it that buttoned up the middle. He was putting syrup right in her cleavage and then sucked it off. She inhaled and her breath got caught in her throat.

He picked her up and sat her on the table and started kissing her neck, he grabbed a knife from the table and proceeded to cut away at the buttons on her tank.

"Cordelia………you might want to……send your maids home." He breathed as he hiked up her skirt. "Yeah Cordie"……Layla breathed as she started to undo Nibs pants.

Peter began to watch as Nibs he put his girl on the table, he was immediately turned on. He was attracted to Layla as well, she had such a great body and long strong sexy legs, she was a runner.

"Ok, were going to the Jacuzzi, feel free to meet us there." Cordelia said as he sashayed over to Peter, took him by the hand and they both ran away.

They ran to the Jacuzzi which was large enough to fit a crowd and looked very inviting to his aching muscles, but relaxing was the last thing he wanted to do.

She pulled him into the room and they started to kiss and touch on each other wildly, tongues wrestling and running all over whatever flesh was exposed. He ripped open her shirt popping all the buttons; she quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it. His back was to the Jacuzzi, it seemed like they couldn't get their clothes off fast enough. She jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around him and started kissing him wildly and they fell into the Jacuzzi. The Jacuzzi was like five feet deep with seats all around the sides.

While they were under the water Peter pulled of the last of her clothing, and she did the same to him, and then they broke the surface of the water. Peter moved up against the wall breathing heavily. She made her way towards him, "I'm going to go easy on you, since you haven't quite recovered from last night." She said.

"Oh no girl, I can take whatever you got." He said cockily as he reached for her and pulled her on top of him. "Ok" she said like he was making a mistake.

"Ok", he agreed and shoved himself inside of her and they started to go at it… hard core. They were very loud and maids could hear all the action going on in the Jacuzzi room.

Back in the dining room:

Nibs roughly pushed Layla down on the table and got on top of her, they started kissing wildly. They were rolling all over the table, getting food all over them, and ripping at their clothes. She mounted him and she started slow, admiring his sexy body, rubbing all over his chiseled chest and his ripped abs and enjoying everything about him.

He was laying there with a tight grip on her hips and a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Then he flipped her on her back and started to bang the hell out of her, the force rocked the table and made glasses fall. One of the maids ran in, she did'nt know what was causing all that racket.

The last thing she knew was that they were eating quietly; she could not believe her eyes when she ran in the room. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth just dropped, she turned and ran.

After they were done in the dining room they ran to the Jacuzzi room, but naked. They thought Cordelia sent the maids home. But she forgot.

They came into the room to see Peter and Cordelia smoking a blunt and having a drink in the Jacuzzi. "Haven't you had enough to drink?" Nibs asked as he and Layla got in the Jacuzzi.

"Nope." Peter said and took a drag. Layla was sitting there staring at Peter. "What u lookin at?" Peter asked. She smiled and rolled her eyes; she then went to Nibs and whispered something in his ear. "I don't care" Nibs said.

Layla turned and said, Cordelia, would you like to share?

Cordelia had a smile on her face from ear to ear. "Sure, that is, if Peter doesn't mind." She replied.

"Mind what?" Peter asked, totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Layla is a very pretty girl; would you like a go at her?" Cordelia asked Peter.

Peter looked from Cordelia, to Layla then Nibs. Nibs was sitting there shaking his head "yes" with a big smile on his face.

"I saw how you look at her, its ok, because I find Nibs insanely sexy as well, so what do you say?" Cordelia explained.

Peter turned red and then smiled, he had never been in a situation like this.

"I don't mind Peter, its not like any of us are in some kind of _relationship_." Nibs assured.

"Come on, I gotta have a taste of the Pan, Layla said as she reached for him." This made his arrogance sky rocket. "Let's go outside, in the fresh air" She said.

He smiled and followed her out of the Jacuzzi. They grabbed some towels to cover themselves and exited the room. They were walking down the hall when Peter grabbed Layla by the arm, pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and they did there thing right there. Another maid came walking down the hall, screamed and ran.

After they satisfied their sexual cravings they showered and got dressed and just hung around the house watching TV. Peter and Nibs just kept eating the whole time.

Night fall came; the girls had called Cordelia and told her they were on their way so they could go to Neverland.

"The girls are on their way, did you pack all your clothes?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, but I need step out for a little bit." Peter said as he started towards the door, not waiting for a response.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked.

"I'll be back, Nibs come with me for a minute." Peter replied. He and Nibs went out the door into the back yard.

"What's goin on?" Nibs inquired.

"I'm going to see Wendy real quick; I want to know what she wanted to tell me." Peter explained. "Just don't tell Cordelia, I'll be back." Peter started to walk away.

"You're wasting your time." Nibs tried to reason "Forget her."

Peter stopped and turned, "I'll be back." Then he flew off.

He flew to Wendy's house, her window was open and the light was on, she saw sitting at her desk writing something. He flew into her room and landed lightly.

"Hello Wendy" Peter said, clearly shocking her because she did not hear him come in.

"Oh! Goodness", Wendy responded, and then she frantically looked to her bedroom door then back at Peter.

He stood there with his hands on his hips, "What's wrong?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but her boyfriend came through the door. Her heart fell, she had so much to tell Peter but she did not expect him to come so early, it was about 8:30 in the evening and the sun had just set.

Peter's eyes darted towards Sam.

"Hey, it's that guy from last night! I thought you said you didn't know him Wendy, how'd he get in here anyway." Sam yelled.

Peter was at a loss for words, he started to back up towards the window with a blank look on his face.

"I didn't say I didn't know him, he's a friend of mine, why don't you just give us a minute." Wendy said, as she started to push Sam out of the door.

"You're a trouble maker!" Sam added before he left the room. She closed the door and turned to see that Peter was gone.

Peter returned to the mansion to find that Tink was there sprinkling her dust on every one of the girls. She flew over to Peter and kissed his cheek to greet him. "Hi Tink" he smiled a sad defeated smile.

Nibs just looked at Peter, knowing things did not go well with Wendy, he had an annoyed look on his face that kinda said "I told you so." "Are you ready to go?" Nibs sighed.

"Yes" Peter replied flatly, then he walked over to Cordelia and gave her a deep kiss, it was his way of erasing the pain of Wendy from his mind. His green eyes were no longer bright; they were dark, but then seeing the excitement of the girls gave him a reason to be happy again. So they grabbed their bags and took off to Never land.

Once they arrived it was almost Noon in Neverland and it immediately warmed up. Peter, Nibs, Tink and all the girls arrived at the underground home and greeted all the lost boys. Slightly Pulled Peter to the side and told him about Tigerlily.

"Great", Peter said flatly, she's probably gonna try to kill me now."

Well, relax everyone, I'm about to make breakfast." Toodles announced. Everyone cheered because they were hungry.

Peter just went into his room and sat on his bed thinking about all the events that took place. All of the girls were given a tour of the underground home; there was also an upstairs part high in the tree overlooking all of Neverland.

Later on Peter emerged from his room and everyone went flying around Neverland, he showed off some of the wonders of Neverland and all of the girls were in awe. "This is absolutely amazing!" Cordelia said. "Glad you like it." Peter responded.

They began to fly around and played water games by the lake and went for a swim. Peter stripped his clothes and went into a particular group of skeleton bushes that provide the leaves he wears. That is then when the Island began to rejuvenate him, the bushes crowded around him, embracing him and filling him with energy. He closed his eyes and his body began to heal itself, the scratch on his face disappeared along with all the taser marks. His skin became brighter and his hair shinier, he was renewed inside and out. Leaving Neverland never doesnt come without a price. For Peter; it is the source of his energy, strength and so much more. When he's away his body grows weaker, as if he's slowly getting older.

"Wow, you look….how did you, what did you do? Where did you get those, leaves?" Cordelia observed as he touched his skeleton leaf shorts. They felt weird, soft and stretchy but of a very strong material.

"I got them from those bushes, there just for me, so don't go in there, you might not come out alive." He smiled. "Are you ready for some dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, all this running around has got me starved" She replied rubbing her stomach. "Ok, we'll snack on the way to the house, and then you girls can hang out while we go hunting." Peter said as he took her hand and started to walk with her.

"Oh, fresh meat, this is so exciting, it's so beautiful here, the air is just so fresh and clean, nothing like the smog on earth." She said as she took in the air and smiled. "I don't think I'd ever want to leave."

Peter just smiled and thought to himself, "everyone eventually does, Neverland is not for everyone."

On their way to the underground home they stopped and picked some neverfruits and snacked on them. Toodles reached the underground home before anyone else and jumped down the chute. Everyone else was about 15 feet away.

Toodles came flying right back out of the chute and ran straight to Peter.

"Peter!" He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. "What?" Peter asked looking worried.

"Tigerlily's down there!" Toodles warned in a whispered tone. Peter then ran past him, jumped and flew straight up and entered the home from the very top of the tree.

Toodles pulled Nibs and Slightly aside to tell them what was going on.

"What's wrong? Why did he take off like that?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh hell" Nibs said under his breath. "Well, there's someone in there...who shouldn't be...so to be safe, let's just wait outside." he replied.

"Who is it?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." Toodles lied and shrugged his shoulders, "I just saw someone there and I ran out".

"Let's fly to the top and wait there, there are still pirates on this Island." Nibs instructed, so everyone flew to the top of the tree where there was a large living area. (Like the tree house in the movie Hook, except there was a hole in the middle where they would fly down,it led them all the way down to the underground home.)

Peter landed in the main area of the underground home and saw no one was there, so he ran into his room.

"Hello Peter" Tigerlily greeted without looking at him. She was casually sitting on his bed with her ankles crossed. She had on a simple Indian dress with a belt around the waist for weapons and her boots. She was cleaning her nails with her knife, she looked pissed.

Peter did'nt respond he just stood there; he was at a loss for words.

"Nice to see you again…..did you have a good time on earth?" She asked coolly, but she was hiding her anger.

No response.

Then she got up and placed her knife back in its sheath on her waist and started walking towards him.

"See you came back with a bunch of girls………so which ones yours?" She asked dryly.

Peters heart started to race, he kept his eyes locked on hers, he knew he couldn't lie because she already came looking for him.

"That's none of your business." He quickly replied as he put his hands on his hip, ready to grab his dagger if need be. They started to circle each other.

"**NONE OF MY BUSINESS? I CONSOLE YOUR SORRY A--- SO YOU COULD STOP CRYING OVER WENDY, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST F---K AND LEAVE?!! **She screamed at the top of her lungs, she balled up both of her fists.

Everyone heard her screaming, they could not hear exactly what she was saying, but it echoed out of the hole in the tree.

"Who's that?! Cordela quickly asked as she turned to Nibs demanding a straight answer.

"Tigerlily" Nibs replied. Then they heard more screaming.

"**SO YOU HAD SEX WITH ME OUT OF PITY?!!" **Peter angrily retorted, turning red.

_**--WHACK!!—**_

Tigerlily quickly backhanded him "No idiot, I like you a lot, I always have!"

Peter held his hand up to his cheek and slowly turned his face back to her, if looks could kill, she would be dead now.

Her eyes were in angry slits and black started to fill in the grey as her eyes slowly started to dilate. "Your slow, you should have seen that coming." She spat in a deadly tone.

Peter growled and quickly threw a punch at her with the hand that was on his cheek, she blocked it with her forearm. He quickly threw another with the other hand and she smacked it down as she skipped backwards to dodge his other punches. He kept swinging at her but she easily dodged all of them. She had a wicked smile on her face. She was _faster_ than him.

He swung at her with his left hand quickly followed by a roundhouse kick with his left leg and spun and kicked her with his right leg, a three hit combo, and she blocked them all.

She started skipping around like a boxer and said "Come on Peter, stop _trying_ to hit me and _HIT ME! _Then she ran towards him and jumped into the air and quickly kicked at him with both of her feet, he smacked them down as he was backing up.

She landed and sneered "My turn!" she said as she came swinging.

She threw 3 quick punches to his face but he blocked them, and threw some at her and she blocked them as well. For a while they were throwing punches and matched each others speed.

She then threw a knee to his side, he blocked it but she landed two hard punches to his face and one kick in the gut. It sent him flying backwards out of his room and into the main area. He fell on his back and his legs went over his head, he quickly flipped forward and was on his feet, she was already back in his face.

She threw several kicks at him which he blocked them all, except the last one where she caught him in the chin; his head snapped back and he stumbled back a few steps.

"You haven't been practicing!" she bellowed as he spit blood.

"Now I'm the fastest, and your just second best!" She said through clenched teeth.

She ran at him again and kicked at him; he smacked her leg down with both arms and punched her in the face.

Then he ran from her and she ran after him, but he quickly back flipped and kicked her with both of his feet and sent her crashing into the wall. She quickly snatched up a bowl and threw it at his face, he dodged it and it went crashing into the wall.

"You son of a B---!" "It's been days since you left!" She tossed another bowl at him, he dodged it. "It's been cold" ----CRASH!--- came flying another bowl.

"For three days!" –CRASH!-- She kept throwing things at him and he kept ducking and dodging, he started to smile.

"I'm sorry, Lily!" He said with his arms out. "Stop breaking my dishes!"

"HOW COULD YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY!" She bellowed as she just stood there.

"Like what?...It's not like where in a relationship or anything". That was the wrong thing to say, he did not mean it like that, but sometimes guys say dumb things.

That infuriated her, she felt like he was insensitive to how she felt, she quickly grabbed a stool and launched it at him. He didn't even see it coming so he didn't have time to move, all he could do was absorb the blow. "Ow!!" He yelled.

"What's all that commotion, are they fighting? What the hells going on, and who the heck is Tigerlily?!!" Cordelia yelled as she stood there looking down the hole, but it was too dark for her to see anything.

But they all could hear the loud voices and things being broken. All of the lost boys were just sitting there trying to find something to distract them from this awkward situation.

Nibs was playing with the dirt with a tree branch trying to avoid Cordelia.

"He hits girls?" "Do you hit girls?" Layla asked.

"I don't hit girls unless I have to defend myself or unless we are training." Nibs explained. "Tigerllily is the Indian Princess, she and Peter have a weird relationship.

She taught all of us how to fight, with swords, weapons and our bodies. She was the fastest one in Neverland, but Peter became faster than her, and I am the third . She is the only person that ever dares to lay a hand on Peter, and they always get into fist fights. But she says it's to keep him on his toes. There are never any hard feelings...it's really hard to explain. But she never over steps her boundaries with him, she never fights him out in the open or questions his authority. But she likes to fight.

"That's strange,... but why is she fighting him now? Is she jealous? If she got a problem she can come right to me, and we'll solve it!." Cordelia said in a nasty tone.

"Girl your just takin out you're a--, she would clearly kill you, were you not listening to a word I just said?" Nibs snapped.

"Maybe he's just being easy on her; he's probably not even hitting her back." She snapped back.

A loud crash followed by smaller ones stopped their conversation.

Peter had slammed Tigerlily on a table and broke it, she immediately lashed out and kicked him in the face with both of her feet, making his nose bleed.

He flipped back and landed on the main table which was wide and long, and started to kick some cups that were sitting there at her. She dodged them and snatched her knife off of her belt and jumped up on the table with him, he whipped out his dagger and they clashed.

They could hear the sound of clashing steel on steel and dishes being broken. She swung at him with her knife gracefully and cut him three times, on the cheek, his stomach and his arm. That did'nt slow him down though. He swung his knife in a 4 hit combo trying to cut her but she blocked them allt with her blade. He quickly tried to stab her in the leg but she knocked the knife out of his hand just in time. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Its quiet now, I'll go down and see what's going on." Slightly said, he ran and jumped down from the tree to enter the house from below.

"You freakin suck Peter! She laughed as she put her knife back in its sheath. "Its been a long time since I been able to do that, you have really slowed down, when's the last time you practiced?"

"I don't know, do I really need to? He replied as he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "There's no one to fight here anymore." He looked down and ran his finger over the cut on his stomach. It immediately started to heal, as did the cut on his face and arm.

"Well that's one thing that hasn't changed about you".

"Your still my girl Lily, I didn't mean to hurt you, things just got out of hand when we left." Peter explained.

"Its alright, I don't expect you to settle down just yet, but you pissed me off. All you had to do was tell me." She said breathing heavy.

Peter was breathing heavy as well, "Ok then, can we stop fighting?"

"Sure" she said flatly as she hopped off the table, he hopped down after her, she quickly turned and kicked him really hard in the stomach. "Ahhhhh! He cried as he clutched his stomach, and bent over, his face contorted with pain. He did'nt expect her to do that.

"I'm gonna go meet your new girl" she teased as she ran and jumped up the hole. Just as she left, Slightly came flying in.

"What happened?" Slightly asked.

"She just about kicked my butt" Peter breathed as he stood upright. "I haven't been practicing so now she's much faster than me, but not for long." He said out of breath. "Oh crap!" He spat as he ran and flew up the hole.

Tigerlily shot out of the hole did a back flip in the air and landed. She turned around to face the crowd, everyone was standing up now in silence.

She put her hands on her hips and looked over all the girls, "I'm Tigerlily, Princess of all the Indian tribes in Neverland. Which one of you is Peter's new girl?" She said in a cocky tone with her nose in the air.

Tigerlily did'nt intimidate Cordelia, Cordelia felt that she was much too pretty to be a fighter, plus she emerged with no cuts or bruises, so she assumed Peter did'nt fight back.

"I am you B----!" Cordeila spat as she stepped out from the crowd, Nibs pulled her back by the elbow. "No! What are you doing!" he snapped in a whispered tone.

Peter shot right out of the hole, and landed in between the two girls. "Stop it Tigerlily!" Peter demanded.

"But she challenged me; she clearly disrespected me by calling me out my name." Tigerlily explained.

"Yeah and I'll do it again, you got the nerve coming up here acting like you run things, you don't scare me!" Cordelia yelled as she snatched away from Nibs and stomped towards Tigerlily.

Peter pushed her back, "Nooooooooooo, You don't want to fight her", he quickly said with wide eyes, trying to reason with Cordelia.

"Who the hell is this little girl talking to; clearly she doesn't know that I will _kill_ her!" She arrogantly spat.

"Your just all mouth, you don't have a scratch on you! You're too pretty to get in a real fight!" Cordelia retorted over Peters shoulder.

Peter turned towards Tigerlily, and looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "No, you can't fight her, just ignore her, I didn't bring her here for this!" He said, then he turned to Cordelia, "She'll _kill _you!" he said with wide eyes. "You don't know her, she's a freakin Indian and you're just a girl!" He whispered and shook her.

"I know martial arts, I can handle myself" Cordelia huffed and pushed past Peter.

"Martial what? What's that?" Peter asked looking confused.

"I know how to fight, let me fight Peter." Cordelia said as she stepped toe to toe with Tigerlily.

Tigerlily stepped back a few steps. "Please Peter, can I fight her." Tigerlily whined.

"Alright, I tried", Peter said as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "just fight fair Lily, she's can't match your speed."

**Thanks again for the reviews, it motivated me to kick out another chapter. The next chapter is going to be crazy, Peter is being watched by Hook, and has been all along. Hook sneaks out with the ship and goes to earth to pick up some familiar enemies. You will not guess what he went to get them for. Lots of evil things are going on in Neverland right under everyones noses, but no one senses it, its for a reason. **

**For the Peter/Wendy lovers, I love it too!...Months pass and eventually Peter hears Wendy calling out to him and returns to her, then they finally have that conversation she wanted to have months ago. Peter has a decision to make.**


	8. Nightstalker

**A/N There is lots of highly descriptive sexual content in this chapter, not explicit but very detailed. You have been warned. This chapter is very long so I broke it in two, so keep reading, you don't want to miss the next chapter!**

"I know martial arts, I can handle myself" Cordelia huffed and pushed past Peter. "Martial what? What's that?" Peter asked looking confused. "I know how to fight, let me fight Peter." Cordelia said as she stepped toe to toe with Tigerlily.

Tigerlily stepped back a few steps. "Please Peter, can I fight her" Tigerlily whined. "Alright, I tried", Peter said as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "just fight fair Lily, she's can't match your speed."

"Here you will need this………" Peter said as he removed his dagger from its sheath and handed it to Cordelia.

"Thank you." Cordelia replied, keeping her eyes on Tigerlily.

They started to circle each other twirling their daggers in their hands, everyone else backed up to give the girls room. Tigerlily had a blood thirsty look on her face with a wicked smile. Cordelia's face had no emotion.

"This is bad Peter, how could you allow this" Slightly whispered.

"Cordelia wants to prove herself, I say we let her." Peter replied.

The girls ran at each other with their daggers raised, and they clashed.

(Everything happens at normal speed)

The girls backed up and quickly advanced on each other again, as Tigerlily swept her dagger towards her, Cordelia turned her body to the side and kicked the dagger out of her hand with her left foot.

Tigerlily stood shocked for a moment, and was snapped out of her musings by Cordelia's fist crashing into her face.

This is a 4 hit combo:

Cordelia punched her in the face with her right hand and backhanded her immediately with the same hand on the other side of Lily's face, using her momentum she followed through with an uppercut to her jaw with her left hand, still using momentum she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick with her left leg propelling Tigerlily a few feet backwards.

" Oh! Four hit combo!" Toodles shouted as he jumped out of his seat, full of excitement.

"Impressive!" Shouted Nibs wide eyed!

Peter stood up out of his seat with his mouth in an "O" "Not bad, not bad at all!" Peter agreed.

Tigerlily had landed on her bum, and had blood seeping from her nose and from the corner of her mouth. She reached up and wiped the blood from her nose, looked at her bloody finger and then looked at Peter. The look asked him if she could fight at her full potential. Peter looked at Tigerlily and shook his head "no."

She then got up and spit out the blood that was in her mouth and returned to a defensive stance.

"Ha, you don't learn do you, why don't you just stay down!" Cordelia insulted, proud of the fact that she was the first to draw blood.

"Don't get too excited B---h!" Tigerlily spat, she was infuriated.

Cordelia ran up to Tigerlily and started throwing punches, Tigerlily ducked and dodged them. She started to skip around like a boxer, and Cordelia mimicked her.

"Come on girl, bet you can't hit me like that again!." Tigerlily taunted. Cordelia got angry and started to bombard her with more kicks and punches, Tigerlily just stood there and blocked them all with her arms, Cordelia kicked at her and she blocked the kick with a powerful kick of her own.

"Ugh!" Cordelia howled. She skipped backward and shook her leg, trying to rid herself from the pain of two legs clashing together.

"Humph" Tigerlily sighed. "Try again." she said with a bored tone.

This infuriated Cordelia, which was what Tigerlily wanted.

"Don't get angry!" Peter advised, but was ignored.

Cordelia ran up yet again to Tigerlily with her fist in the air and it came crashing down, only to be smacked away. She started to wildly throw punches at Tigerlily, clearly letting her anger take control.

Tigerlily had a stupid smile on her face and effortlessly blocked her punches by smaking her hands down. She successfully avoided being hit by ducking and dodging various kicks and punches.

"I would say she is doing alright, but Tigerlily's just playing with her now." Peter observed with his arms crossed.

"She's out of control now. It wont be long before Tigerlily will get tired of it and just knock the fool out her." Nibs said as he licked his lips and started to rock back and forth.

"She'll beat her, I have faith in Cordie. Come on! Cordie!!" Layla cheered. Nibs looked at her like she was crazy and bust out laughing.

Cordela got angry and started to feel embarrassed because she knew Tigerlily was taunting her, so she picked up her dagger and threw it at Tigerlily's face, delivering a thin cut on her cheek.

"Oh!" Tigerlily screeched wide eyed, she quickly put her fingers to her cheek.

"Oh S-----t, Oh damn!!" was the various murmurings heard in the tree house.

"You cut me!" Tigerlily bellowed. She had a mean look on her face and her eyes quickly dilated.

"Cordelia!" Peter quickly called, "That's enough, come here!" He commanded, knowing it was impossible to stop Tigerlily now.

"No, I'm not finshed yet" she opposed. Peter ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm, "Yes you are-"

Swoosh!

Tigerlily leapt on Cordelia so fast it just looked like a blur, ripping her from Peters grasp.

Tigerlil had lept on Cordelia grabbing hold of the collar of her shirt, and landed on the ground on top of Cordela, using her momentum to continue flipping forward, and trowing Cordelia.

She then ran to her and picked her up by the neck and pushed her back. Then with lighting speed, she kicked her five times with her right leg; one straight in the gut, then she bent her knee and kicked higher connecting with her face, then she turned her leg and flexed her foot kicking her face back and forth three times. Cordelia spit blood and stumbled backwards.

Tigerlily quickly put her leg down, at the same time grabbed three spikes from a pouch that was connected to the back of her belt. At the same time Peter saw this and bolted toward her, his goal was to get in between them because he knew Tigerlily intended to kill her.

He reached Tigerlily just in time as she swung her hand in an arc with the three spikes pointing out of her knuckles. All three spikes connected with his back right under his shoulder blade, the force of the blow knocked him into Cordelia and they both went crashing to the ground. He saved her life, if he didn't reach her in time, she would've been dead.

"I'm so sorry Peter, are you alright?!!" Tigerlily screamed.

"Peter!" everyone ran up and crowded around them.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and barred his teeth to choke back the pain, then he had a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked Cordelia. She just lay there under his weight, stunned. Then she answered "Yes…I believe so" she croaked, "are you alright?" she asked because he looked stiff and like he was holding his breath too long, she went to put her arm around his back, but he rolled off of her and on to his uninjured side.

Cordelia sat up and screamed, "You B—h, what have you done?!"

Nibs crouched down next to Peter; Peter just looked away, knowing what was coming next.

"Are you ok?" Nibs asked, then without giving him a chance to answer, he grabbed all of the spikes with one hand and ripped them out.

"Ahh!!! F—k!! Son of a…!! Peter shrieked trough his teeth as he arched his back. Cordelia jumped from the outburst and put her hand over her mouth and squealed.

"Can you heal it? Do I need to take you to my village?" Tigerlily frantically asked touching his shoulder.

He slowly rolled on to his back, his body rigid with pain.

"If it's not too deep." He croaked, then he took a deep breath through his nose, exhaled and closed his eyes to relax.

"You play too much Tigerlily, its your fault." Nibs whispered.

She just looked away from him and back to Peter. Peter sat up slowly, "I'm ok, let me up." Everyone backed up so he could have some space. He stood upright and looked away in concentration; the wounds in his back began to close up one by one until there was no trace of them.

"Sigh…. Just like new." He smiled. "Tigerlily, wait for me down there, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok…but I'm really sorry" She replied.

"Its alright, I'll be there in a minute." "Boys, its time to go hunting, we need to eat sometime tonight." He said with a big smile on his face.

The boys cheered and the girls smiled, then they all retreated down below, except for Nibs and Layla, they came and stood next to Peter.

"How did you do that, you could have been dead a minute ago, let me see that!" Cordelia exclaimed as she turned him around, Layla came to inspect as well.

"It's something I've always been able to do, as long as it's not too bad, it'll heal, if I will it. Peter explained.

"What else can you do?" Cordelia asked as she ran her fingers over his back.

"Don't know" Peter shrugged, getting bored with the conversation Peter said "Well, I am going to go talk some sense into Tigerlily, then I'll be back. Why don't you go get cleaned up and relax." Peter suggested to Cordelia

"Sure" She complied.

"See you guys later" Peter said as he walked towards the branches, he stopped and turned to look at Nibs. He partially smiled, letting him know what he was really going to do.

Nibs smiled back and jogged to catch up with the girls, Peter then jumped into the bushes and over the ledge of the tree house to meet with Tigerlily.

He landed silently on the ground and Tigerlily whipped her head around in his direction.

"Your sick you know that? Peter said advancing on her.

She started backing up. "Why did you have to go and pick a fight with that girl?" Peter asked with a straight face as he walked towards her.

"She started it." Tigerlily softly replied still backing away from Peter. He stopped advancing and just stood there, his face went from blank to observant.

"Jealous?" He teased with one eyebrow in the air.

"Secure" she arrogantly replied. "I know I can have you whenever I want you……..however I want you…..there's no competition."

"How's that?" He retorted tilting his head in the air and looking down at her in defiance.

"You're here, aren't you?" Don't deny it, you know you want some.

"…………….." Peter started towards her again with a predatory look on his face.

"Your eyes betray you, even your body" She observed, he was looking at her through his eyebrows, and his lips were parted, his eyes even started to get brighter. His eyes were so piercing she felt as if he was staring right through her. He stopped and rested his arm on a tree.

"Your aggressiveness turns me on." He murmured. "Come here" He demanded.

"Make me!" She asserted and ascended backwards into a tree.

"You forgot I can fly?" Peter answered and quickly leapt into the air and met her on the tree branch she was standing on.

"Ha!" He tried to snatch her but she leaned back and hurdled on to a branch on another tree. He chased her as she bounded from tree to tree. The chase was very arousing to him.

He flew and landed sideways high on the other side of the tree, she was hiding in. He was right behind her and quickly reached out and snatched her off the branch by the collar of her dress. "Gotcha!" He shouted.

"Yeah right" She smaked his hand down and fell from his grasp and landed on a lower branch. He landed on the same branch and brandished his dagger, and they began to sword fight. He was very aggressive with her and knocked her dagger out of her hand, he threw himself at her and embraced her in his arms and they both fell out of the tree.

He broke the fall and they rolled away from each other and crouched down like a pair of animals ready to rip each other apart. They began to circle each other. Peter had a cocky grin on his face with one of his eyebrows up.

"You can't run" he teased as he sheathed his dagger, then immediately rushed her and pushed her into a tree and pinned her hands over her head.

Her chest was heaving up and down and her mouth was open, he roughly stuck his tongue in her mouth and began to kiss her fiercely, the other hand was free to travel all over her body.

She kneed him in the gut and he slapped her, then they began to kiss each other wildly. They stumbled over each other and fell to the ground, still kissing, touching, grabbing and scratching.

He got on top of her and hiked up her skirt, ripped off her underwear and pulled his pants down. He threw her legs over his shoulders, entered her and thoroughly f—ked her. She began to scream and dig her nails in his back because it was so good.

"Quiet!" He whispered and covered her mouth to muffle her screams and kept on ramming her.

"I….can..take…you…some….where……where….you….can…..scream….as….loud….as….you….want." Peter said as he moaned deep in his troat from the pleasure. Then he exited, pulled up his pants and scooped her up and took to the air.

They went to the waterfall, one of Peters favorite places, it was a large waterfall that had rocks at the base behind the water that led to a cave. The swimming area was very large and clear you could almost see the bottom. There was a large rock in the middle of the spring, the entire waterfall was surrounded by thick, trees, bushes and grass.

It just so happened to be that Hook and his men were wandering around the Island hoping to catch one of the boy's carelessly entering Peters secret hiding place. He knew everyone was oblivious to his presence, and became lax because there was no threat.

They saw Peter fly down to the rock that was in the middle of the spring with Tigerlily. "Halt men." Hook whispered and put his hand up in the air. "There he is."

"What shall we do Capn?" Smee whispered.

"We wait" Hook replied, all of his men complied and circled around the clearing watching through the thicket.

Peter and Tigerlily were aggressively kissing and ripping at each others clothes. Peter broke the kiss and pulled her dress up over her head, and trew it on the rock, then he cut open her bra and tossed that as well.

"Oh my my my my my my my.."Smee stammered" "Goodness me!"

"She _is _one of a kind, quite arousing indeed..." Hook concurred, his eyes bugging out at the sight of her., the moon was full and its light literally lit up the spring.

"Hold your positions…….and enjoy the show……, pass it on Smee." Hook commanded, sounding out of breath, he was very aroused by the action taking place before them. Smee complied and all the men relaxed and watched.

The rock was large, it had a flat part where one could lie down on, and a higher elevation where one could lean on or sit. She pulled down his pants and he kicked of the rest of it and quickly pulled her to him, he pressed her against the rock and lifted up one of her legs and entered her.

"Oh!" Tigerlily cried, then she began to bite and suck on his neck, and he did the same. She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back and began to nibble on the front and the sides of his neck hungrily.

And they continued on f—king aggressively and they both were very vocal, totally oblivious to the fact that they had an audience. He hit it from the front, the back, the side, however one could do it, he did it, he was in total control the entire time and wore her out.

Then he picked her up while still attached and they both fell into the water and kept it up for an hour. They finally made their way back to the rock and finished there, chests heaving in the effort to get air.

"I have a tree house, that's in a secret place, we could go there eat and rest for the night" Tigerlily offered out of breath.

"Sounds…good…" Peter huffed and grabbed their clothes so they could get dressed.

"That was quite a show" Hook whispered to Smee. "What are your orders Capn?" Smee asked. "Let them go, its not _time_ yet." Hook replied. "A source tells me that Wendy is not totally out of the picture."

(He knows this because he spies on Peters coming and goings between earth and Neverland. He was there the night Peter and Nibs got into it with the guys at the club.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next three months Peter and Nibs continued to travel back to earth to meet new females, party and bring them to Neverland, from London and several other places. They would leave about three sometimes four times a week. Most of the time Peter and Nibs went alone because the Lost Boys got tired of it all. Peter kept returning to earth to satisfy Nibs insatiable hunger for sex, while he two became very promiscuous himself. They would only stay on earth for an hour or two, then return to Neverland because staying too long on earth weakened them, they also feared growing up.

Peter continued his relationship with Tigerlily, and Cordelia. He kept in contact with Cordelia because she was his favorite out of all the girls from earth. He went for her and her friends about every other weekend, bringing them back to Neverland to stay as long as they wanted. But Peter never extended the offer for anyone to stay "forever", he always sent the girls home.

Peter forgot all about Wendy because he was too busy running around with Nibs until one fateful day…..


	9. Peter reclaims his kiss

A/N Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!

It was Cordelia's weekend to return to Neverland, so she did and they all played games and had adventures and of course, sex. So she and Peter were lying in his bed taking an afternoon nap and in his sleep Peter could hear Wendy calling for him.

"Peter……Peter…..please come Peter….I so wish to see you again.." Wendy cried as she sat at her window, calling out to the stars. The wind swept her voice up to the stars, and the stars passed it on to Neverland and the winds carried it to Peter. But no one else could hear.

His eyes snapped open and they started to wander around his room, he then noticed Cordelia's arm wrapped snuggly around his waist. He gently removed her arm and got out of bed, careful not to touch the ground. He quietly grabbed some "earthly" clothes and floated out of the room.

Everyone else was asleep, so he glided across the main room and stopped at Tinks house, quietly tapping on the door. Tink was asleep as well.

"Huh? What do you want Peter?" She responded, still lying in the bed; she need not look to see if it was him, because she could _smell_ that it was him. He had a distinct scent, one that smelled of fresh air, dirt, trees and freedom, the smell of Neverland.

"I need you to come with me, to see Wendy……….she calls for me." Peter whispered. "Ok", Tink whispered and complied.

Peter and Tink silently flew out of the tree house, as soon as they left, winter came upon Neverland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook took notice to the immediate change in season, "The brat is gone again Smee. Gather then men, its time we reacquire the Jolly Roger. We sail for earth immediately." Hook said coldly, his face contorted with evil and hatred.

"Is it finally time to put your plan into action Capn?" Smee inquired.

"Yes Smee, and this time I will prevail, with the help of Arizael, he will not see it coming." Hook informed as he polished his hook, walking out of the cave they were hiding in.

Some background….

All of the crew had gathered together and willfully rejoined their fearful Captain and continued to hideout in the caves until the Captain was ready to execute his plan. Ofcourse we all know what any sensible person with a hook for a hand would do if they were unfortunately swallowed whole by an enormous crocodile. He put that hook to good use and tore his way out of the crocodile in about an hour's time. After a few days, he then ran into the witch Arizael who housed herself into the swamp lands of Neverland. (From Fox Peter Pan and the Pirates). She always wanted to have Neverland to herself and Peter Pan, if possible. She wanted to drain all of the power that was within him, that he has yet to discover he possesses, and use it to dominate Neverland and crown herself Queen. She gave Captain Hook power, and made him stronger than any man. She is behind all the evil that is lurking about Neverland and is pouring more evil into it. No one notices the atmospheric change because she has cloaked it.

End Info…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter saw from the sky that Wendy's window was open, so he quickly flew into it. He glided across the floor and touched down softly; and with a worried look on his face, he turned and looked to his right, and there was Wendy sitting on her bed. Tinkerbell flew in and landed on top of the book case.

"Peter!" Wendy happily greeted, leapt off of her bed and embraced him.

He returned the gesture, "Hi" he said flatly, eagerly trying to conceal his emotions, he didn't even hug her back.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something, what is it?" He asked plainly with a straight face as he backed away from her.

"What's wrong with you, why are you acting so cold?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Cold? Well….the last time I was here,…..I wasn't……you weren't alone. So how do you expect me to feel Wendy?" He explained, his green eyes piercing her blues.

"Peter, I've had a lot of time to think about some things, but before I share them with you, I want to know how you feel about me." She said.

"Oh, not that crap again. He waived his hand at her in a dismissing gesture and turned away.

Then he turned back to her with his hands crossed.

"Are you still with that guy, are we alone, is he gonna come barging through that door?" He asked all in one breath with a distrusting look on his face.

"We are no longer together, ever since that night at the club, things have not been the same between us. About a week later, he left me." She replied.

Peter blinked and looked away, then he walked over to her dresser and started to play with the jewelry box. "So what do you want, why did you call me here?" He asked softly with his back turned.

"Not yet Peter, first I want to know what you've been doing, its very odd to see you here, and at the night club, with cordelia of all girls." Wendy replied

"…………." He kept his back turned but had his head to the side and was looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Since when did you start drinking, and smoking….cursing and fighting?" She inquired further.

"……….."

"Where did you get those clothes?" She pointed.

He had on a camouflage wife beater on some green sweats and his boots that he wears around in Neverland.

"…….."

"How many times have you returned here, and not stopped by my window?"

Peter didn't want to answer any of her questions, he didn't see why it was any of her business.

"Its none of your business Wendy-" He replied with his back still turned, he was now looking at her through the mirror.

"It _is_ my business." She retorted cutting him off.

"Why?" he spat, their eyes met in the mirror, "Do I ask you what you're doing in the club…with that guy? Then he turned to her, "Is this what you called me here for, to drill me?"He said with a "what the hell" look on his face.

"No" she replied, her eyes were welling up with tears. She looked so delicate and sad, beautiful all the same. She had on a light pink tank that was made of a thin soft material. She also had on some white cotton lounge shorts on, her body was amazing, she had beautiful toned curves.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him, he just wanted to kiss those full lips of hers, they were calling to him, but he resisted the urge.

He was staring at her mouth, and got lost in his musings and his breathing started to accelerate. She was staring into his eyes as well, remembering all the great times they had while back in Neverland. Peter broke eye contact and released her and started to look around awkwardly and cleared his troat.

He walked over to the Window, the night was perfect, a warm summer night with a gentle breeze that kept sweeping into the room. It was then when he noticed someone standing outside looking up into the window. He blinked and looked again and the person was gone.

"Peter." Wendy called breaking the silence. "Are you taken?"

"No, I belong to no one." He said softly as he turned to face her with a choked up look on his face.

"I come and go as I please…, hang with whomever I please…….but I still haven't found anyone……I want to stay with…to call my own." He was choking back the sadness that was trying to consume him.

"I love you Peter, I always have-"She replied softly and started towards him.

" _gasp_, I have to go." Peter said as he flinched away from her with his eyebrows in the air and his mouth open. He glided backwards to the window ledge. Wendy grabbed him by the ankle.

"Don't do this to me Peter, don't run away. You always run when there is a need to talk about….._things_." She pleaded, emphasizing the word things.

He just looked at her with a look of worry on his face. Then he leapt down from the window ledge.

"I will not grow up, so don't ask me to." He whispered in defiance and had a fierce look on his face. He was afraid of what she was getting at.

"I didn't ask you to, that's not why I called you here. I love you so much Peter, but it seems……..It seems…… that you don't feel the same way as I do." She stated, and then she looked down.

"I loved you then, and I love you still!" Peter retorted angrily as he walked over to her dresser and slammed his fists down on it, again not facing her.

He closed his eyes and let all the emotions run through him, anger, love, sadness, fear…… The situation was getting to intense for him because he didn't know what she wanted. He didn't want to admit that he loved her, only to return to Neverland alone…._again_.

He opened his eyes and looked through the mirror at Wendy, she had tears in her eyes and she looked like she was about to speak. He turned towards her.

"You gave me something……..something you said was mine…….and will _always_ be mine." He whispered, it felt hard to breathe.

"Yes Peter………. and it still belongs to you….If you will have it…….If you will have me….." She explained. "I want to be with you forever Peter, I want to you to take me with you to Neverland tonight……..forever."

"I want nothing more, but how can I be sure you are telling the truth?" He asked as he took her hands in his.

"Am I one to lie Peter? I have always been honest and true.."

"No, but….are you sure? If I take you to Neverland……..this time………there is no turning back." Peter said with a straight face as he pulled her closer to him.

"Let this _kiss _prove to you…….." she breathed as her lips came within an inch away from his lips, her eyes were almost closed and she trailed off.

He tilted her chin and let his lips graze against hers; they both felt a spark of energy just by their lips grazing.

"Let these lips prove it." He whispered through half closed eyes, then he captured her lips in a very deep passionate kiss.

They both started to turn pink and glow; little lights emerged from Peter and flew around the room. Wendy pushed up against him to deepen the kiss, making him lean into the dresser. She ran her fingers through his tousled hair, he had his hand tangled in her hair as well, and embraced her with his other hand. It was as if they couldn't get close enough.

She felt him press firmly against her, clearly indicating his excitement. She broke the kiss and reached down and touched him _there_.

He inhaled sharply and threw his head back and moaned under her ministrations. All of the glowing and little lights died down, everything was normal again.

She pulled up his shirt; he raised his arms allowing her to pull the shirt over his head. She began to place delicate kisses on his chest, he was marveling in the fact that her plump lips were so soft, and they felt so good against his skin. Each kiss sent tingles up and down his spine, he felt like he was on fire, his heart racing.

She planted kisses in the center of his chest, and then she moved over to his right nipple and began to flick it with her tongue, teasing him. She then started to suck on his nipple and applied more suction and more of his chest went into her mouth. Little sounds of pleasure seeped through his lips.

She licked kissed and sucked her way down from his chest all over his abs and back up again. Peter just stood there and gripped the edge of her dresser, trying to keep his composure; his eyes rolled back from the feeling of intense pleasure, he couldn't help but let out a moan.

She put her hand on the back of his head and tilted it forward so she could kiss him again. She then placed kisses from his lips all the way to his neck and rested there.

She took in a deep breath, filling her senses with his scent. "You smell so good, like fresh air, trees, and flowers……like Neverland…." She breathed, and then she captured his lips once again before he could speak.

The kiss was so deep, so passionate, so sweet, he bent his right leg and removed his dagger from its sheath that was connected to his boot while kissing her.

He broke the kiss and slipped his hand under Wendy's shirt and began to caress her stomach, and then he started to cut her shirt open with his dagger from the bottom up, marveling at the sight of her.

He switched the dagger to his left hand and quickly flung it to his left without looking and it stuck in the wall like a dart. Wendy smiled a lustful smile; he caressed her chest and opened her shirt more so it would just slide off her shoulders and on to the floor.

His eyes traveled up and down her form, his lips parted. He cupped both of her breasts gently, Wendy let out a soft moan of pleasure…..he was just intoxicating, his touch irresistible.

She closed her eyes, he kissed and licked her breasts, teased her nipples with his tongue and teeth, he licked her from her cleavage, up her neck and to her lips. He walked around her and sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled her towards him.

He proceeded to plant hot kisses on her belly, dipped his tongue in her navel, then he traveled back up to her breasts, all while he was groping her bum. This sent Wendy overboard, the feeling of intense ecstasy took over her. She threw her head back and started to make sexy little sounds that drove him wild.

He then pulled her little cotton shorts down to reveal her Victoria secret lace boy shorts. "Damn Wendy, I like these……he said, feeling all over her.

"I'm glad you like" She responded with a smile on her face. He had a look on his face like he wanted to eat her up, his green eyes traveled all over her body.

"I want to see you." He said as he stood up. "Get on the bed." He breathed. She complied

He saw a pair of black stilettos sitting in the corner; he walked over and picked them up. "Put these on, he said as he passed them to her and licked his lips."

Wendy put on the heels and laid on her back, supported by her elbows with her legs crossed. She had nothing on but her black lace boy shorts and those heels, looking every bit of sexy. Her body was immaculate, and curvy with a very feminine muscle tone.

"How's this?" She asked smiling.

"Show me some more..." He said lustfully with a smile. She began to do more poses on the bed until he couldn't take it anymore. He leapt on her and pushed her down on the bed.

"Your so beautiful Wendy….are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, then started to plant kisses on her neck.

"Yes Peter", she answered looking nervous.

He stopped and then looked her in the eye. "Have you…….done…this before?" He asked

"No…..never." She whispered.

He rested on top of her and began to trace her lips with his finger; he traced every thing on her face, admiring her beauty as they talked.

"Never?...So how do you know your ready?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"I want you Peter….. I always have, ever since I met you. I want _all_ of you……a kiss is just not enough." She answered and she began to fidget when she felt him between her legs. She then pulled down his sweat pants to reveal his firm round bum. He kicked off the rest of his pants.

They continued to explore every inch of each others body, they had intense four-play for at least 45 minutes, taking their time on each other, tasting each other, and licking each other. Peter did a lot of nasty things to her that I cannot say or I'll get kicked off this thing! Then feeling that she was primed and ready, he laid her on her back so he could enter her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook had anchored the Jolly Roger somewhere high in the clouds so no one would see it. He was looking through his binoculars searching for the six boys, the six boys Peter and Nibs had a beef with.

Evil attracts evil, so it was not hard for him to find them. They were in a dark alley mugging some poor unfortunate person who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Take all of his money" Drake demanded, standing off to the side while the other five jumped the old man.

Then he heard foot steps, he snapped his head in the direction from where they came. He saw a black silhouette that looked to be wearing a hooded cape of some kind.

"Back off, you don't want none of this." Drake sneered as he brandished his knife, the sound of his voice caught the attention of the other boys and they released the old man, and he took off running.

"Who are you!" Big demanded "You got some nerve!"

"You're the scum I'm looking for." Hook replied in a deadly tone as he continued to walk closer. He stood a few feet away from them and had his arms folded. He was dressed in all black and looked like the grim reaper;, no one could see his face because he had the hood pulled down low.

"Who are you freak? Big demanded once again, the other boys standing behind him.

"I have an offer to make you…..hear me out.." Hook said in a calm persuasive tone. "You are the boys who had a quarrel with Pan a while ago…is this correct?

"Don't know anyone by that name, and we have quarrels with many." Big spoke.

"You boy" Hook pointed to Drake "At the club, it was you who started a fight with a blond haired boy and his friend. And he slapped you like the B---h you are." Hook accused with a flat deadly tone.

"I'm no-" Drake countered but was cut off.

"You were humiliated, all of you….beaten by two brats…Peter Pan and _Nibs._" Hook spoke Nibs name as if it was repulsive to say.

"Peter…Pan? Are you on crack? Theres no such thing!" Drake spat and the other boys laughed.

"Aye, but there is, just like there is a Hook." Hook retorted.

"Kill that freak" Drake commanded.

He then brandished his hook. "Fight me if you wish, but you will surely die." Hook said as his hook glistened in the moonlight.

"Oh S—t"! All the boys backed up.

"I give you the chance to avenge yourselves and salvage what's left of your pride." He offered with a deadly tone. He took off his hood to reveal his face, his eyes were bright red in place of the blue forget me not's. Everything else was the same, a handsome face with a perfectly curled mane, but deadly.

"That's why we couldn't beat them, they were too fast,…… not human." Drake surmised.

"They can be killed!" Hook assured his eyes were in slits, his eyes glowed brighter.

"Who the F—k and what the F—k are you?" Big questioned looking Hook up and down, clearly afraid of the sight of him.

"I'm James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger" He bowed with both of his arms out as the wind picked up heavily.

All of the boys looked up to see the bottom of the Jolly Roger floating in the air and the wind flopping in the sails. Their mouths dropped open.

"If you accept my offer, a new life awaits you……..so tell me…….Didst thou wish to become a pirate?"

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter? Hmmm, I'm not gonna say, but there will be the continuation of the Peter/Wendy action, violence and I don't know. Gotta daydream the rest, Cya! Read and Review please, let me know what u think about my crap!**


	10. Killing Wendy

Peter looked into Wendy's eyes, with his eyes, he asked for permission to enter, she smiled. "Gently Peter." Wendy instructed.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." Peter assured. He then gently pushed himself inside of her, she held her breath and tightened her grip on his back. He paused for a second and buried his face in her neck, he felt as if he was going to explode from the feeling; the hairs on the back of his neck were standing. He continued a little farther until he reached the barrier of her virginity.

Wendy gasped and gripped his bum and tightened her legs around him. He looked at her and she smiled back at him, to reassure him that she was alright. He started to kiss her to ease her mind, then he began to push and she moaned in his mouth, he started to push harder and she wimpered and broke the kiss.

"Just do it Peter" She urged. He complied and pushed himself all the way in, she screeched under her breath.

His breath caught in his throat from the pleasing sensation, it almost felt like it was hard to breathe. "Oh s---t" he whispered, as he looked away, he started to breathe heavy as he fought to remain in control.

Its not like Peter hasn't done this before, but this is Wendy were talking about, this is not just _sex_ its making _love_. Its so much different when you really love the person you are intimate with, and he has been waiting for this moment for so long, so that makes it all the more…… _intense._

"Are you alright?" He breathed. "Yes but can you just stay still for a moment?" She asked breathing heavy.

So he relaxed on top of her and placed gentle kisses on her neck, face and lips, she returned the sweet kisses. Then when she was ready she grabbed him by the bum and started to pull him in deeper.

They made sweet love, nice and slow; savoring the feeling of each other, everything else in the world seemed to disappear. It felt like they were the only two in existence. The love making carried on for about an hour.

Peter was lying behind her spooning her with one of his arms wrapped around both of her breasts and the other around her waist, pulling her towards him as he gently moved about inside of her. She had climaxed several times during this session and was effectively worn out; she didn't tell him to stop either. He then began to pick up speed as the intensity started to reach its highest point. She started moaning out of control and squirming, then she began to scream out loud from the pleasure. Her voice could be heard echoing down the street because it was the wee morning hours and the window was wide open.

Peter was making sexy sounds as well, moaning and stuff. As he reached his climax, he pulled out of her and finished in a shirt, he didnt want to impregnate her.

She fell asleep immediately; he cleaned himself off, snuggled up next to her and fell into a deep sleep.

Right before the sun was about to rise Tink came flying into the bedroom through the door. She had went into the living room and made her tiny self comfortable on the couch and watched TV while Peter and Wendy were…enjoying themselves.

"Get up Peter, I'm hungry and it's late" Tink shouted as she pulled his hair, then she flew over to Wendy and gave her the same treatment. "Wake up sleepy heads!" They both sat up and looked around.

"We have to go, the sun's about to rise." Tinkerbell informed.

"Oh." Peter yawned.

"Yes, well let me shower really quick and we can go." Wendy said as she jumped out of bed.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Peter said

Tinkerbell cleared her throat. "Peter, you can't bring Wendy today! You have to clean up that mess of a house you so abruptly _left behind_ …..remember?"

Peter just looked at her "what are you talking about?" he scrunched up his face.

"Yes, and you can get _all _of your friends who are at the house _right now _to help you." Tink said with wide eyes as she flew into his face.

"Oh!" Peter said wide eyed just now getting the message. She was trying to remind him that Cordelia was still in Neverland. He quickly put on his pants and boots.

"I have to go Wendy". Peter said as he gave her a quick kiss and started to the window.

"Wait, aren't you going to take me with you? Wendy protested.

"Yes, just not now, I have to take care of that house cleaning first." Peter said, really meaning he had to get rid of Cordelia and the girls.

"I can do that for you, I always have before." Wendy offered as she pulled on his arm.

"No, not this time, it's a complete pigs sty. I won't feel right bringing you there and then expecting you to clean. That's no way to welcome you." Peter reasoned as he flew on the window sill.

Wendy pouted. "So when will you be back?"

"Tomorrow night, I promise." Peter said, and then he helped her up on the windowsill and kissed her. "Goodbye Wendy, I must go." He whispered.

"Tomorrow then." Wendy reaffirmed.

"Tomorrow." Peter smiled and flew off with Tinkerbell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter returned to Neverland, the sun was just rising; all of the wintry weather ceased and summer was upon the land once more. He stopped at the lake where they take their baths and bathed himself. Then he started towards the underground home.

He flew straight down the hole at the top of the tree and landed in the main area of the underground home. Everyone was already awake, some of the boys were preparing breakfast, everyone else was lying around lazily.

"Hey Peter!" Everyone greeted him. He smiled.

"Where'd you go?" Nibs whispered.

"To see Wendy." Peter replied with a big smile on his face.

Cordelia came walking out of his room. "I missed you yesterday, you were no where on this Island, did you go to earth?" She questioned with her hands on her hips. Nibs walked away.

"Yes…." Peter responded with a serious face.

"To see Wendy?" She asked simply, already knowing the answer.

"Yes……about that……..there is something I have to tell you." Peter said as he led her to his room.

Peter was standing face to face with his hands on her shoulders as he explained. "Wendy called for me….and….so I went to her."

He licked his lips and held his gaze. "I'm sorry, but…..I love her….I've always loved her." His voice cracked.

Cordelia broke eye contact and backed away.

"And she loves me." Peter continued, looking at her with a sorrowful look on his face. "She…always had." He stammered nervously, not sure of her reaction, then he began to pace the floor.

"Oh." Cordelia acknowledged and dropped her head; she started to play with her nails.

"She has decided to return to Neverland………to be with me…….forever." He placed his hands on his hips.

"If would be selfish of me to say that I'm not happy Peter, but you're a tough act to follow…" She croaked, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry." He said as he approached her, stopping in front of her. "I really like you..allot….but…Wend-"

Cordelia accidentally let a whimper escape her lips and kept her head down.

Peter took her by the hands "You have to understand, I've been waiting for this moment, and you already know the history between us." Peter explained.

"It's alright." Cordelia sniffled, and then she looked him in his eyes. "I knew no one could replace her in your heart." she said as she put her hand on his chest. "Nothing can stand in the way of true love. All that I ask is….. that… we can be friends…..and maybe one day…if I choose not to grow up….that I can return, and be a lost girl." She whispered sucking back the rest of her tears.

"Of course, your always welcome back, as long as what you're saying is true." Peter replied as he put his fingers under her chin, he looked at her lips and gave her one final kiss. She reached her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss, but he softly caught her by the wrists and gently broke the kiss.

Cordeila was his favorite out of all the girls he had….adventures with. She was fierce and she was beautiful, but all good things come to an end, for a reason.

"Now you and the girls get your things ready, I have to take you back tomorrow morning." He said softly as he let her go.

"Alright Peter." Cordelia whispered trying to fight back the tears, she turned and left the room.

Peter sighed, he really had no idea how much he liked her. He stood there in silence to let the moment pass, then he cracked a smile as he began to think about Wendy. He walked over to the bed and stripped it so he could wash everything and began to clean up his room in preparation for Wendy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook had returned to Neverland with his newly acquired crewmen and immediately began their training. He anchored the ship at the Black Castle, where they spent most of their time inside, so if Peter flew by, he would always see an empty ship. But Peter never flew in that direction, he could care less where that ship was, he was more concerned about his Wendy and her arrival.

Peter and Nibs returned all of the girls to earth and said their goodbyes, promising to bring them to Neverland again sometime in the near future. Peter and the lost boys then returned to Neverland and cleaned up the entire underground home in preparation for Wendy. He then flew back to earth and picked her up the night he promised to, and returned her to Neverland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were flying high in the skies of Neverland, approaching the underground home. They landed on the very top of the underground home.

"Its so beautiful here, just like I remember it." Wendy exclaimed, full of joy as she walked around the upper portion of the tree house. She went to stand on the ledge that was surrounded by leaves, "I love this view, you can see all of Neverland from here." It was indeed a breath taking view, there was the sky, the horizon, the sea, the sand, and the trees, and the mountains to the right.

"Its one of my favorite spots, I like to come here when I need to think." Peter replied. "Lets go, its time for the feast." He smiled as he led her to the hole.

"Feast?" Wendy replied with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, to celebrate your return. You remember the way down don't you?" Peter smiled.

Wendy smiled and jumped down the hole, when she landed she was greeted by the lost boys.

"WENDY!!" they all cheered, then they ran up to her and each one embraced her. Peter flew down the hatch as tossed one of her bags in a corner, and went to sit on his "throne." He sat with a satisfied smile and watched all the boys crowd around her asking lots of questions.

"Nice clothes!" Slightly said. "Allot better than that nightgown!" He laughed as he tugged on the shoulder strap of her tank. She just had on a plain white tank some blue jean shorts and sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail.

"Thanks!" She laughed.

"Do you still tell stories?" Toodles asked, as he took her bag off her shoulder.

"Yes I would love to hear some." Curly chimed as they both pulled her by the hands and sat her down at the head of the table. She laughed.

"We made a feast for you." One twin added.

Wendy smiled in acknowledgement.

"Are you hungry? I sure hope so." The other twin asked standing on the other side. She was looking left to right, they bombarded her with questions.

"Are you here to stay Wendy? Please?" Toodles pleaded as he pushed one of the twins aside.

"Yes, I am here to stay….forever." She announced with an adventurous smile on her face. "And I have lots of stories to tell!" Everyone cheered.

Nibs walked over to the other side of Wendy. "Its nice to hear that." He then kissed her on the cheek. "Glad to have you back." He said as he stroked her on the back of her head. (not meaning anything by it)

"Its nice see you again as well Nibs, its good to be home." Wendy replied.

Peter took a deep breath of relief, it sounded so good to hear his Wendy tell someone else that she was staying…forever. He smiled and got out of his chair and took his seat at the other end of the table.

"Smells good, what do we got boys?" He asked.

"Slightly and I went hunting, and we caught a deer!" Toodles exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen and emerged with a huge plate full of roasted meat, the very sight and the aroma was mouth watering.

"And we got some buffalo too!" Slightly announced as he emerged from the kitchen with another huge plate piled high with meat, dripping with BBQ sauce.

"Great job, you boys make me proud!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh that looks very delicious!" Wendy clapped her hands, getting all gitty.

Each lost boy went running into the kitchen to bring out the various sides that complimented the meal. There was fresh veggies, fruits, sweet bread, pies, sweet potatoes and lots of other delicacies. Everyone ate their fill, and were having a great time chattering away. Then dessert was bought out and everyone pretty much ate themselves into a carbohydrate coma. Everyone then went their separate ways to sleep off the food.

Peter and Wendy walked to his room and they plopped down on the bed. "I'm so tired Peter, I know I must stay up to get used to the time difference, but…may I lay down for a bit" Wendy yawned.

"Anything you wanna do." Peter replied softly with a yawn as he crawled to his side of the bed and plopped down on the pillow. He was fast asleep, exhausted from the many trips between earth and Neverland.

"I just want to take a nap, and afterwards, can we go to the beach Peter?" She asked as she laid back on the comfortable pillows.

"Peter?" She called as she turned on her side to see he was lying on his stomach already asleep, dead to the world.

She smiled then kicked her sandals off and slipped into a deep slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all had slept well into the late evening, it was about 10pm and Nibs was the first to wake up. He came out of his room and went into Slightlys room and woke him up.

"Get up lazy and drink with me." He said while shaking Slightly. Slightly was laying on his back snoring. "Emmm!" He whined with a scrunched up face, his lips closed tight. He smacked Nibs hand away.

"Come-on!" Nibs protested and yanked Slightly out of the bed and on to the floor.

"What the bloody hell?! Slighty's hazel eyes were full of fury. "What'd ya do that for?! He bellowed.

"Haa Haa Ha!" Nibs lauged, cuz I'm bored come on." He giggled and extended a hand to help Slightly up. Slighty snatched his hat and put it on his head and walked out of the room with Nibs.

They walked into the main area, Slightly sat down while Nibs went to get bottles of various liquior.

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?" Peter asked as he flew out of his room.

"Sounds like a plan" Slightly agreed.

"Not without these" Nibs said as he came out trying to balance three bottles of liquior and a bag of "trees" and some pipes.

"That's whats up" Peter said smiling as he took some bottles to ease his load. They walked over to the table and placed everything down. Wendy came walking out of the room stretching and yawning.

"What cha got there? She asked looking over the various bottles.

Gasp! Where did you get that Hennesy? And Vodka, and…"she grabbed one of the bottles with wide unbelieving eyes. "Southern comfort?" She blinked a few times in disbelief "Since when did Neverland make such beverages available?"

"Uh….earth…we have friends from earth who hook us up every now and then." Nibs said as he started to smooth his hair looking at Peter.

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"Friends, your friend Cordelia, and her friends are very nice. They give us lots of things from earth. Just look in that chest." He said as he pointed to a chest in the corner.

Wendy looked at the chest then back at Peter. "Cordelia is not a friend of mine….and you bought her _here_?

"I'm not gonna lie to you Wendy, I did bring her here. And we went to earth to visit her and her friends too. I suggest you get along with her, you might be seeing her here some day." Peter admitted.

"For what?" Wendy asked clearly confused. "Why would she come back here?"

"To be a lost girl, she's not as bad as you make her out to be." Peter said. "Nibs and the lost boys have a little relationship with Layla and the rest of the girls. So that's why you may see her again."

"Oh, ok….." Wendy said scratching her head.

"That is, only if you don't mind." Peter assured. "She knows her place, and she knows about us." He said as he embraced her.

"As long as she knows her place, and doesn't start trouble. I don't mind." Wendy said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

With that said Nibs, Slightly, Peter and Wendy went to the beach, and they built a bon fire. They swam, drank and smoked, enjoying the freedom and the hot summer night.

Two hours later off in the woods, sitting in a tree was Tigerlily, raging mad. She envied Wendy. "That should be me, not that Wendy girl. I cant belive he bought her back, what a dumb a$$." She said under her breath.

The little party at the beach came to a close and Peter and Wendy were the first to leave. Slightly and Nibs were still lying on the beach laughing at nothing, inebriated.

Walking through the thick forest were Wendy and Peter, oblivious to the fact that they were being followed.

"Did you have fun?" Peter asked as he took a swig from the bottle.

"Yes I did, theres nothing like being on the beach on a warm summer night." She said as she looked up and twirled around taking in the sight and the smell of Neveland.

_crack _They both turned when they heard the sound of a twig snap

"What the hell is she doing here?! Didn't I tell you she's no good for you?!" Tigerlily barked. She was standing high in a tree.

"Tigerlily!" Peter shouted "Shouldent you be home right now?" He sneered.

"I don't see why you bought her here, when she's just gonna leave you again…she'll never stay! That B---h!" Tigerlily kept on.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!! Wendy shouted back "Whats your problem anyway!"

"You" Tigerlily said in a deadly tone. "You hurt Peter and I swear, I'll kill you where you stand!" She threatened.

"Enough! Lily..GO HOME!" Peter loudly demanded as he gripped the hilt of his dagger.

"I'm know your just looking out for Peter, but I'm not here to hurt him, I'm here to stay." Wendy assured.

"Fair enough" Tigerlily shouted down at her and disappeared.

Wendy turned to Peter, "Quite over protective isn't she."

"You could say that." Peter replied and they started to walk away.

"She hates me, I think she's jealous of me. I remember the way she used to look at me all to well." Wendy stated.

"She hates you because you left." Peter replied flatly, then took another swig.

Wendy stepped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You don't think I'll leave again do you? You do believe me…."

"Yes", Peter swallowed, now lets change the subject.

Wendy was about to pull him closer to plant a kiss on those lips but then she saw out of the corner of her eye. .Tigerlily!

_Gasp!_ She's still here! Wendy shrieked. Lily was crouched down in a tree with something in her mouth.

As soon as Peter turned around to see where she was she blew a dart into his neck.

"B---h!" He spat and he ripped it out, he was then frozen in place unable to move, Tigerlily growled, jumped from the tree and bolted towards Wendy with great speed, knocking the wind out of her.

Peter was still standing there with the dart in his hand, trying to fight the drug but it was as if he was pinned between two walls. He could only move an inch at a time.

"Ahhh! Wendy shirked from the sudden impact, they landed hard on the ground, Tigerliy right on top of her. She, with her speed, grabbed a hand full of her hair and started to bang her head into the ground. Then she quickly punched her in the face with her left hand and then her right and alternated between the two four times, causing Wendy to spit blood. Tigerlily stood up and started to kick her viciously until she stopped moving.

All the while Peter was fighting against the drug, wiling himself to move, he then broke free just in time to see Tigerlily inject Wendy in her forearm with something.

"NO!!" He screamed, and bolted wildly toward Tigerlily, keeping up the momentum he jumped in the air and kicked her hard in the face with his left leg, making her fall backwards.

He immediately turned to Wendy and grabbed her arm and began to suck out the poison, he sucked once and spit it out, then he sucked once more and as soon as it went in his mouth he choked, spitting out a mixture of his own blood and the poison.

"You fool!" Tigerlily hollered.

"Wendy!" Peter called as he took her head in his hand and he started to choke again.

"That poison is very potent!" She yelled

"Didn't swallow it stupid!" Peter retorted

"It doesn't matter if you swallowed it, you'll still die!" She screamed wide eyed.

He turned to her, his face was contorted as he tried to fight it. _"Gasp_ ….the antidote!." He wheezed.

"My father has it, and there's only enough for you……I _will not_ save her." She said defiantly through her teeth.

His breath caught in his throat and his mouth just dropped open and he turned to her. He was out of breath and looked at her with a "how could you do this" face. Then he turned and screamed,

"**NIIIIIIIIBS!!!" **

Blood started to seep out of Wendy's nose, she was unconscious. Peter regained his composure and scooped her up holding back tears as he looked over her bruised form.

"What is it?!" Nibs came tearing through the trees, he just so happened to be nearby.

"Take Wendy to the Chief, she's been poisoned." Peter said weakly as he handed Wendy to Nibs.

"What about you?" Nibs asked, somehow knowing Peters condition.

"I'll……be right…..behind you, GO!" Peter demanded and Nibs shot up in the air and flew Wendy to the Chief as fast as he could.

Peter ripped the dagger of his belt and pointed it at Tigerlily, his chest heaving. He had a distant look on his face.

"What are you gonna do Peter, Kill me? What will my father say!" Tigerlily spat.

Peter swayed and sheathed his dagger in defeat, snatched off the pouch of fairy dust he had on his belt and threw it at Tigerlily. "Lets go" he croaked.

She put the dust on her, then she came reaching for him. "Let me help you."

"Don't touch me B—h!" Peter retorted as he violently snatched away from her, "I can fly myself!" He stumbled and took off into the air only to gain a few feet then fall to the ground, landing on all fours.

"I promise to help Wendy, now let me help you!" She quickly blurted with her arm outstretched.

The wind started to pick up, and the trees started to bend and sway.

"Don't touch me!" Peter said deliriously, then he got up to try to fly again. She ran and grabbed him from behind to try to assist him, he ripped himself away from her and whipped out his dagger pointing it at her.

"Touch me again…! He dared looking insane and wideeyed, he trailed off as his eyeballs moved and focused on his outstretched arm. His veins turned black and started to pulsate, it started to spread all over his arm.

"The poisons beating you! Stop being selfish and let me help you!" Tigerlily vociferated as she unsheathed her dagger.

He just stood there dumfounded and delirious, then she whacked him on his temple with the hilt of her dagger, knocking him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs reached the Indian camp with Wendy in his arms. The sight drew everyones attention and they quickly crowded around him.

"She's been poisoned! Where's the Chief?! Nibs exclaimed. The wind was howling and fierce now, gathering strength by the minute.

"Here" Chief asserted as he ran to Nibs and took Wendy from him. "Do you know the poison?" He asked.

It started to downpour and suddenly Nibs heart rate accelerated and all of the color instantly drained from his face.

"No." Nibs wheezed.

"Death is upon you boy!" Chief said as he passed Wendy to a brave who quickly ran off to medicate her.

"Not me" Nibs opened his mouth to speak, then in an instant, all of his veins in his arms turned black and began to pulsate. He began to cough up blood.

"Peter." He whispered

"You connect with him, you feel his pain." Chief observed. "The antidote wont help you, where _is_ flying eagle!?" He asked. Nibs knees buckled and he caught him.

His face was contorted with pain, "He was supposed to be behind me….." He whispered then lost consciousness.

**Tigerlily Tigerlily Tigerlily, jealousy can be a B$$# huh. Nibs and Peter have a connection, as it has just been discovered, however, if Peter dies, Nibs will still live. Just some info. Next chapter will be titled Arizael, you should know her from Fox Peter Pan and the Pirates. Please read and review, so many people are reading, well over 1,000 hits but not too many replies, what gives? Should I quit?**


	11. Arizael Attacks Peter

Chap 11. Arizael Comes Out.

A/N I dont own Peter Pan so please.. read my crap and hit me up with a review...gosh...:) Enjoy the show.

"Don't touch me!" Peter said deliriously, and then he got up to try to fly again. She ran and grabbed him from behind to try to assist him; he ripped himself away from her and whipped out his dagger pointing it at her.

"Touch me again…! He dared looking insane and wide-eyed, he trailed off as his eyeballs moved and focused on his outstretched arm. His veins turned black and started to pulsate; it started to spread all over his arm.

"The poisons beating you! Stop being selfish and let me help you!" Tigerlily vociferated as she unsheathed her dagger.

He just stood there dumfounded and delirious, and then she whacked him on his temple with the hilt of her dagger, knocking him out.

She left him lying there and flew to the underground home; once she reached the tree she stuck her head in one of the holes. "Sligthly!!" She cried. "Slightly help!!"

Slightly quickly emerged from one of the holes in the tree "What, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"I need you to help me take Peter to my village, he's been poisoned." She blurted.

"Lead the way." Slightly quickly commanded and took to the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter lay unconscious on the ground as the rain continued to come down. A figure resembling the grim reaper crept over to him and knelt by his side. It made various hissing sounds as it put its hand behind his head to sit him up.

"I will not let you die this night, but….if you must die, it will be by _my_ hand." Arizael hissed, then she snaked her tongue over Peter's lips.

"This should buy you more time." She said as she laid him back down.

She put her hand on his chest and shot some of her energy into him, the jolt made his back arch and his eyes snap open as he gasped for air. He exhaled and lost consciousness again, Arizael disappeared right before Slightly and Tigerlily reached him.

Slightly pulled Peter up and put him on his back, wrapping Peter's arms around his neck. "Grab hold" Slightly commanded.

Tigerlily stood behind Peter and put her hands around his waist to assist Slightly with his dead weight.

"You need to keep up" Slightly said then shot up in the air so fast Tigerlily felt like her stomach was still on the ground.

It was raining very heavy and the clouds were very thick and hung lower than usual. He was flying so fast she could barely open her eyes to see. She saw nothing but clouds and rain, the rain felt like little needles piercing every part of her that was exposed.

Just as she thought they couldn't fly any faster Slighty accelerated, she lost her grip and slipped. She grabbed hold of Peter's pants at the knees and held on for dear life, listening to the sound of the wind tearing through her. They continued to rip through the clouds at breakneck speed making it harder to breathe. To make things worse, the clouds were freezing, if felt like there were little ice crystals in them, making this flight all the more unpleasant.

Just as she was about to loose her grip, Slightly abruptly stopped and quickly descended.

There, the Chief, the medicine woman, and a hand full of braves were waiting. Slightly landed and immediately the medicine woman injected Peter in the arm and two braves carried him off. They placed him in a tent where Wendy and Nibs were resting.

"Will he be alright?" Slightly inquired with his hands on his hips pacing and huffing, trying to catch his breath.

"He will be fine now, he was given a universal antidote…they will make him comfortable now." Chief explained

"You….seem to know…." Slightly said between breaths as he stopped pacing. "_Whew_"

"Yes, we have discovered that Wendy had been poisoned with botulism toxin." Chief said.

"Poisoned? By who?!" Slightly inquired.

"Is she ok?" Tigerlily interjected.

"She will be fine, but…." Chief turned to Tigerlily. "No one else on this Island has such a poison. So tell me, how did it get in her system?" He angrily inquired, folding his arms.

Her mouth opened but no words came out.

Slightly turned to her, waiting for an answer. "Well"? He pried.

"Humph………………go rest with your friends." Chief directed to Slighty. "I believe we need to talk" He said to Tigerlily and walked off, she followed miserably behind him.

Slightly went into the tent and saw Wendy lying down on a bed of furs with a cold rag on her forehead, she indeed was bruised and beaten. "What the"? He said under his breath. Right beside her was Peter; a brave was placing the cold rag on his head as well.

Nibs was sitting in the back of the tent on another bed of furs. "Psst!" He signaled for Slightly to come over.

"What happened here?" Slightly whispered as he sat besides Nibs.

"Well, from what I know, I was walking in the woods and Peter screamed my name. So I came rushing over and he told me Wendy got poisoned, and to bring her here."

"By who?" Slighty interjected.

"I think it was Tigerlily, she was there. She may have poisoned him too." Nibs whispered.

"What a psycho b---h." Slighty whispered harshly. "She came screaming to the underground home and told me Peter had been poisoned. So I bought him here a few minutes ago."

"Did she say how?" Nibs asked

"I didn't even ask, he was unconscious so I figured it was bad." Slighty replied. "Chief said it was some kind of poison _they_ only have."

"She has to be behind this… I can't say I blame her for being angry-." Nibs whispered

"What?" Slightly interrupted

"No, I'm saying, she didn't need to poison anybody, but look at it from her side. She has always wanted to be with Peter, and then Wendy came in the picture. Then she left Peter which gave Tigerlily the chance at him again, so she took it. Right after that, he starts going to earth and bringing a different chick home like every other week, and _still_ sleeping with her. Then, Wendy returns, so now she's tossed aside again. Wouldn't that piss you off?" Nibs explained.

Slightly just sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the Chiefs Hut:

"What's going on Tigerlily, did you poison Wendy?" Chief asked

"Yes father"

"Why!"

"Because I hate her."

"That does not give you the right to try to kill her! You know she is meant for him, not you! You knew she would return one day, and yet, you have the nerve!" He retorted.

"Father, you don't understand."

"I told you to leave Pan alone, I told yo-" Chief paused and looked as if he just discovered something. "Did you lie with him?"

Her mouth just dropped as she tried to think up a lie.

"You've left the camp many times!", he surmised with wide eyes.

He took in a deep breath and looked around the Hut, trying to contain his anger.

"He has been running around between earth and Neverland, repeatedly bringing home different girls and fornicating with them all over this Island. And you mean to tell me you continued to sleep with him?!!" He whispered angrily.

"We weren't in a relationsh-" She was cut off

_**Slap!!**_

Tigerlily looked at her father in shock as she put her hand on her stinging cheek.

"You're a princess, ACT LIKE ONE!!" He scolded. "And he should know better than to treat you like this!"

"You have bought shame on yourself for going back to him, and because of your jealousy, you almost killed us all!" He retorted then abruptly turned and stormed out of the hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime late that afternoon Wendy stirred, Nibs and Slightly were already outside getting ready to eat.

"Ohhhh", Wendy sighed as she tried to sit up, she laid back down and pulled up her shirt to find her ribs bandaged. She ran her finger over her left side, where she felt a dull pain emerge. She pulled her shirt back down and rolled over to see Peter lying there, asleep.

Nibs came walking into the tent. "Good to see your alive and well" He helped her to her feet.

Wendy just stood there looking around, "What happened?" She asked.

"You've been poisoned, but you'll live." He replied as he gently shook Peter and pulled one of his eyelids open. "Wake up…its time to get up, your not gonna get better if you don't eat." He said softly.

"What do you mean get better? What happened to him?" Wendy asked as Nibs kept shaking Peter. Finally Peter's eyes opened and Nibs sat him upright.

"Where am I?" Peter croaked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wendy!" He called

"I'm here Peter", she said as she knelt down next to him.

"When your ready come outside, there's plenty of food out here." Nibs said, and then he walked out.

Peter examined her face, touching the bruises on her face, and kissed the scratch that was on her lips.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, and put his arm around her to embrace her.

She hissed.

"What's wrong? Peter asked as he quickly let go. She just looked at her ribs. He followed her gaze and pulled up her shirt. His lips parted as he ran his fingers over the bandage.

"The b---h broke my ribs." Wendy whispered. He gently pulled her shirt down and looked away, brooding. He bit his bottom lip.

"Couldent…..get to you in time." His voice barely above a whisper. "She-."

"I know Peter, and its ok, I will get her soon enough." Wendy assured. Then Chief walked into the tent.

"Nice to see you two are alive and well." He greeted as he helped Wendy to her feet. "How do you feel?"

"Like my pain killers wearing off." She smiled.

"Take this, but first you must eat, go outside with the Lost boys, I need a minute alone." He handed her a bottle.

"Thank you sir." Wendy gladly accepted and exited the tent.

Chief came and sat down Indian style on the floor next to Peter; he folded his legs as well and looked at the Chief with an emotionless face.

"Its good to she is well." Chief started.

"Not well enough, you see her? That was Tigerlily's doing, she tried to kill her!

"How exactly?" He asked.

"She came out of nowhere and drugged me, and then she beat up Wendy and poisoned her! I sucked it out." Peter retorted through his teeth.

"I understand your anger, and she has been dealt with accordingly."

"Keep her away, she is no longer welcome in my home." Peter whispered furiously, his face contorted with anger.

"Understandable, but now, there is another issue I wish to discuss." Chief said.

"Whats that?" Peter said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"For many moons you have left Neverland and returned with a new girl each time. Rumors of your adventures have been spread all over this Island, but that's not the problem. I want to know how you could disrespect me and my people by dragging my daughter into this!" Chief retorted.

Peters eyes opened wide and his eyebrows went up into the air, then he scrunched up his face and turned away, many profanities were going through his mind.

"Disrespect her?" He finally answered, eyebrows furrowed once again, glaring at the Chief.

"You slept with her, and kept sleeping with her." He whispered. She is a princess!! He exploded.

How _dare_ you!" Chief finished with a deadly tone.

"And she can make choices on her own!" Peter defended himself. "She came to me first…..when I was alone. He said softly and looked down.

But what we did _does not_ bind me to her!" He snapped as he stared the Chief in his eyes.

"We never talked about that, and every girl I bought here, she beat up!" He pointed. "But she kept coming back. "She didn't care who I bought here." He explained.

"She came, and _I gave her what she wanted_, he said harshly. _Regardless _of who I had in my bed!"

Chief was so angry he reached out to grab Peter by the neck but Peter quickly smacked his hand away and jumped up.

"What we did was mutual, and I wasnt the only one she slept with". He spat.

Chief eyes bugged out of his head. "WHAT!!"

"Check your daughter……she isn't as innocent as she seems." Peter concluded and stormed out of the tent.

He walked over to the table and joined Wendy, Slighly and Nibs and started stuffing his face.

"So what happened? It sounded like an argument was going on." Wendy inquired.

Peter just looked at her through the corner of his eye as he kept shoving food into his mouth.

"What do you want to do today?" Slightly just threw the question out in the open, trying to change the subject.

"I miss Layla." "She never asked to stay…… maybe nothing will ever come out of…well, whatever it is." Nibs thought out loud.

"Yeah, I miss what's-her-name too." Slighty added as he looked up into the sky.

Peter and Nibs bust out laughing causing food to fly out of their mouths.

"How can you miss someone when you don't even know their name?" Wendy asked in a serious tone scrunching up her face.

The tree boys just kept laughing. Then Peter shoved some more food in his mouth and washed it down with ice water and got up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going home. We can go see your Layla, and whats-her-name some other time." Peter said, he then helped Wendy out of her seat and they flew off.

"Chief looked pissed, I think we should go home too." Slightly whispered.

Then Tigerlily walked by miserably to get herself a plate of food.

"You can go. I think Id rather see what Lilys doing." Nibs said as he cracked a mischievous smile on his face. "I know I can take her mind off of Peter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a three days of inactivity Nibs approached Peter again regarding going back for Layla and the girls. Peter and Nibs were sitting in Nibs room.

"I really want to see Layla again, can we go now and get her?" Nibs questioned.

"Why not, let me go tell Wendy." Peter answered.

Peter went into the main area and found Wendy sitting in a lounge chair reading a book. "Nibs and I are going to earth to pick up Layla and the girls." Peter informed.

"Oh great, can I come too?" Wendy asked.

"Umm…no. It's a guy thing, you would be out of place if I bought you." Peter said as he turned and saw Slightly and Nibs enter the room.

"Slightly, your in charge while me and Nibs go pick up the girls and _what's-her-name_." Peter giggled when he said "what's-her-name."

"Good, I'll make sure the boys are ready." Slightly laughed.

"Will you pick up John as well?" Wendy asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah, he did say he wanted to come back. That would be good, because he'll get to see his _Tigerlily." _Peter said. "Not if I don't kill her first." Wendy murmured under her breath.

"Ok, we gotta go, I want to hurry up and come back." He turned to Nibs, then he turned back to Wendy and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I have plans for my Wendy tonight." Peter announced. "Are you….up for it?" He whispered to her. Wendy giggled, "Yes, now hurry back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys reached earth and went to Layla's house, Jess, (Slightly's girl) was there, Layla, a girl named Misti and a girl named Clara.

Clara had black short curly hair, beady eyes with eyeliner around them and a spray on tan. She was not attractive. Misti had black hair with red and blond highlights, and it was cut in a layered bob, like Posh Spice. She had big brown eyes and caramel skin; she was a petite little hottie.

The girls were all dressed in simple tank tops and shorts, Peter was wearing a wife-beater and some white basketball shorts. Nibs had on a white t-shirt that was cut off at the sleeves and some fitted jeans with rips all over the place and his Mohawk hairstyle.

"Nibs, Peter!" Layla called as they both flew on her balcony.

"Hey Layla" Nibs greeted and gave her a kiss. She looked hot, she had on some jean shorts on that were ripped up and ragged, short enough to show off her toned legs, and of course the summer staple, a tank top. Pink and feminine, with nice designs on it. He ebony hair was in layers of loose curly waves.

Peter walked over and gave her a hug, "What are you doing?" he greeted.

"Oh, just hangin, and taking shots!" She said happily as she raised her shot glass. "You guys remember Jess, this here is Misti, and this is Clara". Layla introduced.

"Hi" the boys smiled.

Clara was taken aback by Peter and Nibs appearance. "Wow, you two are hot! Layla and Cordelia told me about you guys and Neverland, but I didn't think it to be true!" Clara proclaimed wide-eyed.

"Here, have some shots, Layla offered without waiting for an answer and gave them two shot glasses and proceeded to fill everyone's glass with tequila.

Peter and Nibs just looked at each other, they didn't plan on staying long, but hey, why not have a drink, or two or three? So they smiled and indulged.

After everyone had four shots back to back Layla asked, "So are you here to take us to Neverland?"

"Anyone who wants to come." Peter said as he poured salt on his tounge and swallowed it to chase down the foul taste of tequila.

"I came for you." Nibs smiled and grabbed Layla's hand and started making out with her.

Peter turned and looked past the other girls to see the one and only Cordelia standing in the doorway of the room. He smiled and went to her, they started walking down the hallway.

"Hey Cordelia, I didn't expect to see you here" Peter smiled.

"Nor did I, how are you gonna come here and get drunk, without me?" She flirted.

"Well, we didn't plan on it, we just came for Layla and Jess, Nibs and Slighly missed them." Peter explained, as he ran his fingers along the wall as they walked, already feeling the effects of the alcohol because his stomach was empty.

"Well I'm glad I ran into you tonight" Cordelia said as she led him into a bedroom.

As soon as Peter walked in the room she walked right up to him and captured his lips, and he kissed her back. She broke the kiss and put her fingers in the waistband of his shorts.

Peter quickly removed her hands and stepped back. "No no no no no, he said quickly, I can't, I shouldn't have done that."

"Why? Cordelia asked flatly.

"Cordelia, we already talked about this." Peter pleaded, feeling trapped between his lust for her and his obligation to Wendy. (You know men are easily seduced).

"Come on Peter, Just _one_ more time? Don't you miss me?" She asked as she put her hands in his shirt, as her fingers glided up his abs and his chest, his muscles tensed under her fingers. Her touch sent shivers all through him.

Peter swallowed and exhaled, then he pulled her hands out from under his shirt.

"No one will know" she said as she pushed him down on the bed. "You know you want me."

He sat there on the bed and let his eyes wonder freely over her body. She had on a tight little blue summer dress, the material was very light and it just caressed all of her curves. Her platinum blond hair was pulled back in a bun to show off her shoulders.

She straddled him and seductively licked his lips, that's when he gave in and they both kissed and groped each other fiercely. TSuddenly,Peter felt a draining sensation, like she was taking something from him, he snapped open his eyes and tried to break the kiss, but she grabbed a fistful of his hair and held his head in place and deepened the kiss. His eyes grew wide and his green eyes turned ice blue. He bit her tongue to make her release him and he pushed her off of him and on to the bed.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered as he jumped off the bed, out of breath, his eyes green once more.

She didn't answer; she just sat upright with a hungry look on her face. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as if she just tasted something yummy. "Sigh, still thinking about that Wendy again huh, forget her, she's going to leave you anyway you know."

"I have to go." Peter said quickly feeling hurt by her words as he turned to leave.

"No…..stay." Cordelia demanded with a snobby tone, her eyes glowed bright red as she quickly flicked her wrist, the door slammed immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nibs, I was thinking about a few things. Can I come back with you to Neverland, and stay…..for good?" Layla asked.

"Really?" Nibs answered with a half smile.

"Yes, you see, I don't want to grow up. I really enjoy the freedom of Neverland. The thought of living forever is awesome." Layla smiled. "Even if things don't work out with us, I can still be a lost girl."

"I would like that very much." Nibs smiled and they took yet _another_ shot. The other two girls were packing their bags and listening to the stereo, which was blasting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Peter saw the door slam all by itself he stopped in his tracks and turned to Cordelia with a questioning look on his face and his mouth open.

"How did you do that?, What _are_ you?" Peter slowly whispered as she got up from the bed. She started towards him and he took a few steps back.

"Don't move." She quickly commanded, as she put her hand up in a tight fist, her magic force froze Peter in place.

"Don't you want _another_ kiss? I do.." Cordelia said in a deadly tone as she walked up to him. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and forced her tounge in his mouth.

It was a deadly kiss, she was sucking the very life out of him. Everything was moving in slow motion. Peter felt a jolt of ice force its way through every part of him, his eyes widened from the feeling. His eyes were ice blue and his pupils were constricted. Grayness emitted from her and touched his lips, it slowly started to spread over his face. Every vein in his face turned purple as the grey death continued to spread. He couldn't move, he was literally being frozen. The entire room started to freeze over, everything was covered in ice, icicles where hanging from the ceiling.

They started fall backwards in slow motion, and then slowly, Cordelia shape shifted to her true form, Arizael.

Arizael was beautiful but evil, She looked to be the age of 25 with coco skin, red hair with white streaks, green catlike eyes and razor sharp nails. She had on a black form fitting dress with long sleeves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs was talking to Layla and reached out his hand to run his fingers through Layla's hair. She was sitting there smiling and leaned her cheek into his hand and shriked.

"Oh! Your so cold!"

Nibs snatched his hand away from her as it started to turn grey with purple veins, he frantically tried to shake it off.

"Oh my gosh whats happening?" Layla asked.

Nibs tried to speak but instead coughed, a mist of freezing air emitted from his mouth and his lips turned blue. His eyes grew wide "Peter" he said in his mind and bolted out of the room, Layla close behind.

As they were running down the long hallway desperately trying to reach the bedroom at the end, Nibs accelerated at breakneck speed and knocked the door right off its hinges and kept going. What Layla saw was, as soon as Nibs knocked the door down, ice and water came rushing out of the room, as if the room was flooded. She screamed and ran into the door on her left and closed it.

Arizael was standing over Peter with her mouth open, inhaling his life force when Nibs came crashing in. He ran towards her and she immediately spun and elbowed him so hard, it sent him slamming into the mirror that was on the dresser, shattering it, then he fell on top of the dresser as all the glass came falling on him. He was laying on his back stunned from the impact, his eyes was shut tight from the pain and he was breathing hard out of his mouth.

He moaned and looked up and saw a shard of glass sitting by the side of his head, as he went to reach for it Azraiel ran up to him.

"Die Lost Boy!!" She bellowed which directed his attention to her and the sharp icicle she had in her hand. She came down upon him with it, to stab him in his stomach but he grabbed the icicle, to no avail, it just slid through his hand and into his stomach. As soon as it broke skin he screamed and gripped the shard of glass and slashed her face with it. A echoing shrilled cry emitted form her and she turned into a thick cloud of snow and ice, all of the snow and ice in the room rotated violently like a whirlwind, she and the ice flew out the bedroom door.

Down the hall was Clara, just standing there in awe as she saw the snow and heard the shrilling cry race towards her. Arizel quickly took possession of Clara's body, all of the snow and ice ripped through her.

Layla crept out of the bathroom and looked to her right to see Clara just standing there. "Are you alright?" Layla asked with her hand to her chest.

"Never better" Clara responded.

**Next chapter, is titled Hook manifests and Wendy betrays. It is full of action and ofcourse..violence. Its already almost done, I will finish it and post it tomorrow, oh and there is angst in it as well. Its really crazy, the evil is finally out in the open, and its finally time for Hook to execute his plan, but its just the begining. Hook is a menacing SOB! and I tried to portray that.**


	12. Hook Manifests, Wendy Betray's

**A/N This chapter has intense and highly descriptive violence, yes I bumped it up a few notches. Oh and its long as hell, decribing everything makes things longer than you expect**.

"Nibs, Peter.." Layla whispered as she ran down the hallway.

As Nibs was lying on the dresser he reached up with a shaking hand and pulled the icicle out of him, he opened his hand and let if fall out. His face was distorted with pain, he tried to sit up but couldn't. He turned his head to look at Peter; seeing Peter lying there lifelessly and frozen solid gave him motivation to move.

"Argh" Nibs grunted as he rolled off the dresser, _**Thump**_ and hit the floor breathing heavily. He rolled over to Peter and put his arm and leg over him, to try to warm him. Peter just lay there with his eyes open, his skin blue and hard as a rock with icicles.

"Nibs!" Layla screamed as she ran into the room. He started to shiver because Peter was so cold. She quickly grabbed the blankets and pillows off the bed and covered Peter with them and she lay on top of him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That witch" Nibs hissed. Then he put his hand over his wound to try to heal it.

"Your bleeding" Layla observed as she looked him up and down. He also had some cuts on his face from the glass.

"I'll survive………we need to get him in a hot bath… _now_" Nibs croaked.

Luckily for Nibs, the wound was not too deep so he healed himself as Misti came running into the room, a look of concern evident on her face.

"Get a hot bath going NOW!" Layla commanded. Misti ran out of the room and started the bath.

Layla and Nibs stood upright and Nibs took hold of Peter under his arms and Laya grabbed his feet. They walked down the hall with him and went into the bathroom which was the door on their right.

Misti was standing by the sink in the bathroom watching them bring Peter in. "Drop him in" Nibs said.

"Wont that be too much, I mean, we know what happens to ice when hot water hits it." Layla questioned.

"What happened was magic, not natural, so you can't expect what will happen to be natural." Nibs explained as they lowered him in the bathtub, Nibs fully submerged him and held him down.

"You'll drown him! What are you doing? Let him up!" Layla exploded, grabbing Nibs arms.

"He'll be fine" Nibs assured, then he quickly pulled his hands out of the water. As soon as he did this the water in the tub froze. Nibs, Layla and Misti stood watching.

Peter came to and opened his eyes and started to move, he was under a thick block of ice, only the surface had froze. He began to pound and kick on the ice and it started to crack. He gave it one last punch and the block of ice shattered and he quickly crawled out of the tub and fell on the floor face down. His hair was plastered to his head as was his clothes to his body.

"What- the- heck?" Misti said under her breath "Are you alright Peter? Why isn't he moving anymore?"

Nibs walked over to Peter and knelt beside him and touched him, Peter flinched and slowly got up on all fours, and then he just sat on the floor staring into space. His eyes were turning back to their normal green color as he asked "what happened to me?" "Where are we?" Peter asked, looking like he just woke up from a deep sleep.

"Were still on earth, Arizael somehow made her way here, and tried to kill you…she froze you." Nibs informed with a worried look on his face as he extended his hand to help Peter stand.

"How did she find us?" "What does she want?" Peter asked trying to regain his wits.

"I was hoping you could tell me, I kinda didn't get to ask when I saw her, I just got stabbed". Nibs said jokingly, trying to raise his spirits.

"We'll have to talk to the Chief about this, he should have known…."Peter trailed off.

"If he knew, he certainly would've told you, that alone raises a red flag." Nibs added.

They all walked out of the bathroom, started down the hallway and into the room, Clara and Jess was there with the music blasting as they were packing their bags. Jess had no idea as to what went on because she was out on the balcony the entire time talking on her cell phone.

"Are we ready to go?" Peter asked, as he stepped out on to the balcony to get some sun.

"Yes…, Misti, Clara, Jess, are you ready?" Layla asked.

"Yes" They chimed and threw their backpacks over their shoulder. "Let's go then, Nibs said as pulled out a pouch of fairy dust and sprinkled the girls with it.

They all flew off to Neverland, mistakenly forgetting about John.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours had passed and Wendy was furious. While the boys were gone she had got herself all dolled up for Peter. She went to the lake where they usually bathe and washed her hair and body. She put on some sweet smelling lotion from Bath and Bodyworks; she bought along with her from earth, and put on a cute little form fitting summer dress and combed her hair out until it was silky and wavy. She even put on some lipgloss and mascara. She only expected Peter and Nibs to be gone for about an hour maybe another half hour at the most, but three? She was pacing the underground home with her arms folded, many thoughts went through her mind. Then she heard Peter crowing, she heard laughter, then down the chute came four girls followed by Nibs, and finally Peter.

"Hi Wendy!" Peter greeted with a smile from ear to ear.

She looked a little upset, but then the anger slowly drained from her face and was replaced with a smile. "Hi." She said in a tone that really was asking for an explanation.

Slightly and the lost boys walked out of their room and came to greet the girls. Slightly embraced Jess with a big hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. "What's up?" He asked. Jess smiled and blushed, "you." She replied.

Clara was standing there with her arms folded glaring at Wendy. Wendy looked over all the girls, waiting for an introduction as her eyes met Clara's. Wendy scowled at her and was about to say "what are you looking at?" But Peter snapped her out of her thoughts as he put his arm around her and pulled her forward.

"Everyone, this is Wendy, Wendy, this is Layla, Misti, Jess and Clara." Peter introduced as he stood behind Wendy and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello Wendy", each girl happily chimed, except for Clara. Clara just kept glaring. Wendy glared back at her and rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this" she thought to herself, "this girls going right back home."

"Hi Layla, nice to see you again, it's been a while." Wendy smiled.

"It's been a while for me too." Peter said as he kissed her on her neck, then he turned her around towards him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh!" Clara exclaimed. "_You_ have a girl friend?"

The entire hideout grew silent and everyone's attention was on Clara, their mouths were open in shock.

"I couldn't tell, I mean, the way you were all over Cordelia a few hours ago... you should have seen him". Clara accused in a snobby tone.

"What are you talking about?" Peter exclaimed.

"I didn't know Cordelia was at my house." Layla pointed out.

Nibs was looking all kinds of confused. "I didn't see her either." He added.

Wendy turned beet red, "I knew it, what the hell took you guys three hours!" She exploded, glaring at Peter, then at Nibs. "And where's John!"

"Cordelia was there, but as soon as she came, Peter _whisked her away." _Claraanswered in a superficial romantic tone with her hands swaying in the air.

Wendy slapped Peter across the face and flew out of the hideout. Peter just stood there shocked; and he slowly put his hand up to his cheek. "WENDY!!" He shouted as he ran to the bottom of the chute and looked up.

Everyone was still silent, not knowing what to say.

Peter glared at Clara, and if looks could kill, she would drop dead.

"Get the f—k out!" He growled.

"With pleasure, you lying, cheating son of a b---h!" Clara vociferated, her face twisted with anger, hatred and disgust.

"Nibs, please help me find her." Peter said softly.

"Of course" Nibs replied looking sad.

"Slightly, you're in charge; don't let that b---h in. I'll arrange for a fairy guide _to get her_ _off my Island_." Peter angrily commanded as he grabbed his sword and holster. He strapped it to his back, turned and flew up the chute, Nibs grabbed his weapons and followed suit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy was running through the woods sobbing, not paying attention to where she was going, or her surroundings. She ran across a clearing and disappeared into the thicket. As she continued to run and sob, a pair of rough hands snatched her up and pulled her close.

"Ahhh!!" She shirked in panic. "let go of me!" She was being held captive by a huge brawny pirate. He firmly held her in place by her upper arms, she struggled, but her efforts proved to be futile.

"Now, now, my dear Wendy." She heard a deadly voice emitting from the dark. A form approached, dressed similar to the grim reaper.

"No need to struggle, we are not here to hurt you." The form assured.

Wendy grew tired of struggling and stood her ground with her head tilted in the air, "What do you want from me." Her voice cracked, proving her courage to be false.

Hook pulled the hood off of his head to reveal himself. He looked normal, clean cut and handsome. He had an evil sneer on his face that proved that his beauty was not to be mistaken for kindness.

"I want to know, dear Wendy, why are you running round in the dark?" Hook inquired his concern obviously phony.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened from sheer terror. "I..I…I- th-thought you-you…were dead!" Wendy stammered, her voice sounding small and fragile.

"Hmmm, we'll get to the details of that later." Hook advised. "Tell, me….why are you crying girl? I grow impatient".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that girl had the nerve!" Peter spat as he stomped through the woods.

"Was Cordelia in the house?" Nibs asked.

"No, it was Arizael looking like her; we went in the room to talk. I did kiss her, but _that's it _she was all over me. But no one saw, so I don't know where that girl got her story from." Peter admitted.

"Why did you kiss her?" Nibs asked.

"I don't know." Peter answered annoyingly, not looking at Nibs. Growing tired of the conversation he suggested they split up, and they did.

Walking through the jungle Peter came across the same clearing Wendy had ran across. Tigerlily emerged from the thicket with her hands behind her back.

"Hello Peter." She greeted flatly.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, wary of her.

"My father sent me here to apologize, I truly am sorry for what I've done." She responded as she continued to walk towards him.

"Well, show me your sorry by helping me find Wendy." Peter retorted.

"What happened, did little Wendy run away?" She teased as she got close to him. Peters face had no expression, he just looked at her. "Let her go, she's going to leave you anyway." Tigerlily whispered.

Peter scrunched up his face and opened his mouth to protest, but was sprayed in the face with a concentrated mixture of pheromones. He spat and blinked several times and retreated a few steps back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy had told Hook why she was crying, Hook's overwhelming amount of sympathy and support washed over her and she actually felt a lot better after their conversation. Unbeknownst to her, his sympathy was entirely superficial.

"Silence all….someone is here.." Hook whispered as he put his hand in the air demanding silence. There were about 10 pirates with him, including Mr. Smee.

They crept around the clearing to observe Peter and Tigerlily. "Speak of the devil…look who it is, your dear Peter." "Let us look on to see what will transpire." Hook breathed in her ear.

Peter looked at Tigerlily, and she slipped the bottle into a pouch she had on her waist. "Wendy can wait Peter, we have some…unfinished business to take care of. Don't you….._want this_?" Tigerlily asked seductively as she slowly spun around.

Peter's heart rate accelerated as his hormones went into overdrive and his mouth dropped, his eyes dilated and he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. He had his hands all over her body, squeezing her breasts, licking her neck and she did the same to him.

Wendy opened her mouth to scream at Peter but was immediately silenced by Hooks hand slamming over her mouth.

"Tisk Tisk, isnt he supposed to be looking for you?" Hook teased with a questioning look on his face. "Wendy was wimpering. "Scream and I'll gut you….my only desire is to show you who Peter _really_ is.

Wendy stood there with her eyes wide open, absorbing the horror that was taking place right before her eyes. Tears started to flow freely from her eyes as she was forced to observe a few minutes more.

Peter pushed Tigerlily against a tree and hiked up her dress, she wrapped on leg around him and began to moan loudly as Peter planted wild lustful kisses all over her neck and chest.

"Oh yes Peter, I love it, kiss me again!" Tigerlily shouted.

"I think that's enough my dear, unfortunately, we must take our leave". "Come with me aboard my ship, I'm sure you don't want to go home to…._that._" Hook offered, rubbing it in.

Everyone silently departed the scene while Peter and Tigerlily were still at it. No more than two minutes later Nibs came walking out of the woods. His mouth dropped in utter disbelief in what he was seeing.

"Peter!" Nibs barked.

They paid him no mind.

Nibs violently stomped over to them and gripped a handful of Peters hair from the back of his head and yanked him back, it didn't have any affect on Peter, because he just marched right back to Tigerlily and began kissing her wildly again.

Nibs walked over and stood right next to them looking back and forth in awe, eyes wide, then he punched Peter hard in the face while he was lip locked with Tigerlily, knocking him on his a$$.

"I should kill you for that." Tigerlily hissed in an evil tone, her eyes in angry slits.

Nibs rolled his eyes and snatched off the water skin from his belt and threw some of it in Peters face. "Snap out of it!" He demanded.

Peter looked around and wiped his face, "why did you hit me?" he inquired.

"You were acting like a freakin animal…were supposed to be looking for Wendy! Nibs exclaimed, "and I find you here, with.." And he turned to point at Tigerlily but she was gone.

"Your right, we have to find Wendy!" Peter said as if he forgot why they were out there.

"What's wrong with you? Why were you all over her?" Nibs asked as they started to walk.

"I don't know, for some reason, I had to have her, its like, something took over me." Peter shook his head. "I'm still mad at her, why would I do that?"

"She must have drugged you…. _again! _Someone has to stop her, she has no ri-" Nibs stopped abruptly as Peter put his hand up indicating to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" Peter asked as his eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Hear what?" Nibs asked.

"That's just it…there's nothing to hear, no birds, no animals, no bugs, no wind in the trees…..everything's still." Peter whispered. It was so quiet it seemed like he was yelling.

"Your right." Nibs whispered as he turned to scan the area.

_crack _crack crack

They quickly turned in the direction of the sound of the snapping twigs; Tigerlily came panting out of the woods with her hand on her chest.

"There you are…pant..pant..I came….to tell you…..there….is….something….here…" She breathed, totally out of breath.

"Yeah, you!" Peter spat.

"No….my…father….sent….me-"

"To apologize, you already told me that!" Peter retorted with a sneer.

"Wha?...I just came from my village, my father told me to tell you..he feels great evil is loose in Neverland. I got here as fast as I could." Tigerlily informed.

"That's a load of bull, you were just here!" Nibs spat with his hands out in the air, "Are you kidding me?

"I'm not here to argue, whoever you saw, _it was not me! _Tigerlily protested. "I just about died trying to get here as fast as I could."

Peter and Nibs turned to each other and simultaneously said the name Arizael.

"Yes, Arizael is free, and my father fears she's been free for some time now, he fears more because we didn't know it!" Tigerlily said.

"Were trying to find Wendy, she got angry and ran off" We have to find her and fast" Peter said. "Will you help us?"

"Ye-" Tigerlily replied but was cut off from the sounds of wolves growling.

_Growl Errr Growl _The sounds were all around them, they all tensed and frantically scanned their surroundings.

Peter whipped out his sword that he had on his back, (he still has on that wife beater, basketball shorts and his brown moccasins, each one has a dagger strapped to it.)

Nibs and Tigerlily did the same.

Several forms emerged from the thicket that was at the crest of the hill in front of them. "Peter Pan!" called a large form, its eyes glowed red; two forms came out of the dark.

"Remember us Pan?! I surely didn't know you even existed, no wonder you were able to beat us on our own turf!" It was Big, the leader of the gang they fought in the Club a few months back.

"Now, we are on your turf, and we will get our revenge!" Drake threatened. "I cant wait to break you Pan!" Drake said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

He was dirty looking, with fierce red eyes and the whites were yellow, he had hair all around his face and exceedingly sharp fangs with equally sharp nails. All of the boys that emerged looked just like him, big and hungry.

"Come here and do it!" Peter angrily responded, he was furious that these people intruded on his Island, and he didn't even know about it.

"Gasp! Warewolves! Tigerlily whispered as she stood behind Peter and Nibs so she could whisper to the both of them.

"We need silver, our weapons are useless against them, we must chop of their limbs so we can get away!" She quickly informed with wide eyes. "There are many!"

Peter and Nibs kept their eyes on Big and Drake, as they began to walk backwards.

"I remember you….how did you get here?" Peter cracked with a mean look on his face as the three of them stood back to back, weapons drawn.

"You'll find out soon enough…." Drake spat as he continued to walk backwards, disappearing into the darkness.

They stood next to Billy Jukes, awaiting orders. "Stay here with me for now; let the others attack first, unless you want to loose your arms and legs."

"I want to take them now!" Drake protested.

Billy gave the signal for the other 20 wolves to move out and attack, they began to creap around the small clearing where Peter, Tigerlily and Nibs stood.

"We have to wear them down first, you're fast, but they are faster, you will surely loose something if you attack now!" Billy reasoned. So they both stood back.

"Cut them down as fast as you can, don't bother fighting, just cut. We must move as fast as we can, for they are just as fast and furious, and possess _great_ strength" Tigerlily informed as fast as she could, emphasizing the word great.

Peter and Nibs nodded their heads in acknowledgement, all three of there eyes dilated in anticipation of the fight about to erupt. "Try not to let them hit you." She advised as the warewolves started to come out of the dark like roaches.

They were growling, fangs dripping with saliva and looking ferocious. Their face resembled that of a wolf, no longer of a man, but they had the body of a man, just overloaded with muscle on top of muscle. They were armed with swords and sticks.

In an instant four of them pounced at the same time. Peter, Nibs and Tigerlily swung their swords and slashed off arms, hands, whatever came towards them.

They fought viciously and with great speed, ducking and dodging, twisting and turning, flipping, whatever they had to do to get the job done, they did it. They fought off about 25 ware wolves nonstop for about 10 to 15 minutes.

"You see that, that would have been you." Billy Jukes pointed. "Now they are winded…now we attack. I will go after Tigerlily, you two take someone with you and go after Peter and Nibs. Remember the Captains orders, wound them, but don't kill em".

"Aye Sir" Big and Drake acknowledged.

"Hold on, it looks like they forgot about us." Jukes ordered.

The three were winded and tired.

"Oh….we…won.." Tigerlily breathed as she held had her hands on her sides hunching over to catch her breath.

"Yeah….who..knew…there….were so many….." Nibs said out of breath, in a high pitched tone.

"We have….to….keep..moving…gotta…find Wendy. Peter added sucking in seriously needed air. "I'm so thirsty." He panted.

"Go now" Billy commanded, Drake and Big started down the hill with two other ware wolves.

They started to walk; Peter went ahead a few feet and disappeared into the woods.

Drake was crouched behind a tree, and he saw Peter approaching.

_**WHAM!! **_Aghh!! Peter let out a shrill cry.Drake swiftly uppercuted him with brute force which sent him flying.

The next thing Nibs and Tigerlily saw was Peter's body tearing through the top of the trees backwards. They watched with their mouths wide open as his body painfully collided sideways with a tree, the impact cracking one of his ribs, he fell the rest of the way down, on his face, and didn't move.

As Nibs was turning his head toward the direction where Peter was thrown from; a fist brutally connected with his face. The impact was so great it threw him back a few feet and he slid on his back, stunned.

A ware wolf came running toward Lily and she whipped out her sword and swung it quickly three times in various angles, effectively cutting off both arms and slashing the wolf's gut open. As soon as she slashed its gut Billy Jukes caught her wrist and violently twisted her arm behind her. She shrieked, bent over and kicked her leg back, effectively nailing him in the nuts.

"RAHH!" Billy roared and stumbled backward, and then he expediently ran up to her and bashed her in the face...hard. She plummeted back a few feet and almost lost consciousness. She was laying there stunned with her eyes looking lost and breathing heavily from the pain. Billy walked up to her and violently snatched her up by the neck and stood her upright, choking her.

While this was going on Drake ran over to Peter, who was still lying on his face, and aggressively yanked his head back bringing him up on his knees. Peter quickly snapped out of the daze he was in and barred his teeth.

"Your not so tough now are ya!" Drake growled. Then he grabbed him by the throat and proceeded to choke him. Peter tried to reach for his dagger that was tied to his boot but Drake grabbed his wrist, he picked him up by the throat and wrist and pushed him hard into a tree growling in his face lifting Peter higher off the ground.

"I wish I could kill you now, I-" _**SLICE! **_Peter slashed him across the face with his dagger.

Agh!! Drake cried out and dropped Peter. He landed on his feet and delivered a swift kick connecting with Drakes jaw. He pulled out his other dagger and started toward Drake, but was quickly grabbed from behind by another warewolf who began to squeeze him really tight, compressing his broken rib and bruised side. Peter shrieked and started to kick his legs wildly and claw at the wolf's forearms.

Back to Tigerlily:

Jukes had her by the throat and was growling in her face, then he let her go and one of the warewolves pinned her arms behind her back. Billy's face returned to normal as he walked up to her.

"Princess Tigerlily." he said as he slowly ran his finger across her chest. "I would love." He put his face in her neck and inhaled her scent. "To have you right now…turn you into one of us"….he snaked his tounge against her neck and she wimpered in disgust. "But….not tonight….but I will have you…make no mistake _Princess. _" Then he forcefully kissed her and fiercely ran his hands all over her body, she wimpered again in utter torment. He released her lips and she spat at him.

"Never!" She retorted in defiance, Jukes answered her with a harsh smack to the face, knocking her out cold. The warewolf released her and let her fall to the ground.

While all that was happening, a blade came crashing down towards Nibs face while he was lying there, he blocked it with his dagger and rolled to the side. Nibs quickly pulled out his sword and swung at Big, but was blocked by Bigs blade.

He aggressively tried to cut Big but Big was moving faster than him, their swords were clashing violently until a warewolf came out of no where and bum rushed Nibs. Big ran over to Nibs, picked him up and through him like a rag doll into a tree, then he began to pound on him in the face and ribs.

Nibs slid down, and threw a dagger into Bigs gut, Agh!! He yelled as he stumbled back a few paces.

"Enough! Our job is done!" Jukes commanded and all of them obeyed. The wolf dropped Peter, who fell limply, and then it ran off with Drake.

Nibs clutched his stomach, coughed and spit blood, he was bleeding internally. He wiped the blood off his cheek, he then saw Tigerlily lying on the ground and he slowly made his way to her.

Peter was lying on his back groaning in agony with every breath he took, clenching his teeth. Then he slowly got on his feet and made his way over to Nibs and Tigerlily.

Nibs reached her and collapsed next to her. "Are you alright Lily" Nibs patted her cheek and shook her face, she came to and blinked a few times to focus her vision. "I'm alright, I think…that bastard Jukes…she croaked and trailed off and rolled on her side facing Nibs, they both just laid there.

Peter came over to them and painfully sat next to them panting. They were silent for a few minutes trying to gather up strength. Nibs and Peter were trying to heal themselves, but to no avail, they were too weak.

"Fuuuuuuuucccccccc" Peter whined, I can't heal…he broke my ribs……I'm so damn tired".

"S—t one of mine is broke too, I don't have the energy either." "And we still have to save Wendy." Nibs whined.

"Hook probably has her" Tigelily said.

"He's dead" Peter said flatly, but not believing it.

"We can't stay here….. Lets go in the trees." Nibs advised. So they flew toward the Jolly Roger and stopped to rest high up in the tree branches.

"My father said…that Hook is alive, and Arizael is free." Tigerlily regretfully informed.

Peter and Nibs just sat tiredly and their countenance fell the longer she talked about Hook.

"He probably has her, or even worse…Arizael, but Hook is the one who would most likely take her…." "I must go to my people and warn them about this.

"Will you please stop at the tree house and tell the boys to meet me at the Jolly Roger." Peter requested, as he sat lazily.

"Will do, good luck!" Tigerlily said as Nibs handed her some fairy dust. She then took to the skies.

"I hope she's wrong…" Nibs muttered, totally exhausted. Peter didnt reply.

"Why'd Wendy have to go run away?" Nibs complained.

"I know. We're in trouble if she's right. I don't have the energy for another fight." Peter dragged his words.

"What's your plan?" Nibs questioned.

"Don't have one, we just go, we have to look at the ship first, then I can plan something." Peter informed lazily as they both got to their feet and flew off for the Jolly Roger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy was sitting there actually having a good time chatting with Captain Hook, he made sure that she was very comfortable and fed. They were sitting at a table on deck, waiting for Peter. Quite a bit of time had passed since she first boarded his ship. Hooks handsome smile enchanted her, and those eyes, blue as forget-me-nots were irresistible. He gave her many compliments and tried to make her feel better, so he could gain her trust.

Peter and Nibs approached the beach. "How are we supposed to have a look, if the ship is way out in the middle of the sea?!" Nibs snapped.

"We use the cloud coverage." Peter said simply and they flew above the clouds, they rested on a cloud that provided a great view of the ship. Peter whipped out his binoculars.

Hook abruptly ended their little chat, "I believe your lying cheating boy toy is finally here, maybe he got tired of f---king Tiger lily." Hook said in a cruel tone and turned his nose up at Wendy as he stood.

Wendy gasped and put her hand to her chest as if his very words pierced her heart.

"Now is when you get to confront him…for making you feel like scum, a dirty rag….a piece of crap." Hook kept on; purposefully ridding her of any happy thoughts she had so she couldn't fly away.

Peter observed the ship from his position in the cloud, "I see Hook and Wendy…lots of crewmen standing on one side of the ship. What do you think?" He asked as he handed the binoculars to Nibs.

"Well, Hook knows were here, because he's waiving at us." Nibs sighed. Peter sucked his teeth and jumped down from the cloud along with Nibs.

"PAN!!" Hook bellowed with his arms outstretched and a wicked smile on his face.

"Codfish!" Peter answered through his teeth as he landed on the ledge of the ship in front of Hook.

"How are you alive?" Peter said full of disgust.

"You can thank this wonderful hook you graced me with!" he wickedly spat as he tried to slam his hook into Peters foot, but Peter jumped in the air.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Peter looked to her.

"I'm fine, surprisingly." She replied as she stood up from the table and leaned against the mast.

"Well..get down here Pan, your Wendy is in need of saving!". Hook spat as his face twisted with sheer hatred.

Peter growled and flew towards Hook, Peter's blade came crashing down on Hooks, but Hook powerfully swatted Peter away with his sword, the force made Peter fly backward. He landed on the railing in a crouched position, a look of bewilderment quickly flashed on his face, then returned to an angry look. "How is he so strong?" He thought within himself.

Hooks pupils turned red as he smiled menacingly at Peter. "You've met your match today boy!" He spat and twirled his sword; his pupils began to dilate until all that could be seen was pure red, making him look exceedingly wicked.

Peter's barred his teeth and lunged at hook and they went at it, blades clashing, Hook fought fiercely with both hook and sword. He kept attacking Peter, hitting his blade as hard as he could, sending painful vibrations down Peters arm each time their blades clashed. Peter grew weaker and apparently slowed down at some point, because hook effortlessly blocked all of his blows.

Peter swung his blade at Hooks face and it was blocked, he quickly swung it again toward his midsection and was blocked, Hook swung his hook at Peters face, he ducked, and at the same time, Hook knocked his sword out of his hand with his own sword.

Peter staggered back a few steps, his face red with pain. His adrenaline began to drain, enabling him to feel all of the pain from his previous fight with the warewolves. But that was Hooks goal, to wound him and slow him down.

Nevertheless he continued to glare at Hook with his hands behind his back, rotating his aching wrists, chest heaving.

"How exciting, I never achieved that so early in a fight!" Hook teased. Then all of the Lost boys came flying over.

"Dont come any closer! If you attempt to set foot on my ship...you-will-be-shot!" He yelled in a deadly tone as every crewmember was armed, aiming at the boys, guns cocked.

_**click click click **_

Peter used this distraction to quickly grab his sword.

Nibs flew in front of Wendy, making sure he stayed on the ships edge. "Wendy!" He called, she looked at him and he pointed up in the air meaning "fly".

"I cant", she sadly shook her head, "something's holding me here." She whispered.

"Come on Pan, your Wendy still needs saving." Hook taunted, then he ran over and slashed at Peter with his sword, Peter blocked it and they began to sword fight again. Hook was beating him back, he slashed his sword downward like he wanted to cut Peter in half, but Peter blocked it using two hands, one on the hilt of his sword and one on the blade. The impact forced Peter down on one knee, Hook quickly gave him a hard knee to the chest slamming him into some barrels that were sitting along the wall of the ship.

Hook had knocked the wind out of him, Peter just sat there slouching and grunting, his eyes were closed tight, his lips pressed firmly together.

Hook smiled with utter satisfaction, seeing Peter weak and vulnerable pleased him very much. He laughed barbarously as he started to approach Peter. Peter opened his eyes and saw him coming, he bent his leg and grabbed the dagger from his boot, and with great effort threw it at Hook.

Hook caught it right before in pierced his chest, with a sneer he tossed it to the side. "I'm still coming Pan!", he spat his eyes wide and bloodthirsty, his teeth barred.

Peter scrambled to get up but he just couldn't get up, Hook slammed his sword into one of the boards on the floor so it stood straight up. He stomped over to Peter and grabbed him by the ankles and roughly dragged him in between his legs, Hook was now standing over him.

Hook quickly snatched up his sword and tried to stab Peter with it, but he rolled to one side and the sword got stuck in the deck, immediately Hook slamed his hook down but Peter rolled to the other side, the hook got stuck as well, so now hook was bent over.

Peter did a number on Hooks groin, he quickly kicked it from back to front then straight up, (since Hook was standing over Peter) this sent Hook falling right on his backside.

"You'll pay for that!" Hook growled and rolled on his left side choking down the pain and uttering profanities. Peter moved to get up but was moving much slower than he realized becasue Hook rolled over so fast and backhanded him with the back of his hook.

The blow knocked him senseless, Peter never saw it coming. He collapsed on his injured side, he got hit so hard his ears were ringing and everything was a haze. He could have sworn he was seeing stars; he just laid there and put his hand over his face.

Hook got to his feet and walked over to Peter and grabbed a handful of his hair from the front of his head, Peter gasped from the pain, Hook roughly pulled him by the hair until he was up on his knees.

Hook knelt behind Peter and pressed his Hook firmly against his throat, Peters breath caught in his throat.

Hook had such a firm grip on his hair his eyes started to water, he was looking down at Hooks hook which was extremely sharp and too close for comfort.

"STOP IT!" Nibs screamed as he started towards them.

"Go ahead Nibs, move one more step and I'll shoot your a$$ down!" Billy Jukes bellowed jogging towards Nibs, pointing a double barrel shotgun at him. "I got one right in here just for you..your a fast little f--ker, but you an't dodgin this!"

Nibs retreated back on the ships ledge with the rest of the boys, everyone's mouth hung open in sheer horror. All guns were pointing at them, daring them to move.

Peter was blinking back the tears and was barely breathing, waiting for hook to slit his throat, he had a cut his face right above his brow that was bleeding.

"Did you notice Pan….that your Wendy is just standing there?" "Oh yes." Hook taunted as he pulled tighter on Peters hair making him gasp in pain.

"She's not tied up or anything...just _standing_ there…making your life harder.." Hook finished in a deadly tone, and then he noticed the blood trickling from the cut and twisted Peters head a little so he can have access to it.

Hook snaked out his tounge and licked the cut, "mmmmmmm". Hook tasted his blood, Peter was disgusted and tried to turn away but Hook pressed the hook against his throat freezing him in place.

Then he grabbed Peter by the throat and tightened his grip, Peters breath caught in his throat as it was cut off.

Hook raised his hook and slowly traced Peters collar bone with it, not scratching him.

"Tell me Pan, are you scared?" Hook asked as he loosened his grip on Peters neck, Peter sucked in much needed air.

"You don't scare me Hook", Peter retorted in defiance, this angered Hook and he cut of his airway once again and growled.

"Even now, you have the nerve to defy me!" He whispered in a harsh tone.

Peters face started to change colors from being choked; he was making little choking sounds.

Hook pressed his hook against Peters chest with the sharp point facing upwards, so his hook just painlessly pressed against Peter, not scratching him. He loosened his grip on Peter's throat to allow him to breathe, Peter desperately sucked in air as fast as he could, he started to get light headed and the color started to drain from his face.

"How about I rip your heart right out of your chest?" Hook threatened as he jerked Peter closer to him, Peter gasped in horror as he slowed down his breathing to stop his chest from heaving.

Hook he continued down Peter's body, stopping at Peter's belly. "How about I gut you?" Hook threatened yet again, his face pressed against Peter's cheek. "You better answer me!" He yelled in Peter's ear as he pressed his hook tight against his stomach, Peter accidentally let out a little whimper. He could barely breathe because he was afraid if he inhaled and exhaled too much, he might get poked.

Tink flew in front of them and protested wildly "Stop it Hook! Let him go!"

"Get away from me sprite, or I'll send you to a place where no amount of chanting the belief in fairies will bring you back!" Hook barked wickedly his face contorted and growled at her, his teeth were very sharp with fangs.

Tink flew away in defeat and took her place by the Lost Boys. The ship was dead silent.

He pressed his hook tight against Peters belly again "What was that? I couldn't hear you..." Hook teased.

"Are you afraid now you f--king brat! Hook barked through his teeth as he tightened his grip on Peter's throat again and Peter snapped his eyes shut. "So have you given any thought as to why your Wendy hasn't flown away yet? Hmmm?"

He put his arm around Peters waist and dragged his hook up to Peters injured side and turned his hook so the sharp point would press against his ribs.

Peter's eyes were in slits, Hook kept his hook just barely touching Peter as he felt Peter slouch a little due to the lack of air. Hook loosened his grip again, on purpose, so when Peter took in a breath and his ribs expanded, they got pierced by Hook's hook.

"Ahhhh!" Peter cried out in immeasurable pain and started to wheeze trying to take in as little air as possible. The tip of the hook was in between his broken rib and another.

Hook chuckled, "she's betrayed you Pan."

"Got to hell." Peter wheezed angering Hook. Hook tightened his grip on his throat, digging his fingers it it making him grunt, his body began to shake from fatigue. "How does it feel to be helpless?" Hook whispered in a deadly tone, his breath puffing against Peters cheek.

He pulled his hook out and traced it up his body and held it in his face. "Maybe its because we had such a great time, while you were _f--king _Tigerlily." Hook whispered in Peter's ear, and then he slowly dragged his hook against Peters cheek drawing blood.

Hook opened his mouth at the sight of the blood and gasped, he opened his mouth wide exposing his fangs as he thought about biting Peter. Instead, he licked the side of his face, savoring the taste of his blood. Peter closed his eyes, and was about to loose consciousness when Hook released his hold on him and grabbed his hair again.

"Have you figured out why she won't fly away?"

"You took her happy thoughts you Codfish." Peter spat looking into the sky.

"Oh no not me..."Hook whispered. "YOU!" He yelled and slammed Peters face into the deck, Peter slowly got up on all fours so he could get away.

Hook stood "IT WAS YOU!" He screamed again and forcefully kicked Peter in the ribs slamming his back into the mast. Peter arched his back from the pain of the impact and writhed, his face strained.

Hook quickly kicked him very hard in the stomach making Peter curl up into the fetal position and forcefully spit blood.

"STOP IT! YOU SON OF A B--H!!! Nibs spat. Jukes lifted his shotgun.

"Let him try me Jukes! Hook bellowed, _His face contorted into a grotesque sneer, not even _looking at Nibs, he turned to the side so he could see Nibs out of the corner of his eye.

He saw Nibs aggressively charge at him through the air. Hook swung his arm in an arc using the momentum from twisting his body and knocked the hell out of Nibs, he flew through the air like a rag doll and fell all the way over to where Wendy stood, his body crashing roughly in to the deck.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!! Wendy screamed.

"Shut your mouth wench!" Hook savagely demanded then he took a step in her direction, but decided to go back to Peter, who was still lying there in agony in the fetal position.

Peters injured side was exposed and hook saw the blood seeping through his shirt, he ran up to Peter and slammed his fist down on his ribs" _WHAM!_

"Aghhhh!!! Peter shrilled, Hook had broken another rib with his brute strength.

"That's for cutting of me hand!" Hook bellowed.

"No! Slightly screamed and jumped on the deck and was immediately shot in the leg by a Pirate.

"Ahhhghhh!" He shrieked as he collapsed and grabbed his leg.

Toodles tried to grab him, "You want some to?!" Jukes yelled and shot at Toodles but missed, making Toodles jump back in the air.

Hook punched Peter hard in the ribs again breaking another one _**WHAM!! **_

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! **Peter let out an even louder agonizing scream.

Thats for brining me to this cursed Island!!!" Hook growled.

Peter just lay there whimpering, his body racked with pain, his breathing was loud and laborious, it was tremendously painful to breathe.

Then Hook jogged away towards Nibs.

Nibs had just came to as he heard Wendy pleading him to get up. "Get up Nibs! Nibs, get-up! He's coming!"

As Nibs was getting up Hook ran up to him and with brute force snatched him up with his hook, tearing through his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nibs out cried in a high pitched bone chilling sound.

Hook slammed him face first into the mast, hook still stuck in his shoulder, then he yanked him back and slammed his back into the mast so he could get in his face.

"Pretty little Nibs, how does it feel to always be there to save Pan, and now, no one is here to save YOU!!" Hook spat as he grabbed Nibs hair by the root and pressed his head into the mast. "I truly hate you, and I will enjoy seeing you die!"

Nibs winced and whimpered, making painful sounds, his eyes were closed tight, he never experienced such excruciating pain. Hook twisted his hook in his shoulder and watched as the blood flowed freely.

"Ahhhhh, STOP THIS!!" Wendy wailed.

**"SHUT UP WENCH, BEFORE I TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" **Hook barked sounding extremely wicked and he looked fierce, like he was going to explode. He was not the same Hook everyone saw get swallowed by the croc months ago, he was much more menacing.

He snaked out his tounge and it reached all the way to Nibs bleeding shoulder and tasted his blood. Nibs shrieked in horror. Hook grabbed him by the throat and cut himoff, he wickedly began to inflict more pain by twisting his hook again.

"Get up Peter!! Tink called as she flew above his head. Peter was laying there, the pain making him nauseous.

"Cant..." he breathed his voice barely above a whisper.

"You have to! Get up Peter!! Get up!!

"No...it hurts..." Peter breathed, still lying in the fetal position with his eyes closed.

"You must! Hook is going to kill Nibs! Tinkerbell screamed as she kept flying over his head.

Peter groaned as he shifted so he could look down the ship to see what was going on, he saw Hook holding Nibs against the mast.

His eyes grew wide and he got up and stumbled towards Hook, he stopped and picked up a big piece of wood that was just lying against a barrel and continued towards them.

"Its not your blood I need" Hook informed.

_**CRACK!! **_Peter whacked Hook on the back of the head with a two by four. Hook didn't even move.

GRRAAAHH!" Hook roared then he threw Nibs into the side of the ship, ripping the hook from his shoulder.

Nibs shrilled from the pain and just slouched against the wall, looking delirious.

Peter swung the wood again with all his might hitting hook in the face, Hooks head snapped in the opposite direction and quickly snapped right back to Peter. Peter hit him again and got the same result, he kicked him in the gut and Hook fell against the mast, grossly sneering.

Hook raised his hook and Peter smacked his wrist with the wood making Hooks hook get stuck in the mast. Peter ran up to him and punched him in the face and Hook spit blood. He turned his face slowly to Peter and said. "You think you've won boy?"

Peter whipped out his other dagger and stabbed hook in the side with it.

"Ahhh!" Hook cried.

Peter stepped back and looked at Wendy, she was standing at the table which was right next to the mast hook was stuck to.

"Fly!" he commanded as he stumbled backwards towards Nibs.

Wendy just looked at him, "I have no happy thoughts" She said, then she began to glare, her eyes looking evil for a second then she returned to her normal delicate innocent form.

Peter didn't notice the change in her, he continued to back up until he reached Nibs.

"I promise we can talk about this at home, you were told a lie, please Wendy, think"!

He turned his back and reached for Nibs, Nibs reached his hand out as well then jerked back in horror, Wendy was screaming and Nibs saw Hook running up on Peter.

Hook ran up to Peter and hooked him in his upper arm with his hook and twisted it. As soon as the hook hit Peter, he let out a high-pitched shrill as hook snatched his arm with the hook. The hook went right through his arm, dividing his bicep from his triceps.

"Ahhhhh!" Peter continued to emit bone chilling screams as he looked wide eyed at the hook in his arm.

The crew looked on wide eyed, with their hands over their mouths, they never seen such carnage, Hook truly was a different man, and they thought twice about ever crossing him.

"You look like a fish on a hook!" Hook spat.

Hook took a few steps backwards dragging Peter forward and raising his arm.

"Scream again for me, I want to hear it!" Hook barked and yanked his arm ripping more of Peters flesh.

Peter opened his mouth but no sound came out, he stood on his toes and barred his teeth to choke down the scream. He would not give hook the pleasure.

Blood rushed out of the wound and spilled out on the deck.

"You dare defy me still!!" **"YOU WILL LEARN SOME MANNERS BOY!! **Hook retorted as he grabbed Peter by the throat and shook him violently, then he kicked him in the chest sending him crashing into the side of the ship, he hit the wall and fell to his side and kicked his legs out in pain as he tried to get up.

Large amounts of his blood was seeping all over the deck and Hooks eyes grew wide at the sight of it.

"You don't look like you can fight anymore to day Pan, so I'll move on...its time to add insult to injury." Hook announced as he walked back towards Wendy and stood beside her.

Lower your weapons let them aboard. The lost boys came aboard the ship and helped Peter and Nibs to their feet, Toodles went over to get Slightly.

"As you can see..Wendy Darling is in no need of saving." Hook announced as he put his hand on her shoulder, she stood there and kept her eyes on Peter.

"She merely was invited aboard and offered an ear...a shoulder to… _cry_ on. Hook said dryly. "She has informed me, that she wishes to go home...Peter.

"Thats not true" Peter croaked. "Come with me Wendy." Peter said as he extended his hand. She didn't respond.

"With you? You're a liar and a cheat! Its because of _you_ that she is here!" Hook retorted. And Peter looked hurt.

"Did you tell Wendy about all the girls you've bought here, how many you've had in your bed? While she was gone?" Hook interrogated.

"What I did when Wendy wasn't here is _my_ business." Peter breathed, looking angry and weak at the same time, his blood continued to flow freely from his arm and he started to turn pale. The wound was unsightly and was very painful; he tried not to think about it.

Why was she crying Pan?...Why did she run away?"

"..."

"How's that blond beauty of yours? I think her name is...Cordelia?" Hook continued to push. It was so silent one could hear a pin drop.

"Let us examine the situation closer shall we...Hook proclaimed as he started to pace as if he was examining something.

"You bring Wendy here, expecting her to trust you. You you went to earth earlier today, and for what? To submerge yourself into young Cordelia, one-more-time." Hook accused.

"That's not true"! Peter retorted.

"But it is!" Clara countered as she emerged from behind the pirates. "I saw you." She said slowly emphasizing every word.

Everyone's eyes turned to her. "You were all over her, and you both went into the bedroom. The sounds that came out of there!" Clara exclaimed. "You are a liar and a cheating bastard!"

Peter's eyes grew wide in shock and his mouth dropped open in protest but he couldn't find the words to say. All of the lost boys turned and looked at him, and then at Wendy, who was crying.

"That's not true, she's a liar!" Nibs shouted trying to defend Peter.

"Ahhh, but thats not it… is it Nibs? What about...Tigerlily?" Hook interjected.

Nibs shut his mouth and turned away "f--k" he murmured under his breath with his hand on his injured shoulder.

"Did you tell Wendy about Tigerlily Pan?" "About your little...relationship?" Hook added.

Peter looked down.

"I want to go home Peter!" Wendy sobbed. "Take me home now, I've had enough of this!"

Peter snapped his head up and looked at her with a pleading look on his face; he was at a loss for words as he took in the very words he had feared most.

Hook continued. "So lets recap the situation, you went to earth, had sex with Cordelia, came home, Wendy found you out and ran away, crying...lets not forget, crying! You went to find her, but instead, decided to make a pit stop...knee deep in Tigerlily!"

"I didnt-" Peter murmured looking at Hook then at Wendy.

"We_ saw _you!...We ALL.. saw you!" Hook cut him off as he spun around to emphasize the fact that everyone on the ship saw him and Tigerlily, including Wendy. "We _also_ saw you at the waterfalls...do you take Wendy there too?" Hook concluded and everyone started laughing.

Peter looked down, there was nothing he could say, he did indeed kiss Tigerlily, and he was at the waterfalls with her before that.

"Take me home Peter! I _will not _be the laughing stock of Neverland! Wendy screamed.

Peter kept his head down, hurt and imbarrased.

"Do you smell that? It smells…like dirty laundry being aired out." Hook taunted then he walked behind Wendy and put his hand around her waist, pulling her tight to him. Wendy gasped. Hook started to place kisses on her neck and shoulders.

All of the lost boys and pirates gasped in shock, which made Peter look up.

To his horror Wendy was _letting_ him kiss her; she closed her eyes and a look of pleasure washed over her face.

"Wendy!" Peter screamed.

"You can go home and grow up...or you can stay...with me." Hook offered. "With someone who is...complete." Hook said loud enough for Peter to hear.

Nibs was beside himself in shock as was all the lost boys..."Peter..." He whispered as he waked toward him.

"No!" Peter croaked, as he watched Hook turn Wendy around and kiss her deeply, and she kissed him back.

Then she turned to Peter and said. "I think I'll be staying with the Captain...he is charming... and a man of true... _feeling_." Wendy replied with her nose turned up. Her words cut right through Peter, he remembered when she said that in the underground home some time ago, when she told him she was offered a chance at piracy, and that he was deficient and just a boy.

Peter looked away.

"Lets go Peter, leave her" Curly said. No one really paid attention to Hook as he crept closer to Pan. Then he just ran right up to him, Peter heard his boots thumping on the deck and looked up just in time to see Hook slice at him, catching him off guard.

Hooks hook slashed him across his stomach, the cut very deep, an inch more and he would have been officially gutted. Peter didn't make a sound; he just staggered backwards and bent over, wrapping his arm around himself.

All the lost boys crowded around him. "Its just a scratch" Peter assured, with a very raspy voice.

"Oh no, take a look Peter...I assure you..Its more than.. _just a scratch._" Hook said in a deadly tone as he raised his hook and began to lick all the blood off of it.

Blood was running down Peter's arm that was covering the wound and dripping from between his knuckles, he slowly moved his arm to reveal a bloody mess.

"GASP! was the sound everyone made on the ship.

Peter looked up at Wendy and Hook with an emotionless face.

Wendy started screaming hysterically at the sight.

Curly quickly got in front of Peter and Peter fell on Curlys back, Curly grabbed his good arm and wrapped it around his neck.

"Get him out of here!" NIbs commanded and Curly shot up in the air with Peter. One twin got in front of Nibs and another in back of him preparing to fly him off.

Toodles had Slightly on his back and flew off with him.

"What about her?" One twin asked.

"Leave the B--h!" Nibs commanded and all three of them shot up in the air, leaving Wendy with Hook.

**Well, what do you think? Theres nothin like a woman scorned. All of this drama pushed her right into the arms of Hook. I cant summarize the next chapter because I havent put the peices together yet. Can you guess what Hook needs Peters blood for? **


	13. Wendy's Secret, Peters Pain

Chap 13. Dont own Pan. Read and enjoy. Oh remember from last chapter that all of this happened late at night, maybe 10pm or so.

"What about her?" One twin asked.

"Leave the B--h!" Nibs commanded and all three of them shot up in the air, leaving Wendy with Hook.

The wind started to howl and many clouds formed in the sky, blocking out the moonlight. "A storm begins, sail for the Black Castle, we can seek cover there." Hook barked and the crew immediately dispersed to carry out the order. The ship started to rock as the seas became violent, and it started to downpour and the wind became stronger.

Wendy was still standing by the mast looking mesmerized, her hair whipping around her face. She exhaled and Arizael walked out of her.

"_Gasp!_ Oh my gosh, what…what…?" Wendy said with wide eyes, shocked and confused.

Arizael kept walking and stopped where Peter's blood had stained the deck and put out her hand. A jar appeared in her hand, and with the other hand she waved it over the blood and it came up and went into the jar. She collected every drop that was spilled and closed the jar

"Oh! Who…who are you!" Wendy asked stricken with fear.

She slowly turned around to Wendy. "Name's Arizael, the one who will soon replace you." She replied flatly, glaring at Wendy.

Hook walked over to the two and stuck his hand out "I'll be taking that." He said evily.

"Get your own." Arizael spat. Hook had a look of shock on his face. "What?! We had a deal!"

"And its just been modified." Arizael retorted, and then smiled. "I'll help you get your portion. You will need far more than this." She said as she lifted the jar. "Give him a chance to replenish himself, then, we must drain him within an inch of his life for the spell to work." She explained, then sashayed away and disappeared.

"Hook smiled then noticed Wendy from the corner of his eye trying to jump ship, her wet hair blowing in the air, her clothes pasted to her body. She was standing on the edge holding on to a pole.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Hook bellowed. "After what you've done, those mermaids won't hesitate to rip you apart!" He walked over to her and extended his hand. "Come down from there girl….I wont hurt you…I give you my word."

Wendy extended a shaky hand and allowed Hook to help her down. She crossed her arms around her chest and began to sob as Hook led her to his cabin. "Inside, before we catch a cold." Hook commanded.

Everyone aboard the Jolly Roger was completely soaked and shivering because of the rapid decrease in temperature. The ship struggled through the storm, the wind violently ripping through its sails. The crew feared they would be torn apart before reaching the Black Castle.

Hook ushered Wendy into the cabin and quickly followed behind her and shut the door. Wendy stood there shivering and sobbing as she replayed the horrible events she witnessed through her head. Hook quickly walked over to his closet and opened it, there was a trunk at the bottom of it. He opened the trunk and sorted through some clothes and chose a simple lightweight white dress.

"Take off those wet clothes and put this on." Hook commanded.

"You're a monster, I don't want anything from you!" Wendy retorted, still shivering, her hair and clothes plastered on her.

"Suite yourself." Hook spat as he rummaged through his closet and pulled out a white button down shirt and a pair of black pants and tossed them on the table.

He walked up to her and stood directly in front of her and handed her the dress. "You mine as well make yourself comfortable, you'll be here for a while, less you wish to take your chances with the sea." Hook said with one eyebrow in the air.

Wendy looked into his blue eyes and immediately wished she hadn't, for she began to get lost in them. She allowed her eyes to roam over his face, such a handsome face he had, dark, but very attractive. His hair was soaked; water trickling down from each curl.

Hook cleared his throat, "See something you like my dear?" He asked arrogantly.

"I see a monster." Wendy whispered her eyes locked on his, and her nose turned up.

"You see a man….you _want _a man."

"I don't _want_ you, I _want_ Peter…I _love _Peter."

"Oh please." Hook said as he walked even closer to her. "He's just a boy, what does he have to offer that I can't beat?"

"You're a fiend, take me to the shore immediately, I need to see him." Wendy demanded in a low tone as her body began to betray her. She was completely drawn in by Hook, and had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"He's fine, he's not dead, else we'd all be dead; let them worry about him. I'm sure he's not up for a discussion. In the mean time, stay aboard, we'll take you back when the storm is clear." He said as he put his hand behind her head, Wendy flinched. "I give you my word my beauty….." Hook assured, his voice now a soothing tone.

"I have no intentions of hurting you." Hook assured as he bought his face nose to nose with her. She felt smothered by his presence and completely vulnerable her bones like jello, she started to tremble. Wendy was always fascinated by Hook, not that she likes villains, but there was something about him that drew her to him.

"Leave me alone." Wendy whispered.

"Your in no position to make demands dear Wendy….._Darling_." Hook taunted, his voice silky and filled with want, she was pressed against a table, he wraped his arms around her and rested his hand and hook on the table, he was very close now.

"You've had Peter, now….try a man. I can show you so much more, give you so much more…..pleasure." Hook pressed himself on Wendy and she gasped, she pressed her legs close together and tried to lean back.

"Get off of me, I'll never-" Wendy paused and gulped then licked her lips and started to pant. She felt hot and dizzy, like she was on the brink of going insane.

"Your body betrays you, you know you want to…I know you want to.." Hook raised his hand and ran it up her spine and her back arched, she felt like she was going to melt in his arms.

"Emmmm, ummm oh.." Wendy accidently lost herself for a second under his touch and tried to cover up her reaction.

"Don't hold back." Hook breathed. "I wont hurt you…just pleasure you…" He pulled her close and pressed himself against her. Wendy who forgot to breathe opened her mouth to take in a breath. Hook took that as an invitation and covered her lips with his and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Wendy's eyes opened wide and she tried to move but he wrapped his hooked arm around her and she immediately stopped moving. He broke the kiss and she leaned her head back.

"Don't even act like you didn't enjoy it." Hook breathed.

Wendy just stood there looking into his eyes with half closed lids and didn't reply. Hook took her lips again and kissed her deeply, this time, she kissed him back. His hand began to travel over her wet body as he released her. She bought her hands up to touch his face as they continued to kiss hungrily.

"Its been a long time…since I've been with a woman..." Hook breathed as he nuzzled her neck. "Oh…Wendy breathed gasping every time he touched her; she was in a lustful trance. He tilted her head back and placed kisses down the middle of her neck and continued to kiss her all over her chest. "Oh" Wendy gasped, her eyes closed from the pleasure, her body trembling.

Hook then grabbed one of her breasts and began to suck on the side of her neck, Wendy arched her back and braced herself against the table, her mouth wide open as if to scream, but nothing came out.

"No!" She stopped him abruptly and pushed him away. "No, I cannot….I will not."

"Do as your body demands my beauty, feed its lustful desires." Hook said as he looked her in the eyes, he had a very lustful and longing look on his face. For a moment one could think he was normal, a harmless romantic, and then they would be dead.

"As you can see, I am well equipped…." Hook walked around her and stood behind her, he put his hand on her chest. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest from the feeling of his hand on her bare chest and his body pressed firmly behind her.

"I have the power" He held out his hooked arm. "To change…" Then the hook was no more, it changed to a normal hand right before her eyes. Wendy gasped, "Oh….how?" She whispered in awe.

"I have many talents my dear…"

"You've tasted Pan, now…" Hook pressed his new hand against her stomach. "Taste me.." Wendy gasped as his other hand wrapped it self around her neck, and his hand that was on her stomach went further down her body and stopped, _there _for a moment. Then both hands were on her breasts and they started to roam. Wendy was consumed with passion and she began to moan. She closed her eyes and saw flashes of Peter and she remembered how he touched her in that way.

She snapped out of it and pulled away from Hook, he quickly advanced on her and pushed her against a wall with her hands pinned above her head. "Stop fighting, I grow impatient girl!" Hook demanded.

"No no no no no no no! No, I cannot do this, I love-"

Hook immediately silenced her with his mouth, he pressed his body against her and kissed her wildly, and Wendy returned it. She had no control over her own body. He broke the kiss and she opened her eyes, and saw Peter standing in front of her.

He began to kiss her neck; his hands traveled down her back and cupped her bum. Wendy pushed him back and he was Hook again. Her mouth started trembling, "am I loosing my mind" She thought to herself. Hook continued to kiss her, then he hiked up her dress,grabbed hold of her panties and pulled them down her trembling legs. He got on his knees in front of her and inched her legs apart.

Hook looked up at her and she opened her eyes and looked down at him but did not see Hook, but again saw Peter. A instant flashback of Peter doing what hook was about to do came to her mind. She blinked and saw Hook again.

"No no no, please." Wendy tried to pull her dress back down and get away. Hook ignored her pleas and smacked her hand away; he looked into her eyes and laid his face on her inner thigh.

They both looked at each other and there was an awkward moment of silence. Then getting impatient Hook continued and put both of his hands under her dress. Wendy grabbed for the wall, her heart in her throat, she started to squirm. Hook began to pleasure her and her eyes rolled back and she began to moan. He continued and then pleasured her orally.

After he had his fill of her he stood and licked his lips as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Get on the bed." Hook said, and then a flash of Peter popped in Wendy's head, oh how she wished her mind would stop doing that.

_Flashback:_

"_Damn Wendy, I like these……he said, feeling all over her._

"_I'm glad you like" She responded with a smile on her face. He had a look on his face like he wanted to eat her up, his green eyes traveled all over her body._

"_I want to see you." He said as he stood up. "Get on the bed." He breathed. She complied._

_He saw a pair of black stilettos sitting in the corner; he walked over and picked them up. "Put these on, he said as he passed them to her and licked his lips."_

_End Flashback._

A wave of guilt washed over Wendy. "I will not, I've had enough….., this ends here." She demanded out of breath as she walked over to the table and snatched the dress off of it.

"Very well then." Hook spat as he continued to disrobe and change into dry clothes. Wendy watched as he walked over to his bed and pulled back the sheets and got in, he laid down on his back and folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes.

"And where am I to sleep?" Wendy asked as she quickly changed clothes.

"With me you silly girl, or the floor, which is rather hard and unforgiving." Hook said softly as he began to drift off. Wendy was exhausted as well, she went over to the bed and joined Hook and they both fell into a deep slumber.

The Jolly Roger made its way to the Black Castle and sailed into the opening and cast anchor. It was an enormous opening, large enough to accommodate the ship and shield it on both sides and the top. The ship rocked gently as most of the waves were broken by the rocks around the castle. Everyone settled down for the morning, although it was hard to tell if it was morning because it was dark as night in Neverland and the winds continued to blow viciously and the rain did not relent.

Wendy had a fitful sleep as her guilt tormented her, she dreamed of Peter and his reaction if he'd ever find out, she woke many times and kept falling into the same dream.

**While Wendy was having her adventure with Hook, this is what happened with Pan:**

Curly flew as fast as he could while bearing the heavy load of Peter's dead weight on his back. The clouds quickly assembled and the thunder began to roar. The twins flew bearing Nibs dead weight as well because he passed out due to the large amount of blood loss.

Slightly lost conciousness as well from his gunshot would on his leg, Toodles was having a tough time flying him as the winds began to howl and threaten to knock all of them out of the sky.

The clouds swelled up then bursted with rain beating down brutially against their tired bodies. The flight to the Indian camp was not an easy one as Curly and Toodles almost lost their loads to the wind and rain.

"Something must be wrong." Tigerlily said as she stood out in the rain scanning the sky for any sight of the boys. "Yes." Chief said as he stood beside her.

"Look!" A brave pointed at the boys in the sky. They all landed in a big heap, the ones who were conscious were breathing heavy.

"There hurt really bad." Curly informed.

As the injured boys were taken away Tigerlily helped Curly up and asked him what happened. Curly told her his version of what happened as they went into the huge medical tent.

The boys were laid on a table and immediately three medicine women began to provide care, cleaning their wounds and prepping for surgery.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! _I will kill her for this treachery." _Tigerlily swore, and then she walked over to Peter's side to take a closer look. He looked dead, his breathing was laborious, and his skin was white as snow with blue lips and dark circles around his eyes. His constant shivering was the only sign to indicate that he was alive.

"What have we got here?." Tigerlily asked the medicine woman.

"He has lost a great deal of blood, this wound is very deep." She pointed to his stomach. "I'm surprised he's still alive. He will require many stitches, his arm is a mess." The medicine woman answered as she stuck Peter with a syringe. "This will ease his pain and make the storm stop so we can operate."

Peters eyes snapped open "Wendy!" He croaked breathing heavy.

"Shh Peter, its me Li-"

"She betrayed me." Peter whispered, his eyes blinking rapidly and he started to groan in pain. The tent started to flap wildly in the wind, Tigerlily whipped her head around fearing the tent would be ripped out of the ground.

"Calm down Peter….calm down…" She said as she stroked his hair, Peter was in a painful delirious state, his eyes continued to blink rapidly and all she could see was the whites of his eyes. The medicine woman injected him again and he immediately passed out and the wind subsided.

Tigerlily exhaled. "I will help you, let me check on the others and I'll be back." She said, and then she walked over to Nibs and Slightly to observe the damage. They were unconscious as well. Hate and revenge quickly polluted her mind, "How could she be the cause of such a terrible thing…its not like her. I swear….I'll kill her." Tigerlily thought within herself.

Tigerlily assisted the medicine women while the other lost boys were placed in another tent to rest.

Wendy and Hook slept all through that morning and woke later that night. Wendy was the first to wake and she was alarmed to find Hooks arm draped possessively around her waist. She flung it away and quickly got out of the bed. Hooks eyes snapped open and he just smiled. "Where do you think your going my beauty?" He asked groggy from sleep, then he sat upright.

"I am going to shore….to see Peter." Wendy informed as she quickly put her sandals on and started for the door.

Hook lazily got out of bed, his hand now a hook once more. He wiped his face with his good hand and followed her on deck. She was already by the side of the ship where the dinghy's were, she was peering overboard.

"Mr Smee!" Hook bellowed and Smee scrabled to get up and ran over to the captain. "Aye Capn?" Smee answered.

"Get us out of this cursed castle, the storm has ceased...Smee…what time of day is it?" Hook was not concerned with what _time_ it was, as he never kept track of it, he wanted to know, is it morning, noon or night.

"Its night Capn, you slept the whole day away." Smee informed. Hook looked over to Wendy. "Sail the ship out to the sea, then take two men with you and row her to shore, then leave her." Hook commanded and Smee immediately went to carry out his orders.

Smee and two other pirates loaded Wendy on the dinghy and rowed for the shore, it was dark, cold and very quiet, the water murky. Once they reached the shore she got out. "Your on your own miss." Smee tilted his hat and they began to float away, leaving her on the shore.

Fear immediately crept its way up Wendy's spine as she was now alone in the dark forests of Neverland. Luckily she remembered her way to the underground home; it took her about an hour and a half to find her way. She opened one of the compartments and slid in and crept into the main area of the hideout. There she saw Layla and the girls fast asleep on the floor wrapped in furs. By now it had to be about three in the morning, she retreated to Peters room and collapsed on the bed and began to cry until she couldn't cry no more, then she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter slept all through the day and finally woke early the next morning. He turned his head and saw Tigerlily sleeping beside him in the bed. He wanted to nudge her but she was laying by his injured arm.

"Tigerlily." Peter croaked. "Tigerlily."

"Hmmm?" She answered still half asleep. "Lily." Peter croaked again.

"Oh" Lily quickly sat upright and turned to Peter, then she got out of the bed and came to his side. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Stiff and thankful for pain killers." Peter replied, a half smile on his face.

"You must be thirsty." Lily quickly prepared a cup of cold water and Peter looked over his bandaged body then tried to sit up. "Ahh" He hissed and gave up.

"Don't try to get up, you'll rip your stitches…I got it." She said as she helped him sit up. She put pillows behind him to support him.

"Thank you." Peter groaned and took the cup of water and drank it quickly, Tigerlily refilled his cup.

"So…..what….what happened?" She asked.

"No one told you?" Peter questioned and continued to drink.

"Yes, Curly told me...but I want to hear it from you." Lily informed.

"Well…Wendy….she betrayed me. I guess I deserved it. She's with Hook now." Peter explained looking heartbroken; he couldn't even look at her.

"How did this happen?" Lily asked as she refilled his cup again. Peter told her everything starting with his near death experience with Arizael and ending with Wendy's betrayal on Hooks ship.

Tigerlily was speechless, she didn't want to hit him with the "I told you so" speech, and it wouldn't have been a valid one anyway since she never knew Wendy would fall into Hooks arms. They both sat in silence not looking at each other.

"Would you like something to eat?" Tigerlily offered to break the silence as she stood and approached a large pot that was sitting over a fire. "There's chicken soup in here, we've been giving you broth, but since your awake, maybe you would like some meat."

"You'll have to feed it to me, since I can't move my arm." Peter said as he looked at his bandaged arm, it was in a sling.

"Anything Peter." Tigerlily said as she put some soup in the bowl. Chief came walking into the tent.

"Good morning Flying Eagle, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not good Chief." Peter murmured as the Chief sat at the foot of the bed and Tigerlily took a seat on the stool next to Peter and began to feed him.

"I know what happened and I am truly sorry…I would have never thought in a million moons…" Chief trailed off.

"Its not like her, I thought she loved me. Maybe it wasn't her." Peter assumed and took a spoonful of soup.

"What do you mean; you think it was Arizael, pretending to be her?"

"Yes, or maybe possessing her?" Peter asked trying to figure things out, his face questioning.

"It would have been better for you if it _was _Arizael, but if that was the case, where is your Wendy?" Chief examined.

"Yeah, she would be here. She could have been possessed….I mean its really strange for her to act that way….she loves Peter too much father." Tigerliy explained.

"Yes, _but_ this reveals a most unfortunate thing." Chief concluded.

"Unfortunate?" Peter asked looking confused. "How is that unfortunate?"

"Yes…It is unfortunate because, if she was possessed…and she showed affection for Hook, as I was told, then…..she indeed has some kind of….affection, or…..attraction for him in her heart." Chief sadly explained.

"No. If she was possessed she acted against her own will." Peter countered and looked at them both. "Right??"

"Sigh…as difficult as it is for me to say this….Wendy has some kind of feeling for him, in her hear-"

"No. Peter flatly retorted cutting the Chief off, then everything registered in his brain. "No!" He exclaimed, his face contorted with anger, then it softened and turned to a look of sorrow. Tigerlily put the bowl of soup down on the table and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter….when Arizael possesses someone; she accesses what is already there and uses it to her advantage. She may make them act differently and say strange and hurtful things, but they _are_ things from the heart. Its twisted, but….some of it is true. She exposed what was there, no matter how little, and used it against you." Chief explained his face full of sorrow.

"Your telling me Wendy has _feelings_ for…..for….for…….. Hook?! That fiend?! That Codfish?! That dark sinister man?! He…..He's evil! Is she evil too?" Peter blurted his voice in a high pitched and cracking, his eyes glassy. "Tell me that's not true.." Peter pleaded, his voice faltering as he tried to choke back tears.

"If she kissed him, she must have an attraction to him, it can be something that small, merely physical attraction. I doubt she would be drawn to a dark man….." Chief stopped, noticing that Peter stopped paying attention. Peter's eyes were distant, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach and he felt like his heart was ripped from his chest yet again. Nausea washed over him and he lost his breath in disbelief, a single tear streamed down his cheek.

(Sniffle) Peter pursed his lips. "Please leave." His voice barely above a whisper. Chief stood and sadly walked out of the tent.

"Let me give this to you before I go." Tigerliy said as she pulled out a syringe, she slowly stuck it in Peter's good arm; he kept his head turned away, barely breathing.

"This is just another dosage of the pain medication…it will put you to sleep in a few minutes." She whispered as she removed the pillows and laid him down, the expression on his face was dead, he kept his eyes on the ceiling while she covered him with the blanket. She watched as he closed his eyes and exhaled, he relaxed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, his lips parted. She caressed his hair and his cheek then gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry."

**Please review, reviews are my motivation, I need to know if your enjoying this or not. **


	14. Confrontation and lies

**A/N Special thanks to lili-potter8907 and vampaneze666 for taking the time to hit me with a review, and the add, I love it! Thank you smoondigiboy, bloodiLove, the .original.addict, mistfairie93 for the add, that's a compliment to me as well**!

Wendy was awakened by the sound of the girls chattering in the main room, she absentmindedly reached out and patted Peter's side of the bed, thinking he'd be there. "Peter?" She called, then she sat upright in the bed and looked around the room. "Oh" She whispered as reality hit her and reminded her of yesterday's events.

She grimly got out of bed and walked over to the doorway and pushed the curtain aside and stepped out.

"There still not back" Jess exclaimed. "Are we to starve to death?"

"No." Wendy said flatly as she walked into the main room.

"Wendy! Hey! Where have you been? Where are the boys?" Layla jumped up.

Wendy had a grim expression on her face. "They went to the Indian encampment. Why don't we have something to eat, bathe, and then head over there." She offered softly, trying to suppress her grief.

"Sounds grea….but.. why didn't they tell us?" Jess asked.

"They left us here for days…I think…" Misti added.

"I don't know, allot has happened in such a short time. We ran into Hook. Peter, Nibs and Slightly were badly injured, that's why there at the camp." Wendy informed.

"Nibs…will he be alright?" Layla asked.

"And Slightly? Jess chimed. "What happened to them?"

Wendy let out a deep sigh…"Well… Nibs got clawed by Hooks, hook…" Layla gasped and put her hand to her mouth in horror. "In the shoulder….and Slightly….he got shot….in the leg." Wendy regretfully informed, looking down and fiddling with her dress.

"What?" Jess was in shock, she ran her hands through her black tresses, pulling them up off of her neck and began to pace.

"And Peter?" Layla questioned wringing her hands in panic.

"Peter…I don't know….he was hurt the worst. I don't know his condition…." Wendy said. All of the girls stood in shock, taking everything in.

"Everyone else is fine and at the camp, lets hurry so we can get there." Wendy concluded as she walked to the head of the table.

"What do we eat? There's nothing here." Layla pointed.

"There's plenty if you use your imagination". She put her hands out over the table. "Gather around." Wendy said in a motherly tone.

The girls looked at each other in bewilderment and reluctantly gathered around the table, looking at Wendy.

"Close your eyes, and think of what you want to eat." Wendy instructed.

"Pancakes and fruit" Layla suggested.

"Sweet bread and Milk" Misti added.

"Orange juice, sausages, eggs and syrup…..for the pancakes." Jess finished.

"Excellent" Wendy said as she took her seat at the head of the table. "To you all" She toasted as she lifted her glass. "Eat" She said happily.

The girls opened their eyes and saw everything they imagined on the table, a delicious spread to be exact, the aroma….mouthwatering.

"Oooooo! How is this possible "Jess asked as she took her seat and dug in, the other girls followed suit, all manners clearly out the window.

"It's the magic of Neverland, you think it and it is….at least with food as far as I know." She smiled and partook in the meal.

After they ate their fill they gathered their things and headed for the lake to bathe. Promptly after getting dressed, they started their flight towards the Indian camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 9am, but who watches the clock in Neverland? Anyway…

Lily had spent the night with Nibs in his tent; she was laying comfortably snug next to him, with her head on his chest and her arm draped over him. Nibs sturred, and rolled over facing Lily, who was laying on his good shoulder. He kissed her on her forehead. "Wake up Lily…" He whispered.

"Just a few minutes longer…" She whined and tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm tired of laying around, can you at least move?"

She rolled on her back and sighed. Nibs rolled on his good side and sat up; his arm was also in a sling.

"How do you feel? She asked.

His grey eyes scanned his body, "I feel fine…it just hurts a little. I think the drug is wearing off…don't you have any that won't put me in a coma?" He teased and pulled the covers back.

"Where are my clothes?" He looked down, his eyebrows raised. "I'm naked….He pointed in a "wow" tone.

Tigerlily smirked. "Yes you are….I had to give you all sponge baths…. you guys were so dirty."

"Bet you liked that" Nibs winked, a smile gracing his pretty face. His dark blond hair was wild and sticking up in every direction.

Tigerlily giggled, the memory of sponge bathing three hot guys tickled her. "Lets get something to eat and we can head to the lake. Maybe Peter will be up for it too."

"I'll go see" Nibs got up and started to the opening of the tent.

"Umm..Nibs?" Lily called; she had a wide smile on her face, showing off her perfect teeth.

"Yea?"

"Your pants" She held them up and tossed them at him.

"Oh…right." He laughed, feeling embarrassed.

As Nibs walked over to Peter's tent he looked around, the camp was peaceful, the day bright and warm once more, no one would have ever thought there was evil lurking about.

He reached the tent and went in. He approached Peters sleeping form and looked down at him. Peter's face looked like he cried himself to sleep, his eyebrows were softly furrowed, tear streaks stained his face, and his eyes were moving under their lids. He was dreaming. He was breathing quietly, his chest rising and falling.

NIbs thought about the events that took place on Hooks ship, the things Wendy said, how she kissed Hook….and _liked_ it. He considered Peters feelings and regretted every minute of it. He felt great sorrow inside for his leader, his brother, he feared Peter would revert back to his depressed state, or something worse.

"Wendy..dont leave me…" Peter whispered softly in his sleep.

Peter's words struck at Nibs, making him feel worse. "He's dreaming about her." He thought inwardly to himself as he sat on the bed next to him and gently shook him. "Pete….Pete…"

"You bastard" Peter whispered. "No.." He turned his head left and right. Nibs kept shaking him but Peters dream would not release him.

Nibs got up and grabbed a small bucket of water that was sitting against the wall and poured it in his face. Peter instantly shot up gasping and looking around wildly, still half asleep.

"Wake up, Its me." Nibs said softly as he sat on the bed, putting his hand on Peters shoulder.

Peter looked around and shook off the dreaminess and looked at Nibs, he stared for a moment. "Hi" He said cheerfully with a smile.

Nibs laughed, "Hi you strange thing, how are you?"

"How are you?" Peter asked, being silly.

"Ready to eat and go to the lake, so get up." He said as he stood and pulled Peter by the arm.

Peter smiled and let Nibs pull him out of bed until the covers fell off of him.

"Oh…" Peter said as he looked down at himself and pulled away. "Where's my pants? What perv took my clothes?" Peter said jokingly. Being naked never bothered him.

"Lily….she said she gave us…_spongebaths_! Nibs teased, trying to cheer Peter up any way he could, including himself.

_Sigh_ she just can't keep her hands off me….Peter murmured arrogantly as he stretched his good arm. "I need a bath." He began to walk around looking for his pants.

"Well lets eat first, then go to the Lake, you up for it?"

"Sure" Peter replied as he continued his search for his pants.

Nibs walked over to a pile of clothes and picked up a green pair of tights, "Here they are" he teased as he handed them to Peter.

"No!" Peter rejected with his face scrunched up, and slapped Nibs hand down. "I an't putting those on!...you fag" He laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha! I wonder whose these are anyway. Beggars cant be choosy." Nibs taunted playfully.

Peter smirked.

"Your pants, um…leaves are over there". Nibs pointed all gitty.

"There dry, and crunchy. I can't put that on!" Peter laughed as he stood there with his hand over his crotch.

Nibs tossed some clothes off the pile and found a pair of thin cotton pants. "Put these on, I'm hungry." He passed them to Peter.

Peter tired to put them on but could not bend over because of his stomach. "Help me get these on". Peter mumbled and dropped them on the floor.

"Hell no, your cocks gonna be in my face." Nibs craked up, backing away.

"Then go behind me." Peter suggested his hand over his crotch.

"But your ass!" Nibs bust out laughing.

"Then I shall _go naked_!" Peter said full of laughter, his eyes wide to emphasize "go naked" and walked to the opening of the tent, he cracked a smile and walked out of the tent.

Nibs was dieing from laughter to the point that tears was falling from his eyes. He grabbed the green tights and ran out the tent.

The little bit of braves that were waking around gasped and pointed at Peter, they mumbled things about him in their native tongue. Peter just walked around aimlessly, laughing and waiving at the women. They stood in shock and quickly drank in his appearance, bandages or not, he was still sexy. His body was long lean and cut, every inch of him lickably delicious.

Nibs ran out of the tent with the green tights and kept teasing Peter with them, they were out there acting like idiots. Tigerlily happened to be walking to the tent and saw them. "Peter! She screeched and scrambled for something to cover him with.

An older Indian woman had beat her to it and tossed a towel at Peter and yelled at him in her native tongue demanding he cover himself. Peter giggled hysterically and wrapped it around him. Being silly and laughing freely made him feel so good, he almost forgot about the whole ordeal with Wendy and Hook, and the fact that he had nightmares all night about it. Nibs was relived as well and almost forgot about everything until he saw Slightly floating out of his tent with a bandaged leg.

Peter's smile droped as he walked over to Slightly.

"Slightly." Peter said with concern in his eyes. "How are you?" He whispered as he looked down at his leg.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Sligthly inquired, looking Peter over. Peter's upper body was heavily bandaged along with his arm.

"Yeah….I can't wait to get out of this straight jacket though." "You know" Peter announced as he turned to Nibs and back to Slightly, "If we all get trashed, everything will be ten times better." Peter smiled sounding excited. He didn't want anyone to be sad on his account, and didn't want to be asked any more questions about Wendy, so he made sure to appear carefree and unbothered.

Lily and all the boys got together and ate breakfast laughing and giggling, not daring to bring up the subject of Wendy. They concluded their meal and headed for the nearby lake and bathed.

Tigerlily helped Peter; she removed all his bandages and washed his body and hair. He was sitting in a shallow area of the lake and they were talking.

"You remember John right?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I remember him, I wish he never left. Why do you bring him up?"

"When I heal, I'm going to bring him back. He's waiting for me, but I kept forgetting."

"What?" Lily asked, full of excitement as she scooped up a bucket of water and poured it over his soapy head.

"He wants to stay…for good." He informed with a smile.

"Ooooh…you think he still likes me?"

"Why not?" Peter winked. "You're a little crazy…but sexy as hell." Peter smiled.

Tigerlily giggled childishly and blushed. "Oh Peter."

They finished up and started to head back to the camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy and the girls landed on the camp ground and immediately Wendy was surrounded by braves with arrows and spears pointing at her.

"Oh my!" Wendy said in shock, then she calmed down, knowing why she was being treated this way.

"Yo no friend to us!" A brave said.

"Whats going on?" Layla asked looking around confused, not getting an answer to her question.

The Chief got the news and quickly left his tent to take command over the situation.

Wendy looked past the brave and saw Peter and Tigerlily from afar walking up to the camp, smiling and laughing. Nibs, Slightly and the others looking cheerful as well. A bowling ball seemed to have dropped in her stomach as she anticipated Peter's reaction once he sees her.

"Lower your weapons, she cannot harm us." Chief ordered, looking at Wendy. The expression on his face could not be read.

"I mean no harm sir…I just…..I came to see how Peter and the boys were doing." Wendy stammered.

"I thought you would never come." Chief said as he turned and looked at Peter and the crew.

"She's here!" Tigerlily spat as she saw Wendy from her position, she immediately bolted without waiting for Peter. She whipped out her dagger and accelerated.

"Child! Chief called to Lily as she was approaching. He stood in between her and Wendy and caught her wrist as she tried to take a stab at Wendy.

"You will not harm her! Control yourself Princess!" Chief demanded. "You will let her speak."

Tigerlily stood in her place and sheathed her dagger; Peter was standing next to her now, glaring at Wendy.

Ice blue eyes met glowing emerald green; Peter rolled his eyes and walked away to his tent. Wendy's heart fell; she'd rather walk the plank at knife point than follow him inside that tent.

"Go finish his bandages." Chief said to Lily. "Wendy, you wait here, until she finishes, she will see if Flying Eagle wishes to speak with you." With that Chief turned and departed.

"I'll be back in a minute." Nibs said as he kissed Layla on the cheek and followed Lily into the tent. Layla smiled, she and the other girls had walked off with the other boys leaving Wendy to sit alone.

Wendy sat as one condemned, many emotions ran through her. The most predominant emotion was her jealousy and envy of Tigerlily. She thought about her in that tent, touching him and smiling in his face, feeding him lies. She then remembered how Peter handled her in the forest, his lust for her, his aggressiveness…he never touched _her_ like that before, hell they only had sex once! This infuriated her and she sat brooding and waiting.

"Do you want to talk to her Peter? You don't have to if you don't want to." Tigerlily asked as she rubbed salve over his stitches and began to wrap his upper body.

"I want to hear what she has to say…I want to know why….." Peter said, his face looking grim. He wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Hurry up Lily so we can get this over with, I wanna know why too." Nibs said as he started toward the entrance. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"I'll cut her down if she tries to attack you!" Lily assured, her grey eyes looking into Peters. "Scream if you need us, she may be evil, she may be here to kill you."

"Lily!" Nibs interrupted her ranting and eyed her, she complied and left Peter alone in the tent.

Nibs and Lily walked out of the tent and shot Wendy a dirty look then walked away. She got up from her seat and walked slowly over to Peter's tent, her heart in her throat.

Wendy walked into the tent and saw Peter sitting on the bed waiting for her, his head was down and he had a cup of liquor in his hand.

"Hello Peter." Wendy said quietly as she walked over to him and sat on the stool beside his bed.

"Hi…" Peter said flatly as he raised his head to look at her, he put his drink down on the table.. His face void of any emotion. As Wendy's eyes met Peters, her guilt tore at her, she felt like running, she didn't want to face Peter and had no idea of what to say.

"…..How..how are you.. doing?" Wendy stammered.

"Hurt, darn near gutted, torn, bandaged up….." He said with a hint of an attitude waiving his hand. "But I'll live….what's with you? His eyebrows in the air with an "I don't care" look on his face.

"Wha-?" Wendy asked but was cut off.

Cutting right to the chase Peter interjected. "How could you Wendy? His twisted with anger.

Wendy's mouth dropped open and she shook her head from side to side, speechless.

"You betrayed me." Peter accused in a harsh tone.

"I didn't Peter; I was possessed, by that woman…Arizael. I had no con-...you can't hold that against me!" Wendy pleaded.

"No….but your heart….you betrayed me…….. in your heart." Peter retorted, his emerald eyes beaming at her, his face contorted with a combination of hurt and disgust.

"What? Wendy asked with unbelief. I lov-"

Peter cut her off. "I thought you came back here for me….instead you….." Peter trailed off and turned his head away, biting his lip.

"I love _you _Peter, and that's the truth."

"But you want Ho-"

"Where are you getting this nonsense from? Whos telling you these lies?!" Wendy snapped, cutting Peter off.

"Chief told me when Arizael possesses someone, she exposes what's in their heart. He explained. "You may have said some crazy things….but… then again….maybe those words were from your heart too!" Peter assumed, wideeyed.

"No!" Wendy croaked.

"Tell me Wendy, would you rather stay with Hook? Am I so incomplete? Is that how you feel about me?! Peter exploded, exasperated, his tone getting higher, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes in slits.

Wendy was in shock, her mouth trembling as her mind registered what he accused her of, she scrambled within her mind trying to find the words to say, but her guilt choked her up.

"ANSWER ME!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes shut tight as he sat up to get in her face and slammed his fist down on the table.

Tigerlily, the Chief, Nibs, Slightly and the whole crew jumped at the sound of his voice. They were sitting right outside the tent eating, but really….being nosey.

Wendy winced and Peter quickly sat back, putting his hand over his stomach. He kept his eyes closed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and to make the pain subside.

"Peter, I love you…I don't know what she made me say, but you're far from incomplete."

"You want a man!" I'll never be a man, I wont!" Peter bellowed and then grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, his body aching from his muscles contracting from his yelling. Wendy reached out to touch him but he smacked her hand away, barring his teeth at her. His face immediately softened and he laid back on the pillow, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "Oh f—k this hurts." He thought to himself, the rush of pain making him want to throw up. He decided to keep calm, but it was hard, he wanted to choke the girl.

"If I wanted a man, I would have stayed in London and grown up! I came here to be with you because I love you. When I was away, I missed you so much, no one could replace you in my heart. I cried many times and hoped you would return to me. And now you have…don't you see…this is just a trick to break us apart. We are meant to be, I can feel it." Wendy spoke from the heart, she truly loved Peter.

"So how can you have feelings, or whatever it is for my enemy? Hook….the very man who wants me _dead_? What do you feel for him?" He asked, his eyes still on the ceiling.

"Its nothing more than a childish infatuation. I have always been fascinated by him, "Peters eyes grew wide and his eyeballs slowly looked in her direction, rage immediately consumed him, all thoughts of being calm obsolete. "I guess it's the sheer danger of such a man…yet...at times, he can be...charming..." She finished, never looking at him, if she had seen those eyes, she would have shut her mouth.

Peters mouth opened in shock and he snapped his head in her direction, his teeth were barred. "Charming?!!...Charming?! You call this _charming_!. Peter screamed as he sat up abruptly and yanked down the bandage that was on his injured arm, revealing the nasty wound, all jagged and stitched up. "Did you forget about this?! Is this charming to you?!! What the f—k?!!! He shouted loud enough for all of Neverland to hear. "Get the f—k out of my face! He was livid, breathing rapidly.

"Oh s—t" Nibs said as he looked around at every one, their facial expressions said the same thing. Chief's eyebrows went in the air, then he shrugged his shoulders and began to pass out pipes and herbs for their smoking pleasure.

"What the heck did you expect?" Lily said with a smug look on her face. "Serves her right." She began to mumble profanities under her breath.

"No! Peter don't...I didn't mean!-" Wendy desperately tried to explain, she put her hand out to him and recoiled back, mentally kicking herself for truthfully answering his question. He looked at her hand like it was poision, like she had the nerve to touch him.

"Why didn't you fly Wendy?! Why'd you just stand there all helpless and stuff huh?! I got my a$$ kicked trying to save you and you just stood there! Peter retorted in one breath, a fierce look in his eye.

"Peter!"

"Was that repayment for when Tigerlily poisoned you? Did I not say I was sorry?" Peter hissed, he let out a painful grunt, sat back and coughed up blood. His uncontained anger was too much for his weakened state.

"Peter please...calm down before...Gasp...you rip your stitches. Wendy whispered as she saw the bandage across his stomach slowly become spotted with blood. She reached out for him "let me-"

Peter flinched "Don't touch me" He wheezed weakly, an agonizing graced his features. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was being stubborn on purpose because he knew it would to trouble Wendy for she was such a nurturing person.

Wendy just sat there in defeat, worry evident on her features.

"My boys are hurt because of you…….." Peter whispered in a raspy tone as he closed his eyes, his anger had drained him, then he seemed to be asleep.

"And I am deeply and truly sorry for that. But, you got it all wrong……I don't hold anything against you. I could not move….I could not fly…." Wendy responded sadly and looked down. Then anger crept up inside of her.

"Don't you dare try to make me look like the bad one here!"

Peters face twisted and his eyes popped open. "What are you talking about?" He challenged.

"I couldn't fly because I had no happy thoughts, did you forget _how_ I ended on that ship in the first place?

Peter angrily snatched the bottle of liquor off the table and took a long swig.

"You have betrayed me as well….I saw you…in the forest with ……._her_!

"………." Peter looked confused and had no reply. He took another long swig.

"Kissing and licking on each other _like wild dogs!"_ Wendy spat angrily as her hands flung in the air, her eyes in slits. She quickly continued, not giving Peter a chance to speak. "You've never touched me like that!"

Peter looked down, his eyebrows furrowed as he scratched his head trying to remember what she was taking about.

"Oh you don't remember do you? Now you want to play dumb?"

Peter snapped his head up. "I was not myself….it was Arizael's doing! His voice cracked as he tried to scold her, but he ws too tired. He was angry because she insulted him. "And I'm not dumb!"

"Arizael huh, your gonna use that one." Wendy replied flatly.

"I remember…I was on the way to find you. She….she sprayed something in my face...next thing I know I'm on the ground and Nibs screaming at me.

"So how is it alright for you to blame her for _your_ actions, but hold me accountable for mine, while being posessed? Thats not fair."

Peter sat staring at her, his face soft with a hint of anger on it, his lips pursed together. She stared back at him, clearing her face of all emotion as she waited for his response. They sat this way for a few moments. Then finally Peter broke the silence.

"I didnt say I was possessed, I was drugged, its not the same." Peter responded calmly.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak but Peter quickly continued.

"You went for the enemy Wendy, there is nothing more hurtful than that." Peter finished as he took the whole bottle to his lips and began to chug.

"Why are you drinking that like its water give it to me." Wendy demanded with her hand out.

"Because I hurt, and I don't want to sleep anymore". He held the bottle away from her. "Those pain killers make me sleep. I'm not an old man, only old men like Codfish need sleep." Peter said as a matter of factly as he began to relax, his emerald eyes looking over Wendy. He saw her begin to speak and he quickly took another chug, knowing full well where this conversation was going.

"Since we are on this subject, lets just get everything out on the open. Whats the deal with cordelia? Was that new girl telling the truth or not?" Wendy inquired crossing her arms and legs.

"That was Arizael too..." Peter said as he continued drinking from the bottle.

"Oh really." Wendy said with disbelife in her voice.

"You wouldnt _belive_ the day I had. We went to earth to get the girls, Cordelia was there, but she was Arizael. She tried to freeze me to death. Nibs saved me." Peter informed, feeling very relaxed, void of any anger or pain.

"Emm hmm". Wendy nodded for him to go on.

"So then we came home." Peter continued, carefully choosing his words. "That girl, she wasn't even around, so she is a liar." Peter concluded, leaving out many details especially of his kissing Cordelia.

"Arizael is quite treacherous, what does she want with you? And your blood? She took all of it off the deck."

Peter froze. "She-did-what?" He asked in a low tone, the color drained from his face.

"She took all of your blood and put it in a jar and disappeared." Wendy clarified.

"I don't know." Peter answered, clearly puzzled. "Maybe casting some spell, she is a witch..." he trailed off.

"Should we fear her?"

"Me? Fear?...Never" Peter said arrogantly, discarding the new information he learned. "I'll kill her next time I see her."

"What of Tigerlily then?"

"What of her?" Peter asked as the wonderful feeling of being buzzed washed over him.

"What Hook said...In the forest? Wendy asked, getting aggitated at his slow response.

"It wasnt her that drugged me, I ran into Tigerlily on my way to the ship, she told me it wasnt her. Then some warewolves came-"

"Warewolves? Do you find me daft Peter?" Wendy asked in an offended tone.

"Daft?"

"You think I'm an idiot? Warewolves dont exist."

"They do too." Peter countered childishly. "And we beat them all." Peter said triumphantly, obviously under the influence. He continued to drink greedliy from the bottle.

Wendy was thankful that his anger had subsided. She put her hand on his side and paused for a moment, her eyes asking for permission to touch him. She took his lack of response as an invitation and proceeded to cut his bandage off.

"I suppose we are even then, It is clear to me that Arizael and Hook dont want us together." Wendy surmised as she cut the rest of the bandage off. She winced at the sight of his the wound cut clear across his stomach and it was very red.

"Wendy?..."

"Yes Peter?"

"Did...what...where were you?...What happened when I left?

Wendy sighed. "Where are the supplies?" She asked, stalling.

"Over there." Peter pointed to a table against the wall of the tent.

"So...you gonna answer me or what?" Peter poked.

She was thinking "a moment of truth? No, I cannot tell him. But I should." She gathered the supplies.

"I tried to get away, but he wouldn't allow it. It was raining; there was no way I could have made it to shore in a rowboat." Wendy carefully explained.

"So what happened?" Peter asked quickly, he was already impatient with her answer.

She sat down on the stool once more and soaked a cloth with some antibacterial liquid to clean his wound.

"I had to stay aboard Peter..." She replied with her head down, closing the container.

"Where?" He pried further, anger in his voice.

All of the color drained from Wendy's face, she pressed the cloth over his stitches, not thinking about what she was doing, her mind busy trying to think of a lie.

"Ow!! Peter jumped, as he grabbed her wrist squeezing hard. "That burns!" Peter complained.

"Oh, Im so sorry! I didnt mean to" She apologized wide eyed, snapping out of her trance.

"Your supposed to dab it!" Peter hissed.

This distraction gave Wendy time to think of something good to say.

"He locked me in his cabin, he slept in his bed and made me sleep on a cot against the far wall." He gave me his word that he would let me go as soon as the storm cleared." She blurted as she began to stitch the end of his wound shut.

"Did he touch you?" Peter asked through gritted teeth, suppressing the pain.

"No"

Peter breathed a deep sigh of relief. "I couldn't imagine him touching you." Wendy looked down to finish her sewing, Peter tilted her chin up with his fingers to look her in the eye. "These lips...he ran his thumb over them "This kiss, belongs to me. It killed me to see him kissing you". Peter painfully whispered his voice raspy and faltering.

Wendy felt her body break out in a sweat, the truth gripping at her stomach as the voice of reason exploded in her head. "T_ell him! tell him! he'll find out one day, you best tell him now!"_ Wendy couldn't take it anymore, she broke eye contact and tried to turn her head, but Peter forced her to look at him.

"Are you _sure_ nothing else happened..." Peter asked again, his eyes beaming at her.

"No Peter….nothing." She replied her voice shaky and her throat dry. She looked down to concentrate on finishing the last stitch.

Wendy kept her head down and didn't dare look up at him, she could feel his eyes staring at her. A few moments of silence went by until she finally found the courage to face him again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Already ate". He said quickly dismissing her question. "What's wrong? You're sweating."

Wendy had a questioning look on her face "Oh..I guess... I'm a bit warm." She said as she wiped her brow with a shaky hand, making sure not to look at his eyes.

"Your shaking." Peter said flatly.

"I'm hungry...I get shaky when I'm hungry. Its a sugar thing." She lied.

Peter, not being one to linger on any one subject too long brushed it aside and took her hand, pulling her closer. She moved from the stool to the bed, he continued to pull her closer and she gladly complied until they were nose to nose. Peter closed his eyes and their lips kissed a few times, then they began to kiss each other deeply, the kiss was full of passion from both of them.

They broke the kiss, both out of breath.

"I love you Wendy…..don't ever leave me…" Peter breathed.

"I love you too Peter, and I'm not leaving." She felt good for a moment until she remembered the lie she just told. She never asked Hook not to tell, she knew if she got him to give her his word he would not tell. She thought of something clever to say….

"Just remember Peter, every word that comes out of Hooks mouth is a lie.."

"I know that Wendy, but do you?" Peter asked.

**You like? I had a few drinks in the middle of writing this long freakin chapter but I think it still sounds decent.. Eh, well. Heres some snippits for the next chapter, which I planned on having it on this one, but there was no way! Dont have a title yet, but it will be good. Nite Nite, love you all! If you review, I'll have that chapter out on Wenesday. :)**

Snippits for the next chapter

Hook and Arizael watched Peter……..

"Wendy?" He called, but received no answer. "Wendy" he called once more his bright green eyes shifting rapidly scanning the lake and the surrounding area. "Boys?"

His calls were answered with silence, dead silence, for there were no birds chirping, boys laughing, or bugs buzzing, the wind was still. He turned his head left and right but no one was in sight.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Nibs, then suddenly he heard the ruffling of trees.

"PETER!!" Nibs screamed hysterically, his voice filled with fear. Peter bolted in that direction and flew as fast as he could, nevermind the branches and thistles that tore at his body.

"PETER!!!!! Nibs cried. Peter felt his fear and to his horror he saw Nibs being sucked into the ground like quicksand. He frantically screamed **"NIBS!! **Peter slammed hard into the ground in the exact spot where Nibs was but the ground was hard.

"**Nibs!!!" **Peter screamed banging on the ground. He sat down, trying to calm himself so he could figure out what to do, his chest heaving wildly.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha…" Arizel cackled as she walked out from behind a tree, she had a knife in one hand and tapping it in the other.

"GIVE HIM BACK!! Peter roared, his eyes dilated and he snatched his sai's off his boots and flew at her in a blink. There blades clashed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on in the chapter:

Peter and Hook fought violently. Hook bought his sword down on Peter held his sais with an underhand grip and quickly crossed his hands, blocking Hooks sword with both blades. They were face to face now, "Even with that crap, your still too slow!" Peter taunted, laughing.

"I tasted her Pan! And she is sweet oh is she sweet! Hook spat, his blue eyes piercing into Peter's.

The smile was wiped off Peter face. "Liar." Peter spat as he strained under Hooks sword, his boots sliding in the dirt as Hook pushed him back.

"Sweet, with a hint of peppermint, Hook licked his lips seductively. "Quite unique." He chuckled, knowing he hit home.

Hooks words were like a low blow to Peter and he falterd for a split second and Hook quickly dropped his sword and hit him with a sharp blow of the fist to his stomach sending him crashing into a tree trunk.

"Ahh" Peter yelped .Hook quickly grabbed him by the straps of his holster and trew him on the ground. He tried to get up, he was on all fours, when immediately a vine sprouted out of the ground and wrapped itself around his neck, "Ahh!" Peter cried out in fear, his eyes wide as others quickly sprouted and wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The ground under his knees gave in and his body immediately sank. He clawed at the earth, trying to get a hold, but was swiftly dragged under.


	15. Hook and Arizael come for Peters Blood

**Sorry if this got yanked down while you were reading this, I looked at it today and noticed some mistakes and random notes! Sorry!**

**Chap 15 Yo! I love my precious reviewers!!!! Oh this is long as hell, and there is tourtue in it. Angst and the like, oh sex too. **

"I love you Wendy…..don't ever leave me…" Peter breathed.

"I love you too Peter and I'm not leaving." She felt good for a moment until she remembered the lie she just told. She never asked Hook not to tell, she knew if she got him to give her his word he would not tell. She thought of something clever to say….

"Just remember Peter, every word that comes out of Hooks mouth is a lie..."

"I know that Wendy, but do you?" Peter asked.

"I do Peter, and I promise, I will never doubt you again...I will never listen to anyone else's lies again." Wendy said.

"Good." Peter said as he pecked her on the lips. "Now let's get some food."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Wendy came out of the tent and sat down at the table with everyone. They were served food and began to eat their fill. Everyone acted normal as if nothing happened. Wendy sat across from Tigerlily and Peter sat next to Nibs, and I wont bore you with the seating details...

"Wendy, I just want to say that I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you. This is a dangerous time now and I believe we should put our differences aside. Were all going to have to come together to defeat Hook and Arizael." Tigerlily broke the silence.

Wendy smiled. "Apology accepted, and I agree. I would hate to have to watch my back all the time." She teased.

"So what about Hook, are we going to hunt him?" Slightly asked Peter. "Whats the plan?"

"I say we hunt him and that hag, but what about the warwolves, we have to finish making our silver weapons.." Tigerlily suggested as she looked to Peter, Nibs and Slightly for approval.

"Speaking of silver weapons, I've been drawing you know, while you two been sleeping..." Slightly looked to Peter and Nibs. "I invented some cool weapons, take a look." Slighlty continued as he pulled out some sketches from his pocket and opened them up for everyone to see.

"I like this one, what is it? Nibs said as he looked at a picture of a weapon that looked like a bar with a chain that came out of both ends with long sharp blades at the end of each chain.

"I knew you would like that one...I designed it for you. Don't have a name for it yet, but it's designed to cut right through." Slightly answered, pleased with his invention.

"You know me well.." Nibs smiled. Slightly passed around his other drawings of various blades, daggers and contraptions. Peter silently looked at them and indicated that he liked the sai's and praised Slightly's work as did everyone else.

"So what's the plan?" Slightly asked again.

"I don't have one yet.." Peter said, sounding distant as he played with the fork in his mouth.

"What abo-" Tigerlily said but was cut off.

"You know what? I really don't want to talk this right now. Peter interjected as he poked at the scraps of food on his plate. "Can we please just...not deal with it tonight? Peter looked up at Lily and Slightly with a uninterested look on his face.

"Huh?" Slightly said with a scrunched up look on his face.

"I..I just want to relax. Let's deal with the details tomorrow." Peter tiredly suggested.

Peter didn't want to think about Hook anymore, the whole situation was depressing and tiring to him. He dreamed about it all night and was just over it.

"Yeah, I gotta say, I feel the same way. I'm not interested or even up to hunting right now, and with your leg." Nibs pointed to Slightly's leg. "You're not up to it either." Nibs concurred as he took a sip of water.

Nibs didn't want to talk about Hook either, he did not fear Hook, but he wanted something to take his mind off of Him. The look on Hooks face was imprinted firmly in his mind and he wanted it out.

"Fair enough" Tigerlily said as she looked around the table bewildered. She was ready to start planning for a fight. "I'm going to see my father." She got out of her seat and departed.

"Away with this water then." Peter said as he poured out the rest of his water and reached for some Indian liquor. The look on his face said that he had a lot on his mind. Everyone sat in an awkward silence, some puffing on pipes, others taking shots.

Wendy just sat there scanning the scene, fearing that Hook would jump out of nowhere and attack. She also had a lot on her mind. She was trying to devise up a plan to get Hook to give his word, since he is a man of his word, that he will not tell Peter about their …explorations.

"Can you girls give us a minute, I need to talk to my boys…alone." Peter asked, breaking the silence, as he kept his gaze downward and into his glass as if something interesting was staring back at him.

"Sure." Layla said as she motioned to all the girls to get up, with her eyes. All of the girls silently complied and walked away.

Peter sat in his seat and stared at Wendy as she walked off, his mind deep in thought.

"What?" Slightly asked, noticing Peter staring.

"I think she's hiding something..." Peter said as he continued to watch her.

"Hiding something? Slightly asked. "What happened in there anyway?...tell us."

"She says nothing happened with her and Hook, but she was as white as a ghost. Why? She looked like she was lying. I don't know..." Peter examined, not taking his eyes off her.

"Well I doubt she would lie about something like that, knowing full well Hook will tell you….soon enough." Nibs said.

"Tell me what happened from beginning to end." Nibs said, and Peter told the lost boys everything, including snippets of their conversation in the tent.

"I never thought she would lie to me, and I hate to say it, but her reaction...it was strange. And I don't know if I can trust her anymore." Peter concluded

"I understand how you feel, but I think...you may be overreacting." Nibs said. "I believe her."

The other boys just sat there, confused, they did not know what to believe.

Peter just sat there, his eyes watching Wendy, his hands folded with his chin resting on them.

"Hey." Nibs called, but no answer. He looked at Peter then to Wendy, then back at Peter, then he noticed Peter was glaring, his eyes dark, very dark.

Thoughts of killing Wendy invaded Peters mind and he began to scowl even more, and his green eyes were now black, filled with hatred.

"_Gasp!_ Your eyes..." Slightly pointed, his voice a whisper.

"Peter." Nibs called softly, his eyes searching his unresponsive features, Peter was clearly in a trance.

He put his hand on Peters shoulder and in an instant Peter snapped out of his trance. He snatched Nibs wrist and violently twisted his arm. Peters face was contorted with evil; he glared at Nibs and barred his teeth.

"Peter!" Slightly called as he stood from his seat across from Peter and Nibs, as he pulled out his dagger. He was ignored. Toodles, Curly and the Twins stood as well and drew their weapons.

Nibs flinched from the pain; this was his injured shoulder Peter was twisting.

"Let go.." Nibs hissed through his teeth in a deadly tone, his grey eyes beaming into the darkness in Peter's eyes.

"Or-what?" Peter challenged through his teeth. Nibs reached for his dagger and quickly put it to Peter's throat, Peter lifted his head in defiance, exposing his throat more, he pursed his lips and squinted his eyes.

"I'll make you, I'm not afraid of you." Nibs dared, his eyes throwing daggers.

"Yes you are." Peter insisted, his voice low.

Nibs pressed his dagger into Peter's throat, drawing blood. Since Peter couldn't use his other hand he had to let go of Nibs, so he did and quickly smacked the dagger away and reached for Nibs hurt shoulder and dug his fingers into it.

Nibs grunted and without hesitation swung his dagger at Peters face, slashing his cheek open; Peter fell out of his seat and snapped out of it, to find Nibs sitting on his chest with his dagger firmly pressed on his throat. All of the lost boys crowded around them both, all daggers pointed at Peter.

"What are you doing? Peter asked eyes wide and green once more.

"Who are you!?" Nibs demanded.

"Who are you?" Peter replied in a smart a$$ tone.

"Get off me!" He demanded harshly, oblivious to what just happened.

"Who are you?! I will _not_ ask again!" Nibs bellowed with fire in his eyed as he pressed the entire sharp edge of his blade harder into Peter's throat cutting drawing more blood. Peter grunted and tilted his head away and started to breathe heavy, clearly agitated now.

"And I will _not_ tell you again...get- off -me." Peter retorted his voice deadly and barely above a whisper.

"How do we know it's you?!" Slightly quickly blurted.

"What? I'm Peter, who else would I be?"

"Prove it" Nibs countered through his teeth, never letting up on his blade.

"I shouldn't have to." Peter said as he looked into Nibs eyes. There was a moment of silence as they both looked into each others eyes, searching for familiarity.

Nibs breathed a sigh of relief as he found what he was looking for and was convinced that it was Peter. He retreated and extended a hand to help Peter up.

Peter took his hand and kept his eyes locked with Nibs, unsure of what happened, and what to do. Then he looked into the eyes of each lost boy and they returned his gaze, looking distrustful.

This hurt Peter, to have his followers look at him this way made him feel unfit to be their leader. Brushing the thought aside he put his hand to his throat. "Lower your weapons, it's me..." He whispered.

"It is him, it's alright." Nibs assured.

"What happened?" "Did I do something wrong"? Peter asked confused.

"Yes...you were not yourself...your anger..." Nibs tried to put his finger on it. "Something's not right with you." Nibs blurted shaking his head.

Peter's mouth opened to defend himself but he had nothing to say.

"You were evil, and you hurt Nibs." Slightly said. "Whats wrong with you?" "Did Arizael possess you too?"

"She can't possess me." Peter said arrogantly with a smile on his face and his hands on his hip. Then his smile dropped as he looked at Nibs face, which was disapproving.

"Your not invincible." Nibs said flatly trying to conceal his anger. "Or immune to her."

Peter looked at Nibs bleeding shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I really don't remember doing that."

"We must kill Arizael, she is poison to Neverland...Poison to us all" Nibs said as he balled up his fists.

"And we will" Peter said softly as he put his hand on Nibs shoulder. "As soon as we find out how to defeat her.." Peter concluded then he turned to walk away but was stopped by Nibs words.

"I know you're angry because of Wendy." Nibs quickly pointed.

Peter stopped and turned to Nibs, his hands on his hips once more.

"Choose what you'll believe, either you choose to accept the fact that Wendy is telling the truth, or you pick her until she tells the truth." Nibs spat. "You must be ready...Hook has a great advantage over you and will use it against you. He'll kill you with this."

Peter considered Nibs reasoning and looked down. "I know." He croaked and walked away in the direction of his tent leaving his boys standing there in wonder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigerlily was in the Chief's teepee telling him about how Peter didn't want to plan any kind of attack tonight. They both thought it strange but then considered the events that took place, but were still awe struck that he refused to even at least discuss plans.

"We must pack up and head for the caves, it is unsafe for us to be out in the open" Chief informed Lily, then he swiftly began to pack his things.

"Spread the word, we leave immediately." Chief ordered and Lily exited and spread the word.

Tigerlily informed Wendy and the girls of the situation on her way to Peters tent.

She walked up to the opening of the tent with Wendy close behind and Peter walked out of the tent.

"Whats up?" Peter asked as he patted the cut on his face with a wet cloth.

"What happened to you?" Wendy asked.

"I fell." Peter said flatly.

"Clutz…anyway my father says it's not safe here anymore, we are going to the caves."

"Alright." Peter said as he saw Chief approaching. Their eyes met and Chief stopped abruptly.

"Tigerlily!" Chief called and motioned for her to come to him.

"Excuse me." Lily said as she jogged over to her father.

"I want you to stay with Flying Eagle." Chief looked at Peter cautiously. "Something is not right with him..."

"What do you mean father?" She started to turn to look at Peter.

"Don't" Chief urged, as he stopped her.

"I fear his despair has allowed something...to take hold of him. Chief paused for a moment. "Watch him, if things go wrong you alert me immediately, in the mean time, I must figure out what it is and what to do with it." Chief finished, looking grim.

"Ok...you think its Arizael?"

"No."

With that Tigerlily returned to Peter and Wendy and told her she is to stay with him. Peter agreed and Lily retreated to her teepee to gather her things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at the underground home, Peter instructed Tink to use her magic and cloak the entire home since Arizael already found it, so they would be safe.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways, Peter went up to the upper portion of the home, (which is just like the home in the movie "Hook", where it overlooks Neverland, it has a basketball court, places to skateboard, lots of greenery etc.)

He sat overlooking Neverland and was deep in thought, trying to run tactics on how to pursue Hook, before he pursues them. But his mind kept wandering about Wendy and the truthfulness behind her words.

He slapped himself mentally for doubting Wendy especially since he didn't know what happened earlier that day with Nibs. With that he thought he should be forgiving and get over it.

He looked at his bandaged arm and wondered why it was taking so long to heal. The mental energy it takes to be depressed is astounding, making one lazy and wish to sleep the day away. He decided to clear his mind and focus on "happy thoughts". He began to think about that night, back at Wendy's house, when she gave him all of her, a smile swept across his face from ear to ear.

"Peter?" Wendy called from her position behind him. Peter smiled and turned to her as she crept up by his side. They both stood quietly looking deeply into each others eyes.

"Do you love me Wendy?" Peter breathed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Very much." Wendy responded and moved closer, she began to caress his cheek with her fingers, then over to his lips. Peter kissed her fingers, and then they traveled over the cut on his neck. There was a questioning look on her face but she decided to do away with talking for the day and ran her fingers across his back. Peter moaned and rolled his eyes, as he was extremely hot and bothered.

Peter retreated and pulled out his dagger. He began to cut off the restricting bandages when Wendy gently took the knife from his hand and removed them for him.

As she removed the last bandage her eyes moved over his body, he moved closer and wrapped his injured arm around her neck and began to kiss her. Her energy surged through him and he began to deepen this kiss. His hands traveled over her body but she was reluctant to touch him, because of his injuries. Peter noticed this and broke the kiss.

"Touch me" He breathed his green eyes peering deep into her blues, his lips parted, his hands around her waist. She complied and ran her fingers over the wound on his arm and over his ribs and across his stomach.

With every touch came pleasure, he closed his eyes and began to kiss and nibble on her lips, feeling more of her energy surging through him. Wendy became breathless and began to pant, but Peter just kept kissing her greedily. He noticed that each time his lips connected with her flesh, energy emitted from it.

Peter began to strip her as he kept his lips connected to any part of her he could reach. Wendy began to moan in pleasure. He made her walk backwards, still kissing and touching her as he led her to the edge of a table. She felt the edge hit her bum and took that as a sign and got up on the edge of the table.

He pulled off the last of her clothing, which was her panties and tossed them aside. He took a minute to drink in her naked form, a look of longing evident on his face. She sat and drank in his appearance as well and was equally turned on, regardless of his present state. She cursed herself for even having an eye for Hook, then she quickly tossed the thought.

He pulled his pants down and let them drop off of him and stepped out of them. He continued closer and opened her legs and stood in between them. She wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her onto him; he closed his eyes from the pleasure and moaned. Wendy's breath caught in her throat as she wrapped herself around him, arms and legs.

With each stroke Peter drank in her energy, draining her, his eyes began to glow through half closed lids, brighter than ever. He engrossed himself with the feeling of her, the feeling of the warm summer breeze, the sounds of the night, and the smell of her hair. He continued to be selfish and kept taking from her, marveling at his new ability, but she was too deep in the throws of passion to even notice. The cut on his face and neck closed up and the stitches blew away in the breeze as his wounds slowly began to close.

"Harder.." Wendy breathed as she gripped his buttocks and pulled him in deeper, Peter let out a moan and shivered as he fought for control. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and began to ram her as he enjoyed the view of her neck and breasts displayed before him.

Peter pressed on until Wendy passed out, about 30 minutes later. He then allowed his body to give in. Then he carried her down the chute and to his room and placed her in the bed. He snuggled up next to her and fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning:

Wendy woke and turned to see Peter still asleep. She crept out of the bed and grabbed her bag which held all of her bathing necessities, and a basket and some new clothes. She took one last look at Peters sleeping form and crept out of the room.

She silently flew out of the chute and to the lake to bathe. Once finished she made her way to the Jolly Roger.

Hook was in his cabin smoking a cigar and eating his breakfast with Smee when he heard one of his shipmates calling.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! She comes!" Starkey bellowed from outside the cabin. All of the crew was scurrying about at the sight of her.

"Who Cap'n Who?" Smee asked full of glee. "Are we to have a lady aboard Sir?"

"I think I know who this _lady_ is Mr. Smee. She's not here for you, she's here for me." Hook said with a sly tone as he rose from his seat and exited the cabin, Smee right on his heels.

Wendy landed on deck and gave a curtsey "Gentlemen." she cordially greeted and turned to Hook "Captain." She made sure she brought along her best manners in hopes of persuading him.

"My beauty." Hook bowed. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence my dear?" He asked in a most gentlemanly fashion.

"I come to ask a favor of you, may we speak privately?"

"I warn you, I am not a man of favors, but please, due come in…" Hook smiled, knowing exactly why she was there.

Wendy entered the cabin, Hook right on her heels. He closed the door and walked over to his harpsichord and began to play. "Speak my dear, my time is short."

She came to him and stood next to the harpsichord, she watched as he played a gentle tune, one she could easily speak over.

"I came to….I would like it if you would give me your word…..not to speak of anything we've done here the other day…." Wendy staggered and was cut off.

"Ha!" Hook snorted and continued to play. "I'm sorry my dear, that was rude of me…please continue."

Taken aback by his rudeness Wendy became angry.

"Give me your word that you will tell no one of our past events!" Wendy demanded.

Hook abruptly slammed his hook down on the keys of his harpsichord and leered at her.

"Why? To preserve your little…_relationship_?" Hook mocked. "To cover up your _deceit_?"

Wendy just looked at him with a pleading look on her face.

Hook stood and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry my dear, but I cannot promise you anything. I will extract my revenge on him, in the most painful way." Hook declared in a deadly tone.

"I have no intentions for secrecy." He finished as he walked off.

Wendy just stood in silence, consumed by guilt.

Hook turned and with a nasty look on his face he said "unless you make a convincing offer…." He walked up to her and caressed the side of her arm. "I _may_ alter my plans."

"What do you want?" She asked dumbly, as if it wasn't obvious.

"You…and your precious…treasure."

"Never, I couldn't live with myself."

Hook grabbed her by the neck, Wendy yelped as he jerked her towards him. "You are very brave, coming here alone, you underestimate me Ms. Darling. I _will _take what I want." He retorted through his teeth.

Fear gripped Wendy as she struggled for air. Hooks face was nose to nose with hers. "But I'd rather have it willingly." He whispered as he snatched away from her and took a few steps back.

Wendy stumbled backwards, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

"How is Pan anyway? I think its time I pay him a visit." Hook said. With that Wendy bolted out of the cabin, the sound of his cackling laugh echoing behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy raced for the underground home, but on her way she stopped to gather some neverberries, to aid in the lie she concocted just incase Peter was awake.

She reached the underground home and as soon as she came down the chute Peter was standing there with his hands on his hips.

Wendy gasped and jumped, she didn't expect him to be standing there.

"Where you been?" Peter simply asked.

"To….to..get neverberries." She stammered as she raised the basket. "And I took a bath in the lake."

Peter took a berry from the basket and popped it in his mouth. "Thanks." He smiled. "Next time tell someone alright? It's dangerous out there."

"Sure, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Let's have breakfast, then head to the lake, I'm sure everyone else could use a bath."

Wendy looked at Peter again, not noticing it the first time. "You're healed…" She said as she reached out and touched him.

"Yes, thank you." Peter said.

"For what?" Wendy asked, Peter just walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had ate breakfast and headed over to the lake for a nice bath. Peter and Nibs were all healed up, except for poor Slightly, but he was getting much better by the day. Since Wendy already bathed she just sat against a tree quietly reading a book.

Peter was the last one out of the lake, he went into his special group of bushes that dressed him in his skeleton leaves. He stood in the middle as the leaves were pasted on to him.

Hook and Arizael watched him.

He then stepped out, clothed once again in his skeleton leaves, and picked up his holster and strapped it on him, and put his sword in it. He put his boots on and all of his accessories and strapped a sai to each boot. Then he noticed something…complete and utter silence.

"He looks strong, and at his peak. Arizael observed. He is an expert with those sai's." She whispered as she passed Hook a vial that had glowing green liquid in it. "I'm going to need your help, but you must be swift. Drink this and it will give you speed for about 10 minutes."

Hook took the vial from her.

"Let me attack first, and then you take him out." Arizael instructed and Hook nodded.

"Wendy?" Peter called, but received no answer. "Wendy?!" he called once more, his bright green eyes shifting rapidly, scanning the lake and the surrounding area. "Boys?!"

His calls were answered with silence, dead silence, for there were no birds chirping, boys laughing, or bugs buzzing, the wind was still. He turned his head left and right but no one was in sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs had saw Layla off in the distance standing in a clearing beckoning him to come hither. He wondered within himself why she was there…alone. He silently walked over to where she was standing, and she turned her back to him. Once he reached her he began to scold her.

"Why are you way over here?! Didn't we say to stay together? Do you want to be eaten up or wh--" He stopped abruptly when she turned around, it wasn't Layla it was Arizael.

"Surprise Pretty Boy!" Arizael sneered and waived her hand.

Nibs took one step backward and his foot quickly sunk into the earth up to his ankle. "What the!" He said, his brows furrowed as he tried to lift his foot. Immediately his other leg was sucked into the earth up to his ankle and a vine sprouted and firmly wrapped itself around both legs.

"There is no escape." Arizael said as she began to cackle.

Nibs gasped and quickly reached for his blade that was on his belt and was met with yet another vine wrapping itself firmly around him. "Ahhhhhh!" He finally screamed as he was immobilized and being pulled in the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Nibs, then suddenly he heard…..

"PETER!!" Nibs screamed hysterically, his voice filled with fear. Peter bolted in that direction and flew as fast as he could, nevermind the branches and thistles that tore at his body.

"**PETER!!!!!"** Nibs cried even louder, sounding like a little boy panic stricken. Peter felt his fear and to his horror he saw Nibs quickly being sucked into the ground, like quicksand.

He frantically screamed **"NIBS!! **Peter slammed hard into the ground in the exact spot where Nibs was just a second ago, but the ground was hard.

"**Nibs!!!" **Peter screamed banging on the ground. He sat down, trying to calm himself so he could figure out what to do, his chest heaving wildly. "He's alive, he's alive…" Peter breathed as he would quickly know otherwise.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha…" Arizel cackled as she walked out from behind a tree, she had a knife in one hand and tapping it in the other.

**"GIVE HIM BACK!!"** Peter roared, his eyes dilated and he snatched his sai's off his boots and flew at her in a blink. There blades clashed.

Peter fought vicoulsy, his body moved rapidly as he tried to kill her. He fought so fierce that Arizael couldent block most of his blows, she suffered many cuts from his blades as she tried to fight him off with her own.

Peter ducked, dodged, flipped and jumped off trees and things trying to hit home from every angle, but he could not make the final blow.

They both stopped and began to circle each other, Peter had a blood thirsty look in his eye as he twirled his sai's.

"Your fast boy, but can you be _faster_?" Arizel said "Like this!" then she immediately jumped on him catching him off guard. This time she moved much faster than him, inflicting many cuts as it was hard for him to block her, he ran backwards and did a back flip, knocking her back so he could catch his breath.

"I didn't think so." She taunted.

"You'll never be better than me." Peter arrogantly spat as all of his cuts closed up "You only got me a few times, till I stopped you." He smiled and clashed his blades together as his eyes flashed.

Then he lunged at her, aiming for her chest, she moved and tried to stab him between his shoulder blades but he crossed his blades behind him and blocked her blow.

He immediately spun a few times whipping his arms in different areas and cut her many times and ended with a swift roundhouse kick sending her into a tree. He then swiftly threw both sais at her and they plunged into her chest.

"Ahhhhh! She screamed as she spit blood, Peter walked up to her.

"Where's Nibs?"

"You've not won boy! She spat in defiance

"ANSWER ME!" Peter yelled in her face as he pushed the sai's deeper in her chest.

"Ahhhhh!" Arizael cried.

"Heres your answer!" Hook spat as he swung his hook toward the back of Peters head, Peter ducked backwards as he yanked his sai's out of her. Arizael sagged against the tree trunk and to the ground.

"Codfish!" Peter taunted as he twirled his blades, drops of blood flying off of them.

Hook sneered as his eyes glowed green like Peters and quickly lunged at him. Peter easily stepped to the side, dodging him. Hook swung at him many times trying to cut him but Peter weaved in and out, side to side with his hands behind his back.

"Green doesn't suit you Cod! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Peter taunted as he swiftly dodged Hook again and again.

"I'll wipe that stupid smirk right off your face!" Hook cried.

Then Peter stopped bouncing about and attacked, he moved so fast he cut Hook 5 times all over his chest and across his stomach and kicked him hard in his chest.

"Blasted animal!" Hook spat as he stumbled backwards.

"Even with your new speed, your still not faster than me!." Ah Ha Ha Ha! Peter laughed.

Hook sneered and all of his cuts healed as he ran at Peter. Hook fighting Peter gave Arizael the time she needed to heal….what, you thought she would be killed that easily?

She gathered herself and balled up her fist and blue electricity began to encircle it and she stood behind a tree.

Hook started toward Peter and Peter raised his blade in wait, immediately Arizael threw a bolt at Peter making his knees buckle. Ahh!!! Peter screamed and stumbled.

He saw her and glared and started toward her but she shot him again and again, the last bolt sent him crashing into a tree breathless, chest heaving and disoriented.

"Now Hook!" Arizael quickly spat. Hook began to advance and Peter quickly shook it off and regained his wits. Hook tried to stab him but he quickly layed down on one side quickly rolled high up the tree and ended in a crouching position along the trunk, as stayed there as he quickly stopped the bolts from running through his body.

"Get down here! Hook bellowed as he shot his pistol at Peter, but missed. He blinked and Peter was gone, actually he was right behind hook.

Peter kicked him hard in the back and heard Arizael behind him trowing a bolt, so he ducked and it hit Hook and scrambled him.

Peter quickly went in for the kill and stabbed Hook with both his blades in the chest and pressed his weight on him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hook screamed and writhed under Peters blades.

Arizel barred her teeth, "Time to slow your azz down.." she said in her head as she quickly put her hand out and a jar of grey slime appeared in it. She removed the lid and let her claws came out. She stuck her claws in the grey smelly goop and scooped up a wad of it. She tossed the jar aside and quietly walked up behind Peter.

Peter looked him right in his eyes. "Looks like today you die, it's a shame I almost whished you back, but your so evil you don't deserve to live." Peter said through his teeth.

Arizael quickly wrapped one arm around Peter's waist and sunk her claws in his side with the other.

Peters eyes grew wide as his knees buckled and his body bent forward slightly. His pupils immediately constricted as he let go of the sai's, his face contorted with pain..

Peter grunted and his eyes were in slits as the burning pain consumed him, and the goop dumped itself into his blood stream. He quickly grabbed for Arizels wrist to try to pull her claws out of him but she just held him tighter.

"Finally got you you f—king little bastard."

Peter whimpered as he tried to pull them out, the pain was indescribable and extremely uncomfortable; it felt like little things squirming around his insides.

Peter tried to snatch away from her and fly away but she kept a tight hold on him and dug her claws in deeper. They both fell on the ground, Arizaels body pressed tight behind him and she started to wiggle her fingers inside of him.

Peter cried out and flew backwards very close to the ground and rammed her back into the base of a tree. She was stunned by the impact and Peter quickly ripped her claws out of him and slowly rolled away.

He lay there panting on his back for a moment shaking, his vision blurred as his strength quickly left him and he broke out in a sweat. He heard Hook slowly approaching from his left, he willed himself to roll over so he could reach his sword. He pulled it out of his holster and laborsly swung his arm in an arc as he rolled back on his back and cut both Hooks legs, one in the shin and the other on his thigh.

"Blasted brat! He still moves!" Hook spat as he stumbled back.

Arizael jumped on top of Peter to shock him but he caught her wrists and sucked some of her energy right out of her body, giving him a little boost to get away.

"Ahhhhh! What the! Arizel screamed as she was tossed to the side.

Peter got up and bolted because there was no way he could fight with that stuff Arizael put in him.

"Use your power, teleport in front of him and stop him!" She commanded and Hook disappeared.

Peter tore through the forest trying to fight back the pain that ripped its way through his body. He ignored his screaming side as he continued to run and suppress the effects of the goo that demanded he lay helpless and immobile. He could barely see because his vision was blurred, and he felt delirium try to take hold of him.

Hook appeared in front of him and snatched him up by the neck and roughly flung him back, Peter staggered, tying to gain his footing. Peter whipped out his sword as Hook bought his sword straight down on him; Peter blocked the blow with his blade, one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade.

They were face to face now both glaring at each other.

"Do you want to know who came to see me today?" Hook asked. "It was your dear Wendy…Darling, pleading that I keep what I am about to tell you a secret…" Hook teased.

The glare was wiped right off Peters face. "Liar." Peter breathed as he strained under Hooks sword, his boots sliding in the dirt as Hook pushed him back.

"I give you my word that all is true….I tasted her Pan! And she is sweet oh is she sweet!" Hook spat, his blue eyes piercing into Peter's.

"No." Peter whispered as his body began to shake as he slowly lost control, but kept his blade up as Hook kept pressing down on his.

"Sweet, with a hint of peppermint, Hook licked his lips seductively. "Quite unique."

Hooks words were like a low blow to Peter and he falterd for a split second and Hook quickly dropped his sword and hit him with a sharp blow to his stomach sending him crashing into a tree trunk.

"Ahhhh!" Peter yelped, his body slumped down the tree trunk. Hook quickly grabbed him by the straps of his holster and threw him on the ground.

Peter struggled to get up, he was now on all fours, when immediately a vine sprouted out of the ground and wrapped itself around his neck, "Ahhh!" Peter cried out in fear, his eyes wide as others quickly sprouted and wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He could hear Hook's chuckles echoing around him as the ground under his knees gave in and his body immediately sank. He clawed at the earth, trying to get a hold, seeing it was useless he quickly took a breath as he was swiftly dragged under.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizael stood observing Peters sleeping form. He was tied to a chair, his wrists had vines wrapped around them strapping them down to the armrest, each ankle tied to a leg of the chair. His head was cocked to the side and down. He had a layer of dirt dusted on him, here and there.

"Such a beautiful boy." Arizael breathed as she caressed his face, "He needs to be tamed and taught some manners though." She continued as she ran her hands all over his body, she had patched up his wound with a cloth and some tape.

"Stop swooning over the boy and wake him up, I grow impatient." Hook retorted from his place in a dark corner.

She continued to rub Peters face and Peter began to lean into it as he started to regain conciousness. He began to take deep breaths, thinking this hand was Wendy's hand, but he was terribly mistaken. He noticed the scent as he rubbed his face against the palm of her hand and his eyes snapped open.

Peter barred his teeth and weakly flinched away and groaned, the effects of the goo still in full force, save for his sight.

"Hello dear..Arizael purred.. I belive we got off on the wrong foot out there."

"Wheres Nibs." Peter croaked, and my friends.

"Nibs, oh hes right in front of you, look up." She said as she looked up as well.

"Ahhh! Nibs! Peter cried at the sight. Nibs was hanging in mid air, tangled in a web of vines, his head hung low, he was unconscious.

Peter twisted his wrists in a futile attempt to free himself, to no avail, his chest heaving as he kept his eyes on Nibs.

"He will survive..but you..I want you to be with me Peter….forever. Join me, and I will spare him."

"No, I love Wendy, you will not kill him." Peter commanded as his eyes met hers.

"You are in no pos-" Arizael abruptly stopped her sentence and started looking around. They are on to us, they come! We'll have to cut it short. I must keep to my promise." She looked to Peter once more, his gaze was fixed on Nibs sleeping form high up towards the ceiling.

"I will leave you with Hook now, think about my proposal."

Peter snapped out of his musings and began to scan the room, looking for Hook, his mind was racing, he was in a horrible predicament right now and his heart began to race.

"Hello Pan…ready to learn some respect?" Hook asked as he stood from his seat in the dark corner with a black box in his hand. He came into the light and blue eyes met forest green, Hook had a sneer on his handsome face.

Peters gaze dropped and fixated itself on the box in his hand.

"I will go buy us some time." Arizael said as she morphed into Peter, Peter snapped his head back in her direction, his face awe struck.

"No, leave my friends!" He pleaded.

"Lets see how well they know you." She said in his voice and ran out of the house.

Peter snapped his head back in Hooks direction and stared at the box, wondering whats in it.

"You want to know whats in it? Hook asked as he shook the box. He took a seat next to Peter. "Its pain...and suffering." He said simply as he opened the box, "lucky for you, we haven't much time. You see, I need your blood, but I cant drink all of it at once. So my friends here, will drink what I cannot." He held out his hook and it turned into a fully operable hand.

Peter gasped. "How?" he croaked, as he tried to surpress his fear, his body already weak from the events that took place earlier.

Hook snickered evily, then he put his new hand in the box and when it came back out, he had a humoungous black leach in his hand. Peters eyes grew wide and he struggled to break free from his bonds.

"You know these then...what they do..." Hook smiled. Very pleased at Peters reaction. He grabbed Peters arm and turned it out and slapped a leach in the crook of his elbow, where the vein was showing. Peter opened his mouth and quickly bit his lip, trying to stay strong. He turned his head the other way to suppress the pain.

"King leaches, big enough to suck out a cup at a time. " Hook said with brute cheer in his voice.

Peter started to breathe heavy and turned back to glare at Hook. Hook had another in his hand and slapped it on his neck, Peter shut his eyes tight and barred his teeth, bowed his head and jerked his arms.

"Its no use trying to be strong, your strength will fade and I _will _get the desired results. Now...about your Wendy.." The leaches started to swell as they drank his blood and Peter lazily lifted his head to rest it on the back of the chair, his breathing was heavy.

"Its strange, she just lost her virginity, but yet is quick to let me take off her undergarments and put my mouth in her most….. private of areas..."

"Liar!" Peter barked his voice cracking. "She told me everything, she told me nothing happened."

"And you believed the Wench?..I gave you my word.." Hook said and with another slap another leach latched on, Peter's body tensed, all of his muscles tightening, he let out a small grunt as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh no Peter, your Wendy is the liar, such a sweet liar. She has a mole, right here." He pointed to his inner thigh really close to his crotch. Peters eyes grew wide and his breathing picked up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Shaped like a heart." Hook continued with great joy. "Now how would I know that unless I was there!" He immediately slapped another leach on him and with that Peter broke.

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed out in immense pain, loosing the last of his strength due to the painful thing he just learned. "I'll kill you! F—king **_Codfish!!"_** Peter bellowed.

Hook brutally slapped him across his face. "I'd like to see you try."

"Let me go and I will! Peter defiantly kept running his mouth.

Hook stood in front of him, barred his teeth and smacked him again almost knocking Peter and the chair over, crimson blood started to leak from the side of his mouth as he spit it out.

"Now if you don't have anything else to say, which it would be in your best intrest to keep your mouth shut, I'd like to go on.." Hook spat.

"Yes, there's more Pan...those breasts", he slapped on another leach and Peter screamed and writhed. "That firm body, Hook said as he ripped the bandage off Peter's side, and Peter jumped, his face twisted with pain. Then there was a pause, he opened his eyes and looked at Hook in horror as he knew what he would do next.

"She let me explore her entire body, you should have seen her, quivering under my tounge!" He slapped another leach on his wound and Peter let out another agonizing scream as it sucked on him. He strained against his bonds, but to no avail. He barred his teeth and almost began to wail, more from the heartbreak than the pain.

The leaches swelled with is blood and he became light headed and dropped his head. "I'm not done with you yet!" Hook spat as he slapped his face with the back of his hand to keep him conscious.

Hook started taking the leaches off of him as they were about to burst, he placed them in a bigger box that was on the floor next to them.

"Maybe its better for me to show you, instead of telling you." Hook suggested.

With the waive of Hooks hand, the vines loosened and returned to the ground.

**Ok I am stopping here, I am tired now and I am going to bed. This is what will happen as I am sorry I abruptly ended here. There are more details but like I said. Nite Nite. Thanks for the review, here's how Peter learns the truth, even more, oh its not edited yet, so sorry if it sounds crazy and there is misspelling.**

Arizael came running in, chest heaving. "There still comming, I was unable to stop them...did you get it?

"Yes"

"Good, we need to leave, I only have enough power to teleport us away, I cannot conceal this place any longer. She grabbed the box of fat leaches and ran to a corner.

"I need...Hook trailed off as he turned to the chair and saw that it was empty.

He looked and saw Peter crawling on the floor, trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't" Hook spat as he ran over to him and yanked him up by the straps of his holster, he wrapped his arms around him and lept high up on the ledge, about 30 feet up.

He dropped Peter and crouched next to him. He put his hand behind his head and sat him up slightly. He exposed his neck and Peter's body was limp, there was no expression on his face. Hook wrapped his other arm around his back. "See what I see...Know what I know" Hook breathed, then he opened his mouth and all of his teeth became extremely sharp and he had vampire fangs. Peter gasped at the sight of those teeth and flinched. Hook jerked Peters head to expose his neck more, he opened his mouth as wide as he can and sunk his jaws in the flesh of Peters neck. Peter felt every tooth peirce his skin, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to scream but couldent, he reached up and grabbed a handfull of Hooks black curls and tried to pull Hook off of him, but was too weak. Then flashes of Hook and Wendy came into his mind, he was now in the Cabin and to his horror, there was Hook with Wendy. They were kissing wildly, moaing and groaping each other. He saw Hook push her up against the wall..and go down on her.

SHOUT OUT TO xbeckyblue252x for reviewing each chapter and showin a sista some love!!!


	16. Saving Peter an't Easy

**Chapter 16: Saving Peter an't easy.**

"I'm not done with you yet!" Hook spat as he slapped his face with the back of his hand to keep him conscious. Hook started taking the leaches off of him as they were about to burst, he placed them in a bigger box that was on the floor next to them.

"Maybe its better for me to show you, instead of telling you." Hook suggested.

With a wave of Hooks hand, the vines loosened and returned to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier:

Wendy, the lost boys and the girls were put to sleep due to Arizaels magic. The magic wore off and they all awoke up, looking around wondering what happened. The skies of Neverland were full of clouds, thick and black. The wind immediately began to howl as thunder crashed again and again. The temperature dropped form a hot and humid 90 degree day to a chill 50.

Everyone quickly gathered their wits and anxiously looked around and noticed Peter and Nibs were missing.

"Have any of you seen Peter?!" Wendy asked, screaming over the wind and thunder.

"No, we were about to ask you!" Slightly responded. "Have you seen Nibs?"

"No...Something is wrong!" Tigerlily surmised as she exchanged glances with everyone, their minds all came to the same conclusion.

"Arizael, it had to be her, we all seemed to have blacked out, and woke to have Peter and Nibs missing." Wendy said as she took hold of Lily's arm, feeling she may be blown away.

The wind grew violent and the trees began to bend and sway.

"Lets split up, Lily, and Wendy, come with me, everyone else scatter and search this area. Were going to the swamps." Slighty barked over the howling of the wind, taking charge since he is next in command when Nibs is indisposed.

The three immediately took to the air and jetted over to the swamps, they fought through the wind and landed, to continue their search on foot, ensuring they didn't overlook any area.

Wendy's heart was pounding as she pondered what became of her fellow friends. She knew that if Arizael has Peter, then Hook was probably, no _surely_ telling Peter everything about their explorations and rubbing it in. She felt horrible, she never meant for things to go that far, and now she finally wished she would have been the one to tell Peter first. Atleast that way he wouldent be caught off guard and the words wouldent of had affected him so much.

"If anything happens to him its all my fault..I hope he can forgive me.." She thought within herself. Then she started to think about Lily and Nibs. What about Slighty and the rest of the crew? What will they think of her once they find out she lied? "Tigerlily would surely have my head." She thought, and then she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Look! There he is!" Lily pointed to Peter, who was a good 30 feet away laying on the ground. The three of them quickly flew over to where he was.

"Peter!" Lily and Slightly called simultaneously. "Are you alright?"

Peter lazily sat upright and looked at them. "I think so."

"Then if you're alright, whats happening?" Slightly bellowed over the wind, and as if on cue, ice cold rain fell from the clouds in a brutal downpour.

Peter didn't answer, he just covered his head.

Wendy just stood there, her heart in her throat, waiting to be scolded or attacked, she was unable to hear their conversation and it became hard for her to see. The rain came down so hard it was raining sideways.

"Where's Nibs!" Slightly asked.

"I don't know…" Peter said as he stood and brushed himself off, then he smiled.

"I think Arizael is behind all this, we blacked out and when we woke you and Nibs were missing!" Slightly yelled over the weather.

"Peter are you sure you're alright? I mean, did you black out too? How did you get out here?" Wendy finally gathered the courage to speak.

Arizael thought about telling Wendy that Peter already knows about her lies but decided not to. So Arizael being Peter, just smiled at her.

"I'm fine child, let's go find Nibs." Peter said with a reassuring look on his face as he reached out his hand. He stood waiting, his hair plastered on his head, his brows were furrowed and his eyes were in slits, but Wendy could see that there were no whites in his eyes, just solid black.

Wendy scrunched up her face as did Lily and Slightly.

"You sure your ok.._child?_ What are you an adult now?" Slightly mocked, not noticing Peters eyes, as his was barely open to keep the rain out.

Peter's mouth opened and closed a few times as he searched for something clever to say, then he gave up. "I guess you got me." Peter said and quickly withdrew his sword and tried to take Slightly's head off but was immediately blocked by Lily's blade. Lily barred her teeth and immediately kicked him in the crotch and punched him in the face.

"That's not Peter, get back!" Lily bellowed, her sword pointing at Peter.

Peter stumbled backwards holding his crotch with one hand, his sword in the other. "You stupid little B---h." He blurted through his teeth and charged Lily.

They both fought violently and with great speed, their speed matched and no one was able to land a hit. Dirt and mud splashed everywhere making it harder to see the two. Next thing Slighty knew they were wrestling and Peter slammed Tigerlily into the mud. Both were on the ground scrapping, rolling and landing cracking punches on each others body. They were fighting tooth and nail, both were covered in mud.

Slightly cursed and pulled out his bow and arrow, he swiftly lunged backwards high into a tree and aimed the arrow, waiting for a clear shot.

Wendy cursed as well, for a moment she was relived, thinking this was Peter, and that Hook never got to him. Now the relief was stripped from her, plunging her back to square one. She drew her weapon as well and started moving around, waiting for her chance to strike. She was extremely nervous, she knew how to sword fight but not much else. She knew she could never match Peter's agility, let alone anyone else's.

Arizael, who was posing as Peter was not as good a fighter as Tigerlily. Tigerlily fought dirty, and rough like a boy. She held Peter down by the neck and repeatedly slugged him in the face. He roughly pushed her off of him and tried to get on top of her, but was flipped over her. She got to her feet and ran up on him and hammered him, blow after blow until he was pinned up against a tree. She continued to land harsh body blows until he spit up blood, dark green blood.

She stopped and took a few steps back glaring at him.

"Who are you!" Tigerlily spat, she was not clear if it was Peter being evil, like her father warned, or Arizael posing to be him.

Peter slowly lifted his head and scowled at her. "Its me!" He exclaimed as his face quickly morphed into Arizael and she immediately shot a bolt at Lily.

"Ahhhh!!" She screamed as the bolt sent her colliding with a tree trunk.

Slightly shot his arrow at Arizael but she ducked it and shot a bolt at him, he jumped out of the tree barely dodgin the bolt that whizzed by his head.

Wendy cowered and hid behind a tree shivering from being soaking wet and cold.

Arizael stood looking around her as the three of them were hiding, her green eyes looking hungry, she put out her hands, extending her claws.

"Weeennnnnnddddddddyyyyyy." She called, "Weeennnddddddyyyy." She called again as she started to creep around.

Slightly was crouched behind a tree, his hazel eyes fixed on Arizael as he pulled out a spiffy contraction from his belt. It was a weapon similar to the silver one he drew. It was a little bar that had a chain on both ends with 3 inch curved blades at each tip.

He blinked and then in an instant she was gone.

"Ahhhh! Wendy shrilled as Arizael grabbed her by a handful of her hair and yanked her out of her hiding place.

Slightly ran over to Arizael and twirled his weapon and the chain extended and cut her between the shoulder blades. He kept twirling it like a baton and each blade quickly cut her a few times and she cried out, dropped Wendy and immediately trew her hand out to shoot another bolt at him, but Tigerlily came out of no where and cut off her hand. Arizael immediately burst into snow and was gone.

"Oh my gosh, oh no, no no no no.." Wendy stammered in shock. "Is this what we have to face?" "Is she the one who has Peter?"

"Calm down Wendy…you cannot be afraid of her if we are to get Peter." Lily commanded.

"You need to learn how to fight." Slightly said rudely. "As soon as we get out of this, your lessons begin." He finished as he scanned the area.

"There, do you see that?" He pointed to a large run down house in the distance, part of it seemed to disappear and then reappear.

"I bet that's whe-" Tigerlily was cut off by a long scream full of pain and torment emitting from that house.

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" **__(Peter was screaming from the leeches Hook had put on him.)_

"That's Peter!" Slightly screamed and the three of them took off. The faster they ran it seemed like the house jumped farther away from them. Something was holding them back.

The sounds of Peters torment rang in their ears, determination exploding within them as they fought the invisible force that slowed them down.

"Oh no their killing him!" Wendy screamed hysterically as she struggled to keep up with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vines releasead their hold on Peter and he sat panting, barely concious, his body weak and racked with pain from the loss of blood. He began to shiver.

Hook grabbed him by the throat and got in his face until the tips of their noses touched.

"You still want to kill me? Your free now….lets see what you got."

Peters brows furrowed as he tried to muster a retort but nothing came out. Hook released him and walked over to the table where his sais were sticking out of. He pulled one of them out and turned and stood infront of Peter.

He flipped over Peters hand and placed the blade in it, to taunt him, knowing he lacked the strength to use it. Peter just sat there with his head slumped on the side of the chair, shivering as he let the blade slide out of his hand.

"Aww, nothing to say Pan? No cocky remarks?" Hook teased as he looked Peter over.

Arizael came running in the house, chest heaving and missing a hand. "There still coming, I was unable to stop them...did you get it?"

"Yes" Hook answered as he walked away from Peter. "There in that box."

As soon as Hook turned his back to talk to Arizael, Peter took his chance and slid off of chair and onto his knees then fell face first on the floor. No one seemed to hear it so he gathered up what little strengh he had left in him and crawled away.

"Good, we need to leave…..I only have enough power to teleport us away, I cannot conceal this place any longer." She said out of breath as she quickly ran and grabbed the box of blood filled leeches and jogged to a corner. "We need to go…!" She anxiously spat.

"I need..." Hook trailed off as he turned to the chair and saw that it was empty.

He looked and saw Peter crawling on the floor, trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't" Hook spat as he ran over to him and grabbed him by the waist, his fingers digging into Peter's side, and yanked him up on his feet. Peter had picked up the sai from earlier and had it in his hand. By reflex he reached back and stabbed Hook in the ribs with it.

"Grrrrahhh!" Hook growled and dropped him, theroughly pissed off, he ripped the sai out of his side, not being phased and stepped on Peters back, digging his boot into it.

"You dare!" He bellowed.

"I dare." Peter murmured. "...You...can...only...fight me...with help...never alone." Peter retorted through his teeth, his face in the dirt, as he still had the nerve to piss Hook off.

Hook seethed at Peters remark and his nerve to still be cocky, he growled and removed his foot and grabbed the straps of Peters holster.

"Hook!!" Arizael screamed and Hook snapped his head in her direction, eyes shooting darts, he was enraged.

"We dont have time! They will be here any second, drink and be gone!" She said as she backed into a dark corner with the box, unable to be seen.

Hook grit his teeth wishing he had the time to break him. He pulled the arrogant boy up and wrapped his arms around him and lept high up on to the ragged balcony, which was about 30 feet up.

Hook slamed Peter on the floor and crouched down next to him, Peter was unresponsive and limp. Hook put his hand behind his head and sat him up slightly. He grabbed his hair and twisted his head toward him to expose his neck and wrapped his other arm around him to keep him in place, should he squirm.

"See what I see...Know what I know" Hook breathed, then he opened his mouth and all of his teeth became extremely sharp baring his vampire fangs, for he was a vampire. Peter opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of those teeth and flinched. Hook jerked Peters head again to expose his neck fully, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and greedily sank his jaws into the flesh of Peters neck.

Peter felt every tooth peirce his skin, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to scream but couldent, he reached up and grabbed a handfull of Hooks black curls and tried to pull Hook off of him, but was too weak. He released his hold and his hand fell limp.

The door was kicked open as Sligthtly, Wendy and Lily came rushing in. "Peter!!" Wendy called as she anxiously looked around the room.

"Nibs!" Slightly called as he was the first to be seen, tangled in a web of vines. Slighty immediately drew his sword and flew up there and started hacking on the vines. To his dismay the vines kept coming back and wrapped themselves around his limbs, entagling him. He continued to hack at them as Tigerlily ran back to the door way. None of them saw Hook, Peter or Arizael. Lily heard growling sounds approaching from the distance.

"Warewolves." She whispered."We must hurry!" She warned as Wendy went running around the house calling out to Peter.

Hook continued to drink Peters blood, Peter could hear his own heart beat booming loud in his ear.

Suddenly flashes of Hook and Wendy came into his mind, he was now in the Cabin and to his horror, there was Hook with Wendy. This is what he saw:

"_You've tasted Pan, now…" Hook pressed his new hand against her stomach. "Taste me.." Wendy gasped as his other hand wrapped it self around her neck, and his hand that was on her stomach went further down her body and stopped, there for a moment. Then both hands were on her breasts and they started to roam. Wendy was consumed with passion and she began to moan. ._

"_No no no no no no no! No, I cannot do this, I love-"_

_Hook immediately silenced her with his mouth, he pressed his body against her and kissed her wildly, and Wendy returned it. _

_He began to kiss her neck; his hands traveled down her back and cupped her bum. Hook continued to kiss her, then he hiked up her dress,grabbed hold of her panties and pulled them down her trembling legs. He got on his knees in front of her and inched her legs apart._

"_No no no, please." Wendy tried to pull her dress back down and get away. Hook ignored her pleas and smacked her hand away; he looked into her eyes and laid his face on her inner thigh._

_They both looked at each other and there was an awkward moment of silence. Then getting impatient Hook continued and put both of his hands under her dress. Wendy grabbed for the wall, her heart in her throat, she started to squirm. Hook began to pleasure her and her eyes rolled back and she began to moan. He continued and then pleasured her orally._

_Peter stood in the cabin begging Wendy to stop and screaming profanities at Hook, but noone was able to hear or see him. Then Hook released him physically, but not mentally._

Hook scooped Peter up and marveled at the power that surged through him, "such power" he breathed as he walked to the ledge and simply dropped Peter, he fell 30 feet and crashed on top of a table, breaking it in half.

"Ahhh!" Wendy screamed hysterically as she had turnd around just in time to see his body break the table. She ran over to him.

Lily's head snapped in Wendy's direction and her mouth dropped, then up to Slightly as she heard...

"Help me!" Slightly croaked as a vine wrapped tight around his neck and began to strangle him. Tigerlily flew up and with her speed started hacking at the vines anxious to get them free as she knew their time was short. She cut them both down and continued to hack down vines as they tried to entangle her.

Hook was still standing on the ledge looking at his hands, turning them over, openeing them and closing them. Then he whispered to himself "I am Pan." and he immediately morphed into him. He or Arizael could do this unless they drank his blood. But thats not why Hook wanted it.

Hook immediately jumped off the ledge and walked over to Wendy, looking just like Peter.

"Peter.." Wendy called to the real Peter who lay unconcious slumped between the broken table. She reached out to him and was stopped.

"Dont touch him! Thats not me!" Peter warned, his hands on his hips.

Wendy looked at the Peter that was out cold and the one standing before her.

"Oh really? I think your a tad too well to be Peter...we heard his screams!" She countered as she drew her dagger with a shaky hand and got in front of sleeping Peter.

Peter cocked his head to the side and leered. "I said get away from him." He demanded through grit teeth and quickly ran up to her and punched her in the face, knocking her out with his brute strength.

Slightly came out of nowhere and sliced Peter across his middle and instantly was struck by Peters fist.

Peter grit his teeth and stood there, he cracked a smile then bent over and slowly pulled his sai's out of his boots. He stood there smiling as he twirled them "Now I know how to use these."

"Dont get overzealous Hook! That power wont last! We have to go!" Arizael warned. Peter just looked at her over his shoulderand returned his gaze to Slightly, ignoring her.

"Come and get me...if you can." Peter challeneged cockily.

Slightly snatched his dagger up and ran over to Peter and their blades clashed, but Slightly was easily overpowered as Peter was much too fast for him. He began to get weary, missing many blows, while reciveing many cuts.

Tigerlily was checking on Nibs as he came to.

"Whats happeneing?" Nibs asked as he blinked his eyes several times trying to bring his vision into focous.

"Slightly is fighting..thats not Peter...it must be Hook or Arizael, but he moves just like Peter."

Nibs growled as he scrambled to get up.

Peter kicked Slightly hard in the chest sending him crashing into the ground and he slid over to where Nibs was. "Only human...your no match for me." Peter said.

Wendy regained conciousness and looked over to Peter's sleeping form. His eyes were moving rapidly under their lids, he was trapped, reliving the vision Hook gave him over and over and over again. She took off her shirt and cut it in two strips and wrapped one around his waist and one around the bitemarks that extended from right under his ear to the base of his neck. She grabbed him by the straps of his hoster and dragged him out of the table wreckage.

She strained as she dragged him, his weight overbearing.

Nibs put his hand on Slightly's face as he sucked the energy out of him.

Peter quickly changed back into Hook as the power wore off. With that he turned and made for Arizael but was hit in the back by a chair, thrown from Nibs.

Gerrrahhh! Hook growled and whipped around.

"Where do you think your going!" Nibs barked as he pulled out his daggers and lunged at him plunging both of them into the front of Hook's shoulder and flipping over him.

"Curse you, you brat!"

They began to fight vicously, Hook no longer had speed so he was too slow and suffered many blows and cuts as Nibs tore into him. Nibs ducked, dodged, and weaved in and out cutting, punching, and kicking him relentlessly.

Hook quickly grew tired of him and when Nibs slashed at him with his blade, Hook dodged it and viciously clotheslined Nibs with his supernatural strength, sending him sprawling backwards. Before he hit the ground Hook grabbed him by the neck, yoked him up and choke slammed him into a table, breaking it. Never letting go he yanked him up out of the wreckage, ran to another table and forcefully slammed him into it. Hook then whipped him up again and slammed him through the wall.

Hook then grew tired as he felt the ooze that was in Peters blood mix with his, he then ran over to Arizael and grabbed her, they both dissapeared.

Lily looked to the doorway with Slightly cradled in her arms, to her horror Billy Jukes casually waltzed in.

"Tigerlily! He greeted cooly and looked around the room. "Slightly..Weennnndddddyyyyy and... _gasp _Pan! What are the odds of this?" He flipped his long black hair out of his eye.

Fear tore through Wendy as she crouched down in front of Peter, ready to defend him. She gasped as warewolves crashed through the windows from the outside, and others flooded in through the door. Each one big and ugly, glaring and sneering, mouths dripping with saliva. The only normal looking one was Billy Jukes, as he had not changed yet.

"Wendy!" Tigerlily called as she tossed Peters sai's in her direction. "Defend him with your life! Cut them down!" She commanded.

Wendy picked up the blades.

"Your no match for us Weennnnndy.." Billy Jukes teased as he smiled and his fangs extended. "You mine as well hand him over...and maybe..._maybe_ we will spare you.." He said as his face grew more grotesque by the moment, his body started to contort as muscle upon muscle formed and his claws extended. And in a blink he was upon her, as was two wolfs upon Lily.

"Ahhhhh!" Wendy screamed and ducked as Jukes vicously swung at her trying to knock her head off. Her hair blew in the force of the wind behind his blow. She immediately sliced at his leg, he came down on her with his other fist but she cut his hand off at the wrist.

"RAHHHHHH!" Jukes roared loudly sounding like half man half beast as he stagered back.

Wendy immediately grabbed Peter by the shoulders of his holster and laboursly took into the air with him. She could barely get in the air because he was unnatually heavy. Even though Peter was thin and looked to weigh about 170, he actually was 210. With her delicate form, never being in combat, and never doing much physical activity, strained with his dead weight.

Peter awoke, his head was hanging backwards as he opened his eyes and set his head upright and then let it droop down. He saw Jukes and Big snatching at his feet while he hung suspended in mid air.

His eyes grew wide as he looked up into Wendy's strained face. "Dont drop me." He whispered. "I cant move..." He breathed labourously and for once Wendy finally saw fear behind Peters eyes.

She tightened her grip on his straps and grunted "I wont let you go!" She grit her teeth as she strained to get higher, then she slipped down a few inches while a wolf ran backwards to get momentum and lept into the air. At the last second Wendy yanked Peter up a few feet.

Peter looked back up at her. "Try to get higher." He croaked, this time his eyes never left hers.

Lily fought the wolves violently, not letting any of them get past her to Slightly. Anyone that came close to her.. drew back nubs.

Nibs came crawling out of the hole in the wall and looked around quickly. He snatched off a bag of spikes he had on his belt, reached in and grabbed an handfull and threw them at Jukes and Big, who were trying to reach Peter as Wendy struggled to get higher. The spikes caught Jukes in one eye and Big in his neck.

He then trew some at the wolves that were attacking Lily as he quickly made his way to her.

"Help Wendy!" He commanded as he grabbed Slightly by the shirt and took to the air.

Lily jetted over to Wendy and grabbed Peter by his straps and they all shot straight up with great speed, crashing through the roof.

Rain, dirt, wood and leaves came crashing down over the warewolves, they growled and tore through the wall like paper and drew their guns.

"Shoot them down!" Billy Jukes roared.

Lily, Nibs, Peter, Slightly and Wendy were still in full view flying through the storm which grew worse, slowing them down. The rain was like sharp knives tearing through skin, cold as ice, it had to be about 20 degrees outside.

Nevertheless the wolves kept up and was right under them, and all shot their weapons. A bullet hit Tigerlily in the stomach, she screamed and flipped over and Peter fell off her back along with Wendy, who was holding onto him.

Wendy also got shot in the thigh and shriked, as many bullets whizzed by them.

Nibs eyes grew wide as he quickly grabbed Tigerlily, because she was closer and flew higher, he now had Slightly on his back and was holding Lily by the arm trying to fly them both.

Wendy grabbed Peter by the waistline of his pants as she tried to get control. They were falling diagonally and there were many wolves running under them, trying to keep up as they aimed their weapons. Peter was unconcious again as he just hung there, his weight bringing them down.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Nibs flew away with his loads and looked at Peter and Wendy. "She'll save him, i know she will...she loves him..she wont let him die." He assured himself then called out to Tigerlily.

"Are you alright?"

"No..."

"I am going to fly the both of you alittle further, into the top of a tree...you'll be safe for only minutes, but I must help Peter, Wendy's weak!" He called. "Be strong!"

"Ok!!" Lily screamed back, her body dangling in the air as she held on to Nibs hand.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Be strong, be strong ignore the pain and get in the air!" Wendy yelled inwardly at herself. She could barely see and was blown by the wind.

She gained a few feet but was shot again in the arm, she screamed as they continued to fall diagonally and quickly fell into the river rapids.

"Ahhh!" Wendy screched, the freezing water shocking her body making it stiff, forcing her hands open, releasing Peter.

"Peter!" She called as they both were pushed down the river, white water hitting her in the face as she turned on her stomach to glide down the river. Peter was ahead of her on his back, every now and then she saw his head bob up and down out of the water.

She started to swim toward him, lucklily the current was helping her by pushing her toward him, now all she had to do was catch him.

Peter woke up again swalloing a mouthful of freezing water, as he willed himself to swim. He reached his arms behind him and rolled on his stomach to look for Wendy. He saw Wendy swimming toward him, just a few feet away. He reached out his arm to her as he was quickly being pulled backwards with the rapids.

The water was bitter cold and tore through him as he was already cold from his blood being drained from him. He was white as snow and his lips were now blue as was his eyes, his body froze again in shock and all he could do was keep his arms out and his head up in hopes that she could catch him.

She got close and reached for him but he slipped through her fingers.

"Darnit!" Wendy said through her teeth as she fought through the freezing water and the pain in her arm and leg. She was determined to save Peter. Neverland began to freeze over rapidly which was not a good sign. Large blocks of ice started to form in the water and floated by her.

"The waters starting to freeze!" She said within her self.

She swam harder and finally reached out and grabbed Peters hand and pulled him to her, he was now on top of her and his weight immediately pushed her under.

She screamed under the water and bubbles came bubbling out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled so now she was on top of him and they both resurfaced. Peter was in and out of conciousness, and pulled her under.

She quickly maneruvered him and was now behind him with her arm around his chest as she held on to one of his straps, they broke the surface and she swam on her back. Then fear gripped her as she began to wonder where this river lead to.

Peter started coughing.

"Peter, are you alright?"

"I'm c-c-c-coolllddd" Peter stammered shiviering, "s-s-s-soooo--c--coold"

"I cannot fly Peter, not with you...I ve been shot twice." Wendy spit out water that suddenly found its way into her mouth. "But I will not leave you."

Peter reached his hand back to her waist and felt a dagger there, he pulled it out and tiltled his head back.

He swallowed and said "Use this."

Wendy turned her head and saw a rock comming up and had no time, she wrapped her hand around his and stabbed the rock with the dagger. It sunk in the rock and stopped them. They both held on to the hilt of the dagger as their bodies floated in the water.

Peter strained to hold on and tried to pull himself closer to the rock as Wendy did the same.

Unfortunately...

The warewolves with their great speed caught up to them and was running down the side of the river, shooting at them.

"I... cant... save you... Wendy...go.." Peter choked on water that ran in his mouth as his grip loosened.

"Then we both die" Wendy whispered as she let go of the dagger and they both continued down the rapids, in seconds, to Wendy's horror she saw where the rapids lead to...the waterfall!

They both were immediately dragged under and fell over the clif which was exceedingly high, it was like falling down the tip of a high hill OFF a rollercoaster.

The water began to freeze as they were falling in mid air, Wendy had Peter by the hand and began to scream as everything slowed down and moved in slow motion.

NIbs had saw them just in time to see them go over the edge. He increased his speed and dove over the edge.

The water below began to quickly freeze, the opening at the bottom of the waterfall was closing rapidly. Wendy continued to scream hysterically as she knew sudden death was upon them, Peter closed his blue eyes and was limp again.

Peters body was the first to hit the now exceedingly frigid water, and cut through it like a knife through butter. The water began to freeze right where he fell.

Wendy still having a firm hold on his hand, took a breath as her wrist was encirlced by the water. She went in up to armpit, then she was abruptly yanked back.

Nibs had grabbed her just in the nick of time, but the water froze over, trapping Peter under the ice and her arm in it.

Nibs heart dropped as he let go of her and her body hit the ice as did his.

She never let go of Peters hand.

Nibs started screaming hysterically and punched the ice, it ripped his knuckes open, nevertheless he continued to pound on the ice, wildly screaming Peters name.

"Dont let go! We'll get him out dont let go!" Nibs said, his voice waivering as tears started to fill his eyes as he continued to wail and pound on the ice.

"I wont!" Wendy cried, fear gripped her as her hand and forearm turned numb, she wasnt certain if she still had a hold on him or not. Then despair gripped her as she quickly wondered how Nibs banging on the ice was supposed to help. She broke out in tears and sobbed as the tears froze on her face. It was extremelly cold in Neverland and now the rain turned into freezing rain.

"Hold on to my pants, dont let go!" Nibs commanded. Wendy complied and latched on to the waist of his pants.

"Take a breath!" Nibs yelled as he drew back his fist, to his surprise some of his hidden power emitted from it, making it glow red. He hammered down on the ice one more time and the impact shook the river, the ice cracked all over the river and they both fell in.

Hope yall like! Now I gotta do some homework! Please review, it is the reviews that get me all gitty and stupid, then I write another chapter. It makes me feel so good to get reviews. So go on and show me some love yall!


	17. Peter and Wendy Have it Out

Chapter 17: Peter and Wendy have it out.

_Don't own Pan, the pirates and lost boys are from Fox Peter Pan and the Pirates, I meant to say that in the beginning. They are just older and…hotter. _

**WARNING:** _Descriptive sexual content, not explicit. This is rated M and I'm feeling naughty…Oh and we will address the big pink elephant standing in the corner of the room and the evil inside Peter. Grab a sandwich and enjoy._

"Hold on to my pants, don't let go!" Nibs commanded. Wendy complied and latched on to the waist of his pants.

"Take a breath!" Nibs yelled as he drew back his fist, to his surprise some of his hidden power emitted from it, making it glow red. He hammered down on the ice one more time and the impact shook the river, the ice cracked all over the river and they both fell in.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Slightly and Tigerlily were lying on a big branch high up in a tree, Lily's blood flowed freely and dripped down to the ground below. Slightly regained consciousness and looked around groggily, he instantly shivered from being cold and wet. He looked over and saw Lily lying face down on a branch.

"Lily." He called but got no answer.

"I smell blood" Mullins said as he continued to sniff the air.

"I do too". Starkey said. "It's coming from over there." He pointed to a tree off in the distance and they quickly made their way over to it and looked up.

"Shoot them down, I'm hungry." Mullins cried and they aimed their weapons.

They were too high in the tree to see the pirates down below. Slightly flew under Lily and pulled her onto his back, right when several bullets whizzed by them.

"F--king persistent..." Slightly trailed off and flew higher and disappeared into the thick clouds.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tinkerbell noticed the weather and frantically flew out of the home to look for Peter, but immediately retreated back inside. There was no way she could survive in that weather and would have frozen in minutes. She was panic stricken and flew around the house.

Slightly flew in the direction of the underground home, he was approaching the waterfall, which he had to pass to get to the house.

"Slightly!!"

He heard a voice call off in the distance; he turned and saw it was the group of girls, Toodles, Curly and the Twins. He stopped to allow them to catch up and immediately had them follow him.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The water was so cold that Nibs and Wendy lost their breaths from the shock, inhaling water when they went under, their lungs threatening to explode. Wendy still had a hold of Peter's hand, as her hand was frozen stiff around his, she pulled him closer and Nibs wrapped his arms around both of them and they frantically kicked to the surface.

They broke the surface, both desperately gasping for air. "SH--T!!!!!" Nibs screamed from the freezing cold. He fought off the feeling of going into shock as he tightened his grip around Peter and Wendy and laboursly flew out of the water.

As soon as land was under them Nibs dropped both of them, all three of their bodies slammed against the icy ground, cracking it.

"Ahhhhhh." Nibs grunted as his body shook violently and his limbs flailed about on their own accord.

Wendy curled up into the fetal position. "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh! Shhhhhhhh..." She stammered, her teeth chattering wildly as her body shivered uncontrollably, she kept her limbs folded in tight to her. She had lost allot of blood as well, being in the water allowed it to flow freely out of her wounds.

Nibs coughed up some water as he quickly rolled to Peter's side and began CPR. He gave Peter some chest compressions then tilted his head and breathed some air into his mouth and returned to the chest compressions. "Can you fly?" He asked, and then gave Peter a breath.

"I dont know"

"Try" then he gave another breath, easily getting winded. He then returned to the compressions.

"I cant get you both home."

"O--k.." Wendy shivered as she slowly sat upright, not seeing what was in front of them.

Nibs gave Peter another breath and Peter began to cough up water, Nibs turned him on his side and when he looked up...

Drake was standing in front of him, eyes glowing yellow and his fangs exposed, holding a double barrel shot gun to his chest, and without hesitation shot him.

_**BANG!**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Wendy screamed hysterically as Nibs fell on his back, unconscious.

_CLICK CLICK_

Drake cocked his rifle and aimed it on the side of Peters head.

"NO!!!" Billy Jukes commanded. "DO NOT KILL HIM! HOOKS ORDERS-"

"He gave those orders a week ago!" Drake interrupted as he rolled Peter on his back with his foot.

"HE WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS, AND MINE AS WELL, HE IS TO STAY ALIVE!" Billy Jukes bellowed.

Billy didn't want Peter to die, he thought of what life would be like without the brat and what would become of Neverland if he was killed. He had always secretly enjoyed his relationship with Slightly and didn't want it to end. But he was torn between obeying the Captains orders or just giving in and becoming a lost boy. Peter knew this, that's why he let him go earlier when they were in Hooks cabin.

"No, I say he dies!" Drake cried as he repositioned the barrel of the gun on Peter's forehead. "I wish you were awake to see your end!"

Billy raised his shotgun and pointed it to Drakes temple. "Silver Bullets mutha f--kah!" and blew his brains out.

The group flew over the waterfall and saw Nibs, Peter, Wendy, and a hand full of wolves encircle them below.

"Boys, we'll cover you!" Slightly shouted, and they immediately dove down to retrieve their friends. Slightly stood in the air and quickly shot an arrow at Billy and at the other wolves.

Billy ducked and turned to retreat. The girls followed suit and shot their arrows at the wolves, catching them in the neck while Toodles swooped down and snatched Peter up and flew away. Curly swooped down and grabbed Nibs by the shirt and Wendy by the hand and took to the air. One of the twins came and relived Curly of Wendy and everyone else flew off to the underground home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook sat in a plush chair in Arizael's lavishly decorated lair, deep underground. He relaxed as he puffed on his cigar, enjoying the scenery and the coziness of the enormous room. It was like a huge cave underground, the ceiling very high. They were sitting at a table by the fire waiting to be served their meal.

Arizael sat across from Hook and had a restful look on her face as she looked over the bandaged nub that was once a hand. She took a long swig of liquor as they just sat in silence.

A young girl walked into the room with a large covered tray and set it in the middle of the table. This young girl was Clara, the girl that got possessed at Layla's house, she was now a mindless prisoner of Arizael.

They watched her as she left the room and came back with another tray and set it on the table.

"Thank you my dear." Arizael said politely and the girl bowed. "Grab that box and that bowl and drain those leeches into it." Arizael directed the girl. "Then you may retire for the evening."

She silently complied and sat down, she picked up a leech that was as big as her hand, wide and fat. She slit the leech open with a knife and let the blood flow freely out of it and continued in this manner with the others.

"As soon as I rejuvenate myself, we can start the spell." Arizael said as she uncovered the dishes to display a surprisingly delicious meal.

Hook was an arrogant picky man and refused to be treated like anything other than a king. Even though he was a vampire, he refused to feed on blood alone. He still preferred steak, "still mooing" potatoes and all the fixings.

"What do you plan to do with the boy once the spell is cast?"

"I'm not entirely sure now." Hook answered in a relaxed tone. "I've always wanted that cocky brat dead for cutting of me hand. For making my life miserable upon this cursed Island, and taunting me day after day. But swift death?" He pondered. "Thats too easy...too merciful."

"I want him to suffer for his transgressions, but not die. I want my revenge to be slow and painful..., I want to _break him_." Hook said as he shook his fist and contorted his face, and then he relaxed.

"Relieve him of his...cockiness...reduce him to nothing.." Hook took a bite out of the bloody steak and savored the taste.

"What is your plan then?" Arizael asked as she continued to eat.

"I want to know the riddle of his being...why is he..._what_ is he..." Hook looked up as if he was thinking of what to say next. He swallowed his steak and went on. "I want to know his secrets...I want his….Weennnnddyyy...ah...yes….Wennnddddddyyy."

"Wendy, that annoying girl….it would be nice to see her dead." Arizael spat.

"I want her, for myself..always and forever. I don't know what I want to do with Pan. Maybe force him to face his biggest fear...growing up." Hook pondered the possibilities. "I'll have to think about it, but I want him to live, and suffer for a lifetime...It brings me great pleasure to watch him squirm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as everyone was safely in the underground home Slighty began to dish out orders to anyone with an ear.

"Lock this place down, someone get some fires going, I need blankets and the med kits!" He ordered as he placed Lily down and made his way to Peter. "Sedate Nibs, Lily and Wendy, strip them and work on their wounds." Everyone who wasn't hurt tended to those that were.

Tinkerbell flew to Peter and walked around on his face, assessing him and calling out his name, but got no response, he was lifeless, blue and cold as ice.

Jess tossed Slighty a catheter with a syringe at one end. Slightly took Peters arm and cut a hole in the crook of his elbow and stuck the catheter in and stuck the needle is his own arm. Jess tied a rubber tube around Slightly's arm and he began to pump it so the blood could flow into Peters body.

Jess took Peters boots off and cut his pants off of him, dried him with a towel and wrapped him in some furs so he could get warm. She moved to cut off Slightly's clothes and gave him a fur of his own to cover up in. He quickly got light headed from his blood being drained and the simple fact that many hours had he had a meal. He then laid down on his back next to Peter and continued to pump his arm. Once he felt Peter had enough, he disconnected the apparatus and went to sleep.

Everyone's wounds were tended to, bullets removed, openings stitched up. Once they were taken care of, Toodles, Curly, the twins, Layla, Misti and Jess retreated and changed into dry warm clothes.

It had finally warmed up in the home thanks for the two fires that were going. They all ate a warm meal and went back into the main area, found a spot on the floor and laid down to sleep. Jess went over to Peter and touched his shoulder; he still was freezing to the touch. She grabbed herself a fur and wrapped it around her and spooned up behind Peter and pulled him close to her to warm him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days had passed and Peter, Wendy, Nibs and Tigerlily never stirred. They had been moved to their beds and taken care of around the clock; being fed chicken, veggie and beef broth but never moved a muscle. They suffered fever after fever, broke out in cold and hot sweats, and no matter what anyone did to try to rouse them, they would not wake.

When they were not taking care of the sick Slighty and everyone else would discuss battle plans. He took everyone in the upper portion of the tree house and had the boys teach the girls how to fight and sharpen their archery skills. He made everyone exercise for hours on end emphasizing the need for strength and agility.

On the fourth night Wendy was the first to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was dimly lit with candles all along the wall. She removed the bandage on her arm and gasped, it was healed! She quickly removed the bandage from her leg and it was healed as well. She turned over to Peter and ran her fingers over his face, over his lips and glided to the bandage that was around his neck.

"Peter?" She called, but there was no answer, just the quiet sounds of his breathing. She took it upon herself to remove the bandage. She ran her fingers over his neck and where it used to be marred up, there was fresh skin.

She continued to examine his body, her fingers trailed down the center of his chest and over his stomach and off to his side. She removed the bandage and touched him, it was smooth. She smiled and began to run her hands over his stomach. He must have stirred because as her fingers glided over his skin, his muscles tensed, showing off soft ripples of muscle. When her fingers moved they went away.

She continued running her fingers up his body and over his chest and instantly was aroused. He looked healthy and beautiful, his thick lashes were resting on his cheeks and he had a peaceful expression on his face.

She began to trail down again and kept going until her hand slipped in his pants. A soft moan retreated from his parted lips. She began to play with him and more little moans emitted from him. She had a smile on her face and looked into his. Peter's eyes were still closed and his brows furrowed as he turned his head to the side and lifted his arms above his head, he started to reach out to the sides of him.

"Oh he's so sexy.." She said to herself as she began to rub him with her free hand, she enjoyed how he quivered and moaned under her touch. His mouth opened and his breath caught in his throat..

She continued her ministrations and began to plant kisses on his chest and stomach and inched his pants down further. She planted soft kisses on his hip bones, then she felt his eyes on her. She turned her head and saw green eyes staring at her, his face blank.

She pulled back and sat upright, her face questioning as his eyes followed her.

Peters smile broke the awkward silence. "Why'd you stop?" He asked innocently and glanced down at his…….…..and back up to her.

"Well….I didn't think you liked it.." Wendy teased feeling relived.

"Come here.." Peter breathed with a lustful look on his face. She laid down halfway on top of him and their lips met. The kiss was full of passion and longing and tasted very sweet, their hands were roaming each others body. Then the kiss began to intensify, they kissed hungrily, licking and biting whatever flesh was near, and pulling each others hair.

She was enjoying his closeness and his affection. Apparently he had forgotten everything that happened, and she was grateful for it.

"Wait….wait…" Peter breathed out of breath as she was nibbling on his neck and grabbing his…..

"What is it Peter?" She asked annoyingly as she was ready to tear into him.

"I'm thirsty…and hungry…."

"Can't it wait?" She whined as she kissed his lips.

"If we eat, it will be much better…more…pleasing…I need the energy." Peter explained.

"Oh, well in that case…" She smiled as she got off of him and straightened out her sundress, he got up and pulled up his sweats.

On the way out of Peter's room they ran into Nibs and Layla. "Hey, I was just coming to check on you two, how are you?" Nibs asked.

Wendy quickly answered for the both of them "Were fine, just going to get some food, thank you for checking."

"Did you eat yet?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Nibs answered, and Peter walked off.

Wendy whispered into Nibs ear "he doesn't remember…lets keep it that way for a while."

Nibs just looked at her in protest.

"Give him a break, he's been through enough." Wendy blurted, her voice a whisper.

"Your right, it'll pass." Nibs breathed and they went into the dining area.

Peter already had food on the table, lots of fruits, sweet muffins, milk, juice, whipped cream, sausage and eggs.

"Wow you _are_ hungry." Wendy giggled and took her seat with Nibs and Layla. It was very late at night so everyone else was sleeping in their rooms.

After they ate their fill and had some drinks they were a little…tipsy. Peter took a cherry out of his drink and seductively played with it with his tongue. Wendy was watching lustfully, and began to imagine his tongue on her. He ate the cherry and went for another. He swirled it in some whip cream then tossed it at her, it fell right in her dress getting caught in her cleavage.

"Oh…" Wendy breathed and her body tensed. Peter smiled mischievously and pulled her stool closer to him. He leaned in and fished the cherry out by the stem and offered the fruit part to her, stem still in his mouth. She bit the cherry off and pecked him on the lips.

They started to put whip cream and chocolate syrup on each other with their finger tips and seductively remove it with their mouths. Nibs and Layla stopped talking and started watching them; it was such a turn on.

Nibs started to lust for Wendy and imagined what she looked like naked. Nibs always had a secret crush on Wendy and he thought that since he shared Layla with Peter, Peter would share Wendy with him. (Oh he's so nasty and so is Layla).

Wendy straddled Peter and began to kiss him wildly, licking and nibbling on his lips as she ran her hands through his hair. They both were enjoying each other. Peter picked her up and laid her down on the table, he hiked up her dress and opened her legs. He pulled up a stool and sat down between them.

Wendy started to pant and turned her head to the side and saw Nibs and Layla looking at them. Her eyes opened wide and she quickly sat up and pulled her dress down, Peter stood in between her legs.

"What?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"We have an audience.." She whispered.

Peter smiled and turned to Nibs and Layla who were sitting there sipping there drinks, not trying to hide the fact that they were turned on.

"Let them watch, they like it…"

Before Wendy could protest he silenced her with his mouth, and then roughly pushed her backwards, her body hitting the table and her arms flailed out, knocking a few cups over. Wendy gasped. She gasped again as he grabbed her by the hips and yanked her bum closer to the edge. Her heart was racing and she was thoroughly turned on by his aggressiveness.

He took his seat and indulged himself in her sweetness; his hands roamed over her stomach, her thighs her bum _and_ went in and out of her. Wendy was quite vocal, sighing and moaning, whispering Peters name and such. Layla started to run her hands over her body as she remembered her time with Peter, her eyes never leaving the couple before her.

Peter stopped and pulled her up and kissed her, she slid off the table and threw her weight on him, aggressively pushing him into the wall. Peter grunted, licked his lips and smiled, enjoying her assertiveness.

"Your so nasty.." She breathed, her hands traveling wildly over his body as he began kissing on her neck. Next thing she knew Nibs was behind her, his hands wrapped around her waist and grinding her. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. "Peter.." She whispered. And he stopped and saw Nibs behind her.

"Noooo." Peter said as he reached over Wendy and pushed Nibs back by his shoulder.

"Don't touch her, she's mine…._all mine_." Peter warned then he grabbed Wendy and quickly spun away all the way to his room.

The love making continued in his room and everyone was awakened by Wendy's screams of pleasure.

Afterwards, Peter prepared a hot bath for the both of them and they climbed in. Wendy sat on Peter with her back to him and they just relaxed and talked about nothing.

He talked to her as if this was her first time in Neverland, he told her about all the places he wanted to take her to see as he stroked her hair. Wendy found this very odd; for he had no recollection as to what happened the previous days. He never even spoke about Hook or Arizael, it was as if they never existed, he was so happy.

She started to feel grim when reality hit her, "sooner or later someone is going to have to jog his memory. He is responsible for Neverland and must make plans to deal with Hook and the warewolves." She thought within herself and sighed.

Then bath was over and they went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime in the afternoon of the next day:

Peter was lying on his side, his back to Wendy. He was dreaming about who knows what, and then suddenly he started to dream about Hook. All of the past events resurfaced and then he found himself in the cabin _again, _watching Hook and Wendy

"_Sweet, with a hint of peppermint." Hook licked his lips seductively. "Quite unique."_

This was the last thing he saw and heard in his dream before his eyes angrily snapped open, they were black. He closed his eyes and opened them again and they were green once more.

To say he woke up on the wrong side of the bed is truly an understatement. He was furious, his memory had returned. He rolled on his back and turned his head toward Wendy and saw that she was still asleep. He quickly snapped upright and swung his legs over the bed and reached for a fresh pair of sweats and put them on.

"Peter?" Wendy called as she was roused from her sleep. She reached out to touch his back. When she touched his skin he quickly jumped out of the bed and silently walked out of the room.

She blinked, dumbfounded, her mind still clouded with sleep.

He avoided her for the rest of the day, not even looking at her. He never told anyone what was up, or that Wendy was indeed a liar.

They all sat in the main area watching a movie on Layla's portable DVD player she had bought with her from earth. Tinkerbell spread her dust over it to recharge the battery so they could enjoy the movies she had. "Oh Tink, your such a magical, wonderful fairy." Peter praised her and she flew around his head and made herself comfortable on his chest, he laid on his back and watched movies all day.

As the sun began to set Peter was standing in the dining area by himself drinking some water, his back turned.

"What's wrong with him…it seems like he's been giving you the cold shoulder all day." Nibs asked, he was always observant.

"I think he's angry at me…I've done something terribly wrong Nibs….I hope you all can forgive me.." Wendy admitted, her voice wavering.

"What did you do? Was it something from last night?" Nibs asked innocently.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump _was the sound they heard coming from Peters direction.

They both turned and looked to see Peter with his knife drawn stabbing the table repeatedly, his body tensed. They couldn't see his face because his back was turned.

"Peter?" Slightly called and Peter stopped at the sound of his voice, then quickly ran and flew up the chute.

"Go talk to him." Nibs said to Wendy. "It looks like its something you both need to sort out."

Wendy nodded and slowly made her way to the chute, which was a hole in the ceiling and flew up it.

Peter was standing with his back turned overlooking Neverland, he heard her footsteps.

"Peter…is everything…." She trailed off as the tears choked her up. She was so afraid to tell Peter that she lied, and of the things she and Hook did together. Even though she figured he already knew, she was still scared to death to come clean.

He turned to her, his arms crossed. "Of course not!" He retorted, his brows furrowed. Then they stood there in silence looking at each other. Peter was waiting for her to speak.

Then he broke the silence. "How long are you gonna wait to tell the truth Wendy? I've been waiting _all day _for you to tell me."

Wendy froze as she began to wring her hands in panic. "He does know.." She said to herself.

"I'm so sorry.."

"For what?" He questioned sarcastically. "_I want to hear it!" _He spat in a raspy tone as he got in her face.

She took a few steps back and her mouth started to tremble as she tried to formulate the words. Peter quickly lost his patience and withdrew.

"Hooks right…you _do_ taste like mint." He spat as her eyes grew wide.

"You're a liar Wendy...you betrayed me. I saw you.." He explained his eyes in slits. "While I was getting the life sucked out of me…I saw you…and _him_." He finished, his voice a whisper, his eyes were glassy, and hurt was evident on his face.

"I couldn't tell you…I tried..but I couldent."

"Why Wendy?! Why?!" He screamed, his voice wavering and cracking as his face contorted to try to keep from crying, but he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I….I don't know." Wendy whispered.

"You don't know?! You- don't-know…." He said as he let the words sink in and he turned his back to her.

Then he turned his head to the side and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "I bled for you, Nibs bled for you… and Sightly got shot! –_sniffle-…_and for what?!" He retorted, his voice wavered and cracked again as more tears fell.

"…………" Wendy was silent.

"You cannot stay here. I can't trust you…" He concluded.

"Peter, you don't underst-"

Peter whipped around and got in her face **"THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME!!" **He screamed his green eyes wide and fierce. They were almost nose to nose, Wendy took a few steps back and Peter stayed in her face walking forward huffing, waiting for an explanation. When he received none he snapped backwards and said…

"Pack your bags, your going back to London."

"No Peter, please…be patient with me so I can explain!"

"You f—kin whore! You cannot stay! You cannot be with Hook and expect to live on my Island!! You piece of sh-"

_**SMACK!**_

Wendy slapped him in the face shutting him up. "I will not take these insults from you, you will not disrespect me so!" She cried.

Peter slowly turned his head back in her direction, awe struck. "I am prince of Neverland…I run things here, who are you to tell me how to speak." He said arrogantly and angrily with his nose turned up.

"I was your first, and then you ran to Hook days later…that looks like the beginning of a whore to me…" He said calmly tilting his head to the side, his eyes in slits.

She raised her hand again and he caught her by the wrist. "Don't you _**ever, ever, ever ,ever ,ever, ever.." **_He kept saying the word "ever" and each time he said it his face contorted more angrily and his eyes dilated and the brightness in them turned dim. Fear struck Wendy as she kept walking backwards and he kept walking forward, his grip tightening around her wrist.

He aggressively dropped her wrist and retreated.

"You will go back to London, and I will replace you with _Cordelia_." He said calmly with his back turned.

"Cordelia?... _Cordeeelia_? Let me-"

He turned back to her and cut her off. "She's a much _better person_ than you, you're a filthy liar, and at least I can trust her." He said through his teeth.

Her eyes were in angry slits, then she immediately punched him hard in the face and was quickly slapped silly.

The impact of the smack made her loose her footing and fall on her backside. She was shocked that he actually hit her back.

Peter stomped over to her and when he got close she punched him in the nuts. He bent over in pain and she punched him in the face, making him stagger backwards and land on his butt.

Adrenaline rushed through her as she quickly jumped on top of him and pinned his arms down with her knees and began to strike him repeatedly in the face. He jerked his body violently and pushed his arms up, tossing her over his head.

He kicked his legs up and flipped himself upright, he turned in her direction and quickly grabbed her up by the hair and tossed her. She fell near a branch that was lying on the ground; her back was to him so he didn't see her pick it up.

He approached her and as he reached out for her she turned and hit him in the face with the branch, knocking him down. He quickly rolled backwards and crouched and put his fingers under his eye. He had a gash right under his eye, he ran his finger over it and it healed.

He sneered and then ran up to her, she quickly gathered her wits and swung the branch again, he blocked it with his forearm and punched her in the chest with the other arm.

"Ahhh!" She cried as she staggered backwards.

"Give it up Wendy, you only fight me because you know I'd be easy on you." "There's no way in hell you could beat me." Peter arrogantly pointed.

"You cocky son of a b---h! You don't scare me! Wendy spat. "You're pathetic and unforgiving. You can't even sit and hear me out. I'd rather go home than stay here with someone stubborn, cocky and miserable as you." She retorted, exasperated.

"You act like you never made a mistake in your entire life! Someone needs to knock you off your high horse!!" She screamed as she tightened her grip on her stick.

Peter cracked a half smile on his face. "humph" he breathed, then his face turned sour as he stood there brooding, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"It doesn't matter what you say…" He responded in a low tone his eyebrows went up and down, as he let her comments ride.

"So _you're_ supposed to be one to knock me off my horse?" He taunted with his hands on his hips, everything about him was full of arrogance, and it was sickening.

She quickly saw that his guard was down and ran up on him and jabbed him hard in the gut with her stick, knocking the wind out of him.

She tried to run..

This angered Peter greatly and the evil inside of him quickly took over, he whipped around and stuck out his hand, halting her in place from where he stood.

She dropped the stick and began to scream. He balled up his fist and twirled it quickly and her body twirled with it, making her face him. He was still bent over slightly with his other hand over his stomach.

"Where you goin? That hurt you know….not nice of you." He murmured as he straightened himself and drew his fist closer to his body, the force dragging her toward him.

Wendy stared into his eyes as his black eyes turned yellow, darkness started to encircle his eyes, he looked so evil.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Wendy shrilled in terror.

Everyone jumped at the sound and Slightly was the first to fly up the chute. (While Peter and Wendy were upstairs the Chief had paid them a visit and sat with them downstairs.)

Peter looked at his hand in awe then snapped his head to her. "Shut up!" He blurted as he put his hand in a choking position as if he were choking her up close. He stretched out his arm and raised it. She lifted off the ground and started choking.

"Now…you die.." Peter said flatly, as he barred his teeth.

Slightly flew out of the chute and drew his sword. "What are you doing!" He bellowed as he rushed over to Peter not giving him time to react. He swung his sword at him and Peter blocked it with his forearm, the sword slashed it open.

Peter immediately pushed his arm out and an invisible force blew slightly back a few feet. "Stand down!" He commanded his eyes wicked. Slightly was in shock and could not move.

Everyone else came busting out of the chute and quickly halted, Chief was flown up by Nibs and Tigerlily.

"Oh…Mr. Know it all's here." Peter rudely addressed the Chief in a raspy tone.

"Release her!" Chief demanded. Peter looked at Nibs and surprisingly released his hold on Wendy. She coughed and screamed hysterically as she ran behind the Chief.

Nibs pulled out both his daggers and glared at Peter, ready for a fight. Tigerlily did the same.

"Who are you!" Chief demanded.

"I am Pan….leader of the lost boys." He said as he kept his eyes on Nibs. "I am everything Peter is not….you can thank your Wendy for planting the seed." He said through clenched teeth as his eyes followed Nibs as he crept around the clearing, Tigerlily crept the other way.

Peter held his hands out to the side and his sai's slowly removed themselves from his boots and into his hands.

"Where is Flying Eagle?" Chief asked, stalling.

"_I am_ the _Black_ Eagle. And I _will kill_ every last one of you."

**A/N: To make sure everyone understands, Peter is not a vampire. Peter's anger towards Wendy created evil in him, kinda like a second personality, since evil abounds in Neverland because of Arizael being free. Remember, I think in the previous chapter he turned on Nibs out of nowhere, and the Chief sensed the evil in him and said it was not Arizaels doing. **

**Next chapter, we find out why Hook needed Peters blood. Thanks for all the reviews and the adds! Peace!**


	18. The Black Eagle

**Chapter 18: The Black Eagle**

_**This is a short one because I have lots of crap to do, but I don't like making you wait…**_

Nibs pulled out both his daggers and glared at Peter, ready for a fight. Tigerlily did the same.

"Who are you!" Chief demanded.

"I am Pan….leader of the lost boys." He said as he kept his eyes on Nibs. "I am everything Peter is not….you can thank your Wendy for planting the seed." He said through clenched teeth as his eyes followed Nibs as he crept around the clearing, Tigerlily crept the other way.

Peter held his hands out to the side and his sai's slowly removed themselves from his boots and into his hands.

"Where is Flying Eagle?" Chief asked, stalling.

"_I am_ the _Black_ Eagle. And I _will kill_ every last one of you."

Immediately (this happens very quickly) Nibs dashed toward Peter. Peter slammed down his sai's and they stuck in the ground next to him, then extended his arm and a blue ball of energy shot out of it.

Nibs laid back and came down on his knees, and the bolt flew over his head as he slid over to Peter, he crossed and uncrossed his arms repeatedly, slicing Peter all over his middle. He then rolled around Peter and Peter turned just in time to get kicked in the face, Nibs was in a handstand position spinning and kicking him.

Peter staggered backwards and immediately was attacked by Tigerlily. She came out of no where and swung her blades at his face, he bent backwards to dodge them. She threw many punches and kicks, all were quickly blocked by him.

They kept attacking him viciously, not giving him a chance to breathe or heal. Tigerlily focused on body blows, while Nibs focused on head shots. Peter fought back viciously not letting up, no one was supreme as many hits from everyone were blocked, very few connecting.

Nibs swung at Peters head and he ducked under it and elbowed him in the neck then punched Lily in the face. He saw Nibs coming at him again from behind and he blocked his blow, Lily immediately punched Peter in the chest and came at him with her other hand.

He ducked, rolled to the side and ran to his sai's, picking them up as he flipped. He threw one at both of them and missed.

They quickly jumped Peter again. Lily was attacking his front and Nibs at his back, but Peter was an excellent fighter and a tad quicker, it was hard to knock him down.

Many hits Tigerlily threw were blocked, so the ones she could land she made sure to make them count. She threw about five blows, one connected really hard in the center of Peter's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

He fell backwards right into Nibs who caught him in a headlock and tackled him to the ground, not letting him breathe. Nibs locked his legs with Peters so he couldn't kick out, then Lily immediately slammed many brutal blows upon Peter's body.

Peter roughly elbowed Nibs a few times in the ribs until he let go. Peter rolled away and tried to take to the air but fell and coughed up blood as he clutched his body. He lay there gasping in pain.

"Finally" Tigerlily breathed. Nibs took a moment to catch his breath then...

"Dont let him get into the moonlight!" Chief warned.

"Too late!" Peter barked and flew backwards into the tree's and perched himself on a branch to soak up the moonlight, which energized and healed him. Slightly drew his bow and arrow and shot in the trees at the area he saw Peter disappear into, but no body fell.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Ha Ha Ha Ha!!! Missed me!" Peter let out a harsh laugh, his voice echoing.

Slightly kept shooting all over the place and still no body. Then at the last second he saw Peter crouched down, blending in with the leaves, his evil eyes beaming as he shot a blue ball of energy at him, Slightly ducked and it hit Layla.

"Ahhhhhh!" She cried as she was hit with great force.

Nibs growled and threw his dagger at Peter and it was viciously smacked out of the air. Peter flipped off the branch and back into the clearing. "I'm tired of humoring you, now its time to die."

Chief backed away with Wendy and whispered some things in her ear.

"Get out of here!" Nibs bellowed and everyone ran and jumped down the chute, except for The Chief and Wendy.

"I'll be there soon.." Peter threatened with a raspy voice, his yellow eyes flashing, the darkness around his eyes looked like dark rings around them.

Then he immediately shot a ball at Lily, she dodged it and immediately Pan was upon her catching her off guard, he punched her many times and ended with a powerful roundhouse kick knocking her a few feet away. Nibs was behind him and tried to take his head off but Peter ducked backwards, turned and punched him in the gut really fast a few times then upercutted him, throwing him back.

"I want my power back!" Peter said as Nibs staggered to get up, he shot a bolt at him knocking him down. Peter stood over him and continued to shock him, then shards of light emitted from Peter and formed a force field around him and Nibs.

"Let him go! Ahhh!" Lily screamed as she threw her daggers at his back, but they just bounced of the field.

Peter stood over Nibs and placed his hand right over his stomach and started to rip the energy from him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Nibs screamed and kicked but Peter kept it up and slowly withdrew his hand pulling something out of him.

"Dont let him have it Nibs!" Chief warned.

"Take this, and run him through his energy source!" Chief directed as he gave Wendy a glowing sword with a wavy blade.

"What? You're asking me to-"

"Trust me child, it is the only way, else we loose them both...Go!" Chief pushed her and she turned to Peter, hiding the blade behind her back as she crept over.

Peter kept pulling back and a small bright green spinning shard of a crystal emerged from Nibs stomach, Nibs saw it and immediately pushed it back in.

Peter stopped, breathless and pissed; he regained his energy then put his foot on Nibs throat. "Give it to me!" Peter cracked. He balled up both fists and slammed them down on Nibs, shooting more intense bolts into him, making Nibs scream and writhe.

"Black Eagle!!" Wendy called and immediately Peter stopped and his force field dropped.

"WHAT!" Pan screamed.

"Its me you want isnt it...take me...and leave them alone."

He put his hands on his hips as he walked toward her with a wicked smile across his face. Lily quietly ran over to Nibs and put her hand on his chest, he encircled her wrist with his hand and took energy from her.

Peter stopped a few feet away from her and pursed his lips, and then he reached his hand out and snapped it back, the force bringing her in front of him.

"What's it to you? You'll be dead anyway." Pan said as they both stared each other in the eyes.

"Before you kill me.." Wendy blurted. "At least tell me why." She said, her hands still behind her back.

"Black Eagle!" Chief bellowed, to distract Peter, and he dumbly snapped his head in Chiefs direction then immediately felt a blade pierce him.

He grunted and bent over slightly, his face contorted with pain as he raised his hands and stopped Wendy without touching her. The blade was not all the way in.

Wendy grit her teeth as she fought against the invisible force that was slowly pushing her and the blade out of him.

Peter started to shake as he tried to force the blade out as he motioned his hands away from his body. His eyes were in slits, focused on pushing the blade out of his stomach. Then he glared at her with his eyes and they were solid red.

Wendy gasped then Nibs ran up behind her and wrapped his hand around hers, twisted the blade and ran him through.

"Ahhhhhh!" Peter screamed as he staggered backwards towards the ledge, the tip of the blade sticking out of his back. Nibs ran up to him and punched him hard in the chest, knocking him out of the tree house. His body tore through the tree branches and leaves as he fell from the top of the tree house to the ground.

The four of them ran and peered over the ledge at his motionless body.

"You made me kill him!" Wendy cried.

End Chapter.


	19. Who is Alexander Jameson?

Chap 19: Who is Alexander Jameson?

Peter started to shake as he tried to force the blade out as he motioned his hands away from his body. His eyes were in slits focused on pushing the blade out of his stomach. Then he glared at her with his eyes and they were solid red. Wendy gasped then Nibs ran up behind her and wrapped his hand around hers, twisted the blade and ran him through.

"Ahhhhhh!" Peter screamed as he staggered backwards towards the ledge, the tip of the blade sticking out of his back. Nibs ran up to him and punched him hard in the chest, knocking him out of the tree house. His body tore through the tree branches and leaves as he fell from the top of the tree house to the ground.

The four of them ran and peered over the ledge at his motionless body.

"You made me kill him!" Wendy cried.

"No child, it is the evil in him you killed. You must heal him now." Chief said as he grabbed Nibs shoulder and Nibs flew him down, Lily and Wendy following.

Peter lay there on the ground with the knife sticking out of his belly, his hands around it and his eyes closed. Suddenly his hair turned black, along with his boots, his green leaf pants turned black and feathery.

"What the?!" Nibs whispered.

"Wait." Chief said as he put his hands out to the side pushing them back.

Then Peter rolled out of Pan's body with blond hair and green pants and laid on his stomach. Black Eagle Pan lay there still, and then he turned transparent and disappeared.

"Woah..." Nibs and Lily whispered. Then everyone came creeping out of the tree house, surrounding them.

"You must be the one to heal him." Chief informed as he nudged her forward

"Me? What about Nibs, or you? I have no powers." Wendy asked confused.

"It must be you; it is his despair of the love he feels he has lost that has caused this."

"The love you have for him must be demonstrated, you must remind him. Pour it into him." Chief crouched down, turned Peter on his back and pointed to his wound.

"Then the pain will be erased and all will be well."

"This his how you will make things right Wendy, and the fighting and distrust will end." Tigerlily added.

Wendy swallowed and kneeled down next to Peter. She slid her hand under him and put it over the wound on his back. Peter's eyes opened and he looked at her, this time he remembered everything that his "evil side" had done. He had a sorrowful look on his face and opened his mouth but blood came out instead of words.

"Shhh, Its alright Peter, I love you...forever and always, you must understand that." Wendy assured as she put her hand on the wound on his stomach. Peter groaned and encircled her wrist to remove her.

"I won't hurt you Peter, relax." She whispered as she lay her head on his chest and immediately her body glowed pink and power emitted from her hands and went into him. He gasped and opened his eyes wide as the green began to glow bright. His wounds closed up and the blood that was on his face and mouth disappeared and he began to glow pink.

The light became very bright and gave away their location to the wolves that were looking for them.

Peter gasped and took in air and they both sat upright. Wendy became weary and fell to the side, but Peter caught her and cradled her in his lap.

"You saved me…twice." He whispered as he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered with her eyes half open. Peter pressed his lips against hers and gave her some of his energy.

(_Ruffle! Ruffle!, Crack! Snap! Crack!) _

"_Blasted girl, KILL HER!!"_Arizael commanded thoroughly annoyed with the girl, fromher hiding place in a tree.

Everyone's head snapped around as they heard growling sounds all around them, then three wolves jumped out of the thicket.

Another jumped out of the bushes that was behind Peter and Peter had no time. He threw himself on top of Wendy to protect her, the wolf immediately clawed his back, roared and took off running.

"Ahhh!" Wendy screamed as she lay under Peter then was pushed aside.

"You fool!" Arizael spat at the wolf.

Chief sliced off an arm of another wolf and threw a silver bow and a pack of arrows at Peter, and he caught them. The curved part of the bow was lined with a sharp silver blade on the outside part, and all of the arrows had silver tips on them.

"Kill it or you become it!" Chief warned and Peter bolted after the wolf leaving Wendy in Chiefs protection.

Arizael smiled and took off after him, leaping high in the trees while he ran down below.

"Scatter and return stealth fully!" Nibs commanded as he grabbed Wendy's hand and they flew high in a tree. Everyone else did the same, not bothering to fight a loosing battle with the wolves. The tree house was never discovered as it was hidden by Tinks magic.

Peter tore through the forest on foot effortlessly keeping up, right on the wolf's heels. His eyes glowing in the dark as they ripped through shrubs and branches, hopped over fallen trees, tore through thickets and jumped over rocks.

He saw a very large tree and jumped very high in it and stood on a long thick branch, up there he could see about a mile a head. Keeping his eye on the wolf, he pulled out an arrow and positioned it in the bow. He held his breath, pulled back and shot the wolf in the head, killing it.

He cracked a cocky smile, satisfied with his archery skills he relaxed. As soon as he lowered his bow Arizael, whom he didn't see standing on the far end of the branch, electrocuted him with bolts coming out of both hands.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Peter screamed as his slashed back slammed into the rough tree trunk, making him drop his bow. Before he could fall, vines sprouted from it and wrapped around his wrists pulling his arms over his head. Peter was pinned high in the tree as two more vines wrapped around his ankles, spreading his legs apart as Arizael quickly ran up on him.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Wendy and Nibs flew through the forest. "Did you see which way he went?" Wendy asked.

"No, but.." Nibs trailed off as he closed his eyes, then he snapped them open. "This way!" He said as he yanked her hand and darted through the air.

"Ahhh!" Slow down Nibs, your going to pull my arm out the socket!" Wendy bellowed.

Nibs grabbed both her arms and yanked her on his back and flew at an even greater speed. Wendy held on to Nibs for dear life.

"How did Peter get so far away?" Wendy asked because they had covered much ground.

"Wolfs run fast. Were close, but I don't see him." Nibs replied.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Sh-t." Peter whispered and gasped as his body tensed.

"Thought about my proposal yet?" Arizael purred as she gripped his heaving chest and leaned in to him.

"Well umm." He stammered as he tried to twist free, but the vines just held him tighter, making him squint his eyes. "I haven't had the time."

She backed away and put her hand on his side where she stabbed him, "You've healed nicely." She breathed as she ran her fingers over the ripples in his stomach, and then she extended her claws. "You haven't had the time? Or you didn't _even take _the time?" She asked, and then she quickly slashed his chest.

Peter hissed through grit teeth. "I haven't even given you the time of day." He arrogantly retorted.

She got angry and slashed his ribs. "You cocky arrogant brat!"

Peter grunted through pursed lips, he arched his back to get it off the tree and all of the slashes disappeared, including the ones on his back. He leaned back on the tree and glared at her.

She smiled and he smiled back, full of cockiness, pissing her off.

She grit her teeth and slashed at his inner thigh, close to his crotch.

"Ahh! Watch it Witch!" Peter barked his eyes in slits as he looked at the slashes.

"Or what whelp?" She said as she grabbed his crotch and pinned her body up against his.

Peter yelped as his eyes grew wide looking back and forth from his crotch to her face. "Let go." Peter demanded but his voice cracked and his lips trembled and he began to pant, exposing his panic.

This turned Arizael on very much; she snaked out her tongue over his lips. "So delicious..." She breathed as she gave his crotch another squeeze and Peter let out a high pitched screech through clenched teeth and looked terrified.

Then she eased up on her hold, she quickly slid her hand in his pants and started to pleasure him . Peter looked at her like she was crazy and started panting. "Wha-" Peter said but was silenced by her lips.

"Emmmm!" Peter muffled in protest as he furrowed his brows, he turned his head away to break the kiss but she was persistent. Every time he opened his mouth in defiance she stuck her tongue in it. She planted kisses all over his face and neck, all while he squirmed. His body became stiff and he let out a tiny little wail, he was loosing the battle of mind over matter, to her ministration.

His body began to give into her hand. She kissed on his collar bone and trailed down to his chest and snaked her tongue over it.

He groaned and bit his bottom lip as he twisted and pulled on his bonds, only to have more vines sprout and wrap around his upper arms, neck and thighs. His breath caught in his throat and he gasped, from the pleasure being forced on him, the vine around his neck arousing.

"No." Peter panted as he fought and fought, but his body willingly disobeyed as he started to shake.

"I want you Peter." She breathed as she ran her hands all over his taut body, then grinded her pelvis firmly against his. "Whether you want me or not. I'll strip you and f--k you right in this tree."

"N—No-o…" Peter stammered as his eyes wandered and rolled, he furrowed his brows and turned his head. However, the sheer sound of that dirty talk turned him on, against his will of course.

"Never." He spat quickly in a raspy tone.

"Am I so bad Peter? Do you find me ugly? Most men would kill to have a taste of this body." The words streamed out of her mouth like velvet. Arizael was no where near ugly; she was very attractive, but evil nonetheless.

"You're not my type, you're a hag." Peter replied, his voice soft and shaky.

"That's what your mouth says." She taunted as she sucked on the flesh of his chest and continued down his body, licking and nibbling on his abs, all while still pleasuring him, he was close to climaxing.

"Ooooohhhhhh." Peter's slumped as his body betrayed him, he shivered and accidentally let a moan seep through his lips.

"You're such a pretty liar." She teased as she snuggled her face in his crotch, her hand still groping it, Peter strained against his bonds and instead of pushing his hips away, he pushed them against her face, then she looked up at him and chuckled.

"Do you _want_ it?" Do you want me to put my m-"

"NO!" Peter strained.

"You body says otherwise...how sexy." She breathed her tone silky. "Looks like I'll get you after all." She teased as she stood up and tried to kiss him, but he kept turning his head.

"I don't want you!" Peter spat breathless.

She got irritated and gripped his jaw "Stop fighting! "You want me to make that vine choke you?!" Immediately the vine constricted his throat, then he relaxed and it loosened.

"I want you to get off of me and get your stank breath out of my face." Peter said simply, as he continued to pant, she was still groping him.

She just stood there still gripping his jaw, looking at his parted red lips. He opened his mouth to dish out another smart remark but she jammed her tongue in his mouth and kissed him possessively.

His eyes opened wide as he tried to struggle, "emmmm emmmm!" Peter muffled. She was lip locked with him so long he thought he was going to faint due to the lack of air.

She finally broke the kiss and he sucked in much needed air, she tried to catch her breath as well.

"Kiss me again and I'll bite your tongue off." Peter threatened.

"And I'll cut your cock off." She purred. "I don't think you can regenerate _that_."

Peter's mouth snapped shut.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha. Looks like I'm in control since your cocks on the line, heee heee." She laughed childishly as she released him and slashed at his chest again, Peter jumped. Then it healed. She sneered then slashed her claws across his stomach and Peter winced.

"B--ch!" Peter spat as he closed up the cuts.

"Stop it or I'll cut you deeper...or maybe I'll _bite_ you!" She demanded as she put her fingers in the waistline of his pants and slowly inched them down. She crouched down in front of him and kissed the "V" that lead to his pleasure zone, she pulled his pants down to the point that if she pulled them any lower, he would be exposed. She sunk her teeth right in the soft flesh of his pelvic area and expertly drained out a good amount of his blood in seconds.

"Ahhhhhh f--k!" Peter let out a high pitch yelp and strained against the vines.

"Shut up! She spat as she shot some goo out of her hand, it latched on to his mouth.

Then she poked Peter in the belly with the claw of her index finger and slowly dragged it across, drawing blood. She licked the tip of her claw then instantly sank her teeth in the new wound, sucking fiercely, ripping the blood out of him.

Peter snapped his eyes shut, writhing and screaming under his gag of goo.

"There, he, gasp! What the F—k!" Wendy screamed as she saw them from a distance, Arizaels face pressed against Peter and she accelerated whipping out her sword.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU B---H!!!!" She screamed and slashed at Arizael, she rolled off the branch and around it and was on top of it again. Arizael drew her sword and attacked Wendy fiercely, but Wendy held her own.

Nibs slashed all the vines "Are you alright?" He asked as he set Peter free. Peter nodded his head then brushed pass him and quickly grabbed Wendy from behind and took her sword at the same time. Then he put her behind him and attacked Arizael.

"Get the bow, it's down there." Peter commanded as he kept up his sword fight with her.

He knocked the sword out of her hand and kicked her in her stomach, knocking her off the branch. "Until next time!" She threatened as she disappeared in mid air.

Nibs retrieved the bow while Wendy stayed on the branch with Peter. "Are you alright?" She asked as she looked him up and down and looked at the cut and bite on his stomach as he walked toward her.

"Did she?"

"No." Peter said flatly. "Lets go home, its been a long night."

The three flew home to the underground house, dropped down the chute and landed in the main area. Everyone was sitting at the table eating some snacks when Peter approached the head of the table and stood behind the chair.

"Are you alright?" Is everything well?" Tigerlily asked. Everyone else chimed in with the same question.

Nibs walked over to Layla and checked up on her and gave her comforting hugs and kisses. "Is he…Peter again?" She looked up and asked him. "Yes." Nibs replied softly.

"Flying Eagle?" Chief checked.

"Yes, its me. I want to apologize for what happened up there." Peter said. "I don't know what happened, it was like I was on the outside looking in…and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Its alright, I explained it to everyone. Wendy has purged you of the evil…with her love." Chief explained. "You should get some rest, everyone….we must plan the battles as soon as possible." He suggested.

Peter and Wendy piled a plate full of food and went into his room. Peter stuffing his face and dropping food on the way.

Once in the room, Wendy set her plate on the table and stuffed half a muffin in her mouth, forgetting her manners. She continued over to the corner and pulled out the bath tub, then got an idea.

"Peter, have you ever thought of imagining this tub being filled with water, instead of filling it yourself?" She asked.

"No, I usually just go to the river." He said with a mouth full of food.

Wendy imagined the tub being filled with water and just like they imagine food, the water filled the tub. "I did it!" She screeched and bounced.

Peter walked over to the tub and looked in, his mouth still full with food. He smiled then leaned in for a kiss but she recoiled back.

"No Peter, you need to bathe, I know that woman's mouth was _all over you_. Slobbering and such." Wendy said with her nose turned up. Then she touched the cut on his stomach. "Why is this still here?" She asked.

"Because I'm too tired to fix it. I've got no energy left." He said as he swallowed the last of his food.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Do you think….do you really think….I'm….miserable? Pathetic?" Peter asked sadly as they stood looking at each other.

Wendy dropped her eyes and remembered her statement. "No Peter, I fell in love with you, the good and the bad. And I don't intend on loosing you again." She said as she cut at his pants.

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I said and done to you." Peter said, as he put his hand under her chin so he could look into her eyes. "But now I know, I can trust you again…that you love me….I thought I lost my Wendy…" He said as his voice wavered and he quickly kissed her, as it was an awkward moment for him.

"I know how much I hurt you and I wont ever do it again…I was just too scared to tell you the truth. I don't know what came over me in that cabin, I really can't explain it."

"Lets not talk about it anymore, just put it behind us." Peter concluded.

"_(Gasp) _you kissed me!" Wendy said wide eyed as she wiped her mouth. "Get in that tub!" She demanded as she playfully pounded her fists on his shoulders. And all was well between the two of them.

Peter lay on the bed and Wendy, being the little mother that she is, taped some gauze over Peters cuts. "That nasty Witch, she needs to keep her paws, and her mouth off of you." She said and Peter chuckled softly with his hands behind his head.

"Well..I am incredibly sexy." He said cockily, then he sighed and closed his eyes.

Wendy huffed. "Its not funny."

"Peter?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You said you remember everything right?"

"emm hmm."

"Well, what of those powers, what do you know of them? Do you know how to use them?"

"Black Eagle had those powers, not me." Peter mumbled; he was teetering on the line between consciousness and oblivion.

Wendy packed up the medical supplies and put them on the table. "Well." She stopped when she turned and saw he was fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon of the next day:

Everyone was awake and sitting at the table, eating breakfast, Wendy was awakened by the commotion. She sat upright and straightened out her summer dress and looked over to Peter. He lay there wildly sprawled out with his mouth open. She closed his mouth and tossed a fur over his naked body, thankful that the bed was enormous else she'd be pushed out of it.

When she entered the dining room she was immediately asked where Peter was. "He is still sleeping." She replied.

"Tell him when he wakes, to meet me in the caves. Your weapons should be finished now, then we can share ideas for battle." Chief said, then he kissed Lily on the cheek.

"I will Chief."

He nodded and departed.

"I don't know about any one else, but I could use a bath." Lily said and everyone else agreed. "I'm not about to let no Witch and ware wolfs, not even Hook make me afraid of my own home. I'm goin out." Lily finished.

"I agree, I don't plan on being locked up in here, let's get some sun. We just need to watch our backs, that's all." Wendy said.

"Let's go then." Nibs added. "Wake Peter."

Wendy retreated to Peter's room and picked up the sheath and gently nudged him with it. She didn't want to get too close because he was in such a deep sleep, he might attack.

He didn't stir.

She nudged him again and instantly he grabbed the sheath and yanked it, making her pounce on the bed.

"Wendy?" Peter croaked, one eye open. "What are you doing, get in bed." He said as he laid back.

"No Peter, were going to the river, they all need baths."

"Ok." He said as he put the pillow over his face.

"You have to come with us.." She whined.

"You already took a bath, lay down."

She went to pull the pillow off of him but he held on to it. "Ok, I'll meet you there; take Tink with you, just in case."

"Don't forget." Wendy said as she left the room. Peter went back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had a great time splashing in the lake; Tink sat perched in a tree with her new boyfriend Rainblower, both watching the youngsters.

"Help me…..Help me.." Said a small voice. Tink turned and saw it was a boy, crawling on the ground. He looked to be 17 and was badly beaten.

"Hold on, let me get Nibs!" Tink said to Rainblower.

Once she told Nibs everyone ran out of the lake and scrambled to get dressed. Nibs and Wendy were the first to make it over to the boy.

"Who are you?" Nibs asked.

"Whats your name?" Wendy inquired as she crept closer.

"My…my name is….Alexander Jameson." The beaten boy said. You can call me Alec, if you like.

"What happened Alec?" Wendy asked as she looked him over.

He was beaten and bruised, with blood stained on his slashed up white shirt, indicating he had been whipped. He had black curly hair that was pulled back in a ragged pony tail, and the bluest blue eyes one has ever seen. He had a handsome face as well and a lanky thin muscular build like the rest of the boys.

"I…I escaped…from Hook." Alec croaked. He kidnapped me from a party..in Bloomsbury. The last thing I remember was getting in a fight with some guys and I end up here. Weeks must have passed since I've been trapped in the bowels of that ship."

"Oh my gosh…how dreadful." Layla breathed.

"How sinister…" Jess added.

"How Hook-like." Slightly said and Nibs shook his head in agreement. "I'm not surprised."

"Please…don't let him find me..I don't want to go back…..I cant go back." Alec begged.

"We must take him in." Wendy pleaded with Nibs.

"Its not my call, go get Peter, and take everyone else with you. Me and Toodles will stay with him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy and the others dropped down the chute and noticed it was dark and quiet. "Peter" Wendy called as she made her way to his room.

"I can't believe this." Wendy said as she saw Peter still knocked out on the bed. "Peter wake up, we found a new boy. She said as she threw a pillow at him, and then dumped a cold cup of water on him.

"Ahhh! What'd you do that for?!" Peter jumped up.

"There is a boy in the woods, Hook kidnapped him from earth and held him captive. He is really hurt and scared, he needs our help. Can we take him in?" She quickly blurted out in one breath. Peter just looked at her dumbly as he let the words sink in.

"Let's go see this…_boy_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs and Toodles sat with him and talked a little about some things trying to get to know Alec when Peter and Wendy showed up.

Peter came walking up to him and pulled his blade off his belt and stood in front of Alec, pointing at him. Wendy's mouth dropped as she thought he was being to harsh and rude, but wouldn't dare defy him in front of a stranger.

"What's your name." Peter asked in a foul tone.

"Alexander….my name is Alexander."

"Alexander what." Peter asked, through barred teeth.

"Alexander Jameson."

There was a pause for a few moments as Peter contemplated on what he was to do with him. Peter cracked a smile and extended his hand and Alec took it. Peter helped him up.

"Any enemy of Hook is a friend of mine."

**Did you get it?Do you see why Hook needed his blood, Hook is Alec...how clever!!! Now Peter is going to unkowingly bring Hook into his home.**


	20. Living With the Enemy

**Chapter 19:** **Living with the enemy. **

**Dont forget Alec is Hook...**

"There is a boy in the woods, Hook kidnapped him from earth and held him captive. He is really hurt and scared, he needs our help. Can we take him in?" She quickly blurted out in one breath. Peter just looked at her dumbly as he let the words sink in.

"Let's go see this…_boy_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs and Toodles sat with him and talked a little about some things trying to get to know Alec when Peter and Wendy showed up.

Peter came walking up to him and pulled his blade off his belt and stood in front of Alec, pointing at him. Wendy's mouth dropped as she thought he was being to harsh and rude, but wouldn't dare defy him in front of a stranger.

"What's your name?" Peter asked in a foul tone.

"Alexander….my name is Alexander."

"Alexander what?" Peter asked, through barred teeth.

"Alexander Jameson."

There was a pause for a few moments as Peter contemplated on what he was to do with him. Peter cracked a smile and extended his hand and Alec took it. Peter helped him up.

"Any enemy of Hook is a friend of mine."

Peter removed a blindfold from his belt. "You have to put this on; I don't want you to know the way to my den." Peter said as he tied the blindfold around Alec's eyes.

"Thank you for you kindness, for not leaving me out here. I'm sure Hook's looking for me." Alec replied.

"No problem, you'll get your revenge, I'll make sure of it." Peter said as he turned his back and backed up against Alec. 

"_I'm sure you will cock-a-doodle." _Alec said inwardly

"Get on my back, so I can fly you to the den." Peter said and Alec wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and thought about strangling him right then and there when suddenly….

Hook (Arizael) came out of nowhere, tearing through the thicket hook and sword, a fire in his eye. Many Pirates appeared from behind trees and bushes with their swords and guns pointed, surrounding the youngsters.

"Just as I expected, you've ran to the aid of that to me now, and maybe…, _maybe_ I'll spare you _**the trip to Davey Jones himself!" **_Hook bellowed.

Peter scowled and reached back for his sword gripping the hilt but Alec's grip tightened around him. 

"No, just get me out of here please. I cannot fight in my condition." Alec pleaded in Peter's ear, petrified.

Nibs, Wendy and Toodles stood close, weapons drawn awaiting Pan's orders. 

Peter sighed. "Grip the straps and hold on or the wind will rip you." Peter quickly ordered and Alec complied.

"Go!" Peter bellowed. Nibs grabbed Wendy by the hand and the next thing Alec knew, the ground was ripped out from beneath them. They all shot up from the ground like rockets, ripping through the air and the clouds.

The feeling was all too intense for Wendy and Alec and they tried to scream but a rush of air quickly filled their mouths, making it hard to breathe. It felt like their hearts and stomachs were still on the ground and every strand of hair had been ripped out as the wind tore through them.

They were above the clouds and stopped for a second to allow Wendy and Alec to catch their breath. "Get on my back and keep your head down, it should help." Nibs said as Wendy got on his back.

"Keep your head down." Peter said and without warning he flew a little higher then cut through the air, descended through the clouds and flew in the direction of the home. 

They made a hard right and Alec lost his grip and slid fell off Peters back, he screamed but Peter grabbed his arms and spun, sliding Alec back on his back as he laughed hysterically and went into a nose dive. 

This drove Alec crazy and scared the hell out of him as he still had the blindfold on and was at Peters mercy. Motion sickness immediately took hold of him and he got nauseous. Wendy held on to Nibs for dear life and Toodles just laughed the whole way home.

They landed on the top of the tree house and Peter removed Alec's blindfold. Alec immediately staggered away, and all of the contents in his stomach spilled out on the ground.

"That was such fun!" Peter laughed and Wendy elbowed him. Nibs and Toodles laughed as well.

"Really I say you boys can be so rude at times." Wendy reprimanded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy was caring for Alec's wounds while Peter and Nibs sat on the table stuffing their faces and asking Alec questions.

"So how did you say you got here?" Peter asked, his brows furrowed.

"All I remember is being at the club with a few friends of mine. Some guy bumped into me and accused me of messing with his girl." "Well…we were in a brawl soon after, my friends and his. I got cracked over the head with something and when I came to, I was locked up in a cell, below the Jolly Roger." Alec explained.

"What did Hook want with you." Peter inquired further.

"He never said. I guess he wanted someone to torture. He kept me in the bowels of that ship in a small cell most of the time. Then he would make me wash dishes and do all kinds of odd jobs. I even had to help Cookson with the meals. And _oh_ were they horrible. Then, at times, he would come down there and beat me for no good reason, claiming he was making a man out of me."

"That's sick Hook is deranged and must be stopped." Wendy declared. "Kidnapping innocent people…its sickening.

"He truly is a villainous bastard." Peter mumbled, as he remembered the leeches.

"He must and will be stopped." Peter spoke up, balling his hand into a fist. "We go to the caves, where the Indians are and prepare for battle." He finished as he jumped off the table.

"Nibs, Lily, pack some things; I don't know how long we'll be there. The rest of you stay here." Peter commanded then turned to walk away.

"No Peter, I want to come too!" Wendy protested.

"Me too!" Chimed Slightly and everyone else. 

Then Slightly spoke up for everyone."I designed those weapons and I want to see them. I want to be included in the battle plan as well."

"I'd like to put my two cents in." Layla added. 

Peter just looked at her. "What have you to offer towards battle?" He asked rudely.

"Lot's…I live here too you know, and I want to help." Layla said defiantly with her nose turned up.

"You're just a girl." Peter said simply.

"So!" Layla retorted. "That doesn't mean I can't fight, or can't be taught how to fight like you guys." 

Peter opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Wendy.

"Let us help you; this is our home too, and our fight as well." Wendy said softly, alluring him.

"Oh fine then." Peter said with a wave of his hand, his face scrunched up, he could barely resist her persuasion. Everyone cheered and ran off to get their bags leaving Peter with Alec.

"Do you know if there are any wolves on that ship?" Peter asked.

Alec (Hook) didn't want Peter attacking his precious Jolly Roger so he sought to intimidate him by saying…

"There are many…big and gruesome..all over the ship." Alec whispered.

"And many will be cut down…by my hand." Peter said arrogantly, as he rolled his eyes and pulled out his sword from his back and cut the air several times with it. He had an exceedingly cocky smirk on his face as he turned to Alec. He jumped close to him and crouched down, a great idea came to his mind and he was excited to share it.

"Want to come tear up Hooks cabin with me? I know that will make him very angry." Peter offered, full of mischief.

This made Alec's blood boil, he had to use everything in him to stay in control. He cleared his throat and started blinking, trying to disguise his rage. "Is that really necessary? I don't see what that has to do with killing wolf men."

Peter scowled at him and stood. "Because I wish it." He said in a harsh tone, and stabbed the ground with his sword, turned and walked away.

Alec sat there, looking at Pan's sword sticking out of the ground and thought about hiding it. It was one of Peter's prized possessions, his precious sword; it was a beautiful sword with an elegant embellished hilt, shaped like a P. 

Alec stood to retrieve it but Peter came out of nowhere and smacked his hand away. "Never touch it." He said in a low raspy tone as he pulled it out of the ground and went back to his room. 

"Insolent youth! Just wait, I'll pommel that cockiness out of you soon enough. And you will never _doodle-doo _again_." _Alec swore to himself inwardly and took a seat at the table and finished off all the food that was there.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Later, everyone set off for the Indian cave….

Peter flew into the entrance of the cave and landed, a gush of wind rushing in behind him blowing out all the torches that were along the walls. Wendy and everyone else flew in soon after. Peter shrugged Alec off of him and walked on without him, quickly forgetting about the others.

He kept walking deeper into the dark cave until he reached the opening to where the Indians were. Various aromas of food, smokes and incense emitted from there.

"Haow Chief" Peter greeted as he walked into the entrance.

"Haow Chief Flying Eagle" Chief smiled.

Peter put his hands on his hips.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" He let out a loud crow that echoed all throughout the cave. 

Everyone else had caught up and lined the entrance. Peter walked forward and was greeted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek by Tigerlilys mother. This area of the caves was huge, and there was a long table in the middle of the room that seemed to go on forever, full of food and lined with pillows and cushions for seats.

Everyone greeted each other, Lily hugged and kissed her parents and sister, Cheetaspaw. They took their seats at the table, Wendy of course next to Peter, Nibs was on the other side of Peter, then Alec and so on. Lostboys and girls were on one side of the table, and all the Indians were on the other. Chief sat across from Peter, on one side of the Chief was Lily and the other was her mother, and so on.

"So, who is the new lost boy?" Chief asked Peter.

"Oh that's Alec." He said nonchalantly and kept eating.

Alec looked over to Peter with a disapproving look on his face then turned to the Chief. "My name is Alexander Jameson sir, glad to meet your acquaintance." Alec introduced, sounding a bit irritated. 

"Nice to meet you…how did you come about this Island?" Chief asked.

"By way of Hook-" Alec answered.

"Which we plan on hunting." Nibs quickly interjected. 

"He's a scoundrel he is." Toodles added.

"A scoundrel we must put to death." Peter said as he took a drink of water.

"How then can we do this if you already ran him through?" Wendy asked. (Peter had told everyone everything that happened when he last fought Hook and Arizael in the woods).

"He sounds quite indestructible. Just like that witch." Slightly said.

"It's her magic. She is a very powerful woman; you must take care when engaging her." Chief said.

"Chiefs right, we must find a way to rid them of their….._powers_." Peter said.

"Speaking of powers, what of yours?" Nibs asked.

"What of them?" Peter asked dumbly.

"When you were…Black Eagle you had many." Nibs said. "Tell us how you did it."

"I don't have power. Black Eagle did, and it was evil." Peter said.

"But the Black Eagle _came_ from you." Wendy engaged. "So therefore, that _power_ came from you as well. How could you know nothing of it?"

"You do have great power, but have not been trained." Chief said. "Somehow the evil was a step ahead of you."

Peter furrowed his brows.

"Who is this..Black Eagle?" Alec spoke up.

"Peter's evil twin." Curly said.

"You mean his evil _dead_ twin." Toodles corrected.

"_Evil dead twin? I'm sure we can…reverse that."_ Alec said within himself as he silently collected and stored any information he found could be useful.

"Nibs, you have power too." Lily pointed a chicken bone at him.

"Me?" Nibs asked.

"Yes you silly, don't you remember Peter giving them to you when he selected you as his second in command?" Lily said. "That's what Black Eagle tried to take."

Alec was sitting there taking all of this in.

"I don't remember giving him anything." Peter said.

"Of course you don't. Where do you think he got that speed? No human moves that fast." Lily waived.

"He was that way when I found him." Peter said. 

"No, you gave it to him and so much more, he has the same exact strengths as you."

"Is that what he meant when he said he wanted his power back? I have power? Cool, Tell me how to use it!" Nibs exclaimed, his eyes bright.

"We will talk more about this later; in private I will show you how to use it." Chief quickly interjected, he was wary of Alec. He didn't like the look on his face.

"The weapons." Chief changed the subject. Then a brave walked up, he was tall dark and handsome, his body, built to perfection.

"This is Greywolf, the one who crafted these weapons." Chief introduced and Greywolf smiled, such a handsome smile with his perfect pearly whites beaming from his brown skin. It sent shivers down all the girls spines, Wendy choked on the meat that was in her mouth and hurriedly put the cup to her lips. Peter looked at her through the corner of his eye. 

Greywolf began to pass out the various silver weapons that were made for Pans crew.

They looked at them and handled them over dinner, paying the Greywolf and the braves many compliments, and Slighty for his clever designs.

Along with other clever weapons, everyone was given a silver bow and arrows. The bow had a wicked sharp blade on the outside curve of the bow and a gap to place their hand in when holding it.

After dinner everyone moved deeper into the cave, there were many compartments in this cave, even a stream for bathing.

"Let's discuss the war plans." Chief announced. "What do you have in mind?"

"Attacking the Jolly Roger." Peter said his voice full of adventure. "Our friend Alec here says there are many wolf men there."

"That's as good a start as any." Slightly said.

"And we can try our new weapons!" One twin added.

"Let's practice fighting!" Slightly said. "With the girls, to make sure they learned something from last time."

"I'll show you what I've learned!" Jess said as she came at him with her blade.

Slightly smiled a pompous smile and quickly whipped out his blade and blocked her. "You'll have to be faster than that girl." And with that they went into intense sword play. 

Slightly was very rough with her, he always claimed it was necessary roughness to toughen up his pupils. He was usually in charge of training any newcomers until they were ready to fight Nibs, Tigerlily and finally Peter. 

Nibs taught everyone how to fly, and when he thought they were ready, he taught them how to fly with speed and agility and it was always a brutal lesson. 

Then the final test was to fly with Peter, and he _always_ tried to make sure you got lost, or choked on air. However, they had been so busy lately, no one completed their training.

"Who is your best Slightly?" Peter asked since he knew he trained the girls.

"Layla and Jess. Misti and Wendy?…Eh..they need more training, and exercise." Slightly answered. 

Wendy beamed at him.

"But there archery is excellent." Slightly quickly added.

Peter gave Wendy his old sai's and reached for his silver ones. "Do you know how to use these?" He asked her.

"No, I've not gotten to that part. But I did learn how to fight on earth, at a self defense class." She tried to offer as if it was a good thing.

"No class on earth can teach you what you need to learn out here. I'll train you." Peter said as he slid his blades against hers and stepped back. "Cant have a weakling among us."

"No…" Wendy quickly declined.

"No?" 

"Um.. I mean, why don't I train with Tigerlily, she is more..ladylike. Its only proper."

"_Tigerlily?" _Peter asked in an opposing tone, his eyebrows in the air. "She'll try to kill you from the start, a lady she is not!" He said with his hands on his hips, kind of offended that she didn't want to train with him.

"He's right; I don't like to fight girls anyway." Lily shrugged. 

"How about Nibs?" Wendy suggested as she grabbed Nibs by the elbow and pulled him close.

"Nibs? Nibs? He's worse, he won't hesitate to knock your head off, or leave you half dead." "He doesn't know when to stop!" Peter answered his hands in the air.

Nibs just looked at Wendy and smirked. "It's true; I don't know how to be easy, if there is such a thing. It kind of defeats the purpose of fighting." Nibs said apologetically.

"Yeah, I had to keep reminding you that I'm a lady." Layla said meanly. She was in tip top shape after Nibs and Sligthy finished with her, but they barely showed mercy on her, and cracked a few bones, but that's what made her strong.

"But you can take a punch now, unlike before." Nibs nudged then hugged her. "But Peter? I don't know if you want to train with him either. You're better of with Curly."

"Why not? I'm easy, and kind…I wont hurt her." Peter said childishly.

"You're the one who tries to kill people, and the way you teach people to fly is just..just..horrible." Nibs laughed. 

"Don't forget insane and inconsiderate!" Slightly chuckled.

Peter looked around and all the lost boys nodded their heads and said "umm hmm"

"No." Peter said in denial, swatting at the air. "Away with you all, I will be the one to train my Wendy, because I am the best." He boasted with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Enough, we must focus on the situation at hand." Chief said, to end their childish squabbling.

"_**Howl! Howl!" A whole slew of werewolves were about, howling at the moon.**_

Everyone instantly shut their mouths at the sound and listened, their hands gripping on their weapons.

Alec looked around in anticipation.

"Anyone feel like shedding blood tonight?" Peter whispered and looked around with a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"Yes!" Nibs said in an excited whisper, his eyes bugging out of their sockets as he grabbed his new weapon, the silver baton with the chains that came out of both ends with six inch blades at the end of the chains.

Peter turned to Alec and said excitedly "Tomorrow we attack Hooks precious ship, first thing!" He assured, "With that you can get your revenge."

Alec was not at all amused, the thought of Peter destroying his precious belongings made him sick. He had fixed up his cabin since the last time Peter destroyed it and replaced it with much more beautiful trinkets and luxuries he had stolen from earth.

"Nibs and I will attack first, Slightly command the others." Peter said as he darted out of the room, not waiting for anyone.

Lily, Wendy, Nibs, all the lost boys, the Chief, Cheetahspaw, and Greywolf, ran after Peter.

Alec was made to stay because of his injuries. He took a seat at the table and began drinking the rum, contemplating on how long it may take to find out Pan's secrets, and what of the tidbits of info he learned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter crept out of the cave in an effort keep its location a secret. He and Nibs stealthfully flew up the side of the mountain, keeping amongst the trees for cover.

"There, do you see it?" Peter asked, as he crouched down on a branch and placed an arrow in his bow and aimed.

"Shoot that evil son of a b—h." Nibs whispered and Peter shot it, right between the eyes, it made a crying sound and fell down dead. The sound alarmed the rest of the werewolfs and they growled and emerged from the darkness in packs.

Everyone had found similar hiding places along the forest below, creeping around. Wendy and Misti were made to stay high in the tree and like snipers they took many wolf's out without being detected.

"We are under attack!" A warewolf said, "and their using silver!" 

"Retreat!" Another ordered loudly.

"Not tonight!" Peter bellowed as he darted down the mountain. He swung his arm in an arc motion with the bow, cutting the wolf's head clean off and kept on flying straight into the midst of them.

He was in the middle of a pack and instantly like a terror, swung his arm, twisted and spun around, taking off many heads and limbs with him. 

He crowed viciously time and time again and anyone that got close to him lost their life. Blood splattered everywhere. Peter and a wolf was running up on each other and with one swipe of his bow he slashed right through the wolfe and kept going, covered in its blood.

Hoards of wolves came out of the shadows and one of them hopped in the tree Wendy was standing in and knocked her off the branch.

"Ahhh!"

"Roar!" The thing slashed at her but she rolled to one side. It tried to jump on her but she held the bow blade face up over her body, the wolf landed on it and got cut in two.

"Yuck!" Wendy said as she was splattered with blood and guts. She retreated to another tree and shot at wolves from there.

Nibs tore through a group of wolves with deadly precision. He landed in the middle of them as Peter had and swung his baton, the chains and blades flying around wildly, killing all that were around them. 

In sum, the wolf's were ambushed and slaughtered by the lost boys and braves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 30 minutes later Peter and the Chief appeared in the entrance way, Alec's eyes bugged out at the sight of them.

"How is everyone?" Alec asked, not really caring, but playing the part.

Peter was covered in blood; he wiped his face and smiled. "We slaughtered anything that moved. These weapons are so clever." Then he crowed loud and victorious, this made Alec seethe and loath the boy.

Everyone came running in cheerful and covered with blood.

"I am clever, oh am I clever!" Slighty bragged.

"Genius you are! I love this thing!" Nibs said, twirling his baton drops of blood splattering about.

"Tomorrow! The Jolly Roger, we slaughter them all, but leave Hook to me!" Peter announced and everyone cheered, then he crowed again, with that Alec fumed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the cave, there was water running through it. Everyone went down there to bathe then prepared to turn down for the night.

Alec went to talk to Peter; he sat down on a rock and talked with him while Peter prepared a bed for himself and Wendy.

"So...you know my story, why I despise Hook, so what's yours? Have you always hated him?" Alec asked to make conversation.

"No." Peter said as he smoothed out a few layers of furs. "But he's always hated me as long as I can remember. The very first time we met, he tried to kill me and my boys." He finished making the bed and sat on it.

"Our first fight was fierce because I thought he killed Toodles and Slightly. So in my anger, I cut off his hand, and tossed it to the croc." 

"So that's why he has a Hook for a hand. And the croc? What of it? Does it still roam the Island." Alec played along.

"No. It's dead. Hook got swallowed whole by it, but found his way out and killed it. I've never hated him before he went down. It was so much fun fighting and terrorizing him and his crew, but now…." Peter trailed off and started to remove his boots and socks, deep in thought.

"What? Do you not enjoy harrassing him anymore?"

"Ever since he returned…he's so….so _evil_," Peter emphasized, his eyes in slits. "Run-ins with him is no fun anymore, and that witch Arizael. She gave him so much power… Don't you know I plunged both these sai's in his chest" He pulled his sai's off his boots and showed them to Alec. "Down to the hilt and he didn't die?" Peter said eyes wide. " I did the same to that witch and she still lives." Peter whispered in a harsh irritated tone.

"Seems they are invincible…do you fear them? Fear Hook?" Alec asked as he took the sais and handled them.

"I fear no one…no one is invincible, they will be cut down….because I wish it, nay demand it." Peter said in a deadly tone, his nose turned up.

Alec smirked then coughed to cover it up. "How? You said you stabbed them, yet they still live. How do you intend to fight Hook tomorrow if he can't be killed?" He asked seriously.

"Just because I don't know how to kill him, doesn't mean I'll back down. I just can't resist destroying his silly treasures. Oh I hope he is there." Peter said full of excitement as he laid down on his bed, his hands behind his head.

Alec still had his sai's in his hand and looked at Peters face as his eyes became heavy, and instantly Peter fell asleep, the remnants of his cocky smile still on his face.

"_I shall run you through cock-a-doodle, right here and now, and put a end to your pathetic life."_ Alec thought within himself, and then he started to look around the area. _"But I would never make it out ali-"_

"Hey Alec!" Nibs jolted him out of his musings and took the sai's from him. "You better get some sleep, your going to need your energy if you plan on taking your anger out on Hooks cabin." He smiled then he started to fix his own sleeping area next to Peter. Layla and Wendy walked up to them. Layla helped Nibs fix their bed and Wendy crawled in next to Peter and laid her head on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone woke bright and early the next morning and ate breakfast. 

"Time to go!" Peter said excitedly as he dashed over to his sleeping area, grabbing his weapons.

Everyone started to arm themselves with various weapons, old and new. Peter put on a green wife beater which complimented his leaf pants. 

Peter was heavily armed as was everyone else; he had his sword in the holster, the bow and arrows, a belt full of various little things, a thick leather strap on his thigh that held two knives, his sai's in his boots and two other knives on his belt.

"Where's mine?" Alec whined. "I cannot go unarmed." He was desperately trying to find a way out of going, because none of his crew knew who he really was. He also didn't want to take part in or observe Peter destroying his things; for he knew he might just loose it.

"Oh, I guess I forgot." Peter said simply and tossed him a sword that was lying against the wall along with a belt full of daggers. 

After everyone was armed, about ten braves, Lily, Peter and his clan flew over to the Jolly Roger. Tink had given all the braves and Alec some of her fairy dust but they barely had the time to learn how to fly. So the amateurs held on to the ankles of the experts. Alec chose to hang on to Nibs because he so hated flying with Peter. They reached the clouds right above the Jolly Roger and rested on them awaiting Peter's order.

Down below were many men, looking quite normal and harmless. Some staggered around drunk while others were tending to the ship.

Peter turned to Alec. "Let me clear the way, then we can see if Hook's in the cabin." 

"I really don't think we should attack it, would if he _is_ there." Alec tried once more to defend his cabin.

Peter furrowed his brow. "Nonsense, we attack, we must." He insisted.

"But what if he is there, will you be able to protect me from him, and the wolves?" Alec reasoned.

"If your gonna be a chicken then stay here!" Peter said rudely, "but if you come, I _will_ protect you."

"I am in no chicken!" Alec retorted. 

"Good, cause there's no room for yellow-bellies in my den!" Peter replied harshly.

"Me and Nibs will go first, the rest of you fall in afterwards, I know there's more men than that!" Peter said so everyone could hear. "Dive and attack at will!" Peter commanded, he then threw Alec's arm around his neck and dropped from the clouds. Nibs right behind him.

He dropped Alec off in the crows nest and continued his decent on the ship, whipping out his silver sai's.

Nibs hit the deck first with two batons in his hands, he was immediately surrounded by twenty crewmen.

"Greetings!" Nibs said with a smug smile on his face as he twirled his batons, the chains erected from both ends swinging wildly, the blades glistening from the sunlight.

"Have ye come to me ye doom boy?" One Pirate said, his yellow teeth extending, his face contorting to that of a werewolf. At that, all of the men seemed to have exploded, muscle upon muscle, snarling, teeth wicked sharp and dripping with saliva. The clamor of their threats tickled him.

"Were gonna rip ya limb from limb boy!" 

"And have ye remains for breakfast!" Added a high cracking voice.

Peter crowed and landed in the center of them all with Nibs, he stood with his hands out, a sai in each one, a cheeky smile on his face. 

"There, be two arrogant sons of b—hes! 

Ripe for the picken!" They clamored on…

"The Cap'n will be proud to have ye both hangin from his wall!"

The pirates continued to growl and deliver sly remarks and threats, but none of them advanced.

Peter beamed and started to twirl his blades as he and Nibs walked around, sizing them up. He then held them in an underhand grip, crossing them behind his back. Nibs did the same with his batons, their eyes dilated until barely any color could be seen and they just stood there in wait.

"Well then, come get us….if you can!" Peter provoked and with that all of the wolf men let out a ferocious blood curdling roar and simultaneously lunged at them.

The following occurs quite expeditiously as they are all swift: 

In one motion Nibs uncrossed his hands from behind his back and twirled his batons, the blades slashed limbs and blood splattered as his arms moved to cross in front of him and back again. In one movement he had killed four burly werewolves.

Peter did the same movement, his sai's slitting the throats of two wolves as he crossed his blades out in front of him, then discharged them out to the sides, they plunged into the chest of two more wolves. 

He quickly pulled the bow off of his back and slashed another wolf that was in front of him.

The boys fought savagely…slicing and dicing. Nibs blades were like a shield all around him as he twirled his batons, no wolf could touch him.

"Shoot them down!" Cried another wolf that was higher on the deck, near the steering wheel.

Wendy who was high up in the rigging shot him right between the eyes with a silver arrow.

"Down below!" Slightly ordered and quickly descended, his booted feet landed heavily on the deck, he ran and continued down below the ship. Lily, Toodles, Jess and the Twins in hot pursuit.

Misti stayed close to Wendy. Fighting and carrying on in this fashion was not in her blood, but she didn't want to be sent back to earth. Since Peter wouldn't allow such a coward, she did the best she could.

Peter and Nibs slaughtered the 20 werewolf's that surrounded them and retrieved Alec from the crows nest.

As soon as Peter, Alec, and Nibs approached the cabin a werewolf jumped out of nowhere in front of them. Peter grabbed him by the hair and ran him through with his sai, right under the chin, ripped it out and kept going.

Alec's blood started to boil. _"Puny swabs, overpowered by two bilged rats! Twenty against two!" _He said within himself, outraged.

"Nibs, stand guard outside." Peter said mischievously.

Peter kicked down the cabin door, and like a little child he turned and grabbed Alec by the wrist. "It's your turn!" he smiled and pulled him inside.

And there was Mr. Smee, sitting at the table having a swig of rum. Alec's eyes grew wide; it was the Captains best rum! 

Now I said no one else knew that Alec was really Hook, but I was mistaken. Smee of course knows all of Hooks plans so it would only be right for Smee to be scared stupid. Not because Pan came barging in, but that Hook saw him drinking his best rum!

"Mr. Smee..I say, what is _that_ you are drinking?" Peter asked in Hooks voice, his hands on his hips and a mocking look on his face.

"Pan? Oh, P-Peter Pan, uh- uh-uh..away with you brat!" Smee stammered. Peter removed his bow and arrows that were slung across his back.

Smee scrambled to get up but Peter was by his side in a blink. Peter pushed him back down and snatched the bottle of rum from his hands, he laid his bow and arrows down on the table.

He took a look at the bottle, and tried to read the name but failed. Since he didn't recognize it he figured it's the Captains "good stuff."

"Is this me best rum ya drink?" He asked, still mocking Captain Hook. Smee looked from Peter to Alec then back again.

Peter arrogantly raised the bottle to his lips and took a long sloppy swig, rum spilling past his lips.

"Cap'n'ill have your head for that!" Smee cracked.

"I'll have yours!" He said in Hooks voice, and then he flung the bottle of rum into a cabinet with glass doors. Inside was Hooks collection of exotic drinking glasses. 

"Ha! Score!" Peter shouted in his own voice.

The bottle shattered the glass doors and broke quite a few of Hooks glasses.

Everything happened in slow motion for Alec, and he saw red. He had to bite his lip and take deep breaths in order to restrain himself from going over there and knocking Pan out.

"Where is the Codfish anyway?" 

"He be on the Island, looking for you!" Smee replied, pointing to Alec. Alec just stood there staring at the cabinet.

"Of course." Peter shrugged. "Come on Alec!" Peter pushed. "The crap's not gonna break itself!" Peter pulled out his sword and twirled it around.

Alec looked at a tall lamp and kicked it over; a strained smile graced his face. 

Peter smiled and turned his back and jumped up on the harpsichord and began to dance on the keys, making a horrible tune. 

Alec's heart jumped in his throat and he balled up his fists so tight, his knuckles turned white. You don't mess with Hooks harpsichord!

"Hmm Hmm Hmm." Peter hummed twirling his sword and slashing at the air.

Alec looked at Smee, his eyes demanding he do something before Peter tore up his most prized possession. Smee nervously nodded his head, got up from his seat, and crept over to Peter, but was too slow.

Peter wildly stabbed and hacked at the harpsichord as he danced on the keys. "Ha Ha Ha!" he laughed childishly. His back was turned when Smee walked up behind him.

"_Curse you boy!"_ Hook spat in his head along with many other profanities as he grabbed his own hair, trying to pull it out.

Smee grabbed both of Peter's ankles and yanked him down. This caught Peter off guard and he yelled as his face slammed on the keys of the harpsichord, his sword knocked out of his hand. Peter was stunned and just slid off the harpsichord and on to the floor, blood leaking from his nose, and his lips were busted.

Smee reached down to pull him up by his shoulder straps; Peter groaned and smacked his hand away. 

Alec punched a hole in the glass of the cabinet as he cleared his throat from where he was standing. His eyes glaring at Smee, his look demanding he break something on the boy. Alec pointed to the door, his lips said "out!"

Smee was at a loss and had to obey his Captain. 

Have you ever seen a fat werewolf? Well that's just what Mr. Smee is, in a flash he turned, it happened so fast it seemed like a werewolf busted out of him.

He roared and grabbed Peter up by the neck and tossed him like a rag doll. His body slammed high on the wall right above Hooks bed and it came bouncing down on it.

Peter lay on his back, dumb struck from the impact.

Peter quickly regained his wits and growled. "Mr. Smee!" He his voice in a warning tone.

Peter couldn't understand why Smee was attacking him. Smee had always been such a humble man, not willing to hurt a single fly. Every time he or the boys got caught and escape was impossible; Mr.Smee always came through, secretly making a way for them to escape.

He lifted his head as he was about to sit up and saw the fat man in mid air….

"I cannot have you destroying the Cap's things." Smee said as he leapt at him, no one ever seen a fat man move so fast. 

Peter had no time to react, his eyes grew wide, "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed and covered his face. Smee landed right on top of him, the impact so great the bed broke down.

Alec covered his mouth. _"My bed! Idiot, I said stop him, not aid in destroying my things!"_ He said under his breath and snatched the silver bow and arrow off the table preparing to shoot it.

"Get your lard azz off me." Peter said hoarsely, his chest could barely rise under all that weight. Peter wrapped his hands around Smee's neck and strained to push him off, his face red from being crushed.

"Sorry bout this lad." Smee whispered to Peter.

"No your not." Peter whispered. "Shot him Alec!" Peter demanded hoarsely.

Alec shot the arrow at Smee but intentionally missed, hitting higher up on the wall instead.

"Huh?" Peter's voice cracked, he couldn't believe he missed a still target!

"Do forgive me." Smee whispered again then quickly snatched him up and hurled in the air, he tried to throw him over the harpsichord but instead….

"Ahh!" Peters body jackknifed around the back of it and he fell to the floor. 

Alec scrunched up his face "Oooh, serves ya right, I hope something broke you mutt" He said under his breath.

Peter saw his sword from the corner of his eye and quickly reached for it, grabbing the hilt but Smee was already there. He stomped down on Peters wrist and kicked the sword away.

"Dam it!" Peter cursed as he quickly rolled over to try to get his sword; Smee grabbed him by the back of his pants and flung him towards the door. Peter landed on all fours like a cat and reached for his sai's, and quickly flung them at Smee. 

Smee jumped in the air, dodging one and crouched down dodging the other. What agility the fat wolf had!

He was immediately upon Peter again…

Nibs was standing in front of the door, a few feet away from it. He thought nothing of the loud crashing sounds emitting from the cabin because he knew Peter and Alec were destroying Hooks things, so he never moved.

Wendy and the others came around.

"Whats going on?"

"Peter and Alec must be doing a number on that cabin." Nibs smiled.

"Well it seems like we got them all." Wendy said, then….

Peters body and the door came flying off the hinges, and landed on Nibs, Peters legs went over his head and he rolled backwards off the door. 

"What the hell! Nibs yelled and punched the door off of him.

"Peter..are y-" Wendy exclaimed her eyes and mouth wide.

Peter and Nibs quickly jumped up and ran toward the cabin and stopped in the doorway.

Alec was there, bow and arrow pointed at Smee.

"Shoot him! What are you waiting for!" Nibs yelled.

"And don't miss this time!" Peter bellowed.

But of course Alec missed; he had no intention of killing his faithful bo's'n. The arrow came flying towards Nibs face, but he moved and caught it. 

"Geeze you suck." Nibs hissed.

Smee, having to play along knocked the bow out of Alec's hand and hurled him like a rag doll at the wall. His body slammed so hard it cracked it, and then he fell and hit the side of his face on the bedpost on his way down. 

Smee then ran for the other door that lead to a storage area, and escaped through the trap door that leads to the bottom of the ship.

Nibs walked over to Alec who lay motionless on the floor and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Nibs asked.

Alec was stunned and his head was bobbing. "I'm..I'm alright." He said as he saw stars before his eyes. "How is Pan still standing?" 

"He's strong, and can take a good a$$ whippin" "Something we need to work on with you." Nibs smiled, but was dead serious.

Peter was still standing in the doorway his arms wrapped around himself, for he was in pain. Slightly and the others came rushing in to look around. 

"Find his booze and take as much as you can carry, and anything else you like….before I burn it." Peter ordered, but never moved.

Everyone went scurrying about, trashing the cabin as they looked for treasure. Wendy was the last to come in.

"Peter are you alright?" She said as she slid her hand under his arm to try to see what he was covering.

He pushed her arm down. 

"You're bleeding." She said as she put her hand on the side of his face so she could inspect its source.

"Do not baby me." Peter hissed as he gently grabbed her wrist and pushed her away.

Wendy looked truly offended and started to walk away. Peter grabbed her elbow and pulled her close. He cupped her cheeks in his dirty bloody hands.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but I mustn't be made to look weak, no one follows a fragile leader." He explained. 

"Right." Wendy said, then she remembered the trunk of pretty dresses and under things Hook had in his closet. So she ran off to see what she could steal.

Peter grabbed a bottle of whiskey and walked over to the Captains bed and poured it all over.

"What are you doing?" Alec said alarmed.

"I'm going to burn this place, to teach Hook a lesson." Peter said, as blood trickled down his nose.

"Why? Why must you burn it? Isn't destroying the cabin enough? Would if the whole ship goes down?" Alec asked, exasperated.

"Smee is still aboard; he'll make sure the whole thing doesn't burn." Peter said as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and continued to pour liquor on the bed and all along the wall.

"You can't! You can't burn it!" Alec exclaimed, his voice catching everyone's attention.

"Why? You speak of this ship as if you own it!" Peter retorted.

"Well." Hook thought cleverly. "I was hoping to take it for myself, imagine the level of grief the Captain would feel, to have his ship stolen by the very boy he imprisioned!"

Excitement swept over Peters handsome features but quickly went grim, he was jealous that he never thought of that himself. "No, I say it burns." He demanded as he snatched up a book of matches.

"Why does everything always have to be done your way! You never consider the opinion of others!" Alec shouted.

"Stand down! Or I will deliver you to Hook myself!" Peter snapped livid.

"Look Peter! Look what I found!" Wendy said with such joy and quickly ran over to Peter with a black leather book in her hand.

Peter looked at it "So?" He said angrily, still fuming at Alec's defiance.

"Its Hooks journal, his diary, it contains all of his secrets and personal experiences." She said full of wonderment.

Peter reached for it but Alec snatched it before he could get it.

"I say it burns!" Alec quickly struck a match that he had and tossed it on the bed, and it went ablaze. 

Peter barred his teeth, enraged. "_I_ am in command, give it to me!"

"I hate Hook just as much as anyone else in here does, but you mustn't read a man's private things!" He said as he put the book behind his back and took a few steps back.

"You dare challenge my authority? Give it!" Peter demanded.

"Alec just give him the book!" Wendy exclaimed.

"No! Its bad form, its indecent, its wrong, it's against my morals! A sin to humanity!" Alec cried. He really didn't want his book to be burned or read, for it contained valuable memories of his life before his journey to Neverland. A life that has moved on without him, long ago.

Peter stomped right up to Alec and got in his face, but Alec immediately tossed the book over Peter and it fell in the blaze. Instantly Peter slugged him in the face, Alec by reflex slugged him back and Peter grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall and started to assault him violently.

"Stop it!" Wendy screamed as the flames spread all along the wall and quickly caught the curtains, sending them ablaze.

The Lostboys stood watching, not bothering to break them up.

Alec fought back and got Peter off of him… but Peter advanced again. Alec punched him in the gut and when Peter doubled over he got caught him in a headlock. 

Peter put his arms around Alec and him and ran him into the wall again. Peter threw a punch, Alec ducked and Peters hand went through the wall. Alec took his chance and hammered Peter repeatedly in the ribs until he spit blood.

"Somebody stop this madness!" Wendy screeched looking around for anyone who would answer.

"Leave them, it is the way we do things, if an agreement cannot be made verbally, it must come to blows." Nibs explained, pulling her back.

"That's barbaric!" Wendy retorted.

Alec pushed Peter back, the wall releasing Peter's arm. Peter staggered backwards in an attempt to regain his footing. Alec threw his body against Peters, knocking him on the floor and they started scrappin. Fists and feet went flying and violently crashing into bodies, the two fighters disregarding the flames. 

"If anyone questions Peter's authority, they must fight him…and beat him." Slightly said.

"And what then?" Wendy asked.

"No ones ever beat him." Toodles said.

"I almost did." Nibs said with a smile.

"That's because you actually tried to kill him, till he got pissed and rattled your brains out." Slightly teased and Nibs smacked him on the back of his head.

Alec fought well but Peter was better, even without his speed, which he did not use. Peter always believed in fighting fair…most of the time. Peter thoroughly kicked Alec's hide, there was no denying that. But when was the last time Hook actually had a fist fight? He never had to; he always used his hook, sword or pistol.

Alec rolled on to of Peter but got flipped over. Peter and jumped on top of him and quickly snatched a blade off his belt and pressed it upon his neck.

"Do you yield?" Peter asked, his face furious, he had blood seeping from his nose and a cut above his eye.

Alec thought within himself. _"All is lost, but I must not fail. I must get back in his good graces; oh you will pay for this humiliation Pan!"_

Alec seethed, turned his head and spit blood due to the many cuts and bruises he suffered.

"Do you yield?" Peter asked again.

"_And for my cabin, and for forcing me to burn my precious memories, I swear it. I will give you the taste of the Cat and so much more!"_ Alec pursed his lips _"Control, control, remain in control…."_ He thought to himself, an effort to keep calm, with that he swallowed his pried and softened. 

"I yield."

Peter stood "Take my hand and swear you will never challenge me again." He demanded.

Alec took his hand and swore it. Peter crowed haughtily and ran for the door. "Let's go!" and everyone followed and took to the air. The twins assisting Alec with flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone reached the hideout everyone laid around on the top portion. Peter laboriously dumped his battered body into a hammock which hung in direct sunlight and instantly fell asleep. Wendy laid on a grassy area admiring the sky and Alec sat high on a thick tree branch in the shade overlooking everyone.

Everyone fell into a deep sleep, except for him, there was no way he could relax, the rage in him was too great. 

He looked around and noticed Nibs and Tigerlily laying out in the sunlight as well.

After the passing of about ten minutes Alec noticed something. Though Nibs and Lily never suffered a scratch, they seemed to look healthier, even prettier, save for the blood stains.

He turned his attention to the sleeping boy in the hammock just in time to see the cuts on his lips and eye close. He watched as all of the bruises that stained his face, ribs and chest faded from black to purple, then greenish blue, to yellow then to nothing at all, as if he was never hurt. 

"_So that's why you perch yourself in the light"._ Alec thought inwardly as he remembered when he and Arizael fought Peter. Peter got shocked by her bolts, and quickly withdrew to rest high on the side of a tree trunk. Then he bounced right back again as if nothing happened.

"_Ahhh, to soak up the sunlight..could__it be? The sunlight restores them?"_ Alec pondered in his mind. _"How if I throw you in a pit, or a place, where the sun doesn't shine…oh the possibilities…"_

Alec healed himself as well; all of the whip lashes closed up along with the many cuts and bruises. He stood and straightened his dirty white t-shirt and walked over to the edge of the tree house and peered down. _"What simpletons, forgetting to blind fold me, so now… your secret place is not so…..secret…doodle-do._"

**Hope you like. Next chapter is titled "Beyond the Confines of Decency." It will be wild as hell, full of naughtiness. We accompany Hook as he gets to see first hand what its like to be a LostBoy, living outside of the confines of decency. Along the way, he picks up more tidbits of info on Pan and continues to store it in the back of his mind for later use.**

**You should get it tomorrow or Saturday, I have yet to write it, but my brain is full of it! Review please, oh how I love them!**


	21. Beyond the Confines of Decency Pt 1

**Beyond the Confines of Decency Part 1.**

_**I'm taking a break from the violence a bit because in later chapters, it will be intense, but this chapter is necessary as it will answer some questions later. Wendy and the others learn how to fly Pan's style, because there will come a point in time where her lessons will come in handy. So this chapter is nothing but sexual things as everyone acts on their desires and I just feel like being nasty. **_

Alec found himself a comfortable place and finally did relax; he fell asleep to the thoughts of how he would punish Peter for destroying his cabin.

About an hour later everyone woke up and headed to the lake to bathe and chattered about celebrating their victories. They are now in the underground portion of the home eating some imaginary food. Alec and Peter became friends again and Peter treated Alec as if they never fought.

"How is it the food imagined if I can see it and taste it?" Alec asked Peter as he bit into a fried chicken leg.

"It's easy, see your already using your imagination just by being able to see it and eat it." Peter explained.

"Watch." Peter said as he put his hand over his plate and closed his eyes. When he opened them a chocolate cup cake appeared on his plate, he picked it up and handed it to Alec.

Alec took the cupcake. "Wow, amazing…" he breathed. "Let me try.." He put his hand out but, nothing.

Peter put his hand out and touched the tips of Alec's fingers. "Try again." Peter said and they both closed their eyes and a vanilla cupcake appeared under Alec's hand.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled, "How?"

"Imagination, with practice, you'll get it." Peter smiled and shoved the chocolate cupcake in his mouth and munched on it, totally devoid of table manners.

"Wanna have a good time?" Peter asked.

"Doing what? Alec said.

Peter smiled mischievously. "I'll show you what its like to be a Lost Boy, to be free." He whispered then stood.

Peter crowed, catching everyone's attention and the home grew silent.

"I say its time we go back to earth"

"And get John?" Tigerlily asked excitedly.

"Yes." Peter said as he smiled at her seductively.

"Then we go to the club, oh can we go to the club?" Layla added. "I miss it!"

"Of course" Peter answered and smiled a mischievous smile at her.

"So be it, let's get dressed and go." Nibs said and everyone cheered and ran off.

"Come with me." Peter said to Alec as he put his arm around his neck and led him to his room. They went through the trunk of clothes he had gotten from Cordelia. There were very nice and expensive items in there, most of them new. Alec was the exact same size as Peter and even fit his shoes.

Wendy had taken a pair of scissors and cut off Alec's hair and gave him a 70's look; it still had some length to it and lots of waves. He looked quite handsome with his black hair and ice blue eyes.

Alec wore a tan button up shirt, jeans and sneakers. Peter, a white long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of "destroyed" jeans. Nibs, a fitted black sleeveless shirt and a pair of fatigue cargo shorts, sneakers and his hair spiked up in the middle. Wendy, a blue mini and a white tight tank top, her hair pulled back in a high pony tail and a little makeup. They all looked hot, you get the point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had gotten dressed and gathered in the main area. Peter grabbed three long ropes and passed one to Nibs and Slightly.

"Cool!" Nibs and Slightly cheered.

"What's so cool about ropes?" Alec asked.

Slightly and Nibs chuckled evilly and began to tie the rope around their waist.

Peter smiled and walked over to Wendy and tied the rope around her waist, she was to be in the lead.

"What's this?" She asked looking confused.

"Your first lesson of flying.._my way_." Peter said mysteriously as he tied the same rope around his waist then grabbed Alex and tied him with part of the rope, then Misti and finally Toodles, who was at the end. Everyone was looped with the same rope.

"Why are you tying us?" Alec asked timidly.

"So you all don't get lost, at the speed were gonna fly, you wont be able to just…_hold_ _on_." Peter said with excitement. "This way you can push yourself to fly faster, but not get lost. If your going to stay you must learn, you never know when you'll need it."

Nibs was the lead of his group, he tied the rope around himself, Layla, and the twins.

Slightly was the lead for Jess, Lily then Curly. Nibs and Slightly lead their own group, because they were very adept at flying and keeping up with Peter.

"I don't think I want to fly with you." Alec said seriously.

"Nibs and Slightly wont treat you any better" Peter said. "You can stay here..all by yourself if you like." Peter stood waiting for an answer but got none. "Alright then, to Wendy's, we all know where that is."

"Yup." Slightly and Nibs said.

Peter stood behind Wendy and put his hands on her sides. "Why am I in the front?" She whined.

"You have to be, don't worry I wont let you go." Peter assured and lifted off the ground with her, they all flew up the chute one behind the other and hovered above the tree house.

"Loop backwards to gather speed then fly as fast as you can." Peter instructed as he wrapped on arm tight around Wendy's waist. He took her hand and extended her arm over her head.

"Keep straight" he said and slowly guided her into a large backwards loop, gradually picking up speed. Everyone else following, their bodies like a rollercoaster quickly looping backwards.

As soon as Peter looped back around he, Slightly and Nibs shot off like a cannon ball, unraveling the loop. Wendy, Alec, and Misti screaming in Horror, but still pulled their own weight.

Peter laughed hysterically but his voice could barely be heard over the loud rushing wind as they ripped through the clouds, going higher and higher, faster and faster. Alec held the rope so tight his knuckles were white. They were already approaching the barrier of Neverland. Alec had sailed through the barrier many times before, but never _flew_ through it, he and his crew usually retreated to the cabin or below deck.

The portal was a horrible looking thing, swirling about in front of them. It rippled like the surface of water and was full of various bright colors flashing and swirling, you could see specks of stars and space floating around in the mix.

They were high above the clouds now, surrounded by darkness, and a sea of stars rippling below, the only light available was the rapidly approaching barrier. Alec laboriously pulled himself closer to Peter, wrapped his arms around him and secured his fingers in the rope.

Peter started to laugh and crow wildly and Wendy had a cheeky smile across her face.

"Do you love it?!" Peter yelled into her ear.

"Yes!" Wendy exclaimed, she was enjoying the flight and was satisfied with herself, she was a fast learner.

"Shall we go faster?!" Peter screamed, the wind in his hair.

"YES!" Nibs and Slightly screamed wildly.

"NOOOOOOO!" Alec screamed but was ignored.

Peter loosened his hold on Wendy to where his fingertips only touched her sides and he lifted off of her back. Fear quickly gripped Wendy as his body was no longer pressed tight against hers, she felt like she was flying alone.

"Where are you going?!" Wendy screamed and tried to turn her head but it was locked in its place from the force of the wind, and with no warning they were quickly thrust right into the barrier where the speed multiplied. Entering the portal felt like being sprayed with ice cold water, snatching the breath out of their lungs. The sound of the wind grew louder and louder, and the speed rippled their skin. Then it felt like they were being dragged under water as the air around them became very thick.

Suddenly they moved in slow motion and everything was silent, they were finally able to breathe. Then it became very hot and they were spit out from the portal and into space with great force, everyone's body was thrown around wildly, the ropes jerking at them.

This time everyone screamed, some from enjoying the tremendous rush of adrenaline and others from fear, they were now floating around space at a moderate pace trying to straighten themselves out and regain their wits.

"That was crazy! Are you trying to kill us?!" Tigerlily screamed quite pissed off, she had never been through the portal before.

Alec was steady screaming profanities at the top of his lungs. He cursed himself for ever befriending the boy.

"It's the ultimate rush!" Nibs bellowed.

"That was scary Peter." Wendy turned her head to look at him, amusement drained from her face.

Peter smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "The worst part is over, now we just fly." With that he pushed her forward making her feel alone again and without hesitation, rocketed through space. Nibs and Slightly did the same all while Tigerlily and Alec were still screaming obscenities. There was no air in space to drown them out.

"Just shut up and fly, your starting to get heavy with all that hot air!" Slightly hollered. They all flew even faster as everyone pulled their weight and the stars became like bright lines, because they flew past them so fast. The busted through earths atmosphere, which was like diving into boiling water then they were hit with humidity as they descended through the clouds and finally landed on top of Big Ben.

They removed their ropes and let them fall as they overlooked London from the top of Big Ben.

Wendy sighed and sat down, Alec sat alongside her. "I'm tired now Peter, can we rest?" Wendy breathed.

"Rest? It's already 10 pm and we still have to get John and hit the club." Nibs complained.

"We can't stop now, were almost there!" Layla added and Peter got an idea.

"Lets ride the winds back, that way you can get your rest, and we can still get there in time." Peter smiled, satisfied with his idea he grabbed Wendy and Alec by the hand and led them to the ledge.

Peter turned to Alec "Look down" and Alec looked and squealed, Peter laughed. "What are you afraid of, you can fly!"

"_My feet belong firmly planted on me ships deck, not in the sky with a cock-a-doo!"_Alec thought and cursed himself for formulating such a plan that required him to play along with such childishness.

"There are a lot of wind currents out there. Just let your body fall, straight down, then flip on one, lay out on it and enjoy the ride." Peter said as he overlooked London, looking for the perfect current.

"And we don't need to fly?" Wendy asked skeptically. "How will we know which current to jump on, I can't even see the thing."

"But I can." Peter said mischievously. "When I squeeze your hands", he gave Alec and Wendy a squeeze, "flip forward with me and all will be well."

Alec opened his mouth in protest "Cant we just walk, or take a bus?

Peter looked him in the eye. "Trust me, or you can go home…to your safe _boring_ life." His face was straight as he waited for Alec to respond.

"Ok, lets do it." Alec gave in but was very uneasy.

With that Peter hinged his body forward on his tip toes, dragging Wendy and Alec with him, they were looking straight down, Alec and Wendy's eyes grew wide.

"Ready?" Peter asked as his breathing picked up and his eyes were open wide.

"Oh Sh.." Wendy screamed and the three of them fell face first, the wind ripping in their ears, that crazy free falling feeling in their stomachs. The wind howled louder and louder as the ground started to catch up to them.

A large current was rolling below them, its crest blew right underneath them and Peter squeezed their hands and the three of them flipped forward and landed flat out on the trough and was quickly hurled back up. Their stomachs still on the ground as their bodies were lifted high in the sky, well above Big Ben. And they rode the waves, "body surfing" above and below the clouds.

Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Alec was refreshed from the adrenaline rush and was full of happiness and excitement, all thoughts of hatred for the boy was erased from his mind and replaced with wonderment and joy.

They all rode the winds back until Peter alerted them it was time to get off. They had reached the roof of a house that was across the street from Wendy's.

"Oh, it looks like my parents are home early from their vacation." Wendy said.

"Oh well, we'll just go in through your window, get John and leave." Peter said simply.

"No! It's not right, I cannot just sneak in and out without saying hello, that's rude." Wendy protested. "Lets just go, they won't bite."

Peter turned to everyone looking for their approval and everyone nooded and shrugged. So they all leapt down from the roof and casually walked over to Wendy's door, pulling and smoothing out their hair and clothes.

Wendy approached her door and saw her reflection; her hair was a mess. She quickly yanked out her pony tail and shook her head, her hair gracefully falling down her back, hitting Peters face on the way down.

Peter took a whiff of her hair and smiled, it always smelled so sweet and fresh, he gave her bum a pinch.

"Peter." Wendy reprimanded then rang the door bell.

The door swung open and her mother stood in the doorway, she was breathtaking, she had on a pink feminine long summer dress and her eyes were as bright as the sun.

"Wendy!!" She screamed and hugged her daughter. "You're back! Come in come in!" She said as she glanced at everyone and rushed Wendy inside.

"Oh my darling daughter you have returned!" She showered Wendy with hugs and kisses while everyone else stood silently watching. Peter inched backwards and hid behind the crowd, this was too much for him.

"George, John, Wendy's back!"

Immediately George and John came running down the stairs.

"Wendy!" They welcomed her with open arms and embraced her, not noticing the group of youngsters standing by. Mary stood next to her daughter and ran her eyes over the group with a soft look on her face.

Peter stole a glance at Mary and to his horror, their eyes met and his lips parted slightly as he awkwardly turned his head to the side and looked away.

"Hello, Hello!" Wendy said as the hugs and kisses ended. "What a welcome.." She breathed. "Let me introduce you to my friends." Wendy smiled and turned to the youngsters.

She pointed and said the names of all who stood there and they exchanged smiles and shy waves. Alec was taken aback by Mary's beauty and his face turned a light shade of red. _"She is even more beautiful than Wendy herself. Something Wendy will never be…a woman."_

"These are the Lost Boys and Girls." Wendy said, breaking Alec out of his musings.

"Lost Boys and Girls?" George asked befuddled.

"They live in Neverland, with Peter." John answered with a smile, then his eyes fell on Tigerlily and his mouth dropped. He missed her so much and never stopped thinking of her, and finally, here she was standing in his living room.

Wendy looked around and saw Peter trying to hide, everyone stepped aside and she retrieved him.

"This is Peter Pan mother…the boy I………." Wendy trailed off as her mother took a graceful step forward.

Peter and Mary just looked at each other.

Mary's face was filled with familiarity and Peter's with a hint of recollection, awe and anxiety. His green eyes slowly drank in her appearance, her blues locked up in his.

It was as if time itself ceased and nothing else existed, save for this overwrought moment.

_Flashback……….._

_Peter and Mary was sitting under a tree. Mary was 18 and more beautiful than ever, her wavy black hair was parted to the side and flowed freely past her shoulders. Her blue eyes lined with thick black lashes, her lips full and red. _

_This was not her first time in Neverland, but it was surely to be her last. She had stayed with Peter for three years and decided she wanted a family. Oh, these Darling women, growing up so fast! She had bought up the idea to Peter that day under the tree…._

_Peter sat tracing her plump lips with his finger, her loving eyes peering into his. Peter breathed and closed his eyes as he slowly and passionately pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss and elegantly slid her tongue in his mouth, they met, gliding and touching, dipping in and out of each others mouth. Their hands gently gliding over each others skin. Then the kiss was finally broken._

"_Peter…I was thinking…"_

"_Of what?" He breathed as he ran his hands through her hair._

"_I would like to…start a family…"_

_Peter froze then yanked his hand away from her._

"_Peter." She reached out to him but he gasped, recoiled back and rushed to his feet._

"_That is for grown ups!" Peter retorted, his voice a whisper._

"_No Peter, we don't have to grow up."_

_Peter quickly turned his back to her and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his back. "I so want to be a real mother, there's no growing up with that." _

_Peter started to panic and tried to get away from her but she begged him. "Don't leave, just hear me out!" _

_He tore himself from her and turned to face her. "I don't want any children….that is for grownups!" He spat._

"_Then I shall be forced to leave, and become a grown up. I want a family Peter, and if you won't give it to me, I will find someone who will!" _

_End Flashback…_

Peter lowered his eyes from hers as he took her hand and gracefully lifted it to his lips. "Mary." He breathed as he kissed her hand then looked into her eyes again.

Mary smiled and had a slightly heartbroken expression on her face. "It has been….decades…and you've not changed." She whispered as her eyes washed over him again, her hand still in his.

Wendy's mouth dropped as did everyone else's. Wendy was the only one who heard her mothers comment. Everyone else was shocked by the fact Mary already knew Peter and there was obvious chemistry between them.

"Ehh Hemm!" George cleared his throat but was ignored.

"Mother!" Wendy called but her voice fell on death ears.

"You had come for me, and now you come for my daughter." Mary said softly then turned to Wendy. "You cannot have her." She said simply as she pulled Wendy to her.

"Mother?" Wendy said as she looked at her mother then at Peter.

"Mary!" Geroge called, who is this, you _know_ this boy?!

"It is not for you to decide." Peter said softly, his chin lifted in defiance, the tendrils of her memory still wrapped around his mind.

"Mary." Geroge called again as he took her hand.

"Let the children be Geroge, let us go see Aunt." Mary said as she took her husband by the hand and walked out the door.

Peter exhaled deeply.

"Anyone want to start drinking?" John offered and everyone followed him out of the living room.

Peter tried to follow but was held back by Wendy. "What was that about?" Wendy asked to clear the air.

"That's something you should ask your mother." Peter said, looking past her.

"I'm asking you."

"I don't want to talk about your mother! I barely remember her!" Peter retorted then stepped aside; Wendy grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You lie, you said no more secrets." Wendy pushed, aggravation written all over her face.

Peter's lips parted and his eyes were on her then started to roam around the room as he searched his mind for a response. "I took her to Neverland, when she was young ok? She stayed for a real long time then decided she wanted to grow up….like you. Satisfied?" He then pulled away from her, and walked away.

"_Was that so hard?"_ Wendy thought to herself and followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone hung out in Wendy's kitchen drinking and chattering, it was about 11pm.

John took two sets of keys off of the wall and tossed one to Wendy, "I'm sure you still know how to drive?"

"Of course." Wendy said flatly and walked through the door.

"Girls with girls, boys with boys, Peter come sit up front with me." John said as they entered the garage.

"This is your ride?" Peter asked his eyes wide as he looked at the yellow Hummer with blinging rims, he ran his fingers over it. "Nice." He smiled.

Wendy had a black Hummer, black on black with chromed out rims. Yes, the Darling family was quite rich, their parents already retired and proud owners of many companies.

Now John is a thug, ghetto as hell. He wore his black hair parted on the side and falling in his face, no glasses, he wore a pair of designer jeans, white Nikes and was iced out.

They got in the hummer and John opened the center console and it was full of already rolled up blunts. "Want some? I know you smoke this s--t." John offered with a smile.

"Hell yeah." Peter said as he quickly grabbed one and put it in his mouth.

Wendy beeped the horn, wandering what the hold up was and started to back out of the enormous garage.

Peter passed them out as John lit his up, turned his system on and started to back out of the garage.

"What is this strange stuff." Alec asked as he sniffed the blunt, his face questioning.

"Are you kidding me?" Nibs asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy and John raced each other driving hectically, Peter begging John to drive faster and faster. They beat Wendy to the parking lot and as soon as John opened the door a thick cloud of smoke came out.

"What the hell John?!" Wendy reprimanded, as she hopped out the hummer.

_Lets fast forward a bit…. We are now in the club..._

Everyone had drunken themselves stupid and decided to disperse, some to the dance floor others somewhere else.

Nibs was smoking and dancing with Layla, and she was running her hands all over his toned arms, he had a firm grip on her bum while she danced. Peter was dancing close with Wendy and it was like they were going to strip and go at it on the dance floor. They were kissing, licking and grabbing, hands going in and out of clothes etc.

The four of them were attracting lots of attention and Peters eyes weren't the only ones glowing in the club, but we'll get to that in a bit.

Alec was dancing with Misty, he was enjoying himself and all of the eye candy moving around in the club. It had been years since Alec (Hook) had a woman so we can imagine his excitement.

They switched off and Peter now danced with Layla and Nibs with Wendy, if you call _that_ dancing. They were pissy drunk by this time and the four of them were just all over each other. Wendy was sandwiched between Peter and Nibs and they were both groping her and she loved it.

Alec wanted a piece of the action so he came over, with Misti in tow and squeezed in between Peter and Wendy and pulled her close. Layla was dancing behind Peter, Misti squeezed in front of Peter and started groping him, and then she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Wendy was sandwiched between Nibs and Alec, and Alec was all over her, nibbling and sucking on the side of her neck. Nibs was behind her biting her shoulder and rubbing her up from behind. The sexual tension in the club was overwhelming, and nobody cared who they touched or who they were touching.

John was on the floor with Lily doing the same crap, till he led her to a couch and she sat on top of him, he pulled up her skirt. They could care less that people were watching, and proceeded to satisfy themselves completely, right there at the table.

A group of glowing eyes that stood on the balcony noticed the newcomers and stood watching.

Layla was licking all over Peter, she started to unbutton his shirt and expose his chest where she had her face and hands all up on it. Peter didn't know what the heck was going on, he pretty much just went with the flow. Misti was behind him, her hands all in his shirt and sliding in the front of his pants. She wanted him so bad but...

The glowing eyed girls jumped down from the balcony and pushed their way to the dance floor. There were four of them and they were sexy. Many more stood in the shadows, waiting.

They pushed their way in between Peter and Nibs and danced with them, agressively pushing up on them, one in the front and another in the back.

Alec never let go of Wendy and was grateful for the interruption.

The four girls led Peter and Nibs to a table in a corner far away from the dance floor. Both Peter and Nibs were inebriated to the point where an ugly person would look fine.

One of the girls was Arizael bold and beautiful and not trying to hide her identity. She came out of the shadows and got on top of the table. She had on some heels, black daisy dukes and a white lace tank with no bra.

Peter's eyes grew wide at the sight of her. She danced sedutcively along with the music. Another girl sat next to him and was rubbing and kissing all on him.

"Do you like it?" She purred.

"Yea.. yea.." Peter answered and had a cheeky smile on his face. She turned his face towards her and kissed him, and he kissed her back.

There was another girl who squeezed in between Peter and Nibs. She pulled on his shirt which was already halfway open and exposed his shoulder and she proceeded to kiss and lick on him. Her hand traveled over his chest, stomach and into his pants where she began to touch him…there.

Peter's eyes rolled back and he broke the kiss with the one girl, turned and kissed the other.

A girl was straddled over Nibs and started to kiss his neck as she ran her hand over his face, mouth and through his hair. Nibs went to reach for her bum but another girl grabbed his arm and draped it over her shoulder. She pushed herself close to him and ripped his shirt open and latched on to his to his flesh.

Arizael continued to dance on top of the table and another leapt on the table and danced with her. Arizael kept her eye on Peter and started to lick her lips, she smiled and showed off a delicate set of fangs.

Alec had left the dance floor to refill his drink and saw the group of glowing eyes; green, blue, silver, and hazel. He walked closer and noticed Arizael.

The girl that was sitting behind Peter exposed her fangs and sank them into his shoulder.

Peter cried out, not from pain, but pleasure. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, reached back and squeezed her thigh. The girl on the other side of him looked at Arizael then bit Peter's wrist, Peters arm tensed and jerked. The girl other girl that bit his shoulder put her hand around his neck and leaned him back.

Arizael straddled him and pulled the other girls hand out of his pants.

Alec's eyes bugged out, he saw the blood seeping out of the bite in Peter's shoulder and got excited. His eyes instantly glowed as well. His eyes fell on Nibs who was getting licked and bitten as well. But he went further, as always.

He was on top of one girl, inside of her while another girl was behind him sinking her fangs in his side. There even was a third girl who could barely be seen because they were laying across her lap, Nibs would turn and kiss her every now and then. The girl he was knee deep in was latched on to his neck, then his chest, then his shoulder. Yes they were being bitten by a group of vamp chicks, for they were in a club full of them. (The girls had no intentions of killing them, they just wanted a taste.)

Alec turned his head and saw Wendy coming out of the bathroom but being pushed back in by two girls. He turned his head back to Peter and Nibs but decided Wendy needed his help.

He rushed to the dance floor and grabbed Jess. "Wendy needs your help in the bathroom; I think some girls are trying to attack her." He said quickly then led her to the bathroom and pushed her in.

He ran back over to where he was, the smell of blood filled his senses and drove him wild. It was a sweet smell, for Peter's blood was indeed sweet...and so was Nibs.

Arizael kissed Peter possessively and lustfully, and he kissed her back and grabbed her bum and they both started grinding. The other girls were feeling on them both. Arizael enjoyed this so much; finally she was getting the affection she wanted. She didn't care if he was drunk out of his mind; she was going to take full advantage.

"Want to go with me somewhere?" She asked.

"Yea..yea.." Peter replied quickly and pushed her up against the table and ran his hands up her sides and over her breasts, which he could plainly see. The other two girls were still all over him like fleas on a dog.

"Do you want to f—k?" She asked as her chest heaved, Peter put his face in her cleavage as he fumbled with the belt of her shorts.

"Oh yes, I want it…ah!" He stammered as he was bit in the side and growled through barred teeth. Arizael pushed him back and poured her drink on him and watched as the liquid tricked down his face, neck, chest and down the cuts in his stomach.

She quickly tapped the girl that was next to her and they held hands, all of them, and then they all disappeared.

Thats it for now, the next chapter will bring about a challenge between Nibs and Peter. And we know that "if it cannot be soved verbally, it must come to blows." I think I may make Alec be the one to provoke it. Oh and dont get mad that Peter is kissing on other girls, Wendy, as you will see in the next chapter, is not that innocent. But I promise, it wont lead to a fight between her and Peter, it will pretty much go unnoticed. At some point Alec will start to like Peter but he will be quickly reminded by Arizael that he did not come to make friends, but to exact revenge.


	22. Beyond the Confines of Decency Pt 2

**Beyond the Confines of Decency Pt 2**

**Continuation of last chapter, Alec is not gay ok?**

Alec turned his head and saw Wendy coming out of the bathroom but being pushed back in by two girls. He turned his head back to Peter and Nibs but decided Wendy needed his help.

He rushed to the dance floor and grabbed Jess. "Wendy needs your help in the bathroom; I think some girls are trying to attack her." He said quickly then led her to the bathroom and pushed her in.

He ran back over to where he was, the smell of blood filled his senses and drove him wild. It was a sweet smell, for Peter's blood was indeed sweet...and so was Nibs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do you think your going sweetie?" The brunette with the pale face and glowing yellow eyes asked Wendy as she pushed her back.

"Excuse me? You might want to step aside." Wendy said as she quickly glanced around the restroom looking for a weapon. She cursed herself for not finding a way to conceal one in her outfit.

The door bust open and Jess stood in the doorway. "Is there a problem ladies?" She asked, exuding confidence.

The second girl who was a red head whipped her head around, exposing her fangs and flashing her yellow eyes. "Your interrupting..get out."

Jess glared at her as she walked around her and stood next to Wendy.

"You don't want none of this." The red head hissed.

Jess was smart, she wore cotton cargo crop's and reached for the blade that was nicely tucked away in the thigh pocket.

Jess pursed her lips and slit her eyes "Get out or you'll lose your head vamp." She threatened in a deadly tone, her blue eyes shooting darts.

The brunette snapped her head and started sniffing the air, her attention obviously averted. "Lets go, I smell something….sweet." And with that both of the girls disappeared.

Wendy sighed. "I thought I was done for a minute there, that's what I get for wearing a mini skirt."

Jess smiled as she ran her fingers through her highlighted rocker style hair then paused. "We have to warn the others, and we need to get out of here." They both exited the restroom and started to collect their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Want to go with me somewhere?" She asked.

"Yea..yea.." Peter replied quickly and pushed her up against the table and ran his hands up her sides and over her breasts, which he could plainly see. The other two girls were still all over him like fleas on a dog.

"Do you want to f—k?" She asked as her chest heaved, Peter put his face in her cleavage as he fumbled with the belt of her shorts.

"Oh yes, I want it…ah!" He stammered as he was bit in the side and growled through barred teeth. Arizael pushed him back and poured her drink on him and watched as the liquid tricked down his face, neck, chest, and down the cuts in his stomach.

She quickly tapped the girl that was next to her and they held hands, all of them, and then they all disappeared.

Alec's eyes darted around the club, there were three floors and many rooms, he wondered where they could be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizael whisked them off to the VIP room on the third floor, there was one large couch/bed shaped like a circle. They were all laying on it.

Peter was laying on top of a girl, his back to her as Arizael straddled over Peter. She ran her hands up his body as she laid down on him and licked his lips.

Peter was looking her right in the eyes but still didn't know who she was, she kept teasing him by licking his lips, he then pulled her to him and shoved his tounge in her mouth. The girl he was laying on ran her hands over his body. Arizael grew tired of the other girls and rolled Peter until he was on top of her.

Arizael turned to the girl and told her to get lost. All of the girls got up and walked out of the room except for the two that was with Nibs.

"I've wanted you for so long." Arizael breathed as she touched Peter and kissed him all over his face and neck. They continued to kiss wildly.

Alec found what room they were in and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Nibs was done with one girl and another girl laid on top of him, running her fingers over his hot mouth. He could barely keep his eyes open, the effects have finally taken its toll on him and he was about to pass out.

"Don't fall asleep on me baby, I want to give you something. I want you to become one of us…do you want that?" The red head that was going to attack Wendy asked, shaking his jaw to keep him awake.

"Yea sure." Nibs breathed incoherent, he had no idea to what he was agreeing to and his lips were captured by her.

Alec didn't hear what was being said, he tried to fight the urge to join them but couldn't. His blood lust took over and he crawled into the cushions and squeezed in between Peter and Nibs.

"Nice of you to join us..don't worry, they wont recognize you, drink your fill." Arizael offered to Alec.

Alec smiled turned and pushed one of the girls out of the way and laid down next to Nibs. He licked the side of his face like he was licking icing off of a spoon. He tasted so sweet. Alec ran his fingers over the bleeding bite marks that scarred Nibs body then he put his fingers in his mouth. He tasted the blood and his eyes opened wide. _"It tastes just like…." _Then he sat up and grabbed Nibs by the jaw. _"Could it be?"_

Alec exposed his fangs and looked for a part of him that wasn't bitten. He leaned over Nibs and sank his fangs in the far side of his chest, his eyes glowed green like Peters. He released the latch and barred his teeth as his body tingled; he turned to Arizael and Peter.

"Is it good?" She asked, she had already taken Peters pants off and was crawling back towards him so she could pull his underwear down.

"It tastes like _his" _Alec said as he licked his lips and looked lustfully at Arizael. "We don't have time for this, two of your girls tried to attack Wendy, you can be sure that they are looking for them."

Arizael just looked at him then shrugged his words off. She pulled Peters boxers down almost exposing him. Alec looked at Peter. Peter ran his hands down his own body and found Arizael's hand on his hip.

He grabbed it and pulled her toward him and the rest of her. She lay on top of him and they started to kiss as Peter fumbled with her belt again. Arizael broke the kiss and Alec grabbed a handful of Peter's hair, exposing the front of his neck. Peter grunted and moaned, his eyes were closed, he was trapped in ecstasy.

"Taste him, _your_ time is short." She said as a blade appeared in her hand and she then licked the center of Peter's chest all the way down below his belly button, then she sank her teeth in him.

Peter grunted and his brows furrowed, Alec quickly bit him in the neck, still gripping his hair. Suddenly things weren't feeling so pleasurable to Peter anymore and the effects slowly started to ware off. Arizael released her latch and pulled Alec over.

She ran her fingers over the bite marks on Peter's stomach and put her fingers in Alec's mouth.

Alec sucked the blood off of her fingers, his eyes barely open as he was drunk in his lust for her. He grabbed her and kissed her wildly. Arizael ran her fingers over Peter again and put the blood on Alec's lips and they kissed again.

"Lets feast on him, then turn him."

"No." Alec whispered, his chest heaving.

She hissed "You fool." She grabbed the back of his head and bought his face close to where she just bit Peter.

"Finish it, you know you want to."

Alec's chest was heaving, and then he exposed his fangs and sank them into Peters side and Peter's body arched as he yelped. Alec quickly withdrew.

Arizael sucked her teeth. "I'll finish this."

She quickly sat on top of Peter, exposed him and connected with him. She pulled him up and wrapped his arms around her. Peter's eyes were closed and squeezed tight as pain ran over him, he began to pant, for there was no more pleasure until…

"Look at me." Arizael said as she tilted Peters head back, he slowly opened his eyes and instantly she trapped him with her eyes.

"You feel good, nothings wrong". She breathed as she started to rock her hips and he felt good again and he moaned.

"Ooooohhh." Peter moaned again and threw his head back. Alec sat right next to them, watching. Peter leaned forward and put his face in her breasts then he stuck his fingers in the lace between them and ripped the shirt open. His eyes were glowing, dilating then constricting a few times.

"Oh!" Arizael cried, and threw her head back, her arms went over her head and she slit her wrist. She sat forward and grabbed Peter by the jaw and turned his head. She sank her teeth into his neck and proceeded to drink what was left in him.

Alec turned to Nibs and saw the red head slit her wrist, a lot of blood fell on Nibs face and into his mouth. Nibs closed and licked his lips.

"NO!!" Alec screamed and punched the girl so hard she slammed against the wall.

"Ahh!" She screamed as Alec quickly rubbed his hand over Nibs face trying to get the blood off but Nibs kept licking and panting.

Hook didn't want them turned, that would ruin his plan, but at the same time he was enjoying himself. Enjoying being young and free, so now he was torn.

Arizael and Peter kept moaning loudly, she pushed him down and held her wrist over his face and let the blood fall. Peter stuck his tongue out, licking his lips and trying to catch what fell.

"Get out!" Alec screamed then Nibs body started to convulse, he had enough blood to make the change. Alec quickly slammed his fist down on Nibs stomach as hard as he could, making him curl up. Alec quickly turned him over so he hung over the edge and he forcefully threw up everything he had in him. All of the girls and everyone else that stood in the shadows watching, ran out of the room.

He quickly turned and saw Peter biting Arizael's wrist.

"NO! That was not the plan wench!" He screamed as he brutally punched her in the face, knocking her off of him.

"Ahhhh!" Peter yelled, his teeth barred his eyes in angry slits and his body tight. He then lashed out, twisting, contorting and panting.

Hook was kneeling over him and slammed his fist down on Peter and Peter sprang up screaming and grabbed Alec by the throat but Alec jumped back, out of his hold. Peter rolled out of the bed and threw up repeatedly until there was nothing left. He staggered back wards and passed out.

"I grow impatient Hook." Arizael said simply then glanced at the door. "Your out of time, how are you going to explain this?" She smiled then disappeared.

Alec quickly ran to the door and locked it. He grabbed Nibs and quickly dressed him and put him out on the balcony.

Luckily the moon was full and bright. He scrambled and did the same with Peter then jumped one story down onto the balcony and left.

The door was kicked open and Slightly came stumbling in along with Wendy, Jess, and Layla.

"Oh!" Wendy hissed as did every one else, they scrunched up their noses at the smell. It smelled like vomit, alcohol and a hit of blood.

They quickly looked around the room and ran out on the balcony. There Peter and Nibs were, propped up against the wall shirtless, their bites had healed just in time, save for the blood.

"What the hell happened?!" Layla hollered as she yanked Nibs up, his head snapping roughly as he was still "out of it".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was collected and they departed the club and drove to the Darling mansion.

They sped through the gates and rode all over the lawn, and on to the front porch. John's Hummer rested against the front of the house.

Everyone pretty much opened the doors and fell out of them, John's keys still in the ignition, the engine still running. They staggered inside of the mansion and made their way up to Wendy's room.

Peter and Nibs collapsed across Wendy's bed, not even thinking about anyone else. Wendy and Layla laid lengthwise, propping their legs on Nibs back. Everyone else collapsed wherever and they all went to sleep, it was 5:am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At about 8:30 am that morning Mary was making breakfast for everyone, George was sitting at the table still pondering the thought of Mary being in Neverland. Apparently they've not stepped outside yet….

"George dear, would you like to enjoy our tea out on the porch until the children wake?"

"Yes dear that sounds nice, and I can read the paper." They happily made their way through the large mansion and opened the front door. They dropped their glasses as their eyes bugged out.

There was a Hummer halfway on the porch, and another one in the lawn!...

"**Jonathon Matthew Darling!!" **George bellowed and ran into the house screaming his name again.

"**Wendy Moira Angela Darling!! Get up right this instant!" **Mary vociferated as she ran through the house and up the stairs.

The youngsters were still asleep, dead to the world when Wendy's door was practically ripped off its hinges.

**Next chapter wont have any nasty stuff in it, it will be pure mischief and fun, they are still on earh, but I'm bored with the club scene so I got another idea. In it, Nibs gets to use his newly acquired power and Peter quckly follows, they discover it together. Alec is just having such a good time, thats all I know for now. Till I get bored again...**


	23. Mischievous Intentions

Freedom Unchecked Leads to Mischief

_**High speed action ahead…**_

They dropped their glasses as their eyes bugged out. There was a Hummer halfway on the porch, and another one in the lawn!...

"**Jonathon Matthew Darling!!" **George bellowed and ran into the house screaming his name again.

"**Wendy Moira Angela Darling!! Get up right this instant!" **Mary vociferated as she ran through the house and up the stairs.

The youngsters were still asleep, dead to the world when Wendy's door was practically ripped off its hinges.

"**GET UP!!"** The Darlings exclaimed. Mary grabbed a magazine, rolled it up and proceeded to swat heads as she demanded they wake immediately. George yanked ankles and shook shoulders as he screamed for them to get up.

"What the hell?" Slightly complained as he was swatted in the face.

Everyone sat up due to the rude awakening and looked around dumbly, they were so trashed….George and Mary's voices boomed loudly in their ears.

"Jonathon why is your truck on my porch?!" George boomed.

Peter and Nibs plopped back down, and had the nerve to try to go back to sleep!

"What were you children doing last night? It smells like alcohol in here!" Mary exclaimed as she roughly drew back the curtains and opened Wendy's window.

No one said a word; they just looked around at the Darlings. Peter was still lying on his stomach; sprawled out across her bed with his hands over his head.

Mary turned and bellowed, her eyes throwing daggers. "Is anyone going to answer me?! "Wendy?!"

Peter sat up on his elbows and looked at Wendy, the look on his face said "see why I don't like grown ups?"

Wendy squinted her eyes at him then looked to her mother. "Well mother…were….terribly sorry." Was all she could utter, she was hung over like the rest of them.

"Were you driving while intoxicated?!" George asked as he grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up.

"Umm…..no." John stammered. "Could you please stop screaming?"

"Mother..father, please..we went out and had a few drinks. I'm sorry we didn't park the trucks in the garage. John and I will clean the mess." Wendy pleaded.

"It looks and smells like you had the whole bar!" George exclaimed, unhanding John. He plopped back down on the pillow.

George turned his attention to Peter and Nibs and furrowed his brows. "Were you two fighting?" He accused, his face questioning.

Nibs brows furrowed as his eyes started to look around the room, he really couldn't remember anything from last night. "No." Nibs cracked.

"How do you explain the blood stains on your faces and shirts?" George retorted.

"Its not blood." Alec quickly answered.

"Oh, what is it then?" George put his hands on his hips.

"It's Kool-Aid." John spoke up but George didn't buy it, his mouth opened to retort but he was quickly cut off.

"I'll fix it father." John assured.

Mary put her hand up. "Very well, but don't think any of you will be sleeping another minute. You all will bathe and have breakfast and then you can clean up my yard! If your friends don't like it, they can leave." Mary articulated with authority, her eyes beamed at Peter awaiting a cocky remark.

Peter's eyebrows just went up in the air and he put his head back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone bathed and was given clothes from Wendy and John. The youngsters had breakfast alone because Mary and George were too angry to eat with them. After breakfast, Wendy and John moved their trucks to the garage and proceeded to clean the yard.

Everyone else laid out on the grass wondering what they were going to do with the rest of their day.

Mary and George were dressed and walked out the front door, exchanged a few words with Wendy and John then walked off.

John turned his head in the direction of the youngsters and a mischievous smile graced his face.

They finished up the cleaning and everyone went to the garage.

"Let me show you something." John said as he pressed the button to open up the garage, and they all walked in.

John walked over to the two motorcycles that were parked near the wall. One was black and yellow, the other pink and black….. and they were tight!

"What is that?" Peter asked.

"You don't know what this is? This is my baby, and this one's Wendy's, there motorcycles." John said with excitement but Peters face still looked blank.

"You ride them." Wendy said as she got on it, turned it on and backed it out of the parking space.

"There really cool, I have one too." Layla spoke up.

"You do?" John said as he hopped on his and backed it out. "How come I never see you at any of the street races?"

Layla crossed her arms. "Because I am a lady, I don't…._race_."

"Race? These things go fast?" Peter perked up.

"Oh yeah, and it even feels like your going faster than you really are." John smiled, then he and Wendy rode out of the garage, everyone ran after them.

"Let's go somewhere where I can teach you how to ride it." John said and Peter beamed. "Ha Ha Ha…anyone who wants to learn can learn today. With that they got in the two hummers. Layla and Jess drove while John and Wendy rode the bikes to the park.

It was not really a park but a place that had props already set up to either skate or ride a BMX bike on, and lots of open space. John showed them how to ride the bike; he and Wendy rode around with them so they could get the feel of it.

Peter and Nibs thought they were ready to try it out themselves so they gave it a shot.

"You might want to put this helmet on." John said as he passed it to Peter and he put it on. He sped off and was doing good for a moment until he tried to turn and he just fell off. They kept this up for about two hours until they finally mastered simple riding.

"Geeze do they need to hog them up, it's been two hours!" Slightly complained and Layla laughed.

"We can drive to my house and get my bike so you can learn." Layla offered, and that's exactly what they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to go over that ramp, it looks cool!" Peter pointed full of excitement.

"Um, I don't know Pete, it's a bit too.." John trailed off as his eyes grew wide because Peter just rode off and headed for the ramp.

He went over the ramp and busted his behind, he fell on one side, the impact making the bike go one way and his body rolled the other.

"Oooooooooooh!" Everyone said as they covered their mouths. Peter sat upright and slapped his helmet. "I'm ok!"

"My bike….he's gonna tear up my bike…" John mumbled as he pulled at his hair.

"I want to try!" Nibs said and quickly sped off.

"NOOOOOO!" Wendy screamed and tried to run after him but John grabbed her by the elbow.

"Ha Ha Ha, If mine gets tore up, so does yours!" John teased.

Nibs went over the ramp and…..

**(Crash!)**

He and the bike went their separate ways. The two boys kept at it until they finally mastered it.

Layla came riding up with Slightly on the back, she stopped and Slightly got off.

"That was so cool!" Slightly beamed. Toodles, Curly and the Twins did not share in his excitement. They were petrified and did not want any part of it, so they just stood and watched the show.

"Let me show you some tricks!" Layla yelled as she gracefully went over the ramp and sped up and did a pop-a-wily and rode on her back tire for a few seconds. She did all kinds of cool things, spinning around on the bike and such. Everyone was in awe and cheered.

And to Wendy and Johns horror….

"I want to try!" Peter and Nibs chimed at the same time.

After many broken and cracked bones, cuts and bruises and many hours, Peter and Nibs mastered all of the tricks. They were relentless and did not want to stop. As for the poor bikes, they were totaled and were left bent up and smoking. Everyone was standing around them just staring.

"I'm really sorry for your bikes." Peter broke the silence as he scratched his head. "Do you have any more?" He asked innocently, a nervous look on his face.

"Do you have five grand?" John retorted in a smart tone.

"I know where you can get it." Jess spoke up and everyone looked at her, a questioning look on their faces.

"Rob a bank or something..duh." Jess answered with a snobby tone and shrugged.

"What? That's not right!" Wendy spat. "What about those poor peoples money?"

"Not if you hit the vault, it will affect the bank, but no one's account in particular." John said, then he smiled, how do you propose we do it." He asked, cheer evident in his voice.

"No John, I cant belive you-"

"That's a great idea, and then we can get enough money for all of us to get a bike, and go to this…._race_." Peter interjected, flashing his pearly whites.

"And you can use your strength to break in!" Layla spoke up to Nibs.

"What strength?" Peter turned to Nibs.

"I'll show you. Let's go to this bank." Nibs smiled.

It was dark now and Toodles protested. "Im hungry, and I don't want to stay here, I wanna go home."

"Me too..me too.." Curly and the Twins chimed in.

"I don't want to get in any trouble." Toodles whined and the other boys nodded.

Peter gave them a look that said "what a bunch of pansies." He sighed then got an idea. "That's fine, but I'm not ready to go back yet, I'm having so much fun." Peter said.

"All who wants to go back can go now, if there is any trouble you know where to find me." Peter said, and with that he was satisfied.

"I'll see you later then." Tigerlily said as she pecked John on the cheek.

The only ones who stayed behind was Slightly, Jess, Layla, Nibs, Wendy and Alec.

They flew over to Meridian bank which was a big glass building. They hid behind the dumpster across the street……..

"Ok Nibs, its all you right now." Layla whispered.

"Is there anybody in there?" Nibs asked.

"Just some guards, but we'll be right behind you." Layla breathed simply and patted him on the back.

Nibs turned to Peter and said. "Watch this." He jogged over to the building and up the steps. His fist glowed red as he drew his arm back then slammed it into the glass doors.

_**(CRASH!!) **_The glass shattered as cracks continued to spread out to the second floor and _all _of the glass broke, inevitably setting off the alarm.

Peter flew over to Nibs in a blink, put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "How'd you do that?"

"Its how I freed you from the frozen lake. I just used my mind, its all up here." Nibs said as he pointed to his head.

He grabbed Peter by the hand. "Let's go!" He said as he pulled him into the bank, the others following.

"Amazing." Alec said.

"Freeze!" A security guard commanded as he held out an asp.

"Hold it right there!" Another yelled.

"Cheap rent-a-cops, they can't hurt us." Layla said as she kicked her leg up, knocking the asp out of the guards hand, turned and kicked him in the stomach knocking him a few feet back.

"What the hell!" The other guard said as he reached for his cell phone and took a few steps back.

Peter's mouth dropped and then he looked at Wendy wanting her to do something to the other guard.

She knew exactly why he looked at her so she ran up to him, flipped over his head and kicked him hard in the back. He went stumbling forward, Jess snatched the cell phone from him and threw it at the wall. The guard bolted out of there.

"Quick! This way!" Jess alerted as she bolted, everyone else in tow. They ran and hopped over the cashiers counter, through the door and down the hall way.

They turned the corner and were blocked by a barred door.

"Locked" Jess whispered as she tugged on it.

"Not for long." Nibs said as he stood back and put his hands together and out, he pursed his lips as he separated them, the metal bars bending with the motion of his hands. Nibs lowered his arms panting.

Everyone's eyes grew wide, and then the sounds of sirens were heard in the distance.

"Hurry!" Jess said as she leapt through the opening, everyone else following. They burst through a door and stood before the vault.

"It's your turn Peter." Nibs said as he stood next to him.

"I don't…know how to do that." Peter said defeated.

"You can do it.._open the vault_." Nibs instructed firmly. "Rattle it of its hinges..with your mind."

Peter put his hand out and made a fist, he focused his eyes on the vault and it started rattling but it did not come off. Peter sighed in defeat and started to lower his arm.

Nibs quickly grabbed Peter's wrist and put his other arm on Peters shoulder. "Try harder." Nibs quickly spat and Peter complied.

The vault rattled louder and louder, blood started to seep from Peter's nose as the bolts came out of the hinges and the door came off. Nibs still had a hold of Peter's wrist and flung his arm to the side; the heavy metal door followed and crashed into the wall.

Nibs dropped his hand and staggered towards the opening, the cash was readily visible inside.

"Open your bags." Nibs breathed, as he stepped aside. He was now quite tired. Using this new power took a lot out of him and Peter, this power required conditioning.

"Money in the bags." Nibs looked at Peter and Peter stood in the door way, one hand in the vault, the other towards the bags. The money quickly flew off the shelves and into the bags.

"In there! The vault!" They heard a voice and heard many foot steps approaching. They quickly closed their bags and put them on their backs, and then a hand full of cops ran in the room.

"Empty! Were too late." A voice said.

"No, I just heard…." A cop pointed as he turned his head and saw the vault door leaning against the wall. "That door hit the wall." He said slowly. "Woah.."

"Who could have done this?" Another cop said.

The youngsters were on the ceiling, Peter pointed to the door and they tried to make their way to it.

"Maybe the cameras saw…. s_ome….thing" _The cop said as he pointed to the ceiling and looked up and saw Peters glowing eyes and several bodies on the ceiling, his mouth dropped. Immediately everyone looked up and froze.

"Go!" Peter commanded as he flipped off the ceiling and kicked the cop in the face. Nibs jumped on top of another and blocked an asp that tried to take his head off.

Wendy and the others quickly flew out of the room, staying close to the ceiling. And as soon as they came into the hall way….

"Stop them!" One cop pointed and the three of them raised their guns.

"FREEZE!"

The youngsters dispersed and flew down the hallway moving all over the place to avoid getting shot at.

"Back up, we need back up!" One cop screamed into his walkie-talkie.

All of the cops swung their asps around and electricity started to spark from the end, they had new and improved weapons.

Peter and Nibs swiftly ducked and dodged their blows, flipping around and such, as they made their way to the door.

They reached the door and ran out into the hall, right into a handful of more cops. Peter ran and swung his arm and a cop swung with it, his body slamming into the wall. Nibs lashed out knocking a cop back without touching him. They both bolted down the hall and into the stairwell.

Peter looked up the stairwell. "Up there!" He quickly said as he and Nibs shot straight up, bullets whizzing past them.

They reached the top floor and burst through the door, it lead right out to the roof.

"We…made..it…" Nibs panted, they both bent over to catch their breaths.

"It's about time." Wendy said as she and everyone else stepped out from behind a wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took to the air and headed to Wendy's house, retrieved John and headed for the motorcycle dealership. (Tinkerbell was not around so that meant no fairy dust for John.)

They walked around the dealership looking at bikes, the sales people kept a watchful eye on them and whispered amongst themselves. Because they were young the sales clerks immediately figured they couldn't afford the bikes and was probably trying to steal them.

A female sales clerk walked up to Peter and John.

Peter turned to her. "How much for this bike?" he asked, impatiently.

"That's approximately five and a half grand out the door." She answered with her nose turned up. "I doubt a young one like you could afford such a price."

Peter stared at her with a blank look on his face then took the book bag off his back and opened it.

She looked at him, her snobby look still on her face. "What's that, you plan to buy a bike with candy-"

"This should be enough." He said arrogantly as he turned the bag upside down and let all the money fall out of it.

"Oh my gosh!" The woman made an outburst, creating a scene. She looked down at all the money that was spread out on the floor and covering her feet, then she looked back to Peter.

"Give me the keys to seven bikes." Peter demanded as his green eyes pierced hers, he cocked his head to the side. Then dumped another bag of money on the floor. "And I want some clothes for me and my friends."

And so seven shiny new motorcycles sped down the road weaving in and out of cars and driving wild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier at the bank………

The sheriff and two detectives showed up at the crime scene along with reporters for several news channels.

"Sheriff Cane, can you tell us what happened here?" A news woman shoved a mike in her face.

"Get that out of my face." She said as she pushed the mike away. "Detectives." She called as the three of them walked into the bank.

Naturally they analyzed the scene, picked up glass, conducted interviews, etc.

The cops had told the story but was highly criticized, and the sheriff demanded access to the surveillance tapes.

They watched the action from when Nibs broke all of the glass on the first and second floor, to them braking in the vault, fighting the cops and finally escaping.

"Run it again, I want to get a close up on some faces." Sheriff Cane said. She was a rough woman, her face weathered from being out in the sun and too many cigarettes.

"Flying punks? How do you explain something like this? What's with that ones eyes, is he wearing glow in the dark contacts?" Detective Debbie Clark uttered.

"Do you recognize anyone?"

One of the tazer twins spoke up, it was Bob. "The video is kind of grainy but if we take it to the lab we should be able to make it clearer, maybe catch a face."

"Sheriff, Joe and I would love to take over this case." Bob offered.

"Good, all leads if any will be directed to you. This is your case, keep me posted." Sheriff said.

Breaking news aired right away within the hour alerting the public of the robbery, but not shedding any light on the suspects other than them being a group of teens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and the gang rode to the docks where the bike races were taking place. It was packed full of teens on bikes and hot rides as well. The youngsters all had nice bikes, helmets and leather racer jackets to match.

John was the first to ride in and was greeted by many people, he was obviously well known.

"My three friends and I want to join the race." John said as he turned to Peter, Nibs and Slightly.

"Of course." A sexy lady said as she grabbed some number cards and put them around their necks.

Peter and John were exchanging words and putting their helmets back on when Cordelia noticed them. She was standing with her own group of friends and quickly decided to join the race.

They all lined up, the four boys, Cordelia and two others. Cordelia's bike was next to Peter and she lifted the shield of her helmet. "Hello Peter." Cordelia winked. Peter looked at her and put up his shield; she winked again and closed hers.

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Peter quickly closed his shield and everyone took off. They rode, trying to pass one another, swerving and such. There were many ramps they had to go through, they sped past old ware houses and rode along the water fighting for the finish line. (Picture a tight motorcycle race where they are speeding and doing sick stunts.)

They approached the finish line and were beaten by Cordelia.

Peter pulled up to Cordelia and they both took off their helmets.

"Hello Peter."

"Hi…Cordelia…" Peter said as he looked her over with a half smile on his face.

"I see you've gotten into racing.." Cordelia smiled.

"Yea, a little. Maybe next time I'll beat you."

"Don't count on it…" Cordelia waived.

Peter smiled, it was an awkward situation seeing her again, and the conversation was kind of strained.

"Umm, well, I'm leaving London, so….if you ever…need a friend, and you haven't any…" Cordelia stammered as she wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper. "You can call me, I'll be in Flordia." She stuffed the paper in the breast pocket of his jacket.

Peter smiled a cheeky smile and quickly dropped it when Wendy walked up.

"Hello Cordelia, I didn't know you race." Wendy said with a snobby tone.

"I do lots of things." Cordelia said then she rode off. Wendy pursed her lips and gave Peter a dirty look.

"What?" Peter said innocently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After seeing the news the sales clerk who sold the bikes called the police department and alerted them. The call was transferred to Bob who was leading the investigation; he and Joe immediately met with her. It was very late at night…

"So Ann, you mean to tell me, you sold seven bikes to these teens and didn't bother asking for any kind of identification. Nor had them sign any documents?" Bob analyized.

"No, they were very arrogant and in a hurry. They had the cash so I didn't see what the problem was." Ann explained.

"No accountability that's the problem." Joe said.

"I wonder what your boss would think of this. A young boy dumping cash out of two backpacks, that doesn't raise your suspicion?" Bob questioned.

"Look, I didn't know a bank had been robbed, otherwise I would not have made the sale. There are lots of rich teens out here, and this blond was no exception. He was rude and short with me. So I just wanted to make the sale and be done with it."

"So you got bulled by a youngster is what your saying, to the point where you lost all common sense." "I'm afraid were going to have to take the money." Joe said flatly.

"No you can't do that, I didn't know!"

"Too bad, the bank wants there money and now you have it. I guess you're at a loss. Maybe you'll use your brain and follow procedure next time." Bob concluded arrogantly.

"In the mean time, were taking the tapes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bob and Joe confiscated the tapes, watched and compared them with the descriptions the security guards gave them.

"It's them alright, the dark haired boy, that's the one who shattered my nose!" Joe said

"Easy Joe.

"So what do we do?" Joe asked.

"Make a fortune. Big's gone missing _but_….. I know of another client of interest." Bob said.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Sam. He had a lot to say about that boy. Something along the lines of taking his girl. Ever since that night, he joined up with Big's crew. But now everyone is missing except for him." Bob said.

"You think those boys had something to do with it?" Joe surmised.

"Possibly, but we have to approach Sam wisely. These boys are special; we must make the proper financial arrangements. Then we'll be set for life and won't have to tote this badge around anymore." Bob smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The youngsters went back to Wendy's house and each had their own room. Peter and Wendy were cuddling in her bed after a soothing love making session.

"We have to leave tomorrow. I cant stay here another day,

"Why?"

"This yellow sun…and the moon here… doesn't energize me a much as Neverland's sun and moon. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Peter breathed.

"Oh…well why don't we leave now?"

"Because, I want you to spend time with your parents before we go. I know you miss them and you haven't had time. So, we will go out tomorrow so you and John can spend the day with your parents. Then we will leave early tomorrow evening."

"Oh Peter, your so sweet, how thoughtful of you." Wendy said as she kissed him on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning the tazer twins called Sam and set up a meeting at his Penthouse to negotiate a deal.

"So you say you know where to find those boys?" Sam said.

"Yes, they are the ones who robbed that bank, and you can bet your pretty little Wendy Darling was a part of it. And that's not all. Your friends here seem to have some awesome abilities, take a look at the tape." Bob said as he put the tape in and pressed play. They all watched the video of the robbery, once it was over Joe shut off the VCR and took the tape.

Sam opened the top drawer to his desk and pulled out a book, he sighed and slammed it down on the desk.

"Yes…these boys are….different." Sam breathed.

"What is that?" Bob asked as he picked up a book. "Peter Pan? You read Peter Pan? It's a child's book."

"He's real. Wendy told me all about him and their…adventures in this…_Neverland_. I didn't believe her until I read it, then thought about what I saw at the club that night. She would never stop talking about him, she kept her head firmly in the clouds…." Sam finished then looked away, disgusted.

"One of my fellow co-workers said they saw a boy fly, but begged me to keep it a secret…So, lets talk money." Joe cut in.

"Yes lets…were sitting on a gold mine here; these boys are our meal ticket. Do you have any idea how much the government or some underground agency would pay per head?" Sam said, astonished.

"More than we could imagine." Bob said.

"Maybe you could enhance that serum you were working on, maybe their genes is just what you need to stabilize it." Joe added.

"Catch me this boy.. and the dark haired one, and you will _never_ have to wear a badge again!" Sam commanded.

"You have yourself a deal." Bob said then he and Joe turned to walk away.

"Hold on…..if you can get your hands on Wendy Darling…" He sat up from his seat and leaned on the table and sneered. "_I'll pay ya more."_ Sam finished in a deadly tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning everyone got up and enjoyed breakfast then sped off on their bikes, save for Wendy and John. Wendy and John were going to have a "family day" with their parents before they departed for Neverland once more.

John had run to the butcher shop to purchase some ribs for the BBQ they were planning for later.

Peter, Nibs, Alec, Slightly, Layla and Jess went bike riding around the town, driving crazy and racing each other.

Peter had on a black long sleeve fitted t shirt with a silver eagle on the front, a black leather motorcycle jacket, black cargo pants and motorcycle boots with the straps, and of course, his blades in them, out for all to see. Alec (Hook) who loves red had on a red biker jacket a white t, biker boots and ripped up blue jeans. Nibs wore a black and yellow leather jacket with a black and yellow helmet to match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tazer twins set out and made their way to Wendy's house. They walked through the gate, made their way to the front door and knocked heavily on the door.

"Oh who could that be, were you expecting someone dear?" Mary asked George.

"Not at all my dear, probably a girl scout, it's that time of year you know." George said casually as he took a bite out of his crumpet.

Mrs. Darling approached the door and peered through the peek hole. "It's the detectives." She breathed then opened the door.

Good Afternoon Mrs. Darling, um..a word?" Bob greeted as he flashed his badge, he and Joe were well known so there was no need for intro's.

"Sure detective, come..come in." Mary stammered. "What brings you to my door step this afternoon?"

Bob and Joe walked in and had an accusing smile on their face when they saw Wendy and her father sitting at the table.

"Well Mrs. Darling, we are investigating a bank robbery that occurred last night, surely you've seen it on the news."

"Yes, actually it aired last night and again this morning." Mary said as they reached the table where Wendy and her father sat with questioning faces.

"You know George, and my daughter Wendy." Mary waived then turned to her family. "These gentlemen say they are investigating the bank robbery from last night." Mary nervously spoke as she looked at Wendy.

Everyone extended the proper courtesies.

"We would like to ask your daughter some questions." Bob said as he helped himself to a seat.

"You think she is involved?" George quickly countered.

"We think she may be able to shed some light." Joe said, his eyes pasted on Wendy.

Wendy's eyes widened a bit and she immediately set her face straight and took a sip from her cup.

"What?"

"George, let them speak."

"Thank you. Miss Darling, Wendy." Joe took a seat next to Bob. Bob opened a folder that had documents in them.

"Tell me, do you know this boy?" Bob passed her a picture of Peter. It was a still shot of him in the dealership standing with the woman. He had an angry look on his face, his eyes ablaze of green; he was reaching for his backpack.

Wendy looked at the picture and her mouth opened and closed a few times and her brows furrowed.

"Uh, before you answer Miss Darling, take a look at this one." Bob passed her another still shot of Peter, John and the sales clerk. It was zoomed in and very clear.

"Now do you know him?" Joe asked

"Whats his name?"Bob added.

"What association does your brother have with him?" Joe drilled.

Wendy opened her mouth and took a breath. "I do know him, he's an old friend of mine, just passing through." Wendy replied.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper." Wendy said with an attitude.

"Where's your brother?"

"Out."

"When's the last time you saw this…green eyed boy, he looks quite, peculiar.?"

"What's his name?"

"I saw him….a…"

"You were seen talking with him at the club a few months back, he and his friend caused quite a stir. We ran into the both of them that night and tried to apprehend them. The dark haired boy assaulted us. They are in a whole world of trouble you know… So, what's your association with _him_?" Bob angrily pointed to Peter.

Bob placed another picture on top of the one Wendy had and looked at her. It was a picture of her, Nibs and Layla looking at bikes. Wendy was speechless.

"Let me see those please." Mary spoke up and took the photos.

"Have you seen this boy Mrs. Darling?"

"No Sir, I have not."

"Well, the sales clerk said she sold seven bikes, each totaling about six grand. And another five grand worth of clothes. That's a hell of a shopping spree for a bunch of teens ."

"What were you doing last night? And, who is the dark haired boy in the picture?" Bob pushed.

"He was at the club a few months back with the blond." Joe quickly added.

"His name is Mike, and the dark haired boy is his cousin Joseph." Wendy lied, I don't really know him that well.

"Don't play games with me Miss. Darling." Bob spat.

"What was…Mike and Joseph doing last night?" Joe asked.

"I.."

"Eh hemm." Bob cleared his throat and passed another picture. It was of Peter, Nibs and the lot of them. Nibs was holding Peter's wrist as they were rattling the vault.

"This is from the robbery last night; looks like Mike and Joseph are our thieves."

"These boys are quite…special aren't they…..take a look at this one."

It was a picture of all of them hiding on the ceiling.

"Some cheap parlor trick, obviously something is wrong with your camera." Wendy retorted as she sat back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Oh really, you should stop by the station and review the tape!" Bob sneered aggressively.

Mary and George looked at the pictures, their mouths agape.

"The vault door was ripped of the hinges and thrown clear across the room by some…invisible force. Then the money flew into the bags, all by itself." How do you explain that?" Bob examined and paused for a brief moment, looking into Wendy's defiant face.

"I cant make out faces too clearly, but that indeed looks like your friend Mike, with the glowing green eyes. Tell me how it was done! I've not seen such a thing or a boy with eyes like that or abilities….ever!." Bob finished.

Wendy just stared at him, her expression highly pissed, her jaw was set.

"Are you accusing my daughter of robbing the bank? Surely you know our family owns several corporations, my children have no need to rob a bank, nonetheless work!" Mrs. Darling exclaimed.

"Yes, it is preposterous to assume-" George backed her but was cut off.

"Right after the bank robbery a group of teens bought _seven_ bikes; your daughter and John were with them and rode off with a bike of their own! Show them Bob." Joe retorted.

Bob passed them a picture, and sure enough Wendy and John were sitting on a bike with helmets in their hands. Peter, Nibs and Slightly were in the picture too, but had helmets on.

"I think you'll find this one incriminating." Bob passed her another and it was with Peter dumping the money out, and John was in it." Everyone looked at it, George turned to Wendy and boy, if looks could kill…..

He turned back to Bob. "Get out; do not return here unless you get a warrant!"

"We _will_be back….very soon, if you see your friend Mike, John, Joseph and whomever else was with them….tell them were looking for them! And if I run into them, I wont hesitate to haul their arse's down to the precinct!" Joe exploded and they slammed the door on their way out.

"What has this boy done to you? You are not acting like your self Wendy." Mary whispered.

"Next time you rob a bank…wear a mask!" George spat.

"Why did you have to rob a bank, you could have simply asked for the money!" George said.

"I know what it is, it's that boys insatiable hunger for mischief, he _does not_ belong here! He doesn't care who's life he ruins!" Mary spat. "Its not fair, its selfish for him to come and tear things up an not be held accountable!"

"Call John and alert him that he is wanted by the police!" George said as he tossed Wendy the cell phone.

"What are we to do?" Mary worried.

Wendy was at a loss for words.

"Turn the boy in!"

"Father!"

"It will clear our names! He doesn't belong here anyway, I say turn him in!" George spat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter saw a drawbridge up the road and to his right, a boat approaching. He pulled his bike up and rode on the back wheel, came down again and sped in the direction of the bridge. Once he reached the corner he made a hard right, skidding all over the road and sped up to the bridge. The lights were flashing and the pole was about to come down, Peter increased his speed and leaned his bike to the side and spun right under the pole, Alec was close behind. They both sped up the bridge as it slowly rose and using their ability to fly, they cheated and yanked the bike up and jumped over the opening.

They came slamming down on the other side and kept going.

Big and Joe were casually driving around until they heard the call over the dispatch.

"We have a few hazardous motorcyclists, any available units, stop them before they hurt someone." A voice said.

"Roger that, this is Bob, we got it."

"Last sighting was the main street bridge."

"Ten-four."

Bob and Joe called some back up and went to pursue the youngsters.

Peter and Alec sped down the street and took the ramp for the highway where they rode even faster swerving in and out of traffic. There wasn't much traffic so there wasn't much in the way to stop them from speeding and doing stunts. They flew past a patrol car that was parked on the shoulder clocking vehicles. The cops clocked them at 110mph and immediately pulled out in hot pursuit, sirens blazing.

"Were in pursuit of two motorcyclists, one in all black and the other a red helmet, red jacket and black pants."

Peter looked in his rear view mirror and saw the cop car rapidly approaching. Alec looked but thought nothing of it.

Peter saw an exit up ahead and pointed to it. They sped up but before they could reach it the cop car clipped the back of Alec's bike and made him spin out of control, he went across the lanes.

Peter saw him get clipped through the mirror and quickly turned his bike around, and sped in-between Alec and the wall.

He reached his hand out and Alec took it and jumped on the back of Peters bike as his bike smashed into the wall then the gas tank exploded. They were now speeding down the opposite side of the road. The cop car spun around and followed them; another flew off the ramp and followed.

Big and Joe were riding on the road and stopped as they saw a big black truck parked on the side of the road. They ditched their unmarked vehicle and jacked the truck. (They are undercover so they are not wearing police uniforms.)

"They took the 4th street exit off of 24, if anyone is available, please intercept!" A voice went over the walkie-talkie.

The twins headed in that direction driving like bats out of hell.

Peter was ecstatic and loved the thrill of being chased. They sped down the road and dipped in and out of alleys and streets loosing the cop's. Peter stopped in an alleyway and opened his visor.

"How cool was that! I think we lost em!" Peter exclaimed wildly.

"Yes, I thought I was gonna die out there..thanks!" Alec exclaimed, full of excitement.

"Now we just have to find our way to Wendy's." Peter said calming down, then they put the visors back down and rode off.

They were speeding down a wide rode with little traffic at about 70 mph, they zipped past many intersections as they had the green light.

There was a big black truck riding at about 70 mph as well, its intent, to collide with Peter and Alec. It ran the light at an intersection and…

**(POW!!)**

The truck slammed right into Peter and Alec throwing them off the bike.

The truck kept going and crushed the bike; Peter's body was thrown in the air and slammed into some lady's windshield. It was completely shattered as he impaled it, his legs hitting her face, his body rested lengthwise over the driver and passenger seat.

Alec's body was thrown in the air and slammed on the trunk of a car, denting it with his body, and rolled off of it and under the hood of another. The black truck stopped where he fell and Joe jumped out and snatched Alec up, threw him in the truck and drove off.

The lane where Alec fell was stopped up because of all the motorcycle wreckage, none could drive over it. The lady whose windshield was shattered by Peter's body was screaming, she had a bloody mouth from being hit with the heel of his boot. People jumped out of cars and ran out of stores to see the carnage.

**Aw shucks, Alec is Kidnapped! Tune in for the next chappie! Lots of action.**


	24. Recklessness is not Without Consequence

Ch 24

Ch 24

_**Aight yall, here's another chapter. Don't forget to review; this story still has a ways to go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated…. Enjoy **__****_

"Call the police!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Oh my goodness is he dead?" A random person whispered

"He's not moving."

"How about her?"

A nice gentleman ran over and opened the driver seat door and retrieved the woman out from under Peters legs. She was in shock and he sat her down on the side walk as he called the police and looked her over.

"Its going to be alright, you're alright." He said to her as she whimpered and leaned into him.

Another gentleman opened the passenger seat door and attempted to pull Peter out. Peter was just coming to but couldn't move yet, he was trying to heal the broken bones in his back, arm and his leg.

The man gently hooked his arm under Peter's armpits and tried to pull him out but Peter screamed under his helmet. "Wait!" And the main halted.

"You're hurting him, you shouldn't touch him, he may have a head injury!" A bystander exclaimed.

Peter had already healed his back, now he moved on to his leg, it took a little longer to heal on earth than it would have in Neverland.

"Ok" Peter said and the man pulled him out and laid him on the ground. Everyone crowded even closer to them.

"Are you alright? The man asked as he moved to take off Peter's helmet. Peter grabbed his wrist and sucked the energy out of him, he still had to fix his broken arm, and find out what happened with Alec. He feared he might be dead.

The man couldn't move from Peter's grip, he just sat silently as his eyes dropped, then his body slumped to the side.

Peter's arm was healed and he sat upright.

"What the hell?" A voice came out of the crowd.

"Hey man, maybe you should relax; you just went through a windshield." A random guy said.

Someone came to help Peter up and held him as he tried to stand on his leg. "I don't know what's going on, but your buddy was taken by some guys in a black truck."

Peter opened his visor. "Which way?"

The guy was at a loss for words for a moment as he looked into Peter's eyes, for they were the most intense eyes he'd ever seen. "That way." The guy pointed down the road and kept staring at Peter.

Peter turned his head and saw someone on a bike. "Thanks." Peter pulled away from him and limped over to the biker.

"I need your bike it's an emergency."

"No way man, you an't takin my bike."

"I don't have time for this." Peter hissed. Then all in one powerful stroke he shoved the guys foot off the foot rest with is left foot and stood on it as he swung his leg over and kicked him hard in the head, knocking him off the bike as he sat on it and sped out into the street. He burned rubber as he turned and sped away.

"I'm callin the cops!" The guy yelled.

"_Boop Boop"_ The sound of the siren rang twice as the cop car arrived and pulled over. People ran up to the officer to explain what happened.

"Be on the look out for a kid in all black on a stolen red and white motorcycle last seen heading down 5th avenue." The cop said over the CV.

Nibs, Slightly, Layla and Jess were riding down the road when they seen Peter speed by, running the light at the intersection.

Nibs waived and they sped off and made a hard right at the corner to follow him.

Nibs caught up to him and they both opened their visors.

"Pull over!" Nibs yelled and they pulled over into a grocery store parking lot, everyone else followed.

"Someone kidnapped Alec, they were driving a big black truck, have you seen it?" Peter quickly blurted, he feared for Alec and had no idea where he was.

"Actually yes, it went down that way." Nibs said and immediately sped off, everyone else following.

They cut across the parking lot and, seemingly out of nowhere two cop cars came flying at them.

"Split up!" Layla said. She and Jess spun off and went into a different direction; one police car broke off and followed them.

Peter, Nibs and Slightly sped off and darted out into the street and almost got hit by oncoming traffic. They jumped the side walk and smashed through a bar that was blocking entry into a covered five story parking lot.

The cop car went around the other way and drove in the exit lane and cut them off on the first level.

Nibs almost slammed sideways into the side of the cop car as he attempted a sharp turn. He hopped back on the bike and sped off in another direction. The cop car backed up and continued pursuit. Another cop car entered the parking lot shortly after.

Peter pointed to the ramp and they all sped for it, the cop cars were on the other side of them, divided by a row of parked cars. They raced down the row, each trying to get to the end and up the ramp.

Peter reached the end and spun out as he made a hard left, his boots gliding along the ground, dirt and dust kicking up everywhere. He replaced his boot on the accelerator and took off, Nibs and Slightly were close behind, they spun out and the cop car spun out as well. Everyone flew up the ramp until they reached the very top of the parking garage.

The boys lifted their bikes and rode on the back wheel with a mixture of excitement and determination to find that black truck.

Even in the midst of danger Peter still found time to show off, he flipped up his visor. "Watch this!" he bellowed as he raised his backside off the bike and jerked the bars, making the bike spin down the parking lot, and then he kept riding towards the edge.

"Oh yea watch me!" Nibs screamed as he accelerated and when he got to the edge he rose up and snapped the bike, jumping off the roof of the garage and on to the roof of the other building and spun the bike.

Peter and Slightly stopped. "Sweet!" Slightly said then they heard the sound of a revving motor behind them.

"Move!" Peter yelled as the cop car just missed them by a hair. Slightly and Peter rode around wildly on the roof going in the opposite direction to gain the speed needed to do the jump. Another cop car came flying off the ramp and on to the roof. The boys went around it. Suddenly the cop cars stopped, the cops got out and aimed their guns at the boys.

Peter and slightly reached the end of the roof and turned their bikes, now all they needed to do was get to the other side and jump without getting shot.

"Stop right there or we will shoot!" A cop yelled through a horn. Peter and Slightly just revved up their bikes.

There was no need for communication for they both knew what needed to be done and time was wasting.

_Screeeeecccccccchhhh! _The boys burned rubber and took off and the cops started shooting. The boys ducked down and weaved from left to right but kept tight on the course. They reached the edge of the roof and yanked the bike up and made the jump. A stray bullet hit Peter's gas tank, and he heard it.

As soon as it hit the tank the bike exploded and Peter was seen flipping in mid air, flames on his jacket and on the back of his leg. He quickly landed and pulled off the jacket, Nibs ran over and started beating his legs with his own jacket until the flames went out.

Peter snatched off his helmet and threw it, and stood for a second panting wildly trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Slightly asked.

A mischievous smile graced Peters face. "Never better, that was awesome, who would have thought being on fire would be so cool!" He now had holes in his pants on the back of his thighs and knees.

"You're crazy! Now get on." Nibs laughed and Peter hopped on the back of Nibs bike and they sped off, riding on the roof tops until they ran out of short buildings to jump. They ditched the bikes and flew to the top of a tall building.

"There it is, the black truck, I knew they would come here." Nibs pointed to a run down looking warehouse on the docks where they raced the other night.

"How'd you know?" Slightly asked.

"Just a guess, I saw some crap like this in one of those movies Layla had." Nibs shrugged. "Plus the truck was going in that direction."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec was dragged into the warehouse and chained to a chair, his hands behind his back. While he was in the truck he had time to heal himself. He was in a large wide open room; the ceiling seemed to be a mile high, with a large opening at the top and some cargo hanging from nets that were attached to the ceiling. Along the walls was a balcony, some doors and huge windows.

Alec sat in the middle of the room. A few feet behind him was some work stations with crap scattered on the surfaces. Cinder blocks, papers, printers and lots of other junk.

"That's not him, who is this?" Sam said from his position in a dark corner.

"Its one of his friends, we drove slowly to give them a chance to catch up. The cops were chasing them not to far from here. They'll come for him." Bob spoke up.

"Very good, very good." Sam said. "All we have to do now is wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys flew to the roof of the Warehouse, which was about five stories high. They tried the door but it was locked, then they saw a huge ventilation fan that had a grate on top of it.

"Looks like this is the only way in." Slightly said as he stroked his chin with his fingers, analyzing the fan.

"How are we supposed to get in there with that fan going?" Peter asked, as he watched the blades rotate.

Slightly flew over the fan and pulled up the grate and quietly placed it on the roof.

"All we need to do is time it right and slip in between the blades." Slightly whispered.

"That's madness." Nibs rasped.

Slightly looked at the fan and circled his pointer finger along with the blade as he counted and calculated each stroke. "One…two…three…four….See, its not going that fast, we can slip through. Watch and count." He said, he flew and flipped up into the air to gain momentum. He crossed his arms, straightened his body and dropped down right between the blades.

Peter and Nibs looked at each other, impressed. "It takes a Slightly to figure something out like this." Peter grinned.

"Two…three…four.." Peter flew up in the air and did the same flip and drop as Slightly did and went in-between the blades.

Nibs breathed. "Three…four…five…" flipped and dropped smoothly between the blades.

They were in the ventilation system and had to suppress their childish cheers of triumph. Then they snapped their heads in the direction of the voices.

They were in what looked like a enormous round pipe that had vents scattered here and there, at the bottom of the pipe was a grate but it could not be moved.

"Here." Nibs whispered and pointed to a vent where the voices seemed to be emitting from. He gently pulled off the covering and crawled inside. It was indeed a tight fit and seemed a bit claustrophobic, you could only low crawl on your belly to maneuver through it, luckily our boys can fly. So that's what they did, they flew through the ventilation system, through all of its twists and turns until they reached a room.

Nibs looked around and saw that it was empty and pushed the grate aside and entered the room, Peter and Slightly right behind him.

They crept out of the room and down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec was chained to a chair getting drilled.

"So what's your affiliation with those boys?" Joe poked.

"Were you part of the bank robbery?" Bob added.

"Do you have special abilities as well?" Sam asked.

"How are you even alive after being hit by a truck?" Joe questioned further.

"We hit you at 70 miles an hour and yet you still live…not a scratch on you." Bob pointed.

Alec didn't answer, he just kept his head down hoping Peter or someone would come to his aid. Getting out of chains was not his specialty.

"Let's see if we can mar that pretty face of yours." Bob said then he lifted Alec's chin and punched him in the face. Not satisfied he punched him again with his other fist.

"Let me try." Joe said as he slammed his fist into Alec's ribs and Alec grunted.

"He seems human enough to me." Joe said as he towered over Alec.

Bob grabbed a handful of Alec's hair and yanked his head back and got in his face. Alec barred his teeth. "Tell me how you did it; was it some kind of drug you took?" Bob demanded.

"Shhh, step away from the brat." Sam quickly whispered. "I think their here."

The three of them retreated to hide in the shadows.

The three boys crept down the hallway. They peered over the balcony and saw Alec sitting in the chair with his head drooped. Peter looked along the ceiling and saw the air vent and motioned for them to glide along the ceiling and into it.

Once in the vent opening…

"I will go get him, stay here." Peter whispered, Slightly and Nibs nodded. Peter silently dropped down and tip toed on the floor. He was in front of Alec and ran his gloved hand across his face and held it over his mouth.

Alec sat up and looked at Peter through the corner of his eye.

"Shhh, I'm gonna get you outta here." Peter whispered, Alec blinked and Peter removed his hand and observed the chains that bound Alec.

Peter pursed his lips and stood upright behind the chair. He balled his fist and held it out towards the chains and closed his eyes willing the chains to come undone. He opened his hand and with a gentle wave the chains fell off, Peter quickly caught them with his boot and gently let them slide quietly to the floor.

He crept over to Alec, grabbed his arm and draped it over his shoulder and put his arm around Alec's waist to help him walk.

"PETER PAN!" Sam cried from his hiding place.

Peter and Alec quickly snapped their heads in his direction. Peter turned completely around to face Sam, still holding on to Alec, his expression blank.

Sam started clapping his hands. "Bravo, bravo…what a marvelous stunt you just pulled. Breaking the chains without even touching them!" Sam said sarcastically with a twisted look on his face. He approached the boys.

Peter looked Sam up and down, emotionless. Then he and Alec took a few steps back, preparing to fly away.

"Don't run!" Sam quickly shouted with his hand up. Joe and Bob came out of hiding and stood along the wall.

"What do you want?" Peter retorted through his teeth, his eyes fierce.

"A fight, I want to fight the magnificent Pan."

"No." Peter said flatly.

"Fight me, or the Darlings….the whole Darling family will suffer."

Peter's mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide, then his face quickly twisted with anger and hate. "What….where are they?"

"I have their mansion surrounded; all I have to do is give the signal." Sam said as he waived his walkie-talkie. "Enough said. You know….ever since you came back...Wendy was infatuated with you, every other word out of her mouth was Peter..Peter..Peter."

Peter smiled a cocky smile.

"Your name is like poison, it's sickening."

Peter turned to Alec and smiled, still holding on to Alec.

"What the hell are you smiling at you arrogant little abomination!"

Peter giggled. "I'm enjoying your rants, keep going." Peter teased.

"You are a tough act to follow, I see why… it's because you're a flying imp, a trouble maker, a boy who lacks decency, cocky beyond measure." Sam concluded.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" Peter bust out laughing, Alec's arm still around Peter shoulders.

Peter threw his head back and crowed loud and proud, he returned his gaze to Alec, his green eyes ablaze and flashing. "I'm the best there ever was!" Peter said in a raspy tone, and flashed his pearly whites, arrogance dripping off of him.

"BUT!" Sam held his hand out, and his eyes grew wide. "How good of a fighter are you WITHOUT your abilities? Are you man enough to accept my challenge? Sam started to glare. "_I_ _want to see what you've got." _He finished through his teeth_._

"If it's a fight you want", Peter smiled, "Ha Ha", Peter took in a breath of air and smiled a big toothy smiled and exhaled… "It's a fight you get."

"A fair fight, and if I beat you, you must give me Wendy." Sam demanded.

"Wendy is not a thing to be bartered, I don't _own _her, but she _is_ _mine._" Peter replied smartly, emphasizing the word "mine." Peter let go of Alec and gently pushed him aside.

"Not after I beat that cockiness out of you." Sam said as he turned his back on Peter. He pulled the serum out of his pocket and injected himself in the arm with it. It was an experimental serum that made him stronger and faster, but it did not last. Sam was a genius, very smart and very adept in chemistry…also very rich. So therefore, Sam cheated by taking the serum.

He turned back to Peter, Peter was standing there cracking his gloved knuckles, and then he rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeved t-shirt. They both started to circle each other; Peter started to bounce up and down on his toes like a boxer, a beautiful confident smile graced his handsome face.

"_I only need to hit him one good time.." _Sam thought within himself. He clenched his teeth and growled as he lunged at Peter, he swung a hard right; Peter leaned back, dodging it.

Sam swung again and again and missed every time as Peter kept bouncing, ducking, dodging, swerving, twisting and of course…snickering.

Sam grew tired and withdrew for a moment, glaring at Peter's silly face. Peter dropped his smile and blew out a quick breath and advanced upon Sam.

Without using his speed as he agreed to, but still moving swiftly, Peter hit him four times. He hit him with a right _(CRACK!)_ and quickly a left _(CRACK!)_ followed by a graceful roundhouse kick with his left leg, spun and gave him another roundhouse with his right leg _(POW!)._ Sam went flying backwards; he quickly regained his footing and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. "_Not the outcome I expected."_ He said to himself.

Peter quickly advanced on him again and they went at it, Peter hit Sam as hard as he could every time. His blows connected and Sam's did not. Sam swung at Peter and Peter ducked under it and counter attacked by punching him hard three times in the chest. Sam swung out with his other arm and Peter leaned back. Sam kicked out but Peter smacked his leg down.

Peter turned to the side and kicked Sam real quick twice with the same leg still in the air. One at his ribs, but Sam blocked it and with the same leg at his face but Sam blocked it too.

Peter kicked straight up but Sam caught his leg and held on to it, which was dumb because Peter did a back flip and kicked him with the other leg, right under his chin. Sam yelped and staggered backwards, Peter landed on all fours like a cat, smiling. Sam set his head upright then down and spit blood.

"Are we done here? Cuz I've got somewhere to be." Peter rudely snapped.

Sam quickly reached in his pocket and injected himself with two more needles of serum.

Peter's eyes averted to the needles. "I guess not…"

"I plan on beating you…no matter what it takes….but you must still fight me naturally, or you'll never see Wendy again. Just one word, Just one! Will you still fight? Or will you be selfish?" Sam challenged.

"Cheating bastard." Nibs breathed from his hiding place.

"Should we go help him?" Slightly whispered.

"No, he'll only get pissed. He's got this." Nibs answered.

Alec continued to stand off to the side.

Peter sighed, stood and put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Now you see why Wendy chose me, you're a wimp who can't even fight fair."

"Are you afraid of me now?" Sam stood and he took off his shirt, he had on a wife beater, all of his muscles seemed to become harder and tighter.

"He is going to kick your little arse! And when he's finished, I'll break your face!" Bob bellowed.

Peter's eyes went into angry slits and he balled up his fists. "I don't give a damn what you take, you don't scare me and you won't beat me." Peter retorted. "None of you!"

Sam sneered and immediately attacked Peter, swinging at him. Peter dodged it but felt the wind behind his blow. Sam was definitely much stronger now.

Sam swung at Peter with all of his strength, _left, right, left_ and Peter blocked them all with his forearms and quickly right hooked Sam (CRACK!) and quickly recoiled back.

Hitting Sam's face was like hitting a brick wall! Peter furrowed his brows, his forearms were throbbing as he wrung out his hand, luckily he had leather gloves on to keep his fist tight.

"Feel's like hitting a wall huh?…" Sam smiled. "Lets see what you got now.."

Sam came at him again and attacked but he still had yet to land a blow. Peter smartly decided to duck and dodge instead of actually blocking those brick fists. Sam was attacking him like a mad man. _"Hit him Just one good time!"_ Sam assured himself inwardly.

Peter scanned the area looking for something to hit him with instead of breaking his hands on Sam's body.

A cinderblock that was lying on the messy table caught Peter's eye, Peter tired to make his way to it, still dodging Sam's wild blows.

Sam pushed Peter up against a brick beam and swung at him, Peter ducked and Sam's fist hit the bricks, shattering some of them. (So now you have an idea how hard Sam can hit.)

Peter quickly spun away and made his way to the cinderblock, his back was against the table and he leaned back and twisted to grab the block. Sam was already in front of him preparing to hit him but Peter got there first. Peter swung the cinderblock with all his might, hitting Sam right in the face. Sam's body twisted from the impact "Ahhhhh!" Sam cried.

Peter kicked him in the gut with one boot and knocked Sam's legs out from under him with the other. Sam fell to the floor and Peter proceeded to kick and stomp on him until Sam lashed out and kicked Peter _really_ hard in his ribs.

_**(WHAM!)**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Peter cried and doubled over. He quickly withdrew as he clutched his ribs, his lips curled back as he clenched his teeth in pain. He felt like he was back on the Jolly Roger when Hook broke his ribs.

"Finally!" Sam shouted as he stood. "Let's see how much more you can take!"

Peter pursed his lips and inhaled to expand his ribs and stood upright, he flexed his whole body and got it together, to remain in control. He turned to the side and assumed a fighting stance with is fists up and glared. "It'll take more than that to beat me."

Peter waived his hand in a "come here" motion, still arrogant, and Sam's eyes grew wide for a second and he seethed.

"What the hell!" "I'll be glad to break _all_ of them!" Sam exclaimed as he wildly ran at Peter. Peter caught him and slammed him hard on the floor, as he ignored his protesting ribs.

Sam quickly knocked Peter's feet out from under him and they were both on the floor. They started grappling, Sam kept trying to Put Peter in painful holds but Peter kept wriggling out of them like a wet noodle.

Peter broke free and rolled away but Sam was quick. Peter was on all fours and Sam grabbed him by the shoulder part of his shirt to keep him down. He quickly wrapped his arm around Peter's neck, and caught him in a head lock position, bent over.

Sam squeezed really tight cutting off Peter's airway and stood. Like any smart fighter would do, his goal was to repeatedly target any injured area to assure victory. So he kneed Peter twice, aiming for his ribs but Peter kept his arms up, blocking. Peter quickly jabbed him in the crotch and Sam grunted and released his hold.

Peter stood upright and Sam quickly dropped his shoulder and rushed him like a football player making a tackle. They both slammed hard into the beam.

Peter pushed Sam off of him and punched him in the face with a right and then a left. Sam's face didn't feel as hard as it did the first time, but it still hurt like hell. Peter's blows didn't faze Sam, he just smiled and pushed Peter back against the beam and held him there with one hand in the center of his body as he slammed his other fist in Peters injured ribs.

_**(WHAM!)**_

"Ahh!"

Peter quickly swung at Sam's face again but it didn't reach because Sam kept him firmly pressed against the beam so he couldn't twist his body. Sam was taller than him and had longer limbs than him, so Peter's reach was cut short.

Sam swung again but Peter blocked his ribs with his arm. He quickly hit Sam's other arm that held him firmly in place repeatedly but the thing wouldn't budge.

Sam chuckled and swung at Peters face, Peter blocked it with his forearm, but it still took from him. It was like being hit with a bat.

"Give it up and stop blocking so I can break that pretty face of yours" Sam spat as he pushed on Peter harder. He swung at Peter's face but Peter blocked with one arm and tried to hit Sam again but couldn't reach.

"Ha Ha, your arms are too short Pan!"

"Pray I don't get off this wall!" Peter spat and kicked out at Sam's crotch but Sam blocked it with his shin, smiled and slammed his fist yet again in Peter's ribs then head but Peter.

Peter's knees buckled and he saw stars, he saw his chance and quickly jabbed Sam in his bulging Adam's apple. Sam screamed and released Peter, doubled over and started choking.

Peter stood still for a moment in intense pain as he contemplated how to finish this guy. He grabbed another cinderblock with both hands and quickly went up to him and broke it over his head.

"Ahhhh!" Sam hollered and Peter hammered him with what was left of the cinderblock over and over. Unfortunately it didn't knock Sam out…Sam had three doses of that serum in him and barely felt pain.

Sam yelled and grabbed hold of Peter's shirt and picked him up. Peter wrapped his legs around Sam and started to brutally hit him in the face with his fists and elbows, still, nothing seemed to phase this guy!

"Its going to take more than that!" Sam bellowed then he hooked his arms with Peters, his arms were pressed agains Peter's ribs, trapping him.

He raised his arms and Peter's body went up with them, Peters legs still around Sam. Sam ran to the table and slammed Peter down onto it, the impact went straight to his ribs and back.

_(WHAM!) _

"Break his ribs!" Joe screamed wildly. "Break em!!"

Peter cried out in agony and tried to get away but his arms were hooked with Sam's. Sam hollered and lifted him up in the air again and slammed him down on the table.

_(WHAM!) _

Bob and Joe were cheering. Alec cringed and looked upward at Nibs and Slightly. Nibs shook his head "no".

"Can we help him now?" Slightly pleaded.

Sam lifted Peter again turned and slammed him in the floor, some of the tiles cracked under the impact.

"I don't think he's getting up from that." Slightly cringed and started towards Peter but was held back by Nibs.

"He has to do it, if we interfere they may kill Wendy and her family. If he doesn't get up then I'll go down and help".

"What's to stop them from killing them anyway?" Slightly said.

"Your right, go to Wendy's now!" Nibs commanded and Slightly quickly flew off and went back the way they came.

Sam finally released Peter and staggered backwards. "I beat the brat." He breathed and started to rub the back of his head, some of his strength was fading.

Peter coughed and wheezed and painfully rolled on to is stomach.

Sam gasped and his eyes bugged out "I don't believe it." What the hell is it going to take?!" Sam bellowed as he looked at Bob and Joe.

"Tazer his azz!" Bob said as he tossed Sam a tazer.

Peter coughed wheezed and spit thick crimson blood as he slowly got up on all fours, a painful look on his face. He was really hurt now and tried to heal but to no avail.

Sam shot the tazer at him but Peter painfully dropped and rolled away, picking up a piece of wood on the way.

Sam shot the tazer again and Peter held up the wood, blocking it, the prongs sticking in the wood. Sam threw down the tazer and ran at Peter. Peter turned on his side and kicked out at Sam but Sam caught his foot and twisted his leg so Peter would roll on his stomach.

Sam yanked Peter towards him and quickly pulled him up and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Peter yelped as Sam picked him up and squeezed, compressing Peter's ribs. Peter saw a hammer on the table as his boots were dragged against the table top. He quickly reached for the hammer with his foot before Sam turned away from the table.

"Now you lose." Sam said as he squeezed Peter tighter than tight, Peter tried to pry Sam's arms loose but Sam was still too strong.

"Don't even think of using your abilities or _I swear_ Wendy will die!" "It may not matter though, there won't be much left of you. Were going to tear you apart, experiment after experiment until we find out what makes you tick!"

Peter had the hammer between his feet and laboriously lifted his legs and reached for the hammer with his hands.

"Sam look out!" Joe hollered but was too late.

Peter quickly swung it backwards and hit Sam in the back of his head with it.

(CRACK!)

Sam dropped Peter and Peter fell to the floor and quickly blew out Sam's kneecap with the hammer. Sam screamed out in immense pain and fell down next to Peter. Without hesitation, Peter hit him in the nose with the hammer, shattering it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Sam cried. Peter rolled away and Alec ran to him and helped him up.

Peter grunted and and looked down at Sam. "I kept my word and beat you…." Peter painfully wheezed as he rested on Alec. "On your own terms." Peter threw the hammer on Sam. "Now…" Peter panted. "Call off your men!"

"Never!" Sam said.

Nibs dropped down, and kept his eyes on Joe and Bob.

"You! You're the one who shattered my nose!" Joe spat and raised his gun and shot it at Nibs, Nibs dodged the bullet and ran over to Peter and Alec.

"Lets go!" Nibs said as he snatched Peter from Alec and the three of them took to the air.

"Move in." Bob ordered over a walkie-talkie.

**Ok I gotta go, but here's a snippit from next chapter…Its not edited.…..**

The men had invaded the Darling mansion and Wendy fought bravely along with Slightly, Geoerge and John, but was over powered. Slightly and Wendy was shot with a tranquilizer dart. Wendy was hauled off. So she is now kidnapped.

Peter, Nibs and Alec reached the mansion too little too late as they tried to get away from Sam and his crew, but was slowed down.

Peter bust open the front door and was greeted by George's fist.

(WHAM!)

George caught Peter completely off guard and if it were a lesser boy, they would have been knocked out cold. Peter's body twisted to the side from the force of the blow and all he saw were stars scattered across a black canvas. He thought he was on his way home to Neverland.

Nibs grabbed Gorge by the elbow; George lashed out and punched Nibs hard in the face, "It's your fault too!" George quickly slammed his fist his in the gut, Nibs doubled over and George grabbed a handful of his hair from the back of his head and tried to put his face through the wall. Nibs fell flat on his back, dazed.

"Where is Wendy!!" George screamed as he tackled Peter to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Where is my daughter!

_Pow! _

He hit Peter again on one side of his face then punched him on the other. Peter just lay there and let his face go side to side in a daze, not really bothering to defend himself. His arms just lay limply out to the sides as he began to realize what George was screaming.

"She's missing because of you!" George spat as he hit Peter again. Mary was just crying in the background_. _

John sat on the sofa bearing afflictions of his own and worrying about his sister.

Peter snapped out of it and barred his teeth as he reached up and grabbed both George's wrists_. "_Stop hitting me!"

"It's your fault!" George cracked as he struggled to get free.

Nibs ran up to him and angrily pulled George off of Peter and tossed him aside. Nibs looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm……where….." Peter started to pant in panic as the words sunk in, his eyes became glassy. "Wha….what happened?"


	25. Peter meets his match

**Chapter 25**

**This is my longest chapter yet, not intentionally but I been working on it here and there, then I lost motivation blah blah. Shout out to xbeckyblue252x for giving me the idea of Mary using what Peter taught her during her stay in Neverland. See I take suggestions.**

"Lets go!" Nibs said as he snatched Peter from Alec and the three of them took to the air.

"Move in." Bob ordered over a walkie-talkie.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Move in." The voice echoed over the walkie-talkie.

A female smiled and tossed the walkie-talkie into the trashcan on the corner and started towards the Darling Mansion. She was dressed as a girl scout, her black hair in two plats with bows at the ends. She was very pale and wore thick eyeliner that made her eyes look like a cat. She walked through the gate with her box of cookies and continued toward the front door.

Swarms of men in black that mimicked a swat team ran out of the bushes and trees. They silently glided alongside of the house, and some climbed along the walls.

Mary and Wendy were in the kitchen talking about the food they were going to prepare for the BBQ that was to take place when everyone returned.

George and John were sitting in the lounge having a beer and watching a football game.

"That's a nice selection of ribs, John picked up."

"I know, not much fat on them, there gonna be so good!" Wendy smiled.

"Let me season them so it can soak in, and we can start grilling in about two hours." Mary said as she walked to the cabinet and retrieved the seasonings.

The woman dressed as a girl scout reached the front door and knocked.

"Oh Wendy dear can you get that." Mary said as she placed the seasonings on the cutting board and began to wash her hands.

Wendy quickly made her way to the door _"There back already?"_ she thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Hello miss, would you like some girl scout cookies?" The woman said with a toothy smile.

"Oh..no thanks.." Wendy replied with a smile then it slowly sagged as she looked at the woman, _"she's a little old for a girl scout.." _She said to herself.

Wendy took a step back and proceeded to shut the door but the lady slammed her hand on it. "Well that's too bad!" She sneered then kicked Wendy hard in the stomach.

"Ahh!" Wendy cried and fell back a few feet on her rear. Her face was in shock and she started to crawl backwards, still on her rear, to get away.

"Mother run!" Wendy bellowed as the woman advanced on her, Wendy turned on her hip and moved her legs in a quick scissor kick motion, knocking the woman's feet right from under her. Wendy quickly rolled to the side, got on all fours and stood upright, ready for a fight.

"You little B—h!" The pale woman spat.

"George, John-" Mary screamed but was cut off by a man crashing through her kitchen window; she ducked and quickly grabbed a knife to defend herself.

George and John heard the window shatter and bolted out of the lounge room just in time to see more men burst through the door that led out to the garage. George went for Mary and John ran towards Wendy.

Mary threw the knife at the intruder and in plunged into his chest; George intercepted the two men and fought them off.

The woman charged at Wendy with a five hit combo: She swiftly kicked her with her right leg, Wendy blocked it, immediately the woman swung at her; left, right, left, followed by a side kick with the right leg. Wendy blocked them all and hopped backwards on her toes. The woman screamed and lunged at Wendy again swinging and kicking, Wendy dodged all of them. She moved slightly like Peter which she picked up by watching him fight.

The woman came at her again and kicked out really hard; Wendy blocked with both of her hands and quickly lashed out, slamming her fist in the woman's face.

"Ahh!" The woman cried and swung, Wendy ducked under it and punched her three times quickly in the gut and uppercut her with all her might. The woman fell backwards; her body sprawled out unconscious on the floor.

Two more men jumped through the broken window and into the kitchen. Mary darted into the lounge room, she ran to the shadow box that was hanging on the wall and broke the glass. She quickly grabbed the sai's that were in it. As soon as she turned around there were two men in the lounge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three boys landed on the balcony and Nibs slung Peter's arm around his shoulders and put his other arm around Peter to help him walk but Peter just staggered and leaned against the wall.

Peter wheezed and panted painfully, his face contorted. He began to sweat and all of the color drained from his face.

"Peter we have to go." Nibs said as he heard multiple footsteps echoing toward them.

Peter whimpered and his knees buckled. "I…can't…breathe….." Peter said as he drew in painful raspy breaths. His head dropped as he began to loose consciousness.

Nibs lifted Peter's shirt with his free hand. "Oh..damn." He breathed. Peter was badly bruised all over his ribs and stomach, and then Peter turned his head and threw up blood.

"He's bleeding internally, it looks really bad." Alec said as he wrapped his arms around Peter's back to help Nibs with his dead weight.

Nibs put his hand on Peter and tried to heal him, Peters eyes rolled around and he saw men bust out of a door and onto the balcony, but they were all the way on the other side.

Nibs started to weaken as it was requiring too much of his energy to fix the damage. Peter suffered internal and external damage.

"No….stop….get us out…. first." Peter breathed, barely coherent.

"GET THOSE BASTARDS!" Sam bellowed from below. Nibs turned his head towards the approaching men and licked his lips and exhaled. The situation just got worse.

The men started to shoot mini tranquilizer darts at the boys from afar but kept missing.

Still having Peter's arm draped around his neck he turned and grabbed Peter's other arm so he could get him on his back.

"Lets go." Nibs said as he lifted off the floor and jetted away, Alec quickly followed.

They flew through the door and out into the hallway, there was a window at the end! BUT…it was quickly blocked by a handful of men that came running out of the stairwell. Nibs halted and turned in a standing position and busted through a door that was on his left, they ran in and slammed the door shut. There was another door straight ahead, they flew for it and went through it and slammed it shut.

"The window!" Alec screamed and they headed for the small window when a loud sound of metal clanking together was heard.

(BANG, CLING CLING CLING BANG)

Immediately bars came down on the window, horizontally and vertically. Nibs slid Peter off his back and onto a couch. Peter just plopped down in pain, one hand around his waist.

Nibs drew back his glowing fist and forcefully punched the wall then….

"Ahhh!" He cried and recoiled. The bricks crumbled to reveal a wall of steel.

"I can't break through that!" Nibs vociferated in panic and quickly turned to Peter.

Alec saw an air vent on the wall close to the floor; he ran over to it and yanked off the grate. Nibs ran over to Peter and grabbed him by the arm.

"I….can't..crawl through that…just leave me.." Peter whined, his face twisted.

"You have no choice; they will kill you if you stay." Nibs said.

BOOM BOOM! The men were on the other side of the door trying to knock it down. Their hearts were in their throats and panic threatened to set in.

"The…vent…" Peter said weakly and lazily let his head flop backwards and looked up.

There was another air vent right above, Nibs jumped up and ripped the grate off. "Go!" He shouted to Alec as he quickly pulled Peter up. Alec flew up the chute.

"Hold on to my ankles." Nibs said as he flew up, Peter reached for his ankles, he and Nibs flew straight up through the opening. A millisecond later the door came off the hinges and the men saw Peters boots disappear in the ceiling.

"Give it to me!" Bob yelled as he reached his hand backwards and a guy gave him a tether.

"Come on!" Bob said and he and another guy with a tether ran right below the vent and looked up. They both shot their tethers and one of them wrapped itself around Peter's waist and electrocuted him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Peter shrilled.

The other shot past him and wrapped around Nibs Leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Nibs screamed.

Peters head and upper back slammed against the wall in the vent.

"Pull!" Bob bellowed.

Peter grit his teeth and quickly secured his boots in the corners of the wall, and his hands in the corners of either side of him to keep from being pulled down.

Nibs slid down a bit and secured his feet and boots in the corners of the vent.

"Hold on Pete!" Nibs painfully rasped as Peter strained against being pulled down.

Nibs bent his leg and pulled the knife off of his boot and pried the tether off of him. Once free he turned and did the same for Peter then threw the knife down at one of the men, it impaled the man's shoulder..

"Ahhh! Son of a…!" The man bellowed and stumbled away.

Alec flew down the chute and grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt and flew backwards and into the opening that was on the side, Peters body dragging along the wall. Nibs flew right behind.

"Go go go!" Nibs blurted and Alec continued to fly backwards until he reached an opening in the wall.

He flew into the opening and dragged Peter into it and down the vent. Once he reached the end he let go of Peter and let him lay on his stomach. He exited and stood in another part of the vent that only lead straight up. He squat down and pulled Peter out of the vent by his hands and hovered in mid air as he looked straight up. It seemed that they had hit a dead end, but there was another opening along the wall, the last tunnel, it led to the huge ventilation pipe they went through to enter the building.

"I think that's the way out." Alec said and Peter painfully raised his head.

"Your going to have to fly, it's really tight." Alec said as he started to let go.

Peter dropped down an inch and hovered in the air.

"Come on Peter move." Nibs said as he pushed Peter up by the bottom of his boots, they all flew straight up then entered the opening in the wall and flew straight until they exited out into the ventilation pipe.

Nibs looked up as they all floated in the air. "That fan seems to be rotating much faster than before."

Indeed the fans were turned up to prevent their escape but what the men didn't count on was…

Nibs watched the blades go by, counting and calculating, then he quickly stretched out an arm and the blades stopped.

"Go..quick." Nibs said. Peter and Alec flew between the blades and Nibs followed, keeping his hand towards the blade he flew up and into a handstand position hovering over the fan then withdrew his hand. As soon as he withdrew the blades spun rapidly.

Peter and Alec were standing off to the side, Peter soaking up the sun and trying to heal as fast as he could.

Suddenly the door burst open and men came rushing out of it. Immediately the three boys shot straight up in the air and darted out of sight.

"They'll be back, for we have their Wendy…." Joe breathed, his face contorted with anger and loathing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slightly burst through the door and pulled out his nifty weapon (the baton with the chains and blades at each end) and started slicing people. Blood flew everywhere as he just ran through many men, he was ruthless, his motto was, "cut first, ask questions later."

Wendy and John fought fiercely, Wendy used what Slightly taught her and John, well he fought traditionally, and did well. They disarmed many men and turned their electrocuting sticks against them. Many flashes of electricity and light could be seen flashing around as Wendy and Slightly spun the sticks around their heads, and around their backs (like a martial artist does), electrocuting many men.

Mary was in the lounge room when two men appeared; she clashed her sai's and held them behind her back in an underhand grip.

"Oh, it looks like this little lady has skills…take her down." The masked man said and they both advanced on her.

They clearly underestimated her, the two men ran up on her. Mary swiftly and simultaneously bought her hands out in front of her:

One arm swung straight up in the air slashing the man's face in half from the chin up, while the other swung from behind her back and in a low arc in front of her middle, slashing the other guy across his gut. She quickly did the same move, but backwards cutting the men twice, and her arms returned behind her back. They both fell down dead. All of this took two seconds.

She quickly hopped over them and made for the door slashing some poor guy who dared to attack her in the throat, and kept going.

She saw two men advance on John and Wendy, she tossed her sai's and they plunged in their backs, they fell down dead.

A man grabbed her from behind, she threw her head back, head butting him, them using momentum as she was turning her body to face him, she fiercely elbowed him in the face (CRACK!) and with the same arm backhanded him with the side of her fist. She was facing him now.

George was taking on two men at a time and held his own quite well. He fought traditionally, void of any special skills. Mary grabbed some kitchen knives and simply yet elegantly made her way over to the men, grabbed them and stabbed them.

This happened just in time for her to see Wendy be carried off and Slightly fall limp to the floor because he was shot with a tranquilizer.

"No!!" Mary screamed and she was shot in the back of her leg with a tranquilizer dart, she immediately fell to the floor and ripped it out.

Just enough of the drug had entered her blood stream, making her weak, but not pass out. She lay motionless on the kitchen floor panting.

John had been slammed through the basement door and he fell down some of the steps. He grabbed on to one of the bars that connected the banister to the steps and stopped himself.

George was in another part of the house; he had been fighting off more intruders but was tazered immobile.

All was quiet in the darling mansion. A few minutes later everyone, save for Slightly, regained their wits and sat in the living room. Mary had explained to George what had happened to Wendy. They all grieved and worried, they quickly tried to figure out where Wendy could be and what they were going to do next etc….

Peter, Nibs and Alec reached the mansion too little too late…

"Oh no!" Peter said as he saw the windows were knocked out and the front door was open slightly….

"What is this?" George said as he found a letter under a rock right at the front door, he bent over and picked it up. With the paper in his hand, he turned his back and…..

Peter bust open the front door and was greeted by George's fist.

(WHAM!)

George caught Peter completely off guard and if it were a lesser boy, they would have been knocked out cold. Peter's body twisted to the side from the force of the blow and all he saw were stars scattered across a black canvas. He thought he was on his way home to Neverland.

Nibs grabbed Gorge by the elbow; George lashed out and punched Nibs hard in the face, "It's your fault too!" George bellowed as he quickly slammed his fist in Nibs stomach. Nibs grunted and as soon as he doubled over George grabbed a handful of his hair from the back of his head and tried to put his face through the wall. Nibs fell flat on his back, dazed.

Alec had ran over to Slightly while George was beating on Nibs, and tried to rouse Slighlty.

"Slightly..wake up." Alec pleaded as he shook him and quickly looked him over for wounds.

Peter just leaned up against the wall dumbfounded; he was really tired from his fight with Sam and barely had the energy to do much else.

"Where is Wendy!!" George screamed as he tackled Peter to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Where is my daughter?!" George bellowed as he slugged Peter.

_Pow! _

He hit Peter again on one side of his face then punched him on the other. Peter just lay there and let his face go side to side in a daze, not really bothering to defend himself. His arms just lay limply out to the sides as he began to realize what George was screaming.

"She's missing because of you!" George spat as he hit Peter again.

Mary was just crying in the background_. _

John sat on the sofa bearing afflictions of his own and worrying about his sister.

Peter snapped out of it and barred his teeth as he reached up and grabbed both George's wrists_. "_Stop hitting me!"

"It's your fault!" George cracked as he struggled to get free.

Nibs ran up to him and angrily pulled George off of Peter and tossed him aside. Nibs looked as if he was going to cry.

"Wha…where?" Peter laboriously sat upright and leaned up against the wall. "Wendy's….missing?" He panted his face sorrowful and bruised.

"Yes, we were attacked by a bunch of thugs, a swat team. They gathered up their dead and left, along with Wendy!" George bellowed.

Nibs stood in silence for he was at a loss for words.

Mary interrupted. "George, what does the letter say?" She pointed to the paper he had let slip out of his hand when Peter came in.

George bent over and picked it up. "It says…we will receive a call in one hour. We are not to call the cops or Wendy will be killed. The blond and the dark haired boy are to come alone."

Peter sighed; he was actually relieved for he was in no condition to bolt out the door and save her. But he would have if need be.

"All we have to do is wait." Mary assured.

"We need to eat, I can't fight anymore, I'm too weak." Peter croaked, Nibs walked over and extended a hand to help Peter up.

"Right, you've been here too long now. Come into the kitchen and have a seat, anyone else who would like to eat come join us." Mary instructed as she rushed to the kitchen and took the three boxes of pizza that were left over from last night. Everyone else made their way to the table. John had waked Slightly and had him join.

While Mary heated up the Pizza, Peter and Nibs were rummaging around the kitchen. "Ooooh she made mac and cheese." Peter pointed to the huge pot, Nibs grabbed two big bowls and they proceeded to shovel large mounds of it into the bowls.

"Save some for us." John smiled and came with his bowl.

"Potato Salad."

"Sweet bread"

"I'll fry some pork chops so you guys can have some meat. We planned a BBQ, but well….." Mary trailed off as she turned on the oil and proceeded with the cooking.

She also had the left over pizza heating up in the oven, but Peter became impatient. He took 4 huge slices and put them on a plate where he sat, Nibs did the same.

They ate and ate and ate and kept eating. They had to have eaten enough food to feed four burly men, for it was required. An alternative to the sun and moon light was food, it took longer to heal them but it did the job. After the normal amount of calories did their job, refueling and filling empty stomachs, the excess went to cell reproduction and fat storage for later use.

Peter and Nibs split a gallon of milk and devoured it. "Do you have any cake?" Peter asked then burped really loud. Everyone laughed.

"Yes Peter, I baked a cake just for you last night, I knew you'd ask for it." Mary said as she smiled a gentle smile and retrieved the cake from its hiding place in the cabinet. She placed in the middle of the table.

Peter reached out for it but Mary gently encircled his wrist and admonished him…"Let everyone get a slice, and then you may have the rest." She said in a soft motherly tone. Peter could only smile and wait, for once everyone had a slice, there was half a cake left. He split it between him and Nibs.

"Have you any….ice cream?" Nibs asked.

"Of course dear." Mary said as she made her way to the fridge and took out a gallon of Neapolitan ice cream, once again everyone got their share and the rest went to Peter and Nibs.

"My goodness..where does it all go?" George said in awe, "You didn't even bloat, not one bit, I thought surely you'd both be rolling out of here, but thats not the case!"

Peter smiled. "Its magic…our bodies know exactly what to do with it and handle it in a hurry." He said as he stood and made his way to the couch, burping on the way. Nibs stood as well. "Thank you for all the food.." He said quietly, as he was on his way to sleep, Layla got up and followed him into the lounge. "Let me take care of you…are you hurt?" She said as she wrapped an arm around his waist and led him off to the lounge.

"Not me, I'm just worn out, Its Peter who took a beating." He breathed.

George and John thanked Mary for the food and went out back to have a few beers to calm them.

Peter cautiously eased himself down on the couch, not noticing Mary looking at him. She grabbed some towels and some medical supplies and came over. "Let me see what's happened to you." She offered as she reached for the bottom of his shirt.

"Oh no…it's alright." Peter assured but lied through his teeth.

"Don't bother fooling me, I'm a mother now, so much more….smarter than before." She spat. "Let me have a look."

"Mary." Peter said, as this made him uncomfortable.

"If you are to save my daughter you need to be well, now let's go." She stated firmly, her eyes piercing Peter's and he gave in.

He turned his head away as she lifted his shirt and gasped, "Oh." Mary breathed. He straightened and lifted his arms to allow her to pull the shirt off of him.

"Goodness.." Mary breathed as she observed the many bruises that were splattered here and there, especially the ones on his ribs which were the worse. Peter just sat there with his head down.

"What is this?" Mary asked as she ran her fingers along the burning whelp marks that encircled his waist, Peter flinched and kept his head down.

"Who did this to you?" She asked as she stood and walked to the other side of him and placed a towel behind him. It was then that she saw his side where he was really hurt, black, blue and purple colors covered it.

"You sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" Mary asked. Peter kept quiet, he was really embarrassed.

"Jess, please fill a garbage bag with ice and bring it here." She instructed as she took a seat next to Peter and opened up the jar of salve. She started to rub it in on his lower back where the burning whelps were.

"Who did this? What did this?" She whispered as she continued working. He had bad bruises on his back as well.

"It was Wendy's x boyfriend…he knows a lot about me. He said he would kill your family if I didn't fight him naturally. But he cheated and took some stuff that made him really strong, but still wanted me to fight naturally. I did the best I could but he was like a brick wall."

"Oh Peter." Mary breathed.

Peter snapped his head at her, his brows furrowed. "Don't pity me, I didn't loose." Peter spat his tone harsh and childlike. "I just got hit too many times, that's all." He turned and she laid him back against the cushions. She set the recliner portion of the couch and continued rubbing the salve on the flaming whelps that were on his stomach and she had a moment, but it went as quickly as it came. Peter closed his eyes and let his head flop to the side, falling fast asleep.

She let her eyes briefly wash over his body, battered and all, he still was incredibly handsome. Blinking out of her muses, her mouth became dry, she licked her lips and stood. She placed a towel over Peter's upper body then placed the bag of ice on it.

He let out a deep sigh of relaxation and his whole body released, and his breathing slowed dramatically. His chest barely raised, he lay very still as if he were dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon consciousness Wendy woke to find herself seated in the middle of a dark room, her arms above her head, her wrists bound and connected to a chain that hung from the ceiling.

Panic quickly clutched her stomach as her eyes darted around the room searching for her kidnapper.

"Well Wendy Darling, it seems that you've finally awaken." A voice said from behind her, and then suddenly the chair was ripped out from under her. Her body fell but was held up by the chains. She scrambled her legs under her and stood. She heard a clinking sound and the next thing she knew the chains had pulled her up until her toes barely touched the floor.

Wendy gasped in panic and her chest started heaving as she panted. "What do you want?" She cried, "Who are you!"

A hand came from behind her and placed itself in the middle of her heaving chest and she gasped again. Sam pressed his body close behind hers…

"Calm down girl….don't you remember my voice?" Sam whispered in her ear.

"What? It was you who attacked my family?" Wendy screeched.

"Yes…" Sam breathed as he cupped her breast with his hand.

"Don't touch me you pig."

"Oh you're so sexy when you resist." Sam breathed as he stood behind her, he ripped her shirt open at the breasts, and the buttons fell to the floor.

Wendy's breathing picked up, she started panting wildly. "Don't do this..this is not like you."

"How the hell would you know?" Sam retorted as he slid his hand around her waist and pressed it against her stomach, he pulled her back, pressing his hardness against her bum.

"No! Sam please…"

"I heard your quite the fighter….nice and strong.." Sam said as he slid his hands down the front of her pants, and Wendy kicked out wildly, hitting him in the shin with her heel.

"Oww!" Sam growled, he released her and walked in front of her and angrily back handed her.

"Pow!"

"Ahh!"

Wendy's head snapped to the side from the blow and she saw stars, her body swung as it hung suspended in the air by the chains.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter jerked violently out of his sleep as if he was smacked in the face, his eyes clenched tight as his face scrunched up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am going to have you, one way or the other!" Sam bellowed as he roughly grabbed her by her belt buckle.

"Stop it!" Wendy screamed as she kicked out again, hitting Sam in his knee.

"Stupid whore!" Sam bellowed as he punched her hard in the stomach

**(Wham!)**

Knocking the wind out of her, she began to cough and such, her delicate frame never took such a hit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter grunted, jerked then screamed out of his sleep, he woke up and abruptly doubled over in his seat and looked around wildly, panting. _"Was I dreaming?" _he thought to himself but the pain was still pulsating on his face and stomach._ "No…to real to be a dream…Wendy? Did I just connect with her? Someone's hurting her!"_

Mary sprang up from her slouching position. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Peter sat blinking, and every time he blinked he saw a flash of something. He closed his eyes and saw…

Sam walked up to her and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back and got in her face. Wendy closed her eyes tight and barred her teeth.

"Why don't you want me Wendy? Is it because of that Pan boy? Am I not good enough for you? Many women would kill to be with me, but you…why are you so special?" Sam asked between his teeth and watched as Wendy licked her lips and panted.

"Those are my lips, my mouth!" Sam spat as he covered her mouth with his and kissed her possessively, he released his hold on her hair. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her body close to his as he ran his other hand over her bum and cupped it.

"Emm! Emm!" Wendy screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashes of places zipped by before Peter's eyes until it stopped in a forest in the outskirts of the city. It was a large open area with thick grass, and water beneath it. There was a dark opening in what looked like a mountain but it was more like part of a run down sewage plant, the building was badly rotted and grass grew out of the walls. The place looked utterly creepy…

Peter's eyes snapped open, "I know where she is!" He exclaimed.

Peter, Nibs and Alec changed clothes and were dressed in all black. They bolted out of the Darling mansion, leaving Slightly, Jess and Layla to protect the family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Release her." A female voice said from a dark corner.

"Or what, who's there!"

A set of glowing yellow eyes appeared and a woman stepped out of the corner. She wore a hooded black cloak, only her mouth could be seen at this point as she had her head tilted down.

"This is _my_ home, how dare you wake me." She spat in a deadly tone as she lifted her head and removed the hood. It was the red head Wendy had ran into when she was at the club. Yellow eyes, and pale skin…

"What are you going to do about it wench?" Sam spat as he started towards her, without hesitation he swung a hard right at her, but she ducked under his arm and pushed him hard in the chest with one arm, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Ahhh! You'll pay for that!"

"Stand down!" The woman hissed her eyes wide and glowing, her voice sounded like a combination of a man and a woman speaking. She smiled as showed off a delicate set of fangs.

Sam was in a trance and immediately stayed down. The woman turned to Wendy and walked toward her.

"You dear, have something _I_ want."

"What now…what is it?" Wendy whined.

"It's that boy who is coming for you…I can smell him…" She said coolly as she sniffed the air and rolled her eyes, savoring the scent.

"He has such…_power_….I want it…"

"Well, um..I think that's something you have to talk to him about…that has nothing to do with me."

"Oh yes…yes it does….you see…I've tasted his power and I want it. You will bring him to me within an inch of his life so that I may have the rest. We will restore him and drain him over and over and over again…." She smiled as she ran her fingers over Wendy's mouth, Wendy cringed.

"That's impossible, even if I were to do such a thing, I'm no match for him." Wendy retorted.

The woman walked behind Wendy and gently moved her hair to the side, exposing her neck. "I will make you stronger, faster and more powerful than you ever imagined. And you _will_ do my bidding." She finished then she tilted Wendy's head to the side and wrapped her other arm around Wendy's waist and sank her fangs into her neck.

Wendy groaned and tensed as her life's blood was drained from her body. She hung suspended in the air, her body limp.

The woman slashed at the chains with her claws releasing Wendy, her body fell to the floor. She slit her wrist and held it out above Wendy's face. "Drink and you shall live, refuse and you will surely die."

The blood dripped on Wendy's face and over her mouth, she opened her mouth and licked her lips. The lady smushed her wrist against Wendy's mouth and Wendy did drink and drink and drink…

"Enough!" The woman spat and gripped Wendy's shoulder. Wendy released her and laid back on the floor.

"Uhhh…." Wendy moaned as her back arched and became flat again. Her body jerked wildly here and there, as the transformation grew more intense she began to scream, twist and writhe.

"Feel it girl….feel the power…feel your death, and the birth of something new!" The lady cheered, and then started looking around. "I want the dark haired boy too, he's just as powerful." Bring them to me, so that my sisters may drink, and you too will share in the power. Bite him, and you will have it, for a time.." She commanded then disappeared.

Wendy was completely turned; she sat upright and moved the hair out of her face. She turned and looked to Sam; her eyes were a fierce glowing blue. She stood upright and straightened out her clothes, never looking away from him.

"I'll deal with you later, I've got bigger fish to catch.." She said in a deadly tone, turned and walked out of the room.

Sam sat still like a coward in the corner and watched her leave; he wouldn't dare face her, for the fierce look in her eyes would scare the strongest of men. He reached for his serum and injected himself with four of them_. "She'll not get to him before I do, he's mine!"_ He said to himself, and then he got up and departed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter, Nibs and Alec reached the spooky sewage plant, the dark opening to the plant daring them to enter.

"This is it, this is the place." Peter whispered, he looked to Nibs and Alec then walked forward. His boots sank in the mushy ground with each step he took, many puddles of water were scattered here and there. Peter turned back to the two boys that were behind him. "I think we should fly instead." He smiled. "Yeah." Nibs and Alec smiled.

They flew to the dark opening and glided inside a dark watery tunnel, they landed and proceeded to creep forward... A rattling sound echoed in the tunnel and a man in black who was leaning up against the wall jumped out and swung at Nibs face with his electric baton.

Nibs blocked the blow with is forearm and punched him in the face with his other arm. Another man jumped out of hiding and Peter waived his arm, knocking the man against the wall. The boys kept moving.

"I don't know where she is anymore. I can't feel her." Peter said.

"Let's find someone and drag them along….make them lead us to her." Alec suggested.

"Great idea."

There was a turn up ahead and they heard additional slushy footsteps to their own approaching. Peter put his hand up and everyone halted, "I'll take a prisoner, kill the others." Peter whispered. Nibs and Alec pulled out their blades, a second later a handful of men came charging around the corner. The boys tore through them and Peter attacked the last man and held him a knife point.

"You will take me to Wendy…NOW!" Peter demanded.

The man opened his mouth in retort and Peter pressed the knife in his throat, drawing blood. "I don't want to hear it, take us to her or die, choose!" Peter spat.

"Ok, Ok."

"Call Sam on that thing and tell him were on our way. No one is to cross us or we won't hesitate to kill." Peter instructed and the man immediately called Sam on the cell phone and relayed the message.

"He says proceed." The man informed and the four of them went deep into the sewers to where Wendy was supposedly held.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and his men waited in the shadows of a large open area that was dimly lit with lights that were along the wall. The floor was covered with two feet of water and there were several large pipe openings along the brick walls, all had water pouring out of them at a low pressure. There was a large pipe that reached the ceiling; the top of it was covered by a grate. This is where Sam was hiding, peering down at the entryway that was down below.

The boys and their prisoner came waking in, their legs treading through the water.

"This is it." The man said and Peter let him go.

"Sam!" Peter called out, "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmm!" Peter screamed his name even louder, his fists clenched.

"Up here!" Sam came out of hiding and was standing on top of the pipe that was about 40 feet up.

"Where is Wendy?" Peter demanded, his green eyes glowing fierce.

"I don't know." Sam said dumbly.

"I'm not playing your games anymore!" Peter spat and quickly flew up to where Sam was.

Sam snapped his fingers and four men came out of the shadows, Peter sucked his teeth in annoyance and waived his hand, forcefully throwing all of the men back against the wall.

"Ahhh! What the!.."

Sam balled up his fists and started toward Peter. "Where's Wendy!" Peter said as he took a few steps off to the side, the two boys circling each other. Peter had no intentions of fighting so his body remained in a relaxed state.

"She's not gonna get you before I do!" Sam said as he swung out at Peter, but Peter dropped and rolled out of the way. Peter stood and stretched out his arm, his hand curved like it was wrapped around Sam's neck.

Peter barred his teeth and lifted his arm from where he stood; Sam lifted with it and began to choke.

"Argh.." I don't know where she is!" Sam choked out as he wrapped his hands around his own throat, his legs thrashing in mid air.

"Put me…. Down… you devil! Ack!" Sam croaked.

"Peter!" Wendy cried from one of the tunnels that were along the wall. "I'm here!"

Peter turned to the direction of Wendy's voice and seen her petite form standing in the tunnel. He carelessly tossed his arm over and across his head and Sam flew with it falling on the grate a few feet away.

Peter turned and took a step but froze in his tracks. He heard the sounds of many things approaching, hissing, growling and the like. It sounded like something was coming from all directions.

"Listen…_somethings _coming!" Peter shouted.

"I hear it!" Nibs shouted and withdrew his weapons, Alec did the same.

"Its coming from…everywhere!"

"What _is _that awful hideous sound?" Alec said.

"The sound of our deaths!" Sam shouted as he stood upright.

Peter's eyebrows raised "_our_ deaths?" he asked then looked down, he was standing on that huge grate that was over the opening of an enormous pipe, it was so dark you couldn't see inside of it. The horrible sounds were multiplying and getting louder.

Peter turned on his heel as he was going to fly to Wendy but she wasn't there! **"WENDY!" **Peter shrieked like a little boy and suddenly a hand reached through one of the openings of the grate and sliced his Achilles tendon.

"**AHHHHHH!"** Peter cried out and fell flat on his back, he was paralyzed from the waist down, and he howled in pain and whimpered. He grabbed part of the grate and sat up on his elbows to look at his legs.

"Oh sh.." Sam breathed and tried to get away but a knife was shoved right in the bottom of his foot.

"Ahhh!" Sam cried and tried to crawl away, his fingers curled around the openings of the grate and he looked down the pipe. There were many hideous faces with fangs snarling and hissing at him, pulling on his sleeves, and wrapping their hands around his ankles.

"Help me Peter, someone help me please!" Sam whined, his artificial strength was no match for these creatures.

"Peter!" Nibs called and took a step forward, he was about to lunge into the air but…

Something jumped out of the water and immediately caught Nibs in a headlock from behind and quickly tackled him to the floor, both of their bodies submerged under the water. Even though the water was about 2-3 feet, it seemed deeper for Nibs and that thing was nowhere to be found.

"Nibs!" Alec called and ran to the area where Nibs went down but found nothing. The hideous sounds came closer, the cackling noises booming in his ears. He frantically looked to his left and to his right

Peter's eyes bugged out, for he didn't see what Sam saw and the pure fact that Sam called for his aid was troubling. His mouth dropped, he grit his teeth as he quickly healed his tendon. A millisecond later a ragged pale hand grabbed the waist part of Peter's shirt, then many hands reached out of the grate and latched on to his clothes.

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed and panted his eyes wide as he struggled to get free, but to no avail. The sound of metal clanking echoed as the grate was removed and lifted into the air.

"Peter do something!" Sam cried. "All that power you have, do something, save us!"

"Us? Why would I save you, you got us in this mess anyway!" Peter retorted as the grate was turned completely on its side so they hung and looked down at the watery floor below.

"Please I'm so sorry please these things will kill us!" Sam pleaded like a little……

Many creatures filled the pipe openings, their yellow eyes glowing, their fangs salivating. They were raggedy deformed vampires, living in the sewers by day, and ravaging throats by night. They were the old school vamps, nothing like the updated day walkers that dominated London. Their grotesque sounds bouncing off the walls of the open area.

"Were in deep sh—t." Alec said as many eyes were on him.

Suddenly Nibs resurfaced coughing and gagging as he took in desperately needed air and quickly looked around.

"What the hell is this?"

"Look out!" Alec bellowed, his eyes upward.

The grate hovered over the edge for a moment. The snarling sounds of the creatures and the sounds of salivating mouths was all the boys could hear, as the creatures were behind them on the other side of the grate.

A funny feeling was felt in their stomachs as the grate started to free fall, with Peter and Sam still attached to it, they were about to do a painful belly flop 40 feet down, and into two feet of water.

All of this happens at Peter's speed:

Peter looked down to his boots, he opened his hands and his sai's quickly came out of his boots, he closed his eyes and they flew between the grates and quickly sliced the creatures that were on the other side, holding him down. The creatures howled and fell to their deaths, Peter quickly lashed his arm out to the side and the sai's went over to Sam and killed the creatures that held him captive.

Peter caught the sais. He flew over and caught Sam and flew out from under the grate just in time before the grate hit the water.

Peter descended and slammed Sam into the wall, releasing him. "You're on your own from here." Peter rasped, turned and ran toward Nibs and Alec calling Wendy's name.

"I'm coming with you!" Sam said as he ran behind Peter. The creatures were lined along the wall and blocked all entrances save for the one Wendy stood in earlier.

All of the boys stood back to back in the center of the water filled room as the creatures closed in on them.

"What now?" Sam panicked.

"We burn them." Nibs said, "We use that ball of light you shot at Slightly when you were lost, but make it bigger". He said to Peter to jog his memory.

"Ok, you two stay right behind us." Peter instructed as Alec and Sam stood in-between Peter and Nibs, Peter and Nibs had their backs to the boys and faced their enemies. The creatures lunged, Peter and Nibs stuck their arms out to either side of them and they went ablaze of white. They quickly crossed their arms and when they uncrossed them two large arc's of light emitted from each boy and sliced through the vampires, sending them ablaze. There were so many and they kept coming, and the boys kept crossing and uncrossing their arms, sending out those arc's of light killing all that approached until it grew silent.

The light in their arms went out and Peter and Nibs doubled over panting. Peter stood upright as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes darting all over the area. "I cant….feel her.." Peter said in a panicked tone. "I can't find her, WENDY!" Peter screamed her name.

"Peter! Peter! In here hurry!" He heard her voice, it sounded small and distant, it was coming out of that pipe she was standing in earlier. He moved forward but Sam quickly wrapped his arms around him. "Your taking me with you!".

Alec slammed Sam on the head with his fist; Peter elbowed and shrugged him off then took to the air. Nibs and Alec followed, leaving Sam behind, rubbing his aching head and rib.

"Don't leave me!" He cried but was ignored; the three boys disappeared into the pipe.

The pipe was lined with little lights barely illuminating the dark tunnel. "WENDY!" "WENDY" Peter called as they flew through the pipe and came up to a fork.

"Right or left?" Nibs asked.

"Here Peter!" Wendy cried her voice came from the right.

"Right." Peter said and they went right, they went down a ways passing several openings along the wall.

"Please hurry." Wendy cried again, the boys reached a metal sliding door, Peter slid it open and saw Wendy standing in the corner of the small water filled room with her back turned.

"Wendy!." Peter cried as he trudged through the water to where she stood, he turned her around to face him.

"Are you alright?"

"Take me home Peter, take me home." She said as she looked down.

"Ok Ok." Peter said as he picked her up bridal style and flew her to the door.

"Is she alright?" Alec asked.

"Yea she's fine." Peter breathed.

"How do we get out of here?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, I don't really remember how we got in here." Peter answered.

"Too many twists and turns." Nibs said as they wandered deeper into the tunnel.

As they proceeded a snarling sound was heard behind them Nibs turned his head and noticed the lights behind them started to go out.

"We need to hurry, their coming again, and the lights are going out." Nibs warned as fear gripped his gut. No one said a word, they just picked up the pace, they were swallowed in darkness as all of the lights went out, and they halted in their tracks.

"Peter…" Wendy trembled, her voice wavering.

Peter quickly put Wendy down and pushed her behind him. "Glide along the walls close to the ceiling." He whispered "You..get on my back." Peter instructed Wendy.

They glided along the walls; Peter turned his head to the side and whispered to Wendy. "I cant' see a thing."

She nuzzled her face in his neck and they continued on and turned a dark corner, then they saw another turn up ahead with light around the corner. They quickly flew towards it to find two motorcycles laying in the water, apparently they were abandoned.

"Great, we can use the headlights to find our way out!" Nibs whispered. Peter and Nibs quickly ran over and sat the bikes upright and mounted them.

Wendy hopped on the back with Peter and Alec with Nibs when suddenly the snarling grotesque sounds was heard echoing behind them.

"Their coming!" Wendy said. Peter tried to start the bike but it wouldn't start, the same happened with Nibs.

"This isn't funny!" Nibs complained as he tried again and again.

"There getting closer, come on!" Wendy cried as she wrapped her arms tight around Peter's waist.

Alec wrapped his arms around Nibs and kept his eyes behind him.

"Please get that thing started; I can smell their rancid breath." Alec whispered, totally consumed with fear.

Now, normally James Hook would not fear such a thing, but he'd been a youth for so long his brute personality had faded. Being around Peter made him forget who he was and for all he knew, he was Alec, not and never Jas Hook.

The things were right behind them clawing at their backs.

"Ahhh!" Wendy and Alec screamed and the bikes started up, they quickly rode off along the sides of the walls, the only thing on their minds was to escape being eaten.

Wendy squeezed Peter so tight until he could barely breathe. Peter turned his head to the side. "Wendy…I know your scared…but loosen up!" Peter screamed over the sound of the motorcycles booming in the tunnel.

"Sorry!" Wendy said as she loosened her grip, barely.

They raced through the tunnels taking a chance at every turn, jumping the openings that were along the walls. As Peter jumped over one he took a chance and looked in it and saw many creatures running towards them. They were following the sounds of the bikes. All of the lights had blown out down there in the sewers so the bikes were their only change of getting out alive.

They turned a corner and didn't see the group of vamps behind them, the vamps threw several blades at their back tires, blowing them out. The bikes immediately failed and they fell on the side and skidded down the tunnel.

"Ahhh!" The youngsters screamed on the way down the tunnel, their bodies stopped and the bikes kept going a few feet further. The headlights shined on a group of legs standing in the water, a small light at the end of the tunnel could be seen between these legs. A large group of vampires crowded the tunnel, blocking their exit.

Peter quickly stood upright and did a 360 turn to see what the predicament was.

"Surrounded." Peter said through his teeth. "I got an idea, quick get between us." Peter said to Alec and Wendy, they both stood sandwiched between Peter and Nibs.

Peter and Nibs smacked their hands together and a bright light surrounded the youngsters, the things cringed but lunged anyway. Ninja stars rotated and covered the force field; the youngsters hovered in the air and spun as they barreled through the creatures, slicing them to bits as they made their way to the exit. The youngsters fell in the mud right outside of the sewage plant, Peter and Nibs spent, once again.

"Get up." Alec said as he grabbed Peter and Nibs by the back of their shirts and took to the air. Wendy helped Peter fly and Alec helped Nibs, they quickly made their way to the Darling mansion, dirty and tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy was the first to walk in the door.

"Wendy!!" George, Mary and John cheered as they ran up to her and embraced her and bombarding her with questions.

"I'm fine really, I managed to sneak away and hide until I saw Peter and the boys." Wendy smiled.

"Thank you for bringing my little girl back!" George said to Peter, Nibs and Alec.

"No thanks needed." Peter assured. "Well, its time to get ready to go, I want to leave as soon as the sun sets." Peter said, and then he jogged off and went up the stairs to Wendy's room.

"Let me pack a bag, there's some things I'd like to take to Neverland with me. And I need to shower." Wendy said.

"Ok dear, well I'll get that meat barbequing so we can have dinner before you leave." Mary smiled. "Let's go George." They both went out into the back yard. Everyone else went their own way and took showers to wash off the sewage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After everyone showered, Peter and Wendy were the only ones upstairs; dinner would be done in about 10 minutes._

Peter was alone in Wendy's room. He was looking out the window admiring the sunset and taking this time to relax and think.

Wendy silently walked up behind him and put her hands on his arms, he jumped because he didn't hear her come in, and he turned around.

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply and they continued to kiss, their hands roaming along backs and bum's. They both walked backwards and plopped down on the bed. Wendy lay on top of Peter and they resumed kissing.

"Is the door locked?" Peter breathed.

"Yes, its locked."

Peter sat up and scooted to the center of the bed, Wendy crawling to him and straddling him. She was on all fours and leaned in and kissed him wildly, her hair cascading on either side of his face. He reached up and ran his hands through her hair, down her back and up her sides, her shirt bunching up with it.

He encircled her ribs and pulled her down on to him, their bodies were pressed firmly together; he slid his hands in and out of the back of her pants, his fingers gliding in between her butt crack.

Wendy started to moan as they kissed.

Wendy broke the kiss and grabbed the front of Peter's shirt and sat him up, Peters eyes quickly ran over her features. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and aggressively pushed him back down. She quickly began to undo Peter's belt like a hungry person tearing through a steak.

Peter encircled her wrist. "Easy..calm down…lets go slow this time." He suggested.

Wendy snapped her head up at him, her face blank.

"I'm sorry." Peter furrowed his brows and looked her up and down; his tone revealed that he was offended. "I'm just not up to being aggressive; we still need to fly home."

"That's fine." Wendy said flatly, she relaxed and removed her hands from his belt. She laid back on top of him and kissed his lips, and he kissed her back hesitantly. She licked his lips and he closed his eyes and relaxed, they continued to make out.

Wendy ran her hand up Peter's side, and rested it on his chest.

"How do you feel about bondage?" She asked.

"I don't."

"Oh Peter live a little." She whined. "Or are you afraid?" She challenged as she leaned to the side and pulled out a set of handcuffs and turned her head to him, her body still hovering over his face.

"I don't like it, but I'll do it..if it makes you happy." Peter gave in.

Wendy smiled and hand cuffed one of his wrists to the bed post, and did the same with the other. She pulled out a blind fold and held it up in front of his face.

"No, I want to see."

"No Peter, you can't peek, where's the adventure in that?" Wendy said slyly, knowing he couldn't resist a possible adventure.

"Ok." Peter said, ignoring the fact that he was very uncomfortable being cuffed, blinded and helpless, his sexual desire diminished and he was no longer interested.

She covered his eyes with the blindfold and Peter's lips parted as delicate pants escaped.

Wendy sat and stared at his face, her eyes dropped down to his lips, she ran her fingers over them. "Calm down Peter, I know this is all new to you. You'll be feeling good in a matter of minutes." She smiled and her fangs extended, her eyes exploded into a bright blue blaze.

She sat back and glided her claws from Peter's throat down his toned chest and over his stomach. Peter's muscles flexed and released under her touch and his breathing picked up, being blindfolded had him on edge and made everything feel so much better.

She continued running her nails along the skin of his upper body watching him quiver.

"Ooh, that feels nice. When….when did you get nails?" Peter breathed in the middle of his pleasure.

Wendy didn't answer.

Peter licked his lips, his fists clenched and unclenched, revealing his uneasy tension. She rested her body on top of his once again and kissed him. Growing impatient she decided it was time to fulfill this insatiable thirst she felt welling up inside of her. She nudged his face to the side with hers so she can get at his neck.

She licked his neck a few times and Peter moaned and his pants became tight as he was very aroused, but….

She plunged her fangs into the flesh of his neck and Peter's breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head back.

She drank greedily; her eyes bugged out and turned green as she felt his power surge through her.

Peter grunted and his voice croaked in his throat, his brows furrowed as he was quickly snapped out of his pleasure.

"Wendy!" He said through his teeth as he balled up his fists, Wendy grabbed a handful of his hair and kept his head down and to the side as she continued to drain him.

He opened his hand and the cuffs came off, with one hand he pulled her off of him and with the other hand he punched her in the face. Her body flew off the bed as he rolled to the edge of the bed.

He scrunched his eyes shut as he began to wheeze, his neck throbbing with pain. He was laying on his side and perched himself up on his elbow, he reached his other hand over and placed it on his ravaged neck. Ripping her off of him didn't come without a price; she never released her latch so her teeth ripped through his flesh.

He kept his hand there until he healed it, his body was racked with pain and was now more weary than before, and his head began to spin. He sat upright anyway on the side of her bed, why he didn't turn around? Who knows.

Wendy came to and saw him sitting with his back turned to her; she leapt on the bed and swung her body so her legs kicked him roughly in his back, throwing him off the bed.

He fell to the floor and rolled into a crouching position just in time to see Wendy in the air coming down on him. He put his hands up and blocked her feet as she kicked out at him repeatedly like a wild woman.

Peter grabbed hold of one of her legs, she leapt in the air and twisted so she could roundhouse him with other leg but he blocked it and threw her over his head. He dropped and quickly rolled under the bed.

Wendy quickly got up and ran over to the bed and grabbed the edge of the bed at the bottom and threw it against the wall, Peter was on his back and quickly rolled over to the wall. Wendy ran under the bed as it started to fall, it fell behind her and she was in Peter's face again.

Peter was lying on his side, he got up on one hand and kicked her twice in her stomach with both legs, she sprawled backwards and he took this time to quickly get on his feet.

"What's happened to you, why are you attacking me?" Peter quickly blurt out, but Wendy didn't answer, she just advanced on him again.

**This happens quickly as she has his speed now:**

She swung at him and he blocked it with his forearm and punched her in her face, she did a partial back flip to get momentum, her legs were still in the air, she brought her legs back in Peter's direction in a partial front flip and kicked him hard in the face with both feet, his body slammed against the wall and his head followed making him see stars.

She quickly slammed her fist in his side and started to pound on him with great speed and strength, he blocked some of her blows but not all of them.

He punched her twice in her face with a left and a right then slammed his fist in her stomach and she grunted and staggered backwards and immediately lunged at him with her fist, he blocked it but missed the other one that connected in his lower belly.

Peter cried out and his knees buckled and he doubled over and quickly rolled away, Wendy keeping up with him, she tried repeatedly to stomp on him but he kept rolling away just in the nick of time, but he ran out of space. He tried to get up but she kicked him hard in his ribs and he fell back down, he tried to get up again and her foot connected fiercely with is gut and he got real irritated. The blow made him fall on his back, he pushed his hand out at her and blew her backwards without touching her. Her body slammed into the wall.

None one heard the bodies slamming against the wall because they were all outside talking and drinking and listening to music.

"Yes that's right, keep using your powers so you can drain yourself, and then I'll get you!" Wendy said as she stood upright from her position in the wall.

Peter stood upright, he was winded now, for Wendy fought like a deranged animal and she was strong and fast, even faster than him in his weakened state.

He panted. "What happened, will you just stop and talk to me?"

"Will you come willingly with me, so that my sisters may have a taste?"

"What? No, what are you talking about, you have no…."

Wendy smiled flashing her fangs "Then I will be forced to beat you into submission, then drink you until you're almost dead, then take you."

"Your not yourself!" Peter cried. "Those things got to you! Let me help!"

"Enough!" Wendy spat as she ran at him, he dipped out of the way and her fist slammed into her mirror, shattering it, immediately she side kicked him but he blocked, then a fist came at him and he barely missed it, then she withdrew and started pacing.

"I want more, I want more blood, I gotta have it!" She freaked, then she put out her hands and her claws extended, she had a bloodthirsty look on her face.

"Stop this Wendy right now!" Peter commanded as he stepped backwards to the door.

"I cant, it calls me, it makes me stronger so much faster." She said, her eyes wide, then she attacked him.

He was too slow for her, everything looked like a blur to him as he blocked some, but missed most of her hits. She slashed wildly away cutting his arms and forearms, chest and stomach and licking the blood off her claws in between. Peter staggered backwards and his body hit the bedroom door and he didn't move. She took a few steps back then ran at him, dropped her shoulder and ran into him knocking the door off the hinges.

Mary was on her way to tell the two to come and eat when she saw Wendy's bedroom door fly off the hinges both of their bodies on the door as it hit the balcony railing, tipped over and fell.

**That's all for now. I will not include a snippet for the next chapter because I may change my mind on what I want to happen so to be safe I'll keep my mouth shut. Please review. **


	26. The Plot Thickens, Hook Returns

Chapter 26: The plot thickens.

**A/N Ok everyone, we are on a rollercoaster now, ascending up a very, very, VERY steep hill. I am referring to the story, as we are approaching the ending, things will get intense, angsty and so on, so from this point on I dare say, hold on! **

**Oh, and I don't own Nowhereland, it's from Peter Pan in Scarlet.**

Peter was too slow for her; she slashed wildly away cutting his arms and forearms, chest and stomach and licking the blood off her claws in between. Peter staggered backwards and his body hit the bedroom door and he didn't move. She took a few steps back then ran at him, dropped her shoulder and ran into him knocking the door off the hinges.

Mary was on her way to tell the two to come and eat when she saw Wendy's bedroom door fly off the hinges both of their bodies on the door as it hit the balcony railing, tipped over and fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Neverland….

Arizael walked through the icy swamps of Neverland and came to an open area. She reached her hand into a pouch and pulled out a handful of black dust. She threw it into the air and it opened a portal, it was a portal to Nowhereland.

She stepped through the portal and entered Nowhereland, the exact opposite of Neverland. It was dark and desolate, everything was grey and dead. She stood atop a mountain and approached a figure who stood at the cliff's edge, clothed in a hooded black cloak that reached down to his ankles.

"Eh hemm." She cleared her throat to get its attention. The figure turned to her, keeping its head down, arms crossed, and just stood silent for a few moments listening.

"I need your assistance, and I would like to strike a deal with you." Arizael offered.

The figure removed its hood to reveal Peter, or more correctly Black Eagle. He looked just like Peter, for he was Peter's dark half. He just had black hair instead of blond, yellow flaming eyes, black feathery pants instead of green leaf ones, and black boots. And he wore this terrible black cloak.

"What do you want Witch?" Black Eagle rasped, his arms still crossed, his cloak blowing in the wind.

_People never die in Neverland, they just get sent to Nowhereland where they are to stay until someone fishes them out. That is how Arizael escaped, Hook heard her calling as he laid in the swamps right after cutting himself out of the croc. All someone in Nowhereland needs in an answer to their call, someone willing to enter the portal and get them out. Of course Jas Hook made a bargain with her, and in turn she gave him great power and strength by turning him into a vampire and his crewmen into werewolves. But Arizael wanted Peter and his power for herself, so she decided to allow Hook to exact his revenge first, then she would take Peter. She never did let Hook know of her plans for keeping Peter. Now Black Eagle can roam freely between Nowhereland and Neverland because he is Peter's other side._

"Walk with me, I need to show you my new creation." Arizael said and they both walked through the portal that leads to Neverland and flew to the Black Castle.

They entered the castle and went into a cave, once they reached the end of the cave, they stood in a open area that had a pool of frozen water and there was another hole in the ground.

"Come, observe my handy work." Arizael said as she approached the hole in the ground. It was a pit, a deep dark muddy pit.

Black Eagle walked to the edge and crouched down, his eyes ran over it. "You bought me here to stare down a pit, is there something I'm supposed to see?" He snapped angrily.

"Its something your supposed to feel….touch the corners." Arizael instructed. "It will not harm you, I just need to make sure I am correct."

"About what?" He spat.

"Just do it."

Black Eagle sighed a sigh of frustration and ran his fingers over the edge, they became covered with a thick black substance, a cross between mud and tar. He ran the substance between his fingers. "Ewww." He breathed, Arizael stood next to him staring at him.

Black Eagle gasped and tried to wring the substance off of his fingers. "What is this?!" He exclaimed and fell backwards, wiping the mud on the ground.

Arizael smiled.

Black Eagle became weak and all of his veins became apparent, black veins pulsated all over his face and hands.

"Ha Ha, Just wipe it on your cloak." Arizael suggested. He wiped his fingers on his cloak and slid out of it, instantly he was well.

He stood upright and regained his composure and glared at her.

"Your reaction proves that my chemistry is precise. Now tell me how to get Peter in there."

"You cant put him in there!" Black Eagle said, his voice sounding childlike and his eyes bugged out as he pointed to the pit. "Do you know what that will do to him? It'll kill him."

"He'll survive…tell me how to defeat him, and I will free you from Nowhereland."

"I wont tell you how to defeat me you dumb broad. I can free myself from Nowhereland, I just haven't thought about it yet."

"You mean to tell me your not going to help me? I thought you hated Peter."

"No, I don't hate Peter, its just that now that I am my own entity, there can be only one Prince.

But I'm quite happy in Nowhereland, and I plan to make it my own kingdom.

"How pathetic." Arizael spat.

"Your pathetic, why would you do something like this anyway?" Black Eagle retorted.

"Because I want him for myself, but first I must break him, break his will. I want him to depend on me for survival, and then he will be forced to comply."

"Comply with what?"

"Enough questions, if you not going to help me, I'll not share with you my plans. Away with you!" Arizael said and with a wave of her hand she sent him back to Nowhereland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary was on her way to tell the two to come and eat when she saw Wendy's bedroom door fly off the hinges both of their bodies on the door as it hit the balcony railing, tipped over and fell.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mary screamed at the sight.

While in mid-air Peter hit Wendy in her back and she got off of him, he rolled backwards up the door and they both stayed in the air as the door slammed on the floor.

(CRASH!)

Nibs was slumped in his chair with one leg hanging over the arm rest drunk and fast asleep, everyone heard the loud crashing sound and ran into the house, leaving Nibs where he was.

Peter and Wendy threw many blows at each other in the air, they both backflipped and landed on the floor.

Everyone ran into the house and stood at the bar, "There fighting again." Slightly said.

"What?!" George exclaimed.

"Wendy!" Mary screamed.

"Stay out of this mother!" Wendy spat as she ran at Peter and swung at him, he ducked under it and swung at her and she dodged it. He swung at her a few more times and she ducked and dodged; it was obvious that he was very tired now. She kicked out at him and he blocked it and swung at her again but she caught his arm and twisted it violently.

"Ahh!"

Wendy still had hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back and with the other arm put him in a headlock but Peter wriggled out of it like a wet noodle, turned and punched her in the face, but it was a weak punch, for Wendy was strong.

His fist connected with her face and it barely turned, she at the same time, slammed one fist in his ribs and with lightening speed and strength the other connected followed by another and another. Continuing the combination she slugged him hard in the face with a right, left, right and a strong sidekick to the gut sending him flying backwards, his body crashing into Mary's wall unit, glass shattered everywhere. Peter lay on his side not moving.

"She just kicked his a.." Layla breathed in shock.

Slightly immediately ran up to Wnedy and kicked her hard in her face, sending her body crashing into the wall, her head hit the wall first, followed by her body. He immediately kicked her in the stomach and with the same leg kicked her in the face, stomach then the face again. Her head slammed into the wall again, she lashead out and blew slightly back without touching him.

"Wendy?" George called.

Wendy ran over to Peter and grabbed his leg and dragged him out of the wall unit, he glared at her and tried to pull his leg away. She picked him up like a wrestler, ran to the window and threw him through it.

(CRASH!) All of the glass shattered from his weight hitting it.

Layla had ran out to get Nibs and they both came running in.

"Oh my gosh!" Mary breathed wide eyed as she covered her mouth.

Slightly immediately got up and flipped over to her and they clashed Wendy was fast and strong, slightly barely missed her heavy blows, but he felt the wind behind them.

"Get away from her she has speed!" Nibs said. "I'll take her!"

"Stop this madness what is going on!" Mary screamed hysterically and everyone paused.

Wendy stood her head and eyes downward, her hair covering most of her face, it blew as Wendy puffed as power and energy ran through her.

"She is a vampire, I don't know how, but she is evil and must be stopped. Or she'll kill us all…look at her!" Nibs spat.

Wendy's eyes were the only thing to move upward and they were bright green lined with fierce blue, her face was like death, cold and clammy. She set her head upright and glared and barred her teeth. Mary and George grimaced and cringed.

"Someone help her, please help my daughter.." Mary said.

"I'll help her." Nibs spat as he put his hands out and his blades came out of his boots and into his hands, he started twirling them.

"I'll beat you too, drain you and take you." Wendy said through her teeth and she snapped her head and saw Mary's sai's stuck in the wall. She reached her hand out and they came out of the wall and into her hands. She started twirling them as well.

Nibs and Wendy circled each other.

"Come on b—h." Nibs spat and Wendy ran at him, their blades clashed. They fought fiercely and moved so fast they looked like two blurs.

The sound of blades clashing rang all over the mansion, as everything else was dead silent.

They clashed blades, spun and clashed again then withdrew. They both paused to catch their breaths, then Wendy advanced again, she came down on Nibs with one arm, then the other (clank, clank) both were blocked by his blades. Nibs faught her back, fiercly and felt the power of her blows as their blades clashed. His forearms would ache so inbetween attacking her he twirled his blades and hit her at the same time, so he could rotate the pain away from his wrists and still fight.

He did a sweep kick and nocked WEndys feet out from under her, she fell and dropped her sai's. Nibs quickly ran up to her and kicked her in her ribs and she rolled and quickly flipped upright. Nibs threw his sai's at her and she leapt in the air and did a spinning kick, kicking them out of the air.

They clashed again and fought tooth and nail, fists flying and Wendy's finally started connecting with his body, for she was faster than him because Peter was faster.

"Ahh!" Nibs screamed as her fist connected with his ribs and then his face then she back flipped and kicked him and sent his body into the wall. Her blows cracked his ribs and cut the side of his face, and he had a bloody mouth.

He leaned forward and his head dropped and he saw her coming, at the same time he quickly put his hand out to blow her back, but she had her hand out as well, she was going to lift him and choke him.

They both stood with their hands up, each fighting to be supreme and push the other back, they circled each other, both faces twisted, and Wendy started to weaken. Nibs eyes went ablaze of hazel and he pushed harder and sent her flying into the lounge room and her body slammed into the wall, cracking it, she fell down and some pictures fell off the wall and on top of her.

Nibs quickly ran inside and the door slammed behind him, and immediately a wall unit moved by itself and covered the doorway. The lounge room was dim as the lights were out, and the sun had already set, the little bit of daylight illuminated through the openings of the curtains.

Wendy was no where to be found then she appeared out of nowhere using that teleportation power vampires have and slammed her fist in the middle of Nibs chest.

She knocked the wind out of him and he fell over the couch and hit his head where the head connects with the neck on the coffee table on the way down. He lay stunned in between the couch and the coffee table, his head rested on the table and his legs on the seat of the couch.

Wendy slowly walked around the couch and up to him, she shoved the coffee table out of the way with her foot and his head and the rest of his body fell to the floor. (thump).

She straddled him and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, his head dropped backwards and she put a hand behind his neck to support his head. "You are gonna taste sooooooooo good." Wendy breathed as she licked her chops and exposed her fangs, she saw his eyes flutter and she quickly sank her teeth in his neck.

_Gulp Gulp Gulp _

Wendy drank as quick as she could as Layla banged and banged on the door and she started to push it open.

Wendy's eyes grew wide as his power surged through her and her eyes exploded into a fierly hazel and she screamed while she was still drinking because Nibs slammed his fist into her ribs.

She leg go and screamed a scream of frustration and got punched off of him. He turned over to try to get away but she jumped on his back and caught him in a headlock with one arm and wrapped her other arm around his waist and sank her claws into him.

"Ahhh!" Nibs cried and she jerked his head back, her fist right along his jaw line and she sank her teeth into the other side of his neck, she sounded hideous as she slopped away at his flesh. Wendy began to transform into something grotesque, that vampire woman gave her something more, her blood was infected with the blood of the old school vamps.

Wendy ripped away screamed and broke through the window, she was truly delirious and on the brink of loosing her mind. Her face was wrinkly and nasty, sweaty and cold, she ran towards Peter.

Peter lay outside in the grass on his back as just came back from oblivion. He was badly cut up, his lip was bloody and busted, he had bruises on both sides of his face and a cut above his eye that bled profusely down the side of his face. He tried to sit up but his body quickly protested as sharp pain quickly ran through his body and he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He started to pant as he regained himself and forcefully turned over on his side, a bunch of tranquilizer darts laying in the grass caught his eye.

He crawled over to them on all fours and grabbed one. _"Still whole, someone must have dropped them while they were out here."_ Peter though to himself.

"Hello Peter." A flat voice said and instantly a body dropped on him and wrapped its arm around his waist and the other around his neck in a headlock. The weight made him fall to the ground face down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs lay unconscious and half dead on his face as Layla finally squeezed in. She ran up to him and turned him over. "Nibs, Nibs!" She cried as she cradled his head in her hand and she put her other hand around his waist and it went against his side and she cringed as she felt wetness. She looked at her hand and screamed.

With a shaky hand she pulled up his shirt to see four bloody holes in his stomach.

Mary ran in and turned on the light, everyone else flooded in behind her. Everyone was speechless and quickly looked around for Wendy.

"The window." George pointed, "She's gone out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready to go?" Wendy asked, her voice sounded flat and terrible. She tightened up on his neck; her fist pressed along his jaw line and yanked his head back.

Peter grunted, and held on tight to the dart. She squeezed him tight around his waist with her supernatural strength, her arm and back pressing against the slashes and cuts on his body making him bleed.

"Ah." Peter hissed in Pain. "Get..off." he wheezed as he was barely able to take in air. She sank her teeth into him again and the pain surged through is body, he pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. Peter pushed his body up and stood upright to try to get to the rest of the darts, Wendy still clinging to his back.

Everything went black as Peter slipped out of consciousness, dropped the dart and fell backwards, Wendy still clung to him sucking and slobbering on him, nasty little grunts emitted from her throat.

Peter slipped back into consciousness and he rolled to the side, Wendy still clung tight behind him, he saw the darts in the corner of his eye and reached his arm behind him to get them. They vibrated but didn't move. Wendy released him at sat him upright, she was still behind him. His head lay on her chest and shoulder; she gripped his chin and turned his face towards her and their eyes met.

Peter gasped at the sight of her hideous face and his mouth opened but no words escaped.

"Your very close, do you feel it? Do you feel your impending death? I can change you into something new, give you new life and we can still be together..forever. Never mind my sisters, they'll not have you." Wendy said as blood dripped from her blood covered mouth and onto Peter's face, he was utterly disgusted.

She leaned in to kiss him but he quickly turned his head and fell forward to try to get away but she grabbed a handful of his hair from the front of his head and yanked him back.

Peter grunted and she twisted his head to the side and sank her teeth in the other side of his neck.

Peter yelped and whimpered for she was still strong and he felt the icy tendrils of death wrap around him. She wrapped one arm around his chest and the other around his waist and held him as they sat, his arms fell limp to the sides and his eyes just stared.

He could hear the air slowly go in and out of his lungs as his chest gently raised and fell. He heard his heart beating loudly in his ears as it slowed (bump…bump) (bump……bump) (bump………..bump..) His thickly lashed eyes just stared blankly as he just sat limp in her arms.

"_To die would be an awfully big adventure."_ He thought inwardly.

His eyes dropped down and to the side and to some tranquilizer darts that were sitting in the grass, right next to his foot.

He slid his arm in the grass so it could face the darts and he wiggled his fingers, the darts vibrated again and rolled towards him a little, and stopped. He tried again and they lifted about an inch off the ground and glided toward him until they were right by his side. He flicked his wrist and they all impaled Wendy's body, about seven of them, she released her latch and screamed. They both fell backwards and into oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tink and all the inhabitants of Neverland grew tired of freezing to death while waiting for Peter and the others to return. Tink got herself together and flew to Earth thoroughly pissed off and found her way to the Darling mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wendy, Peter!" Mary cried as she was the first to find them laying in the grass, everyone else bolted forward, Nibs and Layla were still inside the house.

Peter lay halfway on top of Wendy, Wendy's arms were sprawled out to the sides and they both lay still.

Mary started to whimper as she put a hand on both of their pulses, she gasped and tears fell from her face as she looked upon Wendy's face.

Tink came flying wildly towards them and hit every one of them, each flinched and swatted at the wild fairy. "What happened?!" Tink flew wildly through the air and landed on Peter's chest.

"What happened?!" Tink cried as she looked over Peter and Wendy.

Mary and Slightly explained to her what happened, while a figure off in the distance caught Alec's eye.

Alec immediately knew it was a vampire; everyone's attention was on the situation at hand so he teleported over to her with his blade behind his back.

"Who are you are you behind all this?"

The woman flashed her fangs and hissed like a cat. "I came to collect what's mine."

Alec flashed his fangs and she gasped. "Your one of us, why didn't you say so?"

"Its my secret and your not taking my friends." Alec spat. She advanced on him but he quickly stabbed her in the heart with the blade and she turned into dust.

Tink made a large boat with her magic and instructed everyone to get in.

"I'm coming to!" Mary said.

"Not like that you aint! Go put on Wendy's clothes and you will become young again, then you may come. For no new adults are welcome in Neverland.!" Tink instructed and Mary nodded and walked off.

Slightly separated Wendy and Peter, hog tied Wendy and put her in the front of the boat so everyone could keep an eye on her.

"We need to stop this bleeding, his pulse is faint." Slightly said and Jess ran into the house to get supplies.

"Are you coming George?"

"No I'll stay here, someones got to piece our lives back together. I will be staying with Aunt Millicent so when you come back you'll know where to find me. Prepare yourself to be moved, we cannot live in London anymore.

"George, this house has been in our family for years". Mary pleaded.

"If I cannot assure myself that those thugs won't return, then we must move. I cannot live somewhere where I have to constantly look over my shoulder. I will try to straighten things out and report this to the police. Just go, your wasting time, I will see you when you return."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary came back wearing a pair of Wendy's shorts and a simple white baby t. It fit her perfectly as she was slender and fit. As she approached the ship she shrunk and her hair flowed out of its bun, she was now 17 once again and beautiful as ever.

"Oh my.." Slighty and Alec murmured under their breaths.

Everyone was aboard the ship, Peter lay sleep propped up on the side wrapped up in gauze in an attempt to stop the bleeding, Mary sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders and his head flopped on her chest. The ship ascended straight up in the air in a blink, a loud gush of air ran over them and they held on. Tink set on getting home in a hurry. The ship flew at break neck speed and the next thing they knew they reached the barrier and tore through it.

The ice began to break and melt in Neverland as the sun shone with all its might. It was the beginning of daybreak.

They landed in the Indian encampment and everyone crowded around them. The chief stood at the front of the boat and peered in. "What has happened?"

Two braves pulled Nibs out of the boat and ran off with him.

Mary stood with Peter leaning on her, two braves relieved her of his weight while she looked desperately into the Chiefs eyes.

"Mary? Its been many moons over since I last saw you." Chief said, his eyes wide, then he looked down at Wendy and gasped.

"What has happened to this child that she is so….."

"She has been turned into a vampire and turned against us, please, is there anything you can do to reverse this curse?" Mary whimpered and pleaded.

Chief nodded and Wendy was covered up and taken into her own medical tent.

"She will be drained of all of her blood, then she will receive a blood transfusion." Chief explained as they stood and watched the medicine women prepare Wendy for the procedure.

"It's a good thing that you are here, so you can give her some of your blood."

"How long will all of this take?"

"It will only take a few minutes to drain her, and several hours for her body to fully replenish its blood supply after you give her some of yours."

So the procedure was performed and Wendy was beautiful once again. While that was going on Peter and Nibs received transfusions as well. Slightly gave his blood for Peter and Layla for Nibs. A few hours passed as everyone had slept.

Later on everyone woke and ate some much needed food. Wendy still lay in a deep sleep as her body worked to increased the blood supply. After everone ate their fill they wandered off, Nibs walked off with Layla in his arms, Alec went to the river to think, Tigerlily and John had some catching up to do and so on.

Peter and Mary were the last ones left at the table. Peter stood and Mary gasped at the sight of him. He wore brown Indian pants that hung low on his hips, her eyes traveled from his face down his torso, washed over the soft cuts and the V and back up again. Peter just looked at her with his eye brows up in the air. "You ok?"

Mary was in a trance she thought his pants would just slip right off of him, her mouth dropped as she drank in his beauty. Peter was not completely healed, he sported a cut in the middle of his bottom lip and the slashes that graced his body were just red tender marks about to fade, everything else on him was clean and clear. Busted lip and all he still was fine.

"Mary." Peter looked down on her and she looked up into his eyes, he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Whats wrong with you?" He started to get irritated.

"N-nothing." She stammered and stood from her seat. They both wandered off into the forest talking about what took place.

They ended up at Peter and Tigerlily's secret tree house, they flew up and sat on the little porch which was nothing more than a large slab of wood that extended form it.

Peter sat down and pulled his legs close to his chest, Mary rested against the tree trunk a few feet away from him looking at him from the side.

They sat in silence and Peter looked straight ahead at the sunset.

He sat with his back rounded and his knees pulled in close, his arms wrapped around them and just stared. Mary's eyes took in the sight of his tousled blond hair, they traced the side profile of his face, washing over the bridge of his nose and his thick lashes. They traced over his lips and then over his rounded shoulders, and the defined muscles that sat under his sun-kissed skin. They went down the side of his body and traveled down his rounded spine. His pants sat so low on him that she could see his butt crack. That's where here eyes lingered for a moment; she could see part of his firm rounded bum. Her eyes traveled back up his body and to his face, over his lips, his nose and to his eyes which were staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Peter asked flatly snapping her out of her musings.

Mary stood from her place and walked over to Peter, Peter sat back on his arms and kept his eyes on her. She looked so beautiful to him, just like he remembered her years ago. Her lips were calling to him, demanding to be kissed, but he pushed the thought away. He liked how her body filled out those shorts, she had a nice curve in her hips. She sat next to him and her eyes looked him up and down, all memories of George washed away as Neverland and youth worked its magic.

"Being here brings back so many memories." Mary breathed as she sat really close to Peter.

"That was years ago Mary." Peter said rudely.

"We may never revisit this moment again" Mary pressed. "Your just as beautiful as I dreamed you."

Peter's green eyes glowed and he cracked a cocky smile. "You…you dream of me?"

"At times, I'll never forget the years Ive spent here with you."

They both sat, Mary was sitting Indian style facing Peter and he was still facing away from her, resting on palms, his head turned in her direction.

Mary leaned in and Peter froze, his eyes went to her lips and back to her eyes, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Peter gasped and licked his lips, she leaned in again and ran her tounge up the middle of his lips and kissed the tip of his nose.

The hair on the back of Peter's neck stood up and he felt a surge of desire in his pants.

"This is wrong, we cant do this….or time has past…" Peter breathed trying to fight the tightness in his thin cotton pants. Mary saw it in the corner of her eye, turned her head and looked at it.

Then, ignoring his comment she ran her fingers on straight down his face, from his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and gently over his lips, down his chin. Peter tilted his head back and she ran her fingers down the center of his throat. Oh how she knew exactly how to touch him.

Peter furrowed his brows and moaned softly as her fingers continued down his troat, she ran them all over his chest and his nipples, they instantly perked and Goosebumps covered his body.

Peter shuddered and she continued down, running her fingers over all over his stomach then returned to the center. She ran her fingers over the barely visible peach fuzz of hair that started from the bottom of his belly button and trailed down, her fingers went up and down and he moaned again and his body tensed, he was panting now. She looked into his face and saw it was consumed with pleasure, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted, his head back slightly.

Peter breathed, "don't stop." He said, and she continued.

She ran her hand across the soft skin of his lower belly and slid her hand right in his pants. Peter moaned again and bent his leg. She wrapped her hand around his…..and started to pleasure him, touching him just right.

She got up on her knees now and Peter set his head upright and sat up, panting, he was totally under her control. She captured his lips and they kissed lustfully. She nibbled on his lips and despite the cut on his lips, he kept on kissing her. He turned to the side and cupped her breast, licked and sucked on her neck.

They fell backwards and Peter rolled on top of her, she ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders and back as they stared into each others eyes. They were caught in the past, all things of the present forgotten.

Peter looked down and ran his finger across her lower belly which was exposed a bit. She moaned and licked her lips. He put his hand on her stomach and ran it straight up, the shirt bunched up and followed his hand. He ran his hand over her bra covered breast, then pulled her shirt off.

He began to kiss an lick her chest, his tounge dipped inbetween the cleavage, he sat her up slightly as he unsnapped her bra.

His green eyes washed over her breasts and her heaving chest. He sat back and ran his hands over her boobies and her stomach. He leaned in again and sucked on them, his tounge running over her erect nipples.

"Oooohhhhh." Mary squirmed and quivered under his tounge. His tounge ran all over her chest and breasts nibbling and licking, kissing and such. He moaned here and there along with making sucking sounds, it turned her on so much she wanted to scream.

His tounge pressed firmly on her breast bone and traveled down the center of her stomach and dipped into her belly button. She tensed and screeched between her pursed lips, and her hands gripped his arms.

He continued to lick all over her belly and she squirmed and then he started to unbutton her shorts but then had an idea. He withdrew stood and looked at her.

"Why did you stop?" She breathlessly asked as she stood herself.

Peter's lips parted as he looked her up and down. "Your so beautiful now, and your even more beautiful with age."

"Oh? Well thank you, I do try to keep myself up."

"When I first saw you again, I wanted to know….what it would be like…."

"What?" Mary asked, not understanding.

Peter waived his hand over her face and she became older once more, she gasped and he took a few steps backwards to fully appreciate the view in front of him.

She was older but still breathtaking, her breasts still firm and perky, her body lean and curvy, she had the body of a 20 year old.

Peters eyes were wide as he was astonished. "My gosh Mary….I wanted to know…what it would be like to have a real woman." Peter breathed.

Mary smiled and walked towards him, stepping out of her shorts. "Well, are you up to it? I mean given your current condition and all….for at my age, I am in my prime, and I can go all night." Mary challenged, her face full of lust, she was ready to tear into him.

Peter looked at her like she was insane and the cut on his lips closed up, he ran his hands over his body. "I am a little tender, but I'll not let that stop me. Hey, are you challenging me?"

"I'm just saying; don't start something you can't finish." Mary taunted as she got up in his face, she was the same height as him, with legs that seemed to go on for miles.

A cocky grin graced Peter's handsome features and he leaned in and spoke through his teeth. "Woman, I'll wear your azz out, I'll f—k you till you pass out and _until _you do, your voice will be heard all over Neverland."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec stood at the rivers edge as he enjoyed the quietness of the forest. He watched the reflection of the sunset reflect off the rippling water.

"We need to have a talk." A voice said.

Alec turned and saw Arizael leaning on a tree with her arms crossed. "Do I know you?" Alec asked.

"See, that's exactly why we need to talk." Arizael said, and with a wave of her hand they were aboard the Jolly Roger in Hooks cabin.

The crew was asleep below the ship and was not aware of their presence.

The cabin was still destroyed, black and burned up, ashes and burnt paper was all over the place.

"What is this?" Alec said.

"You've been with Pan too long, you've forgotten who you are! Remember, this is your cabin, your Captain of this ship, Captain James Hook!"

"Hook?" Alec said as he scratched his chin in confusion.

"Your youth has made you mad. Don't you remember Peter burning this place, destroying your most private possessions?"

"………." Alec did not respond.

"You have grown weak and befriended the boy, that wicked boy. Don't you remember your thirst for revenge? He cut off your arm for goodness sakes!"

Alec's eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at his hands, they were still there.

"Nevermind that, put this in his drink, it is made especially for him, he will fall as soon as one drop passes his lips, then bring him to me." She said as she had a vial in her hand and walked towards Alec.

"I will not betray Peter!"

"WHAT?!" Arizael exclaimed awe struck and she withdrew.

"He is my friend."

"He is not your friend he is your enemy, are you insane?!"

"He is my friend, and I enjoy….I will not harm him."

"He is not your friend, he doesn't like you, he likes Alec, you-are-not-Alec!"

"What is this madness you speak woman! He likes **ME,** **I** **am **Alec!" Alec cried and turned away from her. "I will not hurt him!"

"Yes you will…**YES YOU WILL**! Or I will send you to Nowhereland where you'll not escape!"

Alec cringed at the sound of her voice and turned back to her, he looked at her dumbly, for he was really confused.

"Oh grow up!" Arizael spat as she slapped him in the forehead and he grew and changed into Hook.

Hook looked around dumbly for a few moments and did a 360 to observe where he was, then horror griped him and he looked at his hands again to see one of them was replaced with a hook.

Hook gasped.

"This is your cabin Hook, Peter burnt it, destroyed your precious harpsichord, your liquor, your bed!" Arizael pointed out everything.

Hook looked to Arizael and ran to a broken mirror and gazed at his reflection. Familiarity hit Hook and memories started to flood back in. He saw Peter and the Lostboys destroying his things, he saw Peter dancing on top of his harpsichord and then hacking at it with his sword.

The memory of them bickering over his diary was next, and seeing himself throw it into the flame. The flames covered the wall and torched the curtains, and a certain area of the wall called to his attention.

Hooks mouth dropped. "Maita." He breathed as he walked over to the wall; there was an area where a picture once hung in the indentation. It used to be a picture of his dear ole ma-ma, covered with a small curtain.

"Gasp, He's destroyed everything! Your diary, oh your diary!" Arizael said with superficial consideration.

"My diary…I had many memories and pictures of my life's experiences and travels."

"Memories of a life that has left you long ago." Arizael piggy backed.

Hook walked over to the wall and ran his hand over the indentation where the picture once hung. Sorrow consumed him and he grew quiet, all that could be heard was his long deep breaths.

"Gasp! What's happened to Maita?!" Arizael over exaggerated.

"That bastard, that insolent boy, he burned your mother's picture. Now you will never look upon her face again. Oh…its one thing to loose your diary and your possessions, but your mothers picture?! The picture of your dead mother?!" She exclaimed acting like she really cared.

"Oh Ma-ma!" Hook said sorrowfully as he put his hand to his heart. Then he dropped his head as he put his hand over his forehead and eyes, he stood silent.

Arizael walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You must avenge her…something must be done! For he has stolen….something of such….sentimental value.." Arizael whispered into his ear. "Such disrespect must not be tolerated, he is jealous because he is indeed a bastard, that's why he destroyed Maita's picture."

Hook turned and looked at her, a painful look was upon his handsome face and his eyes were glassy. His chest was heaving as his anger and hatred resurfaced.

"Let it flow through you, stay with me for a while to regain your strength. Then tear him apart!" Arizael said as she took his hand and they both disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter is titled "Heartbroken". And it's not because of what Peter and Mary did, but you know I couldent resist taking it there! HOWEVER, when Wendy finds out...I will go into more detail with that. It is titled "Heartbroken" because of this snippit here……

_Wendy bent over to pick some strawberries, she placed them into her basket and stood upright. She and Arizael stood nose to nose and Wendy gasped, dropped her basket and recoiled._

_Arizel had such an evil look upon her coca face, her black hair flapping in the breeze. She wore a black dress that clung to her curves and her hands were on her hips_

"_Listen to me girl and listen to me well.." She breathed with authority._

_Wendy froze in her place._

"_You will tell Peter that you don't love him anymore and you want to go home…back to London."_

"_NO!" Wendy quickly interjected. "I will not leave so you can take him! I know you want him, you can't have him!"_

"_At what cost are you willing to bear for your defiance? Your mother? Your father? Maybe your brothers? Young Michael won't even see me coming."_

"_No, you can't hurt them; they've done nothing to you!" Wendy pleaded._

"_Tell Peter to take you home, and never to return for you…tell him that you want to grow up. Say what you need to, but you better convince him that you don't want him in your life anymore.!"_

"_I can't..I can't" Wendy wailed._

"_You will, or I will inflict a horrible painful death upon your mother…Mary, George, John, Michael, Nibs, Toodles, Layla, the twins….all of the lost boys and girls. And I will make you watch, and you will have to look Peter in his crying face and tell him why they were slain! It will be because of your selfishness!" Arizael spat in a deadly tone._

_Wendy stood balling and sobbing._

_Arizael got in her face and gripped her cheeks tight, making her lips pout. "You know I can do it, and you know I will do it…let him go…he's mine." Arizael whispered firmly into Wendy's face. She released her and backed away. "You have one day." She said as she disappeared._


	27. Clandestine Amatory Rendezvous

Chapter 27 Clandestine Amatory Rendezvous Reaps Grief

_**A/N Warning, very descriptive intercourse right below, not explicit but you will blush….I bumped it up yet another notch…I'm so nasty, I know….**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I love it and I love input. The end part to this chapter is due to a suggestion I received from Slyfoxx1313. For some reason I had decided to let this rendezvous go unnoticed but she objected. So, thus triggering my imagination while I was in a boring economics class, here it is….emotional….**_

"Why did you stop?" She breathlessly asked as she stood herself.

Peter's lips parted as he looked her up and down. "You're so beautiful now, and you're even more beautiful with age."

"Oh? Well thank you, I do try to keep myself up."

"When I first saw you again, I wanted to know….what it would be like…." Peter breathed.

"What?" Mary asked, not understanding.

Peter waived his hand over her face and she became older once more, she gasped and he took a few steps backwards to fully appreciate the view in front of him.

She was older but still breathtaking, her breasts still firm and perky, her body lean and curvy, she had the body of a 20 year old.

Peter's eyes were wide as he was astonished. "My gosh Mary….I wanted to know…what it would be like to have a real woman." Peter breathed.

Mary smiled and walked towards him, stepping out of her shorts. "Well, are you up to it? I mean given your current condition and all….for at my age, I am in my prime, and I can go all night." Mary challenged, her face full of lust, she was ready to tear into him.

Peter looked at her like she was insane and the cut on his lips closed up, he ran his hands over his body. "I am a little tender, but I'll not let that stop me. Hey, are you challenging me?"

"I'm just saying; don't start something you can't finish." Mary taunted as she got up in his face, she was the same height as him, with legs that seemed to go on for miles.

A cocky grin graced Peter's handsome features and he leaned in and spoke through his teeth. "Woman, I'll wear you're a out, I'll f—k you till you pass out and _until _you do, your voice will be heard all over Neverland."

Mary's lips parted delicately as she took in a breath, she was thoroughly turned on by his bold words and piercing eyes. His face softened as he looked at her lustfully, his eyes dropped to her plump red lips and he licked his lips. Her eyes locked on to his full lips, and traced over their shape, she leaned in and their lips met.

He encircled her waist and she put her hand around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen this kiss. Their tongues passionately ran over one another, their lips grazing. Peter ran his tongue over her lips, sucked on her bottom lip and moaned in pleasure. She ran her hands from the nape of his neck and over to his rounded shoulders.

Peter's hands slid around her waist, down the curve of her lower back and over the curve of her bum and rested there. Peter broke the kiss, and they both stood panting. "Let me take you some place, special." Peter breathed as he released her. He walked into the tree house and grabbed an oversized white button up t-shirt and a blanket. "Put this on." He said as he handed her the shirt and she complied, and then they took off into the air.

They flew to the other side of Neverland and approached a mountain. They landed on the grassy surface of the peak, and it indeed was a beautiful sight to see. The sun had gone to sleep for the night and the moon appeared to perform its nightly duties. The stars were scattered amongst the cloudless skies. It was a warm summer night complimented with a gentle breeze that brushed by ever so slightly. The grass was thick, green and welcoming; there were trees on the mountain top; all of Neverland could be seen from where they stood.

"This is breathtaking."

"This is my secret place; this is where I go when I don't want to be found." Peter said then he laid out the blanket and stood in front of her.

He put his hand up and without touching her, he traced it down the button line of her shirt. Each button came undone, slowly, one by one. Mary stood, her eyes half open from being drunk in her lust as each button came undone, and she closed her eyes as she felt the shirt slide off her shoulders and on to the ground.

Peter walked up to her and put his hand between her legs and the other grabbed a handful of hair from the back of her head. He pulled her head back a bit as he kissed her possessively.

While kissing him she untied the drawstring of his pants and let them fall to his ankles. They both stood pressed together, the moon and starlight illuminating their nakedness.

Mary broke the kiss, breathless, Peter still pleasuring her down below and nibbling at her neck, one of her hands was at the back of his neck and the other cupping his round bum. "I cannot wait any longer, I want you now." She whispered.

Peter released the flesh of her neck and turned his head towards her. "Then you shall have me." He whispered and they both laid down on the blanket, Peter on top.

Peter entered her slowly as she ran her hands over his sides, his hips and bum. Peter hissed at the feeling of her warmness encircling and beckoning him to go deeper, her legs trembled as she felt him sliding in. Rooted deep inside of her he exhaled, his thickly lashed eyes closed as they rolled in the back of his head. The breath caught in Mary's throat as she let out a little screech. Peter laid his body on top of hers….

Her mouth opened wide from the pleasure and her eyes closed as she tilted her head back. Time itself slowed down, tendrils of hair their hair moved through the air in slow motion as the world around them; even the wind was inaudible….

_Peter went in and out in slow motion, ecstasy wrapped its arms around him, every inch of his body aware, his muscles hard and tight as he stroked and stroked. She pulled him close and wrapped her legs around his waist and their hips met simultaneously. _

_She was at her current motherly age and was enjoying being able to have that young flesh again, wrapped around her inside and out. Peter's young toned hot body pressed firmly against her drove her mad. She savored every stroke, the feel of his skin, his scent; everything about him….she never wanted this moment to end_.

_She marveled at every inch of him that came under her hands as she held him with a firm grip. Her hands sliding and pressing over the muscles in his back, running down the curve of his spine, and over his sides. He sat up on his knees and continued on, looking her in her eyes, pleasure evident on his handsome face_.

_She ran her hands up his body and gripped his firm chest; she pressed her hand firmly against his chest, kneading his muscles. She continued the kneading motion and slid down to his ribs, Peter's brows furrowed but he didn't stop her. He just thrust into her harder and she moaned louder, she squeezed his side's harder making him thrust deeper and with more force, he continued and her moans amplified. _

_She continued the motion and slid down his stomach, taking her time and relishing the feel of his body. He rolled his eyes in pleasure and his mouth opened as he exhaled. He grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them tight, making her jump from the pain. But pain mixed with pleasure is extremely gratifying…they were deep in the throws of passion now and became quite vocal.._

_He groped her firmly, his hands running over her breasts, her stomach, sides and back up to her chest, and stopped at her neck. She continued kneading his body squeezing and gripping him, her hands traveled over the muscles that formed the V that all women love to see. _

_His hand slid around her throat and every muscle in her body contracted and she began to scream uncontrollably as he rode her to the brink of her climax. He noticed this and tightened his grip around her throat. _

_Mary gasped as her airway was cut off, Peter laid his body on top of her and she gripped his back. He thrust harder and harder as he held on to her neck, her nails dug into his back and her legs tightened around his waist as she began to shiver. Once she reached her zenith she screamed again and her body released, Peter pulled himself out of her as he allowed his body to release._

Time went back to a normal pace, they both lay panting on their backs.

"Tired?" Mary asked breathlessly.

"No." Peter answered as he swallowed and continued breathing out of his mouth.

"Then let's go to the waterfalls." She said as she sat upright and grabbed her t-shirt. Peter slipped his pants back on and away they went.

They reached the famous waterfalls where Peter took all the girls. They stood at the steep edge and peered down.

"Ready?" Mary asked, her face filled with excitement and adventure as she grabbed his hand.

Peter smiled at her mischievously and without warning squeezed her hand tight and dove, her body inevitably following. She screamed on the way down from sheer excitement and adrenaline. They did a few flips in the air as they descended then dove gracefully into the base of the waterfall, barely making a splash.

Little did they know Arizael and Hook were casually walking around the forest looking for the underground home.

"Stop!" Arizael said as she put her hand out. "The water, someone's in the water.."

Hook looked on as they crept closer, keeping amongst the darkness of the trees until they were able to get a closer look.

Peter and Mary resurfaced smiling and playing in the water, they swam over to the big rock that sat in the middle of the water fall and placed their clothes on it.

"Speak of the devil." Hook said in a deadly tone. "Out for one of his nocturnal salacious escapades."

Arizaels mouth opened wide as she watched Peter climb out of the water and on to the rock, his body glistening under the moonlight.

Peter and Mary continued the lovemaking, which was very loud and disturbing. They started to tear at each other, pulling each others hair, smacking, biting and clawing at each other in the throws of passion. She mounted him and pleasured him fiercely and with authority. They went in and out of the water, on and off the rock, in and out of the air.

They landed back on top of the rock and tore away from each other. Peter aggressively turned her away from him. "Bend over." He commanded as he forcefully bent her over, entered her and began to give her brutal back shots. She screamed and screamed as she clawed at the rock with one hand, and one arm wrapped around her boobies to keep them still.

Arizael and Hook looked on in awe and intense desire, they were immediately aroused beyond measure at the sights and sounds before them.

"He is so…oh my goodness." Arizael beathed as she remembered that night with him in the club, the feel of his mouth, his body... how he looked, tasted, and smelled, she wished that her pleasure wasn't cut short that night.

"I wish that were me…" Arizael breathed as she placed her hand on her belly.

Hook rolled his eyes and hissed. "Belay your appetence towards that youth." Hook said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand pressed firmly against her lower belly. "Let a real man allay your amorous tension." He said coolly. He pressed his hardness against her backside as he leaned in and brushed his face against her cheek. "Instead of lusting after that imprudent whelp."

Arizael was in shock but was immediately consumed by Hook's intensity and the authority and boldness in his voice.

He audaciously turned her towards him and possessively kissed her glossy lips. His hands ran down her back and clung at the thin material of her purple dress, his other hand ran down the bare skin of her toned arm. She wrapped her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Hook released his hold on her and fumbled with the belt buckle of his trousers as he kept his lips locked with hers. Arizaels hands disappeared inside of his red jacket and began to run over his muscular physique.

Her hands groping and squeezing his muscular chest and back. He kicked off his boots and dropped his trousers. Breaking the kiss for a second he stepped out of them, and quickly pulled up bunches of her dress so he could access her bum. He latched on to the side of her neck and began to lick and suck on her flesh as he ran his hands inside the butt part of her panties and cupped those perfectly round globes.

Arizael started to moan and hiss from the pleasure she was receiving. She ripped open his shirt and the buttons flew.

"Uhhhhhh! Ahhhh!" Peter and Mary were moaning so loud it made Hook and Arizael jump.

Peter was seated propped on the side of the rock, Mary was on top of Peter aggressively pleasuring him in such a way it threw him over the top and he started screaming, moaning and cursing. Their voices were echoing all over the waterfalls….

Hook having not had a woman in so long, and hearing these sounds of intense pleasure drove him wild, he could barely wait. Arizael felt the same, Hook grabbed her dress at the neck line and slashed it with his hook and tore the thing off her. He ripped off her bra and immediately latched on to her breasts, with his hand and mouth. She backed him up against a tree and slashed at his clothes with her claws until he was stark naked.

Hook and Arizael was also a pleasing sight to see, for Hook was tall dark and extremely handsome, complimented with a rock hard body. Arizael, with her caramel skin, green eyes, and silky black hair that cascaded over a body of a goddess. To an innocent onlooker, unenlightened of the sheer evil inside of her, would have thought Peter to be insane for turning her down.

Hook picked her up, turned her around and slammed her back into a tree and entered her. They went on and on, each taking a bite out of one's neck and tasting blood. Hook and Arizael continued their lovemaking just a few feet away from Peter and Mary.

Peter and Mary washed themselves and flew back to the secret tree house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Mary reached the tree house. "Man, I'm hungry." Peter said out of breath. "Me too!" Mary said as they entered the wooden house. It was very neat and tidy making it have that cozy feeling. Peter opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of water, and set it on the table. He reached his hand out towards the glasses and they floated over to the table. Mary padded over to the table and sat.

"Do you remember how to imagine food?" Peter asked with a smile, as he sat at the table.

"I do." Mary smiled and she closed her eyes. When she opened them the table was covered with breakfast food, stacks of pancakes, and French toast, bacon, sausage, etc. They sat and ate…not bothering to clothe themselves. After they ate their fill they retreated to the bed each having a glass of Hennesey. Once they finished the beverage they went yet another round until they both fell asleep. It was about 3am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At about noon the sunlight was beaming through the cracks in the wooden door of the tree house, the birds were chirping and a warm breeze rattled the leaves. Heavy curtains were drawn over the windows so no light would come in. Peter lay on his back with Mary's head resting on his chest. He stirred and tried to roll over, opening his eyes a bit he saw Mary's head lying on his chest. Once he was fully awake he was greeted with sharp pain vibrating all over his body.

"Uhhh." Peter groaned and pushed her head off of him and looked down at his naked form. He still had the red slash marks upon his flesh waiting to be completely healed, along with some new cuts, bruises, nail marks and bite marks. His legs were sore and stiff. He laid his head back down and hissed as he turned on his side, facing away from Mary. He had thought about getting up but the aches in his body made him think otherwise. He decided to go back to sleep.

Mary stirred and sat upright in the bed and started looking around. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, she turned and looked at Peter who lay with his back turned to her. Multiple scratches marred the skin on his back, along with some bruises; her eyes grew wide and her mouth agape, then as if on cue all of her scratches started to burn.

She looked down on herself and saw that she sported scratches, bruises, bite marks, and brush burns of her own. She stood and put her arm on her shoulder and ran her fingers over a long scratch, she ran her fingers over her sides and her lower back and felt brush burn and scratches as well.

"Oh my." She started to walk and noticed bruises on her toned thighs from being squeezed and fondled. She grabbed her shirt and put it on, buttoning her buttons she walked over to Peter's side of the bed.

"Peter get up." She called as she straightened out her shirt. Peter groaned and kept his eyes closed.

"Its late, we have to bathe then head over to the camp, everyone should be awake by now." She said as she walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, then the door swung all the way open and slammed against the wall.

Mary jumped and gasped as she looked at the figure that stood in the doorway. She could not see its face because the sunlight was beaming behind it.

Mary's eyes adjusted to see that it was Wendy!

Mary gasped and ran over. Wendy had an awful look on her face, one arm still outstretched and resting on the door, the other behind her back.

Mary was speechless, Peter was fast asleep with the sun in his face, and his body began to heal as he slept.

Wendy lowered her arm and as she did, she morphed into Arizael, who had a scornful look on her face.

"Who are you?" Mary breathed, with one hand over her chest trying to keep calm.

Arizael's green eyes went into angry slits; her mouth twisted in hate as she removed her hand from behind her back, rotated her fist and opened it.

"Guilt incarnate." She hissed through barred teeth then blew the black dust into Mary's face. Mary coughed and staggered backwards. Arizael turned and blew some over to Peter and it dusted over his face. He turned on his back, scrunched up his face and coughed as well. Arizael smiled and disappeared.

Mary looked around and was instantly consumed with grief and awareness for what they had done. "Oh no…" Memories of Wendy, George, John and Michael flooded her mind and she remembered why she was in Neverland.

"Oh no..no no no no…" Mary breathed as she did a 360 degree turn, and then looked at Peter.

Peter sat upright in the bed, his brows furrowed as he looked to his left and right, sorrow consumed him as he remembered last nights events.

"Oh man…" Peter breathed as he scratched his head.

Mary panicked. "I need some clothes Peter, s-so I can take a bath." Mary stammered, desperately wanting to wash the evidence of their sin off her body.

"Look in that trunk, there are some of Tigerlily's clothes, when you put them on, you'll be young again."

Mary rushed over to the trunk and fumbled through some clothes until she found a matching outfit. She snatched the bottles of soap and shampoo that were sitting on a shelf that was mounted into the wall, and rushed over to the door.

"I-I'm going to the lake to bathe, I will meet you at the Indian camp." She blurted, her body shaking.

Peter was still sitting in the bed with the covers draped over his hips, a lost look upon his face. He nodded and she quickly retreated.

Peter felt really bad for what he had done; he didn't know what to do with himself. He hunched forward and rested his face in one hand; the other arm lay across his legs holding on to his elbow. He sat for a few moments deep in thought, trying to answer the question "why."

He rose from the bed, slipped his pants back on, walked out on to the balcony and rested his hands on it. Arizael was standing out there across from him with her arms folded. Peter didn't see her because he kept his gaze forward looking amongst the trees.

"Deep in thought?" Arizael asked and Peter jumped and turned his head towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, his eyes furrowed as he gripped the wooden banister.

Arizael pursed her lips in disappointment and shook her head in disapproval "You really are a pathetic little dog."

Peter glared.

"How could you sleep with Wendy's mother? That's low."

"Stay out of my business." Peter rasped as he took a few steps back and leaned on the side of the doorway, crossing his arms.

"How could I? I mean, you two were so loud last night." Arizael chuckled. "I don't like Wendy because she stands in my way, but in her defense, she deserves better. She doesn't deserve scum like you." Arizael spat.

Hearing her words made Peter angry, he quickly reached out and curled his hand in a choking motion from where he stood and Arizael began to choke.

Peters face was twisted with anger, his eyes in slits and his teeth barred as he squeezed harder and lifted her into the air.

Arizael made choking sounds as she reached for her neck, her body hung suspended several feet in the air. "Your….powers…are no match for mine!" Arizael rasped then quickly threw blue bolts at Peter, slamming him into the doorway but he held on to her.

She shocked him again but he still didn't let go, she lifted her other hand and began to choke him.

"Your…just an amateur." She squeezed harder and with the same hand she shot more powerful bolts at him, red bolts flew from her arm and went directly into his chest.

Peter cried out and covered his chest as he bent over slightly. He released his hold on her, and she released him. Peter's body slammed against the side of the doorway as he leaned his head back panting and looking at her.

"Your no match for me, your power is not strong enough. Maybe instead of f—king and partying all the time, you should be practicing, to make yourself stronger." Arizael criticized. "Your such a whore."

"I am not!" Peter retorted like a child and retreated back to his position on the railing to soak up the sun.

"You think it was just Wendy's mother? Don't you remember that night with me? In the club?"

Peter's mouth dropped as he turned his head to her, then disbelief graced his features and he shook his head side to side. "N-No, I don't, I would never…."

"You don't remember anything because you were drunk. But that's no excuse. You came to the club with Wendy and your gang, but you and Nibs, on the same floor, were all over a group of girls, and they were all over you. That's when I saw you."

"No no no, I don't know what you're talking about." Peter said in denial.

"You don't remember these breasts, I'm sure your tongue does." She said as she squished her breasts together, they almost fell out of her shirt.

Peters gaze fell on her breasts then back up to her face and his mouth hung open. He had a stupid look on his face.

Arizael smiled, flashing her pearly whites and tilted her head to the side. "And do you remember…we had sex….it was short lived….but we-had-sex nonetheless. And you felt sooooo good to me. That same night, in the VIP room…..and Wendy was right downstairs…..you f—king man whore…."

Peter shut his mouth and all of the emotion was ripped from his face.

"Before you even dare say….No..I didn't make you do a thing…I just sat on top of you and it was all you baby. You were just drunk, but as I said...that's no excuse."

"You are not Nibs, and Wendy is not Layla, what a shame.." She finished and just stared at him with a smirk and a smart alec look on her face, knowing there was no way he could refute her words.

She reached behind her and her hand was filled with that black substance, she quickly advanced on Peter, reached behind him and smushed it all in the back of his head, her fingers entwined in his hair, and everything went into slow motion.

_Peter's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped as his head went back, his pupils slowly constricted down to little dots. Arizael kept her hand in the back of his head as she side stepped next to him as he rocked back on his heels. Black streaks came from Peter's hairline and went over his temples to the corner of his eyes and over his cheeks. She let go and he fell flat on his back, (thump)._

Time went back to normal and she started to laugh, she crouched beside him and looked into his face. He lay there helpless, panting, grunting and twitching. She pulled out a jar of the black tar substance and scooped some of it out and held a handful of it in Peter's face.

"No, dont." Peter said weakly as his eyes grew wide then went into painful slits and his breathing accelerated. She held her fist over him and moved it over his chest. She let a drop fall from her fist and on to his chest.

Peter hissed as his body contracted, his head jerked to the side from the pain and his leg kicked out.

"What the f—k is that sh-t?!" Peter askead through is teeth, his tone high as he twisted, he could barely move.

"I am so good." Arizael smiled, "I should be a scientist." She said as she smeared more of it down the front of his body, His body curled slightly like he was going to do a crunch. He writhed and grunted then quickly rolled over to try to get away. She smeared some down his spine while he was on his side and his back arched. "Ahhh!" Peter screamed as his blood boiled and because of it, his veins raised all over his body.

She then rolled up his pant legs and smeared some on his legs. "Your going to be late, how are you going to explain that to Wendy?" Arizael teased.

She whispered into his ear. "You know, I could take you right now, but I find the upcoming events to be quite…entertaining. You better tell her today, or I will…and I'll have a field day with it." She teased then disappeared, leaving Peter laying on the porch trembling in pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the Indian camp, everyone had regrouped and was sitting down at the table having lunch, it is like 1:30 in the afternoon!

Mary came walking up from the forest, she was young once again, she wore a white embroidered tunic will long bell sleeves, along with a long white skirt, making sure to cover up. She pulled at the neckline of the tunic to make sure the hickies on her neck were covered; she also wore her hair parted in the middle and made sure it cascaded along her neck for additional coverage.

"Mother?" Wendy called and stood. They embraced each other and Mary took a seat in front of her. "They told me that you came, oh my mother, you're so beautiful and young."

"Thank you dear. I came because you were sick, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great, but I barely remember the things I was told." Wendy said then looked around.

"Where's Peter?"

"He's not here?" Mary asked, her hands trembling as she looked around.

"I was told you were the last to be seen with him."

"Oh well, I don't know, we talked for a while and he took me to a tree house and said I could stay there for the night, then he left. I woke and took a bath in the lake and came straight here." Mary lied.

Nibs looked at Mary through the corner of his eye and quickly picked up on her nervousness. He began to assume things in his mind as he continued to stuff his face. No one else worried about where Peter was so thankfully Mary wasn't drilled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter laboriously crawled into the tree house and made his way to the refrigerator, the tar like substance burning his skin.

He stuck his fingers in the ridges of the refrigerator door and pulled it open. With great effort he slammed his hand in the refrigerator tipping over a pitcher of water.

The water fell on the back of his head and washed the substance off of him. He pushed himself up with is hands and leaned into the fridge and dumped another pitcher of water over his body and tossed the pitcher; he grabbed another and poured it down his back and over his legs. He dropped the pitcher and sat panting, wherever the substance connected with his skin, it was left red and burnt, like sunburn. He angrily flew out of the tree house and straight to the lake and dove in. Once he washed himself thoroughly he walked out of the lake and observed his skin.

It was still red and flaming, when he ran his fingers over the redness, it felt like someone had threw hot sand on him. He grimaced then flew off, naked, with great speed to the underground home, he dropped down the chute and zipped into his room and stopped as soon as he entered the threshold. Air and dust rushed in behind him blowing his hair and his curtains around.

He turned and walked over to the mirror that hung over a dresser and looked at his appearance. He turned to the front and the back to survey the damage.

He stood and ran his fingers over his chest to heal his burning skin and it was like a great pain exploded in his head. He immediately screamed and ceased, slamming his fists down on the dresser, he stood with his head down panting and mad as all hell.

"_What'd that Witch do to me?"_

Without turning his body, he angrily threw his arm behind him and opened his hand; the jar of aloe flew from a wooden table that sat next to his bed, and into his hand. He slammed it on the dresser, opened it and smeared it all over his body and his hair.

Dressed in a white pair of Indian pants and a white sleeveless shirt, to cover up his skin, he darted out of the home and to the Indian camp.

Wendy and John spent time talking to their mother and in-between, they wondered where Peter was.

Peter's white boots slammed into the ground and he angrily walked over to the darlings. He straightened himself and cracked a false smile. "Hello." He greeted, his eyes quickly washed over them.

"Hello Peter." Wendy greeted and threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around. Peter closed his eyes and sucked up the pain and irritation, he was hot and annoyed because his skin still bothered him and she was now pressed up on it.

Peter pulled her off of him, "Hey." He smiled quickly and kissed her cheek. Wendy looked at him oddly for a second then brushed it off.

"Where have you been?" Wendy asked. Mary's eyes were everywhere else in an effort to avoid looking at Peter and Wendy.

"Sleeping." Peter blurted then turned his attention to Mary. "Are you ready to go Mary?"

"Yes." Mary said quickly, she then turned to Wendy. "Its time for me to go dear, I need to check up on your father and everything else back home…you know…." Mary nodded, unable to look at Wendy for one minute longer Mary embraced her.

"Hey Peter!" Slightly called as he walked up with Jess. Peter turned to look at him then quickly turned to John.

"John, will you please take your mother home. Slightly, Jess, will you go with him?" Peter asked.

"Sure, we'll go, when?"

"Now." Peter said shortly then leaned in and kissed Mary on her cheek.

"_Goobye_." He said quickly and walked off.

Everyone exchanged looks and to end this awkward moment Mary grabbed for John. "Shall we dear? Your fathers waiting.."

"Alright mother." John said and Wendy said her last goodbyes and they all lifted off the ground save for Wendy.

Peter was walking and Nibs intercepted him. "Where you goin buuudy?" Nibs smiled as he hopped and skipped with is hands behind his back.

"To take a walk." Peter said shortly and stepped around him and kept going.

"What happen Peter?" Nibs dropped the false act.

"What do you mean?" Peter rasped shortly.

"Where were you and why are you acting like a a?

"How am I acting like an a?" Peter whined and kept walking.

"Answer the first question." Nibs pushed.

Nibs ran around Peter and stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "You were with her weren't you.." Nibs asked seriously, his hazel eyes beaming in to Peter's greens.

Peter looked at him, his face blank, and then his eyes looked past Nibs. "I don't know what you're talking about." Peter breathed.

"Peter!" Wendy called as she was trying to catch up. "Wait!"

Peter was saved by the bell….kinda…

Nibs returned the blank expression then walked off. Peter turned towards Wendy and tried to crack a smile but it kept falling.

"Where you going?" Wendy asked, out of breath.

"Um…what do you want to do today?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

"Well…I don't know.." Wendy fiddled with her dress, she wore a simple brown Indian summer dress and embroidered flip flops.

"Do you want to go fishing?"

"Sure." Wendy smiled. "I want to apologize for what happened yesterday, I don't remember it all, but I just want to say-"

"It's ok." Peter interjected and took her by the hand, and they flew off to go fishing.

They caught lots of fish but the conversation was awkward. Peter tried to keep his mind and the conversation on fishing and the weather, to make sure Wendy never had the chance to question him about anything.

Wendy picked up on his strange attitude but decided she'd deal with it later.

Peter gathered up all the fish. "I'm going to take this back home and get it in the fridge, will you get some lemons? He asked so he could get away from her, he knew picking lemons would take her a little bit, thus giving him time to clear his mind.

"Sure." Wendy said and grabbed a large piece of cloth, as she turned she said "see you.." but he was already gone. "later." Wendy said into the air then made her way to the lemon tree's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter had gone to the home and put the fish into the fridge and washed up in the sink. He turned and saw Nibs standing in the door way.

"We need to talk." Nibs said.

"I know we do." Peter said and they both went to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy had quickly picked a bunch of lemons along with some neverfruits and started back to the house.

"Psst."

Wendy stopped and looked around "Who's there?"

"Its me." Arizael said as she came out from behind a tree and stood in front of Wendy.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked with all the courage she had, she was really afraid of Arizael but did her best to hide it.

"Don't worry, I just want to give you a bit of information, that's all." She assured. "Peter has done something horrible, and he's hiding it from you. I just thought you should know."

"What did he do?" Wendy asked, curious.

"Just know that I saw him… go ask him yourself….now." Arizael informed as she stepped aside Wendy and walked off.

Wonderment and curiosity crossed Wendy's beautiful face, she reinforced her grip on her bag of fruits and flew to the underground home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So….what happened?" Nibs asked, as he walked behind Peter.

Peter quickly turned and almost bumped into Nibs, his face in shock and regret. "I slept with Wendy's mother." He whispered in Nibs face.

Nibs gasped. "What? Man that's pimp….but…" Nibs pursed his pretty lips; the excitement escaped his features and was replaced with a reprimanding face. "That's low, even for me, that's low.

Peters face fell and he looked down, then he began to pace the room, Nibs paced around as well.

"What made you do that? Wendy's mother…how could you, why, how?"

"Well, we got to talking and she looked so young and beautiful, just like she never left…"

"Oh." Nibs said with recollection and understanding.

(After all, they were lovers, and she had lived here for three years.)

"I guess we just got lost in the past..but then…I aged her. I can't lie, I wanted her the moment I first saw her again at her house." Peter admitted. "And then…."

"Yea man, but…Wendy is not a Layla, you can't just sleep around on her like that…you gotta tell her." Nibs reasoned his eyebrows up in the air.

"No! I mean, I guess I should…I can't, I don't know." Peter answered.

"I thought you loved her."

"I do, but…I'm not ready to settle down like that yet. I don't want to loose her, I'd die if I lost her-"

"Then you either tell her how you feel, or suck it up an commit to her, but there's no way…you-you _gotta_ tell Wendy. Nibs said as he put his hand on Peters shoulder and looked him in his face.

"Tell me what?" Wendy asked from her position in the doorway, both of the boys froze. Nibs face snapped in her direction and his lips parted. Peter whipped around and looked at her.

Nibs cleared his throat. "I think I'll be going now, maybe I'll take everybody hunting." Nibs said as he patted Peter on his shoulder. "You two need to talk." Then he walked past Wendy and out of the room.

"What do we need to talk about Peter?" Wendy asked as she came closer, her hands behind her back.

Peter turned away and put his hands behind his back and fumbled with his fingers, he was anxious and was not ready to have this conversation.

Peter exhaled. "Well….I don't know ….how else to say this but….so I'm just gonna say it…" Peter said softly then turned to her. Green eyes met sky blue…

"I think we should…just..be friends…" Peter said, keeping his eyes on her.

Wendy blinked, anger and suspicion immediately consumed her and her lips started to tremble, her face was angry.

When she moved her lips to articulate the words, she showed her teeth "Why are you telling me this _now_?" It was obvious to Peter that she was angry.

Peter looked down and slowly walked around her. "Because….I…I thought I was ready…but…I'm not."

"What are you saying, stop speaking in this ridiculous code and spit it out!" Wendy snapped. _"He's done something horrible and he's hiding it from you." _Arizaels words ran through Wendy's mind.

"Remember…when I told you your mother stayed with me, here in Neverland for a real long time?" Peter asked.

"So!"

Peter took in a deep breath and looked into Wendy's angry eyes, she suck her head out and raised her eyebrows and shook her head in a "well?" type of fashion. He quickly withdrew and started pacing, then he stopped and she got back in his face.

"Bringing your mother back here……" Peter sighed and figured he'd just go on and say it. "I slept with your mother." Peter blurted.

A whimper of shock slipped past Wendy's lips as she clutched her stomach. The words was like a low blow, she quickly turned away from him and felt like she was going to vomit. She started to cry and sniffle….

Peter stood there, his lips pursed and his eyebrows upward as he held back the notion to cry. His face softened and he tilted his head to the side a bit, and looked down with his eyes.

Wendy sniffled and did what any other girl would do. She immediately spun around and, using momentum, struck Peter hard in the face. The force of Wendy's blow sent him crashing to the floor; she knocked the taste out of his mouth.

Peter lay on his side on the floor and moved to get up but….

"You slept with my mother?!" Wendy cried out in fury and delivered a sharp blow to his stomach with her foot(WHAM!).

Peter grunted, his supporting arm buckled and his body slumped. Wendy immediate lashed out again…..

"How could you, _**kick**_ did you even think about my father? _**Kick**_My mother?! _**Kick**_ you slept with my mother you dog! _**Kick**__._ "I hate you!" _**kick.**_

"Ahhh!" Peter cried, his stomach screaming, he coughed and curled up into a ball. Wendy walked off and started pacing and crying. "I thought you loved me!" She cried.

Peter painfully got himself upright and sat back on his heels panting. He figured he deserved it and if she wanted to take her anger out on him in this way he would allow it.

"I do love you, and I'm so sorry." Peter panted but kept his gaze ahead.

Wendy flew over to him "LIAR!" and slapped him hard across the face, almost knocking him over and he saw a flash before his eyes. He kept his head to the side.

"Were you sorry while you were doing it? You're so selfish, all you think about is Peter Peter Peter!" She towered over him screaming, he kept his head facing the other way.

She bent down, grabbed his chin and roughly turned his face towards her. She looked into his face and was utterly disgusted and he dropped his gaze.

"No you look at me!" Wendy screamed and slapped the other side of his face, (CRACK!)

"Emm." Peter grunted and pursed his lips, he had a flaming hand mark across his face, blood started to trickle down the corner of his mouth. Who would have thought allowing yourself to get hit without having adrenaline running through you would hurt so badly.

"You _will_ give me the dignity and respect by looking at me!"

He slowly returned his head forward and looked up into her face; sorrow was evident in his face.

"You are a pathetic, sorry excuse for a boy. Disloyal and uncaring, devoid of all decency! Everything Hook has ever told me about you is true, you cannot love! For you don't feel! How could you love me yet treat me this way! And do this despicable atrocious thing with _my mother_! Hook tried to show me who you really are, but I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt!"

Peter's eyes welled up and his lips quivered a bit but he kept them pressed tight together. Then he finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt.."

"**SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!!" **Wendy exploded in outrage, her body jerked and her fists balled up so tight her knuckes turned white. She took a few breaths to calm herself down and pushed the hair out of her face.

"You are just a _boy_…incomplete, self-absorbed….egotistical! Wendy took in a deep breath and said. "I'd rather go off with Hook, who _is_ a man, with maturity! He may be corrupt but I bet.. I bet if I told him I wanted to be with him, he'd treat me better than you could ever have!"

Peter blinked a few times and more tears fell from his eyes, his breathing picked up and his body trembled. These words tore through Peter and tears continued to fall from his eyes but he held his gaze up to her face.

She turned on her heel and took one step; she was so furious and heartbroken. Her head was turned in the other direction, and she stood off to his side. "Couldn't it have been someone else….someone else?! She cried, with her hands up, the tears still running uncontrollably down her cheeks. "Anyone Peter? But it had to be my mother?! How can I face her again?! But you don't care!"

She turned and looked at him again sheer rage covered her features. She quickly drew her leg back and kicked him in his stomach with all her might, catching him off guard and knocking the wind out of him.

**(POW!) I HATE YOU PETER F—KING PAN!!**

Peter fell forward onto his hands and coughed up blood, the pain shot through his body like lightening, so intense it made his vision blur. His lips curled back as he clenched his teeth from the pain.

Wendy stormed off and was about to leave.

"Wendy!" Peter croaked and panted, as he reached one arm out to her, he was still bent over on his knees. He turned his head to her and begged. "Please…_pant, pant, _don't leave me!"

She turned back to him and stormed over and kicked him hard in his face. He fell on his back and turned away from her. She retreated and grabbed his sword from its sheath that was laying along side the wall and twirled the heavy thing. She was strong enough to hold a real sword now, and she walked over to him. He turned on his back to have the blade resting right under his chin. He tilted his head back as he rested on his elbows and looked into her crying face.

"I should kill you…sniffle….how can I make you feel the pain I am feeling right now? You broke my heart!" She said sadly then she pressed the blade firmly to his neck, he tilted his head back more and inched backwards until his back was against the wall.

Peter's face scrunched up and he whimpered a bit then sucked it up. "I'm….sorry Wendy that I am this way….I never had….when I first came here, it was just me and the fairies….then the Indians….I grew up among the fairies, I was raised by fairies….and they _are_ selfish…" Peter said his voice wavering.

Wendy withdrew the blade from his throat and he tried to get up but she pressed the tip against his chest and he froze.

"Wendy…" Peter swallowed and sniffled. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt you…when you first left me I moved on, but I never forgot about you. Then, when you called me to your room, I thought I was ready to settle down…I guess I never took the time to consider what it would be like…I'm so sorry." Peter cried and sniffled.

"You don't know how to settle down, because you run around with Nibs. He runs around and sleeps with everything and anything that has two legs. I cannot forgive you right now.." Wendy said and then stepped backwards and replaced the sword. She moved around the room collecting her things and placing them along the wall in front of the door.

Peter sat against the wall, his body screaming out in pain but he just sat. "Wha…what are-"

Wendy stopped and turned to him "Where do we go from here Peter? Surely you don't think I'm going to stay in this house! Have your boys build me my own underground house so that I may have a place to lay my head! I will be in the tree house upstairs, don't come near me!" She spat then she bent over and picked up her personals and walked out of the room.

**So whadda ya think? Can you feel their pain? Here is a part of the next chapter. As we decend down this steep hill. This is not edited..and I wrote it before I wrote this chapter, so some of Wendy's words will be changed.. **

**They are at a fair on Monday Island, not Small Monday Island...and everybody is here..this is what WEndy says after Peter finally tells her he's ready to be with her...damn..**

"_I love you Peter." Wendy replied with trembling lips and glassy eyes. She put both of her hands on his cheeks and his lips pouted a bit. She closed her eyes as she pressed her plump red lips against his and held them there for a moment; Peter slowly closed his eyes as well. Wendy broke the kiss a bit, their lips so close but barely touching. She sniffled as their lips connected again, Peter opened his eyes and stared at her and watched the tears seep out of her closed lids_.

_Their lips were still firmly pressed together as she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, his lips parted to allow entry. She gave him a very mournful kiss; for there was no pleasure to be had. They broke the kiss and Peter held on to her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, his hands overlapped each other and rested on her lower back. A shiver ran through his body as he looked into her watery eyes. "Why…why did that kiss just feel like goodbye?" Peter asked, his voice barely audible and full of worry._

_Wendy let out a deep sigh, her eyes dropped down to his chest and back up to his face. "Because it is goodbye." She breathed, her voice waivering. Her lip quivered and her face scrunched up like she was about to break but she straighten it back again._

_Hearing those words was like a low blow to Peter, the brighness of his green eyes slowly grew dim and the wind began to pick up. Not so much at a pace that would alarm anyone, but strong gusts of wind were apparent here and there. The clouds slowly began to accumulate. _

_Peter just stared at her, he didn't even know how to reply to that._

_Wendy cleared her throat as she loosened her arms that was around his neck, they slid and her hands clung to his shoulders as they still stood embracing._

_Wendy opened her mouth to speak, she had to break eye contact with Peter because it broke her very heart and tore at her soul to have to say what she was about to say…."Ive had…..such….a…wonderful time….here…..with you….I thought….it would be forever……sniffle…..I now realize……it…cannot….this life….you…live…is not for me…." Wendy got choked up and paused. Peter was frozen in place and could not speak, her words was like a million knives piercing his body. Emptiness slowly started to consume him as his heart began to crack._

_Wendy shivered and dropped her hands and took a step back, Peters arms were still around her, his expression blank. She removed his arms and they fell limp to his sides as she created some space between them._

_She fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt and looked to her right and to her left, she couldn't bare to look into his face._

"_I w-want……..to go home……I want to be with my parents…….I….I….I w-w-want t- t- to grow up, I wish to marry, and have children of my own some day." Wendy stammered between snot and tears. "Please….take me home."_

_She finished as she figured she should at least give him the respect and look Peter in his face as she tore his heart right out of his chest._

_Peter took in a sharp breath as their eyes stayed on each other; his eyelids were laden with tears that refused to fall. The wind picked up heavily and started blowing things over, the temperature dropped. Peter tried to control his emotions because he didn't want anyone running over to him asking "are you alright?" 90 million times._

"_I want to go home..right now…" Wendy finished, agony and ruination consumed her for she knew Peter's downfall was imminent. She had no idea what Arizael had planned for her lover. The fact that she could not communicate this to him grieved her tremendously, the fact that she had to break a promise and lie wreaked havoc on her mind. _

"…………_.." Peter failed to respond, his eyes averted past her. She looked away and quickly retreated._

_Peter's eyes snapped in her direction but the rest of his body was frozen stiff. The wind blew in his hair and a single tear streamed from his eye, down his cheek and hung at his chin, waiting to drip off._

_Arizael stood by watching, staring into Peter's sorrowful face. "Yes Yes, let the grief consume you, let it break you….let it drive you mad! And I will be right there, to pick up the pieces." Arizael thought to herself._

_Peter's brows furrowed and straighten and furrowed and curved up a bit as his face was in a grieving state, his lips pursed and trembled, then his face went blank. He furrowed his brows again as he turned his head to the side and down and let out a small whimper, sucked it up and his face went blank once more. _

_His fingers fumbled along the belt that hung lazily from his hips and grabbed his Pan pipes and ran off. He ran into the darkness of the forest and sat on a big rock, drawing his knees in close to his chest, he began to play. Arizael followed him and stood by watching._

_Peter played a beautiful tune, but it was fast and furious. He played hard as tears freely fell from his now dark eyes. The wind picked up and he continued to play and play as he tried to soothe himself._

"_Oh, so you turn to your pipes for comfort…how interesting." Arizael said to her self as she continued to watch._

_Peter stopped playing and started rocking back and forth and sobbed for a second then choked it up. He bit his bottom lip as he had a sad frowning look upon his features. He looked to his left and right and began playing again, and it began to rain._


	28. Heartbroken

**Chapter 28 Heartbroken**

**This is a sad Chapter, as we decend the steep hill... Oh I forgot to mention, Peter forgot all about Alec, as he is a forgetful boy. Peter doesnt really go looking for anyone unless he wants you specifically. He doesnt set rules so if you dont come home at night, he doesnt care...Hook is in Arizaels lair getting stronger and stronger...**

"You don't know how to settle down, because you run around with Nibs. He runs around and sleeps with everything and anything that has two legs. I cannot forgive you right now.." Wendy said and then stepped backwards and replaced the sword. She moved around the room collecting her things and placing them along the wall in front of the door.

Peter sat against the wall, his body screaming out in pain but he just sat. "Wha…what are-"

Wendy stopped and turned to him "Where do we go from here Peter? Surely you don't think I'm going to stay in this house! Have your boys build me my own underground house so that I may have a place to lay my head! I will be in the tree house upstairs, don't come near me!" She spat then she bent over and picked up her personals and walked out of the room.

Peter sat alone in his room, unable to get up from his spot on the floor. The side effects of that black substance rendered him ineffective in healing himself. He fell into a fitful slumber against the wall, and a few hours passed.

Nibs came walking into the dark room and struck a match, he reached in the drawer for a new candle and lit it. Walking around the room he lit the others and saw Peter sleeping on the floor.

Nibs sat in front of him and shook his shoulders gently. "Wake up." He said softly as he put his hand against Peters bruised cheek. Peter's eyes fluttered and he stared into Nibs face.

"What happened to you?"

Peter had a painful look on his face. "I told her about what happened and this was her reaction. She wants to move out; we have to build her an underground home of her own."

"Wow….why are you still beat up though?"

"I ran into Arizael and she did something to me". Peter pulled up his shirt and showed Nibs the burns. "I can't heal this, not now anyway, she smeared some goop on me…and in my head and on my back..I…I cant heal at all."

"When will she stop, we have to find a way to get rid of the B—h." Nibs spat angrily. "Let me do it." Nibs said and he put his hand on Peter's chest and behind his head, Peter put his arm on Nibs shoulder and they sat. Little white balls of energy emitted from Nibs and went into Peter; the balls ran all over his body and in his hair leaving fresh skin behind.

"There." Nibs withdrew and extended a hand. Peter took it and Nibs pulled him to his feet. "Lets get this house built then have some drinks at the beach. I'm not about to let you sulk in misery."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys and girls got to building Wendy's new home; which was really an extension of the underground home. There was a long hallway that connected her home to theirs. Everyone, including Peter helped and made her a kitchen, two bedrooms, a dining room and a lounge area. They got some furniture and furs from the Indians. Slightly drew designs for her refrigerator, sink and stove. John planed the electrical wiring; the twins built her a wooden bed and covered it with cushions and furs and the girls did the finishing touches.

"Ok, it's all done; we will just have to make the appliances tomorrow." Slightly said and everyone cheered.

"Its time to get Wendy." Jess said as she fluffed a pillow. Layla and Jess walked off to get Wendy. Peter flew up a chute that they made for Wendy's house and retreated. He took another route into his den and went into his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh this is just wonderful!" Wendy cheered after she observed their handiwork. "Thank you all so much. How about I cook you all a big dinner in thanks for your hard work?"

"That sounds good to me!" Slightly cheered and everyone else chimed in.

Wendy went straightway into cooking; she was in Peter's den because they've not built her kitchen appliances yet. The girls were helping her and chattering here and there, making sure not to mention anything about Peter.

While the food was cooking Wendy and Layla came out of the kitchen to set the table. Peter had walked out of his room at the same time. He was in the main area with his back turned, sliding his sword into the sheath attached to the back of his holster.

Wendy and Layla felt very awkward for they didn't expect to see him at that time. Which was silly, after all they _were_ in _his _den, but given the previous circumstances it was difficult to find something to say.

Layla and Wendy set the plates down, "Hi Peter." Layla greeted and Peter looked at her over his shoulder.

"Hi." Peter said shortly.

Wendy kept her head down as she was arranging the silverware and took a peek at Peter through her hair.

Peter didn't even look at or acknowledge Wendy, he walked over and grabbed his fishing pole, a water skin and threw a small bag over his back.

Layla walked across the room to where Peter was. "Goin fishin?"

"Ya."

"Why? When we have food cooking here?" Layla asked.

Peter puffed.

Wendy continued setting the table, and looked across the room at Peter. "Thanks for helping build my new house." Wendy spoke up from her position at the head of the table, her voice dry.

Peter's face was blank as he walked and stood right under the chute. Wendy's eyes quickly washed over his form; he was dirty but perfectly healthy, his body showing no signs of her abuse.

He pursed his lips in a "yeah right" fashion, slowly bowed with one hand out to the side and closed his eyes. He stood upright, opened his eyes, and was gone in a blink; leaves and dust blew upward in his wake.

An hour and a half later dinner was served in Peter's absence. Wendy sat and ate with a bittersweet feeling, secretly wondering where Peter had gone to.

Peter had gone fishing alone, and then retreated to his secret place on the mountain top overlooking Neverland. He made himself a fire and grilled his fish along with some pears on a stick. He ate his dinner and then bathed. He came back to his secret place and flew up into the tree house he had built there long ago.

Two days had passed and no one had heard or seen Peter. Everyone had just returned from a day at the beach. They had bathed in the lake and met at the underground home.

Nibs was in his room looking in the mirror as he combed his hair up in the middle of his head like a Mohawk, when Wendy walked in.

"Hey Nibs…."

"Hey."

"Um….its been two days and well….have you seen Peter?" Wendy stammered as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No." Nibs answered in an uninterested tone.

"Arent you worried." Wendy pushed.

"Nah, he goes off like this when he wants to be alone. When he wants to see us, he'll come around again." Nibs said as he continued to style his hair.

Wendy started to get irritated. "Yes, but, after everything that's happened, with Arizael and all, aren't you worried about him? Where is he?"

"I'd know if he was in trouble."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Nibs answered as he smoothed his hair down the sides and the back of his head with some pomade.

Wendy stood close behind him and off to the side a bit and looked at him through the mirror. "Well, when your finished getting all dolled up, can you try to find him?" Wendy asked infuriated at his nonchalant attitude.

Nibs cut his eyes at her as he ran his pomade slathered fingers through the hair that stood up in the middle of his head, and huffed. He looked at her through the mirror and their eyes met. He turned and wiped his hands on a towel and leaned on the dresser.

"Fine." Nibs huffed and rolled his eyes then closed them. A few seconds later he opened them. "He doesn't want to be found." Nibs concluded flatly, shrugging his shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Wendy asked, her brows furrowed.

Nibs turned his head towards her, his eyebrows raised and his face soft. "He went somewhere where I can't find him, he does that sometimes." Nibs finished softly.

Wendy sighed, worry evident on her features.

Nibs turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." He breathed as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a friendly embrace.

Wendy whimpered. "Tell me…why did he…sleep with my mother?" I mean, why would he do that?"

Nibs sighed. "Didn't you have this conversation with him already?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Wendy asked sadly.

"Just….understand that he…he is selfish, childish…but a good person. Be patient with him, he's used to always having his way and well, not having to live by…rules." "I don't know, I can't explain, the last thing I want to do is put words in his mouth. Let him come to you when he is ready. If you go looking for him, he's probably going to keep hiding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night Peter came creeping back into the underground home and went into his room. He walked around the room lighting candles and when they were all lit, he turned and saw Wendy standing by the doorway.

Her presence startled him and he flinched, he quickly put his hands on his hips and stared at her from across the room.

She silently walked deeper into his room and stopped at the side of his bed. He was on the other side of the bed close to the wall. He relaxed a bit and undid his holster, took it off, and placed it on the floor.

"Peter where have you been?" She asked softly.

Peter quickly put up his guard. "Why? You told me not to come near you, now you question my whereabouts?" He asked rudely as he walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back.

Wendy just stood there, her expression soft.

Peter floated in the air and took off his boots and socks. "Why are _you _here? I hope it's not to hit me again because that was a one time deal." He puffed as he threw his socks and boots in a corner.

"No Peter, I take no joy in that. I just…I….I was worried something happened to you; you've been gone a long time."

Peter stood and slit his eyes rudely "Again….why do you care?"

"Peter you don't have to be so rude, I still love you. Even if you don't feel the same way. I just don't want us to become enemies." Wendy reasoned.

Peter plopped down on his bed and swung his legs on it. "I went away to think…..and now I'm tired." He finished as he pulled the covers over him and laid down.

"What did you think about?" Wendy asked, still standing on the other side of his bed.

Peter folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Get in the bed." He simply commanded and Wendy awkwardly pulled the covers back, slid in and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

She wanted to make up with him but didn't know how to go about it. Peter's mixed signals confused her, because it was he who broke up with her, and now this.

Peter sat upright, waived his arm in an arc and all the candles blew out. He laid back down at his position all the way on the other side of the huge bed, and fell asleep. Wendy soon followed and slid into a fitful slumber.

Later on in the middle of the night, or better yet the wee morning hours, Peter rolled over to her and spooned up behind her. Wendy woke and was alarmed by his close proximity. She scrunched up her face. _"If he thinks for one minute…" _She thought to herself_._

Peter wrapped his arm possessively around her waist and pulled her into him, he snuggled his face in her neck and pressed his body close to hers. "I love you too." Peter responded from her comment earlier. Wendy relaxed and they went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Peter woke before Wendy and quickly retreated. He wanted to make up with her as well, but he didn't know how to go about it. He loved her deeply and while he was away, all he thought about was Wendy. He contemplated on what would happen if he never made up with her again. Could he go on hoping from girl to girl? What would if feel like to see Wendy happy with someone else, or worse, hoping from boy to boy? Would being with Wendy and only Wendy for an eternity be so bad?

He compared her to all the other girls he had and came to the conclusion that there was no comparison. He had to have Wendy, deep down he felt that they were meant to be.

However, he wasn't ready to share this information with her so he withdrew before she woke.

Peter woke up to an empty house, everyone had woke up early and went on an "adventure" with the Indians. Peter laid down on the furs in the main area and turned on Layla's portable DVD player and popped in a movie.

Wendy woke and crept out of Peter's room to see him laying on the floor. She silently glided over to the table and grabbed a basket and flew up the chute.

Peter being completely aware of her presence peeked at her through the corner of his eye and saw her feet fly up the chute. He continued to lay there and watch the movie, dipping in and out of sleep.

Wendy flew around the forests of Neverland trying to sort things out in her mind. She tried to figure out what, if anything was she going to say to Peter after the awkwardness of last night.

Wendy wound up setting down in a fruit field and decided she would gather some fruit for the house.

Wendy gathered up the front of her blue summer dress and bent over to pick some strawberries; she placed them into her basket and stood upright. To her horror she stood nose to nose with Arizael. Wendy gasped, dropped her basket and recoiled.

Arizael had such an evil look upon her cocoa face, her brown hair flapping in the breeze. She wore a black dress that clung to her curves and her hands were on her hips.

"Listen to me girl and listen to me well." She breathed with authority.

Wendy froze in her place horror stricken.

"You will tell Peter that you don't love him anymore and you want to go home…back to London."

"NO!" Wendy quickly interjected. "I will not leave so you can take him! I know you want him, you can't have him!"

"At what cost are you willing to bear for your defiance? Your mother? Your father? Maybe your brothers? Michael, all the way in Florida, he won't even see me coming." Arizael smiled. "Yes, I know exactly where he is."

"No, you can't hurt them; they've done nothing to you!" Wendy pleaded.

"Tell Peter to take you home, and never to return for you…tell him that you want to grow up. Say what you need to, but you better convince him that you don't want him in your life anymore!"

Wendy's lips trembled and her eyes welled up with tears, she covered her face with her hands. "I can't..I can't" Wendy wailed.

Arizael was devoid of sympathy, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You will, or I will inflict a horrible painful death upon your mother…Mary, George, John, Michael, Nibs, Toodles, Layla, the twins….all of the lost boys and girls." She threatened and Wendy's mouth dropped as little crying sounds emitted from her mouth.

Arizael placed her hands on her hips; a sly smile crept over her face. "And I will make you watch, and you will have to look Peter in his crying face and tell him why they were slain! It will be because of your selfishness!" Arizael spat in a deadly tone.

Wendy stood balling and sobbing, too choked up to protest.

Arizael got in her face and gripped her cheeks tight, making her lips pout. "You know I can do it, and you know I _will_ do it…let him go…he's mine." Arizael whispered firmly into Wendy's face. She released her and backed away.

"Oh, and don't try anything stupid, like telling Peter, I will be watching your every move from this point on. My eyes will be everywhere. And don't think yall can hide, I already know where your sweet little underground home is. Tell Peter, or anyone and I will swiftly retaliate……You have until tonight." She said as she disappeared.

Wendy fell to her knees in defeat, crock-a-dile tears streamed from her thickly lashed eyes and down her slightly tanned cheeks. She cried so hard she lost control of her breathing and began wheezing and trembling. After a few moments she got herself together, straightening out her clothes and running her fingers through her long tresses.

She grabbed the empty basket and flew towards the underground home, stopping at the lake to wash her tear stained face.

Back at the underground home everyone had returned and was blabbering excitedly about the Monday Island fair when Wendy flew in.

Peter was sitting in his chair being bombarded by everyone…..

"Are you going to the fair Peter?"

"It's tonight!"

"It's going to be so much fun!"

"Everyone's gonna be there!"

"I'm gonna eat lots of funnel cakes!"

Peter smiled and spoke up. "Of course I'll go; all of Neverland will be there. What would a party be like without _me_?"

Everyone cheered, Peters eyes looked past everyone and fell on Wendy, who stood by the table aimlessly.

Peter hovered out of his chair and did a front flip in the air over everyone and landed next to Wendy. Everyone kept chattering in the background, some ran off to find something to wear etc.

"Where you been?" Peter asked softly. Wendy didn't answer; she just kept her head down, her brunette tresses cascading over her face.

Peter looked down at the basket she was holding and noticed there was no fruit in it. "Where's the fruit?" He asked as he lifted her wrist up, the basket dangling from her fingers.

"I thought about picking them, but I changed my mind. I decided to sit and think awhile." Wendy said quietly as she kept her head down.

Peter pursed his lips, knowing immediately that something wasn't right. He gently gathered her hair and pushed it behind her back so he could see the side of her face.

Wendy sniffled and he tilted her chin so he could look in her face. "Wendy."

Wendy kept her eyes down and away from him, refusing to look him in his face. Sorrow immediately clutched her stomach, while desperation consumed her.

Peter ran his dirty fingers over her cheeks. "You've been crying…what's wrong? What were you thinking about?"

"My thoughts are my own Peter." Wendy said softly. Peter removed his fingertips from her face and let his arms drop by his sides.

Peter was taken aback by her response and was offended. "O…kay…Peter sighed, and then smiled.

He gripped her by her shoulders "I know something that would cheer you up! Come to the fair with me tonight, if you don't, you'll be left here all by yourself because everyone else is going." Peter said happily, but Wendy did not share in it.

Peter's happiness fell and he whined. "Aw Wendy, what's wrong now?"

Wendy smiled a fake smile and glanced at him for a second. "I'll go to the fair with you, where's breakfast, I'm starved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remainder of the day was spent in leisure in preparation for the fair, which was an all nighter. For the duration of the day Wendy was very distant to everyone and barely made conversation. It was finally time to go to the fair.

Peter dressed up in his normal leaf attire with a green wifebeater. Wendy was dressed in a white halter, a pair of jean shorts and sandals.

The fair was just like any fair on Earth, it had the same rides, all the lights, the same foods….everything. They all rode the rides and had a great time, save for Wendy. Peter ignored her because he didn't want her to spoil his fun. Plus he was through asking her if she was alright and getting no answer.

Later on after filling themselves up with yummy fatty sugary foods, they walked off alone and Peter finally got the courage to tell her what was on his mind.

"Wendy?" Peter spoke up breaking the silence as they walked side by side.

"Yes Peter?" Wendy answered as she studied the ground.

"I was thinking…about a lot of things the past few days…I thought about what it would be like to loose you." "It hurts me to see you cry, and it hurts to think of you….leaving…and …..thinking about it makes it hard for me to breathe."

Despair clenched Wendy's throat and her mouth opened and closed, her eyes became glassy but she kept her gaze ahead.

"I know I am selfish and all and I…well….what I'm trying to say is… I want to be with you and only you. There is no one else like you Wendy, and I'm sorry for putting you through so much." Peter stopped talking and walked in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I want you to be with me…..forever, and I will be with you forever…and always." Peter said softly, his face serious.

Wendy slowly raised her eyes to his and she felt her heart break.

"Wendy…" Peter grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, his eyebrows went up, his face looked more vulnerable than ever. "I can't breathe without you…tell me you feel the same…" Peter breathed as he looked Wendy in her glassy eyes.

Wendy ripped her gaze away from his and abruptly turned her head; she took in a deep breath and sobbed a bit. Everything within her screamed for her not to do what she was about to do. _"There has to be another way!"_ A voice pleaded within her.

Peter's lips cracked a quick uncertain smile then it dropped, his eyes roamed her face as he wondered if those were sobs of joy or what.

Wendy's eyes fell on a dark figure standing afar near a tent. It stepped into the light to reveal Arizael, sneering and pointing to an invisible watch.

Wendy's breath caught in her throat as she turned her head back towards Peter.

"I love you Peter." Wendy replied with trembling lips and glassy eyes. She put both of her hands on his cheeks and his lips pouted a bit.

She closed her eyes as she pressed her plump red lips against his and held them there for a moment; Peter slowly closed his eyes as well. Wendy broke the kiss a bit, their lips so close but barely touching. She sniffled as their lips connected again; Peter opened his eyes and stared at her as he watched the tears seep out of her closed lids.

Their lips were still firmly pressed together as she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, his lips parted to allow entry.

Wendy gave Peter a very mournful kiss; for there was no pleasure to be had. They broke the kiss and Peter held on to her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, his hands overlapped each other and rested on her lower back.

A shiver ran through his body as he looked into her watery eyes.

"Why…why did that kiss…. just feel like goodbye?" Peter asked his voice barely audible and full of worry.

Wendy let out a deep sigh, her eyes dropped down to his chest and back up to his face. "Because it is goodbye." She breathed her voice wavering. Her lip quivered and her face scrunched up like she was about to break but she straightened it back again.

Hearing those words was like a low blow to Peter, the brightness of his green eyes slowly grew dim and the wind began to pick up. Not so much at a pace that would alarm anyone, but strong gusts of wind was apparent here and there. The clouds slowly began to accumulate.

Peter just stared at her emotionless; he didn't even know how to reply to that.

Wendy cleared her throat as she loosened her arms that were around his neck, they slid and her hands clung to his shoulders as they still stood embracing.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak and had to break eye contact with Peter, because it broke her very heart and tore at her soul to have to say what she was about to say…

"I've had…..such….a…wonderful time….here…..with you….despite our bad times. I thought….it would be forever……_sniffle_…..I now realize……it…cannot….this life….you…live…is not for me…." Wendy got choked up and paused.

Peter was frozen in place and could not speak, her words was like a million knives piercing his body. Emptiness slowly started to consume him as his heart began to crack.

Wendy shivered and dropped her hands and took a step back, Peters arms were still around her, his expression blank. She removed his arms and they fell limp to his sides as she created some space between them.

She fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt and looked to her right and to her left; looking into his face was unbearable

"I w-want……..to go home……I want to be with my parents…….I….I….I w-w-want t- t- to grow up, I wish to marry, and have children of my own some day." Wendy stammered between snot and tears. "Please….take me home."

She finished, and then figured she should at least give him the respect and look Peter in his face as she tore his heart right out of his chest.

Peter took in a sharp breath as their eyes stayed on each other; his eyelids were laden with tears that refused to fall. The wind picked up heavily and started blowing things over, the temperature dropped. Peter tried to control his emotions because he didn't want anyone running over to him asking "are you alright?" 90 million times.

"I want to go home..right now…" Wendy finished, agony and ruination consumed her for she knew Peter's downfall was imminent.

She had no idea what Arizael had planned for her lover. Breaking her promise and lying once more, wreaked havoc on her mind. And not being able to warn Peter of his impending danger grieved her tremendously.

"………….." Peter failed to respond and his eyes averted past her. She looked away and quickly retreated.

Peter's eyes snapped in her direction but the rest of his body was frozen stiff. The wind blew in his hair and a single tear streamed from his eye, down his cheek and hung at his chin, waiting to drip off.

Arizael stood by watching, staring into Peter's sorrowful face. _"Yes, let the grief consume you until you grow weak….and I'll be right there, to rip you apart_." Arizael smiled in triumph. _"You'll never escape what I have planned for you; you won't even see it coming."_ Arizael snickered inwardly as her mouth curled in delight.

Peter's brows furrowed and straightened then furrowed and curved up a bit as his face was in a grieving state, his lips pursed and trembled, and then his face went blank. He furrowed his brows again as he turned his head to the side and down and let out a small whimper, sucked it up and his face went blank once more.

His fingers fumbled along the belt that hung lazily from his hips and grabbed his Pan pipes and ran off. He ran into the darkness of the forest and sat on a big rock, drawing his knees in close to his chest, he began to play. Arizael followed him and stood by watching.

Peter played a beautiful tune, but it was fast and furious. He played hard as tears freely fell from his now dark eyes. The wind picked up and he continued to play and play as he tried to soothe himself.

"_Oh, so you turn to your pipes for comfort…how interesting." _Arizael said to her self as she continued to watch.

Peter stopped playing and started rocking back and forth and sobbed for a second then choked it up. He bit his bottom lip as he had a sad frowning look upon his features. He looked to his left and right and began playing again, and it began to rain.

The lost boys and girls crowded around each other yacking and laughing until they noticed the foul weather. The temperature had dropped and it started to downpour, they and turned their heads to the right and left looking for Peter.

"Let me find him." Chief said as he was among the crowd as well, he turned and walked away.

Somehow Chief knew exactly where Peter was, and made his way over to him.

"There you are." Chief greeted. "What's wrong with Chief Flying Eagle?"

Peter stopped playing his pipes and stood atop the rock. The tears that streamed down his cheeks blended in with the rain, his hair plastered to his head.

Wendy had run off into a tent to release her distress, Arizael came running in after her.

"Very good child, you did very well, but there's still more." Arizael purred from the entrance.

Wendy quickly turned around. "What more do you want Witch?!"

Arizael sneered. "Your departure ofcourse..get someone to take you home…NOW!" Arizael demanded and Wendy quickly exited the tent.

Wendy saw Slightly standing off in the distance and ran over to him.

"Slightly, I need you to take me home…" Wendy pulled on his arm and started walking backwards with thim.

"Why? Where's Peter?" Slightly objected.

"I don't know, please..take me home now!"

Slightly's eyebrows went up and his face was in shock, his dirty blonde hair plastered across his forehead.

"Oh…okay, if you say so, but I don't understand why you want to sit in there all by yourself-"

Wendy cut him off. "Take me home…to London."

"_Gasp,_ does Peter know? Is that why its storming?"

"Yes, now if you would please…"

"Cant you wait till the rain stops?" Slightly whined.

"Get Tink to help us, but I need to go." Wendy demanded.

Slightly put his hands up in defeat. "Ok, let me tell Jess where I'm gong…and get John to come with me."

Wendy shook her head quickly and waited.

Slightly got John and Jess, collected Wendy and the three of them took off for London with Tink hollering.

Nibs stood looking up at them, the rain beating on his face flattening his hair. He figured Wendy had left because of what Peter did to her. He turned and made his way to Peter.

"Wendy decided to go back to London. She told me she wants to grow up and have a husband…and….and children!" Peter cried.

"No, that's a lie. Wendy is meant for you, I know it and I feel it. The stars say so as well." Chief countered.

Peter jumped down from the rock, his tone was loud and wavering, between tears he spoke…"Then why is this happening?"

"Someone must be behind this, it doesn't make sense for her to be happy one day, then cut you off the next!" Chief reasoned.

Nibs came running over and put his arm around Peter's shoulder, not saying a word.

Peter put his head down and stood defeated.

"_She couldn't forgive me."_ He said to himself.

"You must go to her and find out who's or what's making her do this."

"How do you know? How do you know she just doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Peter retorted, his voice watery.

"Because it doesn't make sense!" Chief hollered.

The rain suddenly stopped.

"Maybe Arizael is behind this…" Nibs suggested. "You should go. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Peter said. Nibs released him and Peter flew off.

The fair shut down because when Peter broke the barrier of Neverland, winter quickly came upon them and everything froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy ignored everyones questions as to why she suddenly decided to leave and when she would return. As soon as Wendy's mansion came into view she turned and said her goodbyes to Slightly, John and Jess, she reached her window and pushed it open.

Upon entering her room she was surprised to see that everything was boxed up, a note on her dresser caught her eye. She walked over to it, the note said that they were moving to Florida...the date the move would occur had not yet come. That meant her parents were still in London. It was about 6am on Earth, on a Monday morning, the sun was just rising.

"They must be at Aunt's." Wendy said to herself as she walked over to her bedroom door, opened it and stood over the balcony.

"Mother? Father?" Wendy called but was answered with silence. "Yes, they must be at Aunt's." She said to herself again then walked over to her dresser, and picked up the cell phone that was lying next to the note.

"Wendy." Peter croaked from his position on the window sill.

Wendy spun around surprised, not expecting to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave Wendy? I want the truth." Peter asked.

"I told you the truth." Wendy blurted as she looked down and started to dial on her cell phone.

Peter flew over to her in a blink and snatched the cell phone. "Well I don't believe it, who is making you lie?" Peter rasped, they were nose to nose.

Wendy's eyes welled up with tears and her mouth was moving but she hadn't the words to say.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me." Peter demanded as he tossed the phone.

"I….I…I do love you Peter, I never said I didn't." Wendy stammered softly, she began to get lost in his dark eyes.

"Then why are you doing this, tell me…" Peter pleaded. "Is it Arizael? If so, you don't have to fear her.." Peter assured as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her breath caught in her throat and her mouth opened again.

Peter immediately shoved his tongue between her parted plump lips and kissed her possessively. Wendy relaxed in his arms and thought about telling him everything when suddenly, a prickling feeling came over her entire body. Her eyes snapped open; she broke the kiss and embraced Peter.

Looking over his shoulder she saw Arizael standing in the corner seething with a knife in her hand. She shook her head and started slashing at the air with her knife.

Wendy sobbed, pulled away from Peter and pushed him back.

"Leave Peter, its time for you to go."

"What? Why? No, your coming with me." Peter cried and pulled her hand. Wendy snatched away and turned her back on him.

"Wendy, talk to me…are you…still mad?" Peter asked with his hands out., his face pleading.

His words gave her an idea and she decided to use that.

"Yes Peter…..I haven't forgiven you yet, and I don't think I ever will." Wendy croaked, her voice faltering. "Get out….and don't ever come back…" Wendy said with her back turned and her head low.

Peter's face scrunched up and he started to silently cry, tears streamed down his cheeks and he sniffled like a little boy. He walked backwards to her window and stood on the sill. He looked away into the sun then back at her.

She turned and looked at him. They both stared at each other from across the room, minute after minute passed. Wendy cried uncontrollably at times and at others she just covered her mouth and sobbed. Peter stood at her window and just let the tears flow, his face full of pain but he kept his eyes on her.

They both continued to stare at each other and many moments went by. Wendy's sobbs were audible, and Peters, inaudible but his face was a wreck. The tears on his face glistened from the sunlight and his eyes were so dark they looked black.

Tinkerbell was sitting in a crack in the wall listening and tears fell from her tiny eyes for her beloved Peter. Noticing that there were no more words to be spoken she flew in and landed on Peters shoulder. She dusted him and made him light as a feather, for she knew he couldn't fly.

Dread filled Wendy's heart for she knew that this may be the last time she looked upon Peters face again. He turned slowly and with Tinkerbell's assistance, he darted away in a flash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Indian encampment…..

Nibs sat by the fire in the tent with the Chief, Tigerlily, and John smoking some pipes and grimly awaiting Peter's return. Slightly had gone home to watch over everyone elsein Peter and Nibs absence.

Peter arrived and flew straight to the Indian camp, his brown boots slammed into the ground and he stomped over to the Chief's tent.

"He's here." Nibs said sadly. "And its still cold…"

Everyone exited the tent and stood right outside it.

"Is there anything else your stars have to tell me?" Peter asked angrily as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"She's not returned…what did she say?" Chief answered.

Peter tried to be strong but he just broke, he barred his teeth and turned around grabbing his hair.

Nibs moved but was held back by Tigerlily's arm. She went to Peter instead and put her arms around him but he shrugged her off.

"Come sit with me." Tigerlily said warmly and grabbed him by the elbow, Peter quickly wiped his tears with his other hand and followed. She walked him over to a table and they both sat. Peter turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

"She left me Lily…." Peter said softly as he was now able to control himself.

John, Chief and Nibs silenly padded over to the table and sat across from them.

"She wouldent tell me anything when we took her home. I don't understand what would make her so upset to just…leave." John spoke up.

Peter loosened his grip on Tigerlily and removed his face from her neck and just looked at John, debating on weather he should tell him or not.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Chief pressed, knowing by the look on Peter's face, he had something to say.

Peter released Tigerliliy and stood, fury burned in him.

"No..but is there anything else you'd like to tell me? You didn't see this happeneing? I thought your supposed to know everything!" Peter bellowed and the wind picked up.

Everyone else stood as the winds quickly intensified, tents started blowing over etc. Peter paced, his brows turned up as he returned to his crying state.

Chief had a shocked look on his face. "Something is amiss I tell you! I know you two are meant to be, the stars-"

Peter cut him off, looked up into the dark sky, screamed and cried. "I defy your stars!" Peter wailed. "And the strange things you worship!" Peter stared into the Chiefs face and continued. "They know nothing! They don't even speak! What does a rock have to tell me, or the dirt or the sand! Does your boots talk to you too!" Peter ridiculed, his voice sobbing and cracking as tears streamed from his face.

Chief was greatly angered and Nibs ran over to Peter, embraced him and whispered in his ear "Shut your mouth!" Nibs reproved harshly. "You're out of line; don't disrespect him in your anger."

Peter looked down and Nibs let go.

"Father" Tigerlily said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Chief put his hand up and was going to reprimand Peter but decided not to.

"Listen to me." Chief said as he walked up to Peter. "This has got to be Arizael's doing, and if it is, she's very clever. Collect yourself and put this aside for now. You must become stronger, I fear she's after you and right now none of us can stand against her." Chief informed with authority, his face full of worry. "Same for you Nibs. We have been idle and deceived by the false peace we've experienced these past moons, while she's grown stronger."

Everyone stood in silence.

"He's right, I mean, where's Hook, Ive not seen or heard of him, or the pirates its been dead as a door knob." Tigerlily pointed.

"Be here when the sun rises tomorrow, and your conditioning will begin." Chief said to Peter and Nibs.

Peter and Nibs retreated to the underground home, everyone was already asleep. Nibs went to his room and Peter walked into his.

The icy tendrils of anguish devoured Peter and his head hung low as he entered his dark room. He rummaged around his dresser and found a book of matches. Suddenly the candles all along the wall lit themselves, Peter barely lifted his head, his eyes slowly rolled in their sockets upward to reveal Arizael standing in the corner.

Peter stood staring at her through his eyebrows and hair...he dropped the book of matches.

Hope u liked. Next chapter...I was going to add a snippet but my daughter is pulling on me. But you can count on it, next chapter will be crazy, please review.


	29. Stripped

**CHAPTER 29: Stripped**

"Wendy, talk to me…are you…still mad?" Peter asked with his hands out., his face pleading.

"Yes Peter…..I haven't forgiven you yet, and I don't think I ever will." Wendy croaked, her voice faltering. "Get out….and don't ever come back…" Wendy said with her back turned and her head low.

Peter's face scrunched up and he started to silently cry, tears streamed down his cheeks and he sniffled like a little boy. He walked backwards to her window and stood on the sill. He looked away into the sun then back at her.

She turned and looked at him. They both stared at each other from across the room, minute after minute passed. Wendy cried uncontrollably at times and at others she just covered her mouth and sobbed. Peter stood at her window and just let the tears flow, his face full of pain but he kept his eyes on her.

They both continued to stare at each other and many moments went by. Wendy's sobbs were audible, and Peters, inaudible but his face was a wreck. The tears on his face glistened from the sunlight and his eyes were so dark they looked black.

Tinkerbell was sitting in a crack in the wall listening and tears fell from her tiny eyes for her beloved Peter. Noticing that there were no more words to be spoken she flew in and landed on Peters shoulder. She dusted him and made him light as a feather, for she knew he couldn't fly.

Dread filled Wendy's heart for she knew that this may be the last time she looked upon Peters face again, and time slowed down..

Peters thickly lashed eyelids closed slowly over his dark eyes as he turned away slowly, the wind caressing tendrils of his hair and with Tinkerbell's assistance; he darted away in a flash, a gust of wind pulled Wendy towards the empty window in their wake. Wendy stumbled as she regained her footing and blinked a few times in shock, she couldent believe how fast they flew.

Wendy stood at the window looking up to the sky but there was no sight of them. She wrapped her arms around herself and wept.

Mary had come into the house and noticed Wendy's bedroom door was open.

"Wendy?" Mary called. "Wendy?" She called again as she jogged up the steps.

Wendy turned towards her door. "Here mother." She answered and Mary walked in the door. "My darling….why are you here? "I mean, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, but…" Mary stopped as she noticed Wendy's head was hung low as she sat on the window sill.

Mary quickly ran to her and stopped in front of her. "Wendy, what's wrong dear?" Mary asked softly as she lifted Wendy's chin. She brushed Wendy's hair out of her face and behind her ear so she could see her face.

"Why are you crying?" Mary asked but got no answer, Wendy kept her eyes low. "Where's Peter?"

"He's gone back to Neverland."

Mary licked her lips and stood patiently waiting for Wendy to continue.

"We got in an argument and well….you know how stubborn he can get. But I'm sure he will be back….in the mean time, I get to spend time with you." Wendy explained.

Not wanting to pry Mary accepted her excuse and thought nothing out of the ordinary, she knew Peter could be harshly cruel at times.

Wendy figured its best to keep her mind occupied and her body busy, for there was nothing she could do about Peter.

"So, when is the move?" Wendy asked, breaking the silence.

"Move?" Mary asked in a daze.

"To Florida, I found a note that said we were moving, and my room is all boxed up."

"Oh yes dear, your father and I are thinking about selling the mansion, but we are going to buy another in Florida. Our plane leaves tomorrow so we can go house hunting….would you like to come dear?"

"I don't know mother, I have to think about it. How long will you be there?"

"How ever long it takes, maybe three weeks?" Mary answered.

Wendy sighed, she wasn't ready to leave London, what if Peter came back and she wasn't there?

"I'll think about it, but most likely not." Wendy answered.

Mary sighed and straightened out her summer dress. "Ok…well I'm going downstairs Ive got some paperwork to do, if you come down I'll fix you breakfast.

"I'll be there, let me wash up first mother."

Mary walked out of the room and closed the door. Wendy walked over to a box that said "clothes" she pulled the off of it and pulled out some clean undergarments and a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

She walked over to her bed and plopped down on the mattress and stared off. She pulled off her white halter top and pressed it to her nose. She took in the scent of Neverland and Peter, for it was embedded in the fabric. She ran the shirt over her cheeks nose and lips savoring Peter's scent, for he was all over her at the fair, hugging and kissing her. As she continued to rub the shirt against her face memories rushed in…

_(At the fair…)_

"_I want you to be with me…..forever, and I will be with you forever…and always." Peter said softly, his face serious._

_Peter grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, his eyebrows went up, his face looked more vulnerable than ever. "I can't breathe without you…tell me you feel the same…" Peter breathed._

Wendy laid back on the bed with the shirt resting on her face and her memories took her to her very first time….

"_Your so beautiful Wendy….are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, and then started to plant kisses on her neck._

"_Yes Peter", she answered looking nervous_.

_He stopped and then looked her in the eye. "Have you…….done…this before?" He asked_

"_No…..never." She whispered._

_He rested on top of her and began to trace her lips with his finger; he raised his finger and traced the bridge of her nose, then went off and caressed her cheek, his fingers trailed along her jaw line and then over her parted lips once more._

_Wendy watched as Peter's green eyes washed over her face, admiring her beauty as they talked. His face was soft and full of love and admiration._

"_Never?...So how do you know your ready?" He asked looking her in the eye._

"_I want you Peter….. I always have, ever since I met you. I want __all__ of you……a kiss is just not enough." She answered and she began to fidget when she felt him between her legs. She then pulled down his sweat pants to reveal his firm round bum. He kicked off the rest of his pants._

Wendy's memories ended horribly, the images of her in the fruit field with Arizael came to mind…

"_At what cost are you willing to bear for your defiance?"………….._

_Arizael placed her hands on her hips; a sly smile crept over her face. "And I will make you watch, and you will have to look Peter in his crying face and tell him why they were slain! It will be because of your selfishness!" Arizael spat in a deadly tone._

"Ahh!" Wendy cried out in angst as she jumped out of bed horror filled. She grabbed up her clothes and stormed out of the room and down to the bathroom to take a bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Neverland, at the Indian encampment Peter had thrown a fit…

Everyone else stood as the winds quickly intensified, tents started blowing over etc. Peter paced, his brows turned up as he returned to his crying state.

Chief had a shocked look on his face. "Something is amiss I tell you! I know you two are meant to be, the stars-"

Peter cut him off, looked up into the dark sky, screamed and cried. "I defy your stars!" Peter wailed. "And the strange things you worship!" Peter stared into the Chiefs face and continued. "They know nothing! They don't even speak! What does a rock have to tell me, or the dirt or the sand! Does your boots talk to you too?!" Peter ridiculed, his voice sobbing and cracking as tears streamed from his face.

"Listen to me." Chief said with authority as he walked up to Peter. "This has got to be Arizael's doing, and if it is, she's very clever. Collect yourself and put this aside for now."

Chief placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You must become stronger, I fear she's after you and right now none of us can stand against her." Chief informed firmly, his face full of worry. "Same for you Nibs. We have been idle and deceived by the false peace we've experienced these past moons, while she's grown stronger."

Everyone stood in silence.

"He's right, I mean, where's Hook? I've not seen or heard of him, or the pirates it's been dead as a door nail here." Tigerlily pointed.

"Be here when the sun rises tomorrow, and your conditioning will begin." Chief said to Peter and Nibs. "You must learn to control your power instead of it controlling and draining you."

Peter and Nibs retreated to the underground home and everyone was already asleep, for it was very late. Nibs went to his room and Peter walked into his.

The icy tendrils of anguish devoured Peter and his head hung low as he entered his dark room. He rummaged around his dresser and found a book of matches. Suddenly the candles all along the wall lit themselves, Peter barely lifted his head, his eyes slowly rolled in their sockets upward to reveal Arizael standing in the corner across the room.

Peter stood staring at her through his eyebrows and hair...he dropped the book of matches.

"Helloo Peeettteeeeeeer" Arizael greeted coolly and immediately black tentacles quickly extended from her body and slivered rapidly over to him. Peter stood his ground and they quickly took hold of him.

With furrowed brows and pursed lips he turned his head to see one wrap itself around his wrist, then around his other wrist, neck, waist and ankles, she began to pull.

Peter sneered; his eyes went ablaze of green then dilated, until only a flaming ring of green could be seen.

He flexed his muscles and strained to keep himself back, his boots dragging along the dirt covered floor in Arizael's direction.

Arizael sneered "Come to me…your not strong enough to defy me boy." And she continued to pull and Peter's body slid a few inches further.

Peter barred his teeth in effort to stand his ground. He opened his hands and his sai's flew out of his boots and quickly sliced away at the tentacles, freeing him. They dropped to the floor and melted. Simultaenously Arizael ran up and along the wall at Peter and came down on him throwing heavy blows.

Peter put up his hands and blocked her powerful blows, _Pow- Pow- Pow- Pow. _Arizael hit him hard and quick with her fists but Peter kept his hands up, the force of her blows making his booted feet slide backwards in the dirt.

Peter quickly spun and roundhoused her as hard as he could, the back of his heel crashing against her face.

_(Whoosh--Pow!) _

"Ahh!" Arizael cried from the impact, blood flying out of her mouth. "Son of a…I just came to talk!" Arizael yelled.

"No you didn't!" Peter accused as he bounced like a boxer with his fists up protecting his face.

"Have it your way!" Arizael retorted as she stuck her hand out and froze Peter's door way to ensure they would not be interrupted.

She then ran up to him and hit him with a swift right and left but her fists fell on his forearms. She swung again and he ducked under it and when he came up, his foot connected with her in a _flash_… a four hit combo with one leg: twice in her face, gut then face again.

"Ack!" Arizael grunted and stumbled backwards seeing stars. Peter not waiting kicked her feet out from under her and she fell. He bounced away from her as she quickly flipped upright and grimaced.

She came at him again and swung a hard right, Peter bent over backwards dodging it, his hair flying in her wake. He then twisted and ducked under another blow _(whoosh)_ and spun away from yet another, that last one missed him by a hair. Arizael was getting faster.

She fought aggressively with great speed and strength. However, each punch and kick she threw Peter smacked them away, and then he kicked her really hard in her stomach, the impact sending her flying backwards and into a wall.

Peter wrung his hands out to rid himself of the throbbing pain from blocking her powerful blows.

Her strength rivaled Hooks even Sam's artificial brawn.

She ran at him again and he dropped to the floor and sweep kicked her, she fell on her bum, hollered in frustration and quickly got up to her feet. Peter laughed and kicked them out from under her again.

Then his smile dropped from his face and he ran straight up to her and fists started flying as they both slugged each other repeatedly. They fell to the ground and started scrapping, Peter reined supreme as Arizael had no experience in this way of dirty fighting.

He beat her until she lie immobile and stunned…bloody, dirty and bruised. Peter back flipped off of her and landed on all fours like a cat about to attack.

He stood upright and arrogantly placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

His face turned sour. "Now _get out!"_ Peter barked in a raspy angry tone.

Arizael got up on all fours and coughed up blood. "I'm not done with you yet" All of her physical damages healed up and she leapt at him like a cat.

Peter dropped to the floor and rolled forward right under her and on to his feet. He turned towards her with his hands on his hips, his face straight.

Arizael was determined to take him down; she attacked and moved just as fast as Peter, her blows hard and heavy, but still missed. The heavy impact of her blows would always push Peter back a few inches as he blocked, the blows still took from him but it was better than a direct hit.

Peter's arms started to ache and decided to duck and dodge but she got even faster, to the point where he would dodge one blow, only to run into another and inevitably have to block it.

With her new speed Peter dodged one punch but didn't see the other, she hit Peter with a hard left hook.

**(Wham!),** the impact was so great he saw stars, his body twisted to the left and he almost fell over as he staggered to regain his footing.

Arizael quickly ran around him and grabbed him from behind; he fell into her then regained his footing and violently threw his head back, busting her nose.

She released him as her nose healed up and he quickly turned to elbow her in the face. She caught the elbow, ducked under it and grabbed him by the throat, and latched on to the back of his pants with her other hand.

She lifted him up with little effort and choke slammed him on his back.

_**(Wham!)**__ A cloud of dirt and dust puffed up from the floor…_

Peter's eyes were shut tight and mouth was open but nothing came out . He quickly snapped out of it kicked his legs up towards his chest hitting her in the face twice (crack- crack), she released her hold on his neck and fell backwards.

Peter flipped upright, took a few steps backwards and started bouncing up and down again.

"I grow tired of this!" Arizael spat.

"Then get out!" Peter retorted smartly and with anger.

Arizael shot a bolt at him, he dodged it by quickly stepping aside and she was already in his face.

His eyebrows went up in shock and he blinked and swiftly bought his fist down on her but she caught it at the wrist and instantaneously ripped energy from his body.

White light shot from Peter into Arizael, Peter's body jerked towards her from the force, she held him up by his wrist. "Ahh!" Peter screamed, it felt like someone ripped tape off of his body as if he was getting a wax. Peter's eyes rolled back as he almost fainted and his knees buckled as his body fell limp for a second.

Arizael kept hold of his wrist and yanked him up by it and with her other hand she quickly clutched his stomach, ripping a third of his energy directly from the crystal that was in him. Green light shot out from Peter's belly and into her hand, up her arm and into her upper body and she smiled fiercely.

Peter shrilled and ripped himself away, landing flat on his back; he quickly shot a bolt at her slamming her against the wall, wiping that smile off her face.

"What the f—k's it gonna take?!' Arizael screamed and staggered upright from her position across the room.

Peter's rolled on his side and clutched his stomach; his face was twisted with pain. A raised vein appeared down the middle of his forehead as that pain he just felt was excruciatingly intense, one that he never wanted to feel again.

She raised her hand again but he quickly shot her with another bolt and kept it up, scrambling her. He kept the shots coming as he stood upright.

Nibs was in his room on the other side of the underground home, asleep in his bed snuggled with Layla when he suddenly awoke. Nibs quickly looked around; he felt something was wrong… he could sense it in the air.

Nibs quickly approached Peter's doorway to find a thick ice wall blocking it. He quickly slammed his flaming fist into it and the wall shattered. He entered the room and turn saw Peter shocking Arizael.

Nibs barred his teeth and snapped his head to the right, without hesitation he threw out an arm and joined in, shocking her with bolts of his own.

Arizael started to lift from the ground and both of the boys used both hands and intensified her electrocution, but she wouldn't retreat.

Nibs eyes were open wide his face determined and livid, his eyes went into a hazel blaze and slowly dilated. He rotated his wrists so his knuckles faced each other while still electrocuting her and started to pull his hands apart, with that her chest split open down the middle and began to slowly separate.

Arizael shrilled as she absorbed the punishment they inflicted upon her but had a trick up her sleeve. She had a parasite in her hand and shot a thick red bolt at Nibs and it hit him fiercely in his lower belly, the force knocked his feet from under him and he fell on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nibs shrilled, as the parasite merged with his crystal and the infection quickly dispersed.

The sound caught in his throat as he writhed, grunted and dug his fingers into the dirt floor. Little lumps could be seen running around right under his skin, and they suddenly dissipated deep in his insides until they couldn't be seen.

"Nibs!!" Peter screamed releasing Arizael and ran over to Nibs flaccid body and turned him on his back. "Nibs!" Peter cried as he put his hand behind Nibs head to support it and sat him up.

Peter smacked his cheeks in an effort to revive him but to no avail, Nibs eyes just kept fluttering.

Arizael's chest closed up and she panted fiercely, she staggered and towered over Peter.

"I will ask you nicely one time and one time only…take my hand." Arizael extended her hand to Peter. "Swear you allegiance to me, and willingly give me the shards. Or I will make Nibs suffer."

Peter bared her no regard, he pursed his lips and kept his eyes on Nibs face.

"Very well!" Arizael spat and she extended her hands in a claw like fashion, and shot red bolts directly down at Nibs. Peter saw them coming from the corner of his eye and leaned over Nibs to protect him and the bolts went into Peter's back.

He arched his back in a snap, threw up his arm, and absorbed them with his forearm. He clenched his hand in a fist and rotated his arm at the elbow, and snapped it straight.

A large white orb emitted from his hand with thousands of tiny blades rotating within, it consumed her and blew her back ripping her apart.

Peter returned his gaze to Nibs ignoring her shrills and quickly forgetting about Arizael.

_**Tiny shards of her remains flew out and cut Peter on his neck and arm, they absorbed into him but he didn't feel it, the cuts closed up and she disappeared**__**.**_

Layla came running in and screamed as she saw Nibs was lying limp in Peter's arms. Peter looked down at him and the fear of losing him took his breath away.

Layla dived next to Nibs and took his hand and with the other hand cupped his cheek. "What happened?!" Layla cried.

Peter's mouth opened and closed a few times as he kept his eyes on Nibs face. Nibs thickly lashed eyes rested closed and he lay as if he were dead.

"That b—h! Arizael did this to him." Peter answered, his voice wavering. "TINKERBELLE!" Peter bellowed and everyone jumped out of their sleep.

Slightly came running in, half sleep, one eye open one eye shut. "What are you screaming fo- gasp- what happened?"

"That witch, quick, wake Tink and have her hide this place again, she found us and hurt Nibs." Peter commanded then returned his gaze back to Nibs. "And get everyone back to bed, there's nothing any of you can do." Peter said without regarding Slightly and Slightly silently complied.

Peter picked Nibs up and carried him to his bed and laid him in the middle. Layla and Peter lay on their sides next to him. Peter pulled Nibs eyelids open with his fingers and saw only the whites of his eyes.

"Nibs." Peter croaked and closed his eyes. He placed his hand on Nibs cheek and drew his face close, their foreheads touching as he tried to connect with him, but saw only darkness. Peter's eyes snapped open, then he closed them and tried again.

This time he saw Nibs standing in a dark place some unknown light enabling him to see Nibs with his back turned. Then Peter was pulled towards him and stopped a foot away. Nibs turned his head to the side, his expression blank as he looked at Peter over his shoulder. A brick wall quickly formed from the ground up as Peter was kicked out of Nibs mind.

Peter recoiled; his eyes looked to Layla and fell back on Nibs face as he wondered what he just saw.

Nibs had a very peaceful look upon his face, his thick dark lashes rested against his cheek, his mouth closed. Peter and Layla stared at Nibs face for what seemed like forever, Peter was speechless, but slightly content in the fact that Nibs was still living.

Fear and despair dropped itself in Peter, feeling like a bowling ball in his stomach. "Nibs, please wake up….I cant loose you too…get up." Peter pleaded in Nibs ear, his voice barely audible.

Layla laid down, her head rested on Nibs chest and her arm draped across his middle. She wiggled her fingers to Peter indicating to take her hand. He laid down next to Nibs and held on to Layla's hand and they lay there silently, until their eyelids became heavy and they fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Arizael's lair:

Arizael appeared in the main room of her lair.

"Did you procure the brat?" Hook asked as he lounged in a comfortable chair, his boots resting atop the table as he took a puff from his cigar.

He removed the cigar from his lips and a look of sheer pleasure washed over his handsome features, his black curls shiny as ever, his face vibrant.

"Do you see him?" Arizael retorted angrily.

Hook puffed and smirked. "No, I suppose not." He leisurely took another drag from his cigar. "That bantam whelp overpower you afresh?" Hook taunted.

Arizael rolled her eyes at his insult. "I couldn't take him, he was too strong, even though he's not proficient with his powers, he's gotten stronger. I couldn't bring him down as easily as I thought I could, his resilience and stamina is too great." Arizael complained as she took a seat next to Hook and continued.

"Then his buddy came running to his aid, how he seems to always do that I don't know." Arizael pondered.

"Yes, his endurance is unusual; it exceeds any common man I've ever known. It's unearthly for such a rawboned whelp to posses the ability to withstand such brutality." Hook spat with hate.

"That rogue Nibs always comes running because they have a connection… one that must be severed."

"What do you mean?" Arizael questioned.

"It is a consequence, if one falls ill, the other identifies it and inevitably comes running." Hook explained and Arizael looked at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Just a little something I picked up during my stay with the brats."

Arizael revealed the last installment of her nefarious plot against Peter.

"Well, I think I just severed that connection. However, we have to be clever, and take another route. I've attacked his heart by tearing his Wendy away and even more so now as his dear Nibs is next. We will intensify the damage in this way…Tomorrow, you will go after the boy as Alec, and reveal your true identity in the worst way." She instructed.

"He's just a boy and having three people ripped out of his life in such a way should take a toll on his mind. Thus making it easier for you to wear him down and bring him to the black castle." Arizael informed.

"If for some reason, he is too much, even for you, I have an ace up my sleeve to remedy that. But you must not bring him to the cave while there is still fight left in him, or he will overpower us and escape. Then your head, will I have on a stick!" Arizael threatened.

Hook looked at her like she was insane. "You dare utter idle threats to me? Captain Jas Hook of the Jolly Roger?! The only pirate who Barbeque himself feared?" Hook sat up from his seat and brandished his hook in her face.

"Oh brother." Arizael sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning the three youngsters woke up and Nibs acted like nothing ever happened.

Finally Peter and Layla quit questioning him and they departed to the Indian camp and practiced with the chief all day.

"Very good very good, you two have gotten better. But it will take more than one day to master your abilities. There is so much more you can do." Chief said. "Let us continue."

Nibs was distant and quiet the entire day, it was now late in the afternoon, the sun would be setting in about an hour.

"I don't know Chief, I don't feel so good anymore." Nibs spoke up. "I think I'm gonna be sick, but don't stop cause of me."

"Alright, but be back this time tomorrow if you are feeling any better." Chief said.

"I want to continue, I'm tired of her catching me off guard." Peter said. He and the Chief said their goodbyes to Nibs and continued on.

After bathing in the lake Nibs went to the underground home wearing nothing but a beat up pair of brown shorts. His lanky muscular physique silently walked down the long hallway towards his room, leaving puddles of water behind him.

He aimlessly walked into his room and took in his appearance in the mirror. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him as he looked on.

Nibs dark hair was wet and dripping, his long bangs hung in soaking wet clumps on his forehead. His long eyelashes that circled his hazel eyes were clumped together under his straight dark eyebrows, his pretty mouth hung partially open.

He stepped closer and leaned into the mirror, one hand resting against it as he began to pant. He looked himself in the eyes and knew something was wrong inside, then he heard a voice….

"_Niiiibbbbbbsssss."_

Nibs hazel eyes flashed brick red and he froze as it seemed like he was looking at someone else in the mirror. His reflection began to grimace and glare, Nibs jumped back from the mirror in horror, he then hurled a shoe at it with all his might, shattering the glass. The voice spoke again…

"_Niiiibbbbbssss._ _I'm calling you Nibs, I have an assignment for you. Do not try to resist or you will be driven insane."_

"Shut up! Shut up shut up!" Nibs grabbed his hair and fell to his knees and began to rock back and forth.

"_Niiibbbbssssss."_

Nibs ran under his bed and curled up in a ball.

"_Come to meeeeeeeeeee"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter finished his training and was exhausted, he washed the dirt and sweat off of him in the lake, retreated to the underground home and straight into the kitchen.

The underground home was silent because no one was there; Nibs had gotten out from under his bed and ran off into the forest to get away from the voices in his head.

After Peter stuffed his face depression consumed him and he looked around the empty hideout. He was left all alone with nothing but his thoughts to torment him.

He tried to figure out why Wendy left, was it because of Arizael? Or because she couldn't forgive him? He wondered how she was doing and what he was going to do about this situation, but no solutions came to mind.

He walked over to his chair and sparked up a pipe full of Indian herbs; he raised it to his lips and took a puff. Blowing smoke from his nostrils he sat with a content look upon his face, he thought about smoking himself to oblivion to drown out the pain.

A black blur dropped down from the chute and landed in a crouching position. Black Eagle stood and pulled off his hood to reveal his face.

"Hello Peter." Black Eagle greeted dryly.

Peter just sat in his chair, uncaring that a possible threat stood before him. A smoke cloud hovered around where Peter sat. "What do you want?" Peter asked nonchalantly.

"To give you a friendly warning". Black Eagle said as he took a few steps closer to Peter, his long black cloak caressing his ankles.

Peter sat lazily in his chair and took another puff of his pipe, keeping his eyes on Pan.

Blowing out smoke Peter asked annoyingly. "What is it?" Peter continued to sit and take long drags from the pipe.

Black Eagle stood right in front of Peter and placed his hands on the armrest of his chair. Peter still sat calmly and his eyelids became a bit heavy, he raised his eyebrows in an effort to keep his heavy lids open as his twin stood face to face with him.

Pan snatched the pipe from Peter and tossed it to the floor. "You are in danger." Pan rasped. "Arizael has something horrible planned for you. Merge with me and you can defeat her."

Peter stared at him for a moment, his expression blank as the herb started to take effect slightly. His forest green eyes stared into flaming yellow. Then Peter rudely bust out laughing, breaking the silence.

"Haaa! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Peter took in a deep breath then exhaled; he had an unconvincing look upon his face. "You expect me to believe that crap? Let you merge with me? Your only intentions is killing, I remember what you made me do last time." Peter closed his mouth and had a dumb look upon his face.

"That is not why I've come. You cannot defeat her without me because you're too weak. Her powers have grown exponentially."

"I'm not weak!" Peter interjected childishly as he jerked forward in his chair, their faces nose to nose. Peter slowly sat back in his chair as they both stared at each other with furrowed brows.

"I just kicked her ass last night, I'm sure she's home licking her wounds." Peter boasted.

"Don't think you've won…" Black Eagle warned, he slowly withdrew and looked around. You need to be strong, one day of practice isn't going to cut it. You-will-fall." Black eagle warned through his teeth, then pursed his lips.

"Merge." Black Eagle said forcefully and with authority.

Peter shook his head in denial. "Ive _been_ prac-"

"Liar!" Black Eagle Pan interjected and counted. "Show me."

Peter sat back in his chair in defiance. "I don't have to show you anything." Peter retorted.

Black eagle sucked his teeth as he backed up to the wall, turned and put his hand against it.

The entire wall froze and Peter's eyes opened wide and he gasped.

Black Eagle held up his hand and ice orb of blue energy hovered over it with ice crystals lining the edges, he shot it right past Peter's head and it hit the wall behind him and froze it. Peter quickly turned and looked at the frozen wall.

"Can you do that?" Black Eagle asked arrogantly.

Peter's mouth was agape.

"Well? Can you at least break it?" Black Eagle asked annoyingly as he put out his hands in a questioning gesture.

"Hmph." Peter pursed his lips and stood, and stood and stood, then gave up. "I don't know how."

"That's why you need practice, much more than just one day" Eagle said as he put his hands on his hips. "Now merge with me." He demanded through his teeth.

Peter barred his teeth. "No, you'll make me a killer or something worse." Peter rasped.

"I won't." Black Eagle assured.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but you don't have any other choice. We are divided and must be one."

Peter grew tired of the conversation. "Get out." Peter spat.

"Have it your way, but know this, you cannot trust anyone, especially Nibs and Alec.."

Peter scrunched up his face "I said get out, and don't come back!"

Black Eagle smirked as he pulled his hood on his head; he retreated and flew up the chute.

Peter sat in his chair, his face expressionless as he thought about what Black Eagle said. _"Why can't I trust Nibs?"_ Peter asked himself.

Peter stood and looked at the ice wall. He grabbed a cup and held it in his hand.

"Ice" Peter breathed and the cup froze, he smiled but the ice kept going and it froze his hand started going up his arm.

"Ahh! No, no no!" Peter shook the cup but it wouldn't come off. He ran into the kitchen and ran hot water over it until it broke.

Minutes later after Black Eagle left, Hook dropped down the chute as Alec.

Peter came walking out of the kitchen toweling off his hands.

"What's this?" Alec asked as he looked at the iced walls.

"Oh, um…it was just Black Eagle showing off. He tried to get me to merge with him…"

"Oh, really, what else did he say?"

Peter looked at him blankly then furrowed his brows a bit, squinted his eyes and turned his head to the side a tad. "Why?"

Alec just stood and stared at Peter, his face expressionless.

"Where…where have you been? Come to think of it, I haven't seen you in days." Peter asked breaking the silence.

"I've been busy…Pan, reacquainting myself."

Peter just looked at him expressionless.

"I've had to decide to either stay young and fly around ignorantly with you, or to grow up and be a man."

Peter immediately became offended; a confused and hurt look was on his face. "I thought…" Peter trailed off.

"You thought what? That I actually liked you? We had fun but it always must end sometime. Growing up is something I heard Wendy Darling has chosen to do. You always show a good time but then it gets old. It's a shame that she's left your for the same reason…_twice_. Or was it because you slept with her mother?" Alec insulted, a wicked accusing look upon his face.

"What?" Peter asked in disbelief as he flinched at his words and looked extremely hurt, he looked away. "How do you know about that?" Peter rasped angrily as he turned his head to the side a bit with an accusing look on his face.

The look on Peters face dissipated, He and Alec stood looking each other in the eye, both faces blank.

Peter felt something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it, he maintained eye contact with Alec as he strolled over towards his sword.

Peter was now off to Alec's side near the wall and slowly turned his back but kept his gaze over his shoulder.

"Wow…so…you want to grow up then…so be it." Peter said with a rude and uncaring tone over his shoulder, his thickly lashed lids looked downward in disgust.

"Your benightedness is astounding, your insolence overbearing, turn and face me boyee, for it is I… _your nemesis_." Alec rasped in Hooks deadly tone.

**End Chapter**

**Hope u like, here's what's in the next chap, its not edited of course, please review….**

**Snippets:**

**Peter overpowered Hook. Hook drowns and Nibs had to step in, thats how Peter got in this situation below.**

"_The boy has such vigor." Arizael said._

"_Your damn right I do B—h!" Peter rasped wildly and his eyes flashed as he twisted his wrists towards the bonds and blades quickly emitted from his palms and cut his hands free.._

"_Oh no you don't!" Arizael quickly spat as she threw the bucket at Peter, a blanket of black tar goop splashed all over him. _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Peter shrilled as he was covered in the slop, his strength immediately faded and he fell forward._

………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Peter's eyes grew wide and he took in a sharp breath and tensed. "No don't." He said quickly._

_Hook hesitated._

"_Do it now!" Arizael commanded, frustration evident in her voice_

"_No!" Peter whined aggressively as he tried to pull away. "Listen to me." Peter pleaded and Hook released him._

_Peter panted weakly as he opened his mouth to speak. "You don't have to do this, you can be young again….and have…..have many adventures." Peter said weakly._

"_Your- you're my friend…Remember…..remember… the fun we had?" Peter laboriously spoke as he hung supported by the vines, his body began to shake._

_Hook stood and considered what Peter was saying._

"_He's not talking to you; he's talking to Alec, who doesn't even exist!" Arizael reasoned harshly. "No child will ever like or love the real James Hook! Now __**DO-IT**__!"_

_A hint of sympathy graced Hooks handsome features along with remembrance. "I remember, what it was like….to be free." Hook whispered._

"_How sentimental." Arizael mocked._

"_Yes….to be young again…..you can have it….." Peter painfully whispered. _

"_What mischievous fun we had." Hook said softly._

"_Remember Maita!" Arizael growled. "He destroyed your dead mother's picture, along with all your other memories, now he's trying to replace them with memories of himself!" "How selfish!." Arizael spat. _

_Arizael grabbed Hook by the wrist and replaced his hand on Peter. "Your revenge is imminent, how could you think twice about this?!"_

"_No please.. Peter panted and panicked. "I swear…" his chest started to heave, "I'll make it up to you….just don't…don't.."_

"_Alas, the amount of power that I am about to receive is far greater than a friendship with you." Hook spat evilly. "I will have youth, it will be yours! This is the proper retribution for your monumental insolence, for cutting off me hand and carelessly tossing it to the crockadile." Hook pressed his hands tight against Peter and Peter gasped "No." Peter retorted weakly_.

"_This is the day you fall Pan, there will be no escape from where I will send you." Arizael calmly informed, then turned to Hook. __**"Do it."**_


	30. The Beginning of an End

**CHAPTER 30: The beginning of an end.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers for taking the time to show my story love!**

**Well, this chapter had to be broken in two because I wasn't about to make you read a 12k chapter….. **

**As we continue our rapid descent down the rollercoaster I must say…some may find this chapter and the next to be overbearingly intense. As the title implies, Arizael is no match for Peter's fists of fury, and he has grown stronger. She uses her wit and this **_**is**_** the beginning of how Peter hits rock bottom, I beg you…review. Next chap will be up tomorrow!**

**Thank you L****eisha for your reviews!**

_In the previous chapter Black Eagle just warned Peter not to trust Alec or Nibs, he advised that they merge but Peter declined. Oh how he will regret it…_

"I've had to decide to stay young and fly around ignorantly with you, or to grow up and be a man." Alec said harshly.

Peter immediately became offended; a confused and hurt look was on his face. "I thought…" Peter trailed off.

Alec smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You thought what? That I actually liked you? We had fun but it always must end sometime."

"As a matter of fact, growing up is something I heard Wendy Darling has chosen to do. You always show a good time but then it gets old. It's a shame that she's left your for the same reason…_twice_. Or was it because you slept with her mother?" Alec insulted a wicked accusing look upon his face.

"What?" Peter asked in disbelief as he flinched at his words and looked extremely hurt, he looked away. "How do you know about that?" Peter rasped angrily as he turned his head to the side a bit with an accusing look on his face.

The look on Peters face dissipated, He and Alec stood looking each other in the eye, both faces blank.

Peter felt something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it, he maintained eye contact with Alec as he strolled over towards his sword.

Peter was now off to Alec's side near the wall and slowly turned his back but kept his gaze over his shoulder.

"Wow…so…you want to grow up then…so be it." Peter said with a rude and uncaring tone over his shoulder, his thickly lashed lids looked downward in disgust.

"Your benightedness is astounding, your insolence overbearing, turn and face me boyee, for it is I… _your nemesis_." Alec rasped in Hooks deadly tone.

The words struck Peter like a knife in his back, he quickly turned to Alec, his mouth agape.

Alec smirked.

Peter shook his head in denial, "What the…wha…what?"

"I said it is **I**…Captain James Hook." Alec repeated then morphed into his true form, and sneered.

Peter recoiled in shock, his mouth kept moving but he lacked the words to say.

"Surprised at how I outsmarted you?" Hook insulted as he removed his coat and cracked his knuckles.

"No-no- no- no- **NO!** this cant be." Peter said as he ran his hands through his hair, his eyes looking to his right and to his left in utter awe.

"No, how could I've not?…. No, where's Alec, what did you do to him?" Peter absolutely refused to believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"No ya harebrained twit!" Hook spat irritated. "Tis I." Hook turned to Alec, then back to Hook. "Jas Hook, the one who will introduce you to Johnny Corkscrew himself!" Hook vociferated and lunged at Peter; Peter quickly picked up his sword and spun out of the way as Hook slashed down at him with his hook.

They stood facing each other with a few feet between them.

Peter had an upset look on his face, for he really liked Alec.

"Why pan, you look upset, too bad, your little friend isn't coming back…ever!"

"This time, I'm going to answer your challenge, I've come to you with nothing to hinder you from fighting me, so lets have at it, strength versus speed.."

"Oh wow Hook, finally you've decided to man up!" Peter said, and then anger consumed him as he thought about the way Wendy referred to him in their past arguments.

Flashback…

"_I bet…I bet if I told Hook I wanted to be with him, he'd treat me better than you could ever have!"_

End Flashback…

Peter sneered.

"I will joy in the revenge of this desecration boyee." Hook spat deadly and pulled out his sword. They began to circle each other.

Peter continued to sneer as he began to twirl his sword in his hand then above his head and across his body to loosen up.

Hook's hook changed into an operable hand in an instant and positioned his body in a fighting stance.

They circled each other as they glared hatefully into each others eyes.

"Errrrrrr" Hook growled and barred his fangs and lunged, he swung his sword straight at Peter's head in an effort to sever it. Peter twisted to the right, bent backwards and twisted to the left as the blade swept right over him. Peter immediately swung his blade at Hook and Hook was there to meet it.

They both lept away from each other and circled once again like two animals in a cage then lunged, blades clashing…

They fought each other violently, no one making a direct hit. Peter kept an emotionless look upon his face as he twirled his sword as he spun and hit Hook's blade, ducked, dodged and weaved away from Hooks blows.

He twirled his blade over his head and blocked Hooks blade, twirled it across his body and blocked another. Then Peter picked up the pace and kept twirling his sword over his head, across his chest, around his waist and back as he slashed at Hook and blocked.

Peter kept spinning his body and twirling his sword gracefully, blocking and striking Hook, this time Peter's sword kept hacking away at Hook's flesh because he did it with speed and agility.

"Ah! You cursed boy!" Hook spat as his wounds healed.

Peter smirked and tossed his sword to the side and pulled out his sai's and clashed them over his head. "What's the matter Hook? Am I too fast for you?" Peter taunted as he flashed his pearly whites.

"Wretched youth!" Hook spat in anger and bought his sword down upon Peter, Peter twirled his sais and crossed them above his head effectively blocking Hooks blow.

"You have to do better than that Hooky!" Peter taunted and giggled as he lept backwards with his hands behind his back. Hook attacked again swinging his sword violently, Peter ducked, bent backwards, and twisted away from Hooks blade all while laughing cockily.

Hook sliced at Peters head; he ducked and quickly put his sais in his boots. Hook sliced at his feet and Peter lept in the air and back flipped, landing on top of the dining table smirking with his hands on his hips.

"Ah, too slow." Peter said dully.

Hook quickly swung at Peter's feet and he jumped, Hook kept swinging at him and Peter did three back flips down the length of the long table dodging Hooks blade with ease.

Peter stopped and stood upright, Hook immediately swung at his head, Peter dropped down into a split and ducked, effectively dodging the blade and quickly swung his legs in a break-dance fashion and got on his hands and did a spinning kick atop the table, his boots crashing repeatedly into Hooks face as Peter moved in a flash, not giving Hook time to withdraw.

_**(Pow- pow –pow- pow- wham!)**_ "Ack Ahhh!" Hook cried as the last kick sent him flying and landing harshly on his back.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Peter laughed haughtily as he stood in place to catch his breath.

Hook noticed his chance as he remembered Peter and Nibs always stopping after a brief spurt of energy to regain their wits.

"Darnit!" Hook cursed himself for forgetting and scrambled to his feet and hurdled a stool at Peter.

Peter leaned to the side as it whizzed past him and he kept up his disdainfully proud laugh.

Hook lunged at him and tried to grab his ankle but Peter flipped over his head and landed behind him. Hook turned and Peter immediately back flipped and his feet connected under Hooks chin. Hook fell backwards and hit his back on the edge of the table.

"Ooops! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!" Peter taunted and continued to laugh arrogantly. Hook glared as he pulled himself upright _"maybe If I were Alec I could move alittle faster."_ He thought to himself and morphed into Alec, a soft look was upon his face.

"Peter?" Alec panted. "I don't know what's happened to me…"

Peter stood dumbly a look of familiarity crossed his face. "Alec?" Peter asked dropping his guard.

"Help me." Alec cried. "That witch turned me into Hook, my enemy, he held me captive again Peter! And now she's tormenting me!"

Peter took one cautious step forward a mixture of sympathy and anger was apparent on his features.

Peter was speechless and just stood and stupidly allowed Alec to walk up on him. Alec drew back his fist and clouted him directly in the center of his chest. **(WHAM!)** The potency of his blow threw Peter backwards into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Peter lay unconscious and imbedded in the wall as Alec walked up to him. Peter quickly drew in a breath as he bounced back into awareness and snapped his eyes open. He set his head straight just in time to see Alec with his fist drawn back once more.

Peter, with his lighting speed kicked his legs up over his head, doing a back flip up the wall as Alec's fist missed him by a hair.

**(Boom!)** Alec's fist slammed into the wall. "Cursed brat!"

Peter threw his body down on Alec and they both fell to the floor and started scrapping. Peter brutally punched Alec repeatedly in the face and it did not faze him.

Alec rolled on top of Peter and Peter kept swinging and landing cracking blows to Alec's face and ribs. Alec's arms kept getting entangled with Peters as Peter blocked his blows and continued to deliver harsh body shots to Alec.

Alec never landed a hit as Peter held his own. Peter rolled back on top of him and hammered away until Alec gave up and effortlessly tossed him aside.

Alec stood upright and morphed back into Hook. "Its going to take more than that to beat me Pan, I can go on for hours, while you…will soon burn out." Hook chuckled evilly.

"Then let's raise the stakes." Peter blurted harshly and threw a bolt at Hook sending him sprawled out way on the other side of the underground home.

Peter ran to the chute and flipped up it. Hook immediately shook it off and flew up after him.

Peter flew straight up and forgot Hook could fly. He just happened to look down and saw Hook right under him, Peter gasped.

Hook snatched at his feet and Peter back flipped and spun away.

"Come back and face me brat!" Hook spat, his eyes ablaze of red.

"S—t" Peter cursed and flew away as he looked at Hook over his shoulder_. "He can't fly forever; time to make his dust run out." _Peter thought to himself and rocketed away, clouds swirling behind him in his wake.

Hook, being smart and remembering what Peter taught him, rode the winds of Peters wake and hid behind the clouds.The extreme velocity of Peter's flight made Hook extremely nauseated but he was determined to get at him.

Peter looped and twisted through the air then looped around once more then stopped to see if Hook was behind him.

The winds through Hook right into Peter's back and he grabbed him from behind, pinning Peters arms close to his sides. Peter balled up and rolled forward repeatedly and swiftly as he let his body free fall. Hook screamed as the bile formed in his throat, nevertheless he held on tight.

Peter unraveled out of the ball and rocketed straight up into the sky at breakneck speed and Hooks grip began to slip. Peter turned and nosedived expeditiously and Hook braced himself as he saw the water dangerously catching up with them from below. Peter increased his speed and in a blink they crashed into the ocean creating a huge splash.

Peter shot out of the water free of Hooks grasp and turned around to see if Hook would follow.

"Hmph." Peter smirked and shrugged his shoulders and turned, he flew to the beach and walked a few feet into the forest and sat down to rest.

Peter sat at the base of a tree and leaned his head back against it and had the audacity to doze off. Hook landed quietly in front of him.

"You look tired Pan!" He bellowed, shocking Peter out of his sleep, Hook slashed at Peter but Peter wasn't there.

Hook growled as he did a 360 spin to find out where Peter flew to. He turned again and Peter's fist connected with his face.

(wham!)

Peter threw wild kicks and punches in an effort to take the man down. He hit him about fifteen time's straight non stop, then became winded and withdrew.

Peter stood back breathing heavily to regain his speed.

"My turn!" Hook quickly spat as he finally got his chance. Hook teleported away and Peter blinked not knowing Hook was capable of disappearing.

In a flash Hook appeared right in front of him and kicked Peter hard in his stomach **(WHAM!)** and Peter collided violently with a tree trunk.

Peter groaned as slumped down to the base of the tree and fell to his side as he tried to get up.

Hook charged at Peter and delivered a sharp kick to Peter's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Peter's body jackknifed around Hooks boot and Peter clutched the dirt as he coughed.

Hook laughed "Puny brat, it doesn't take much to lay you out." Hook taunted and huffed.

Peter put his hand over his stomach and made the pain go away as he glared and smirked.

"Cheap shot." Peter rasped and Hook flew away.

Peter's eyes flashed a blaze of green as he grew angry and flew after him, for he wanted the last hit.

Hook flew to his ship and Peter was right on his heels. Hooks boots slammed on to the deck and he swung his sword over his head blocking as Peter's sword as it came down behind Him.

Peter flipped backwards and landed on the deck and immediately charged Hook, they fought violently, their blades clashing. The entire crew quickly lined up along the sides of the ship to watch the fight.

Hook swung his sword at Peter, Peter dropped to his knees then sweep kicked Hook, knocking his feet right out from under him, and Peter immediately bought his sword down upon Hook. Hook blocked his blow and at the same time sliced Peter above his knee with his hook.

"Uhh!" Peter grunted and staggered backwards but Hook was immediately upon him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him in front of his cabin.

"Emmm." Peter grunted and pursed his lips as he quickly closed up the cut; he looked up and saw Hook charging.

Peter ran up to him and knocked Hooks feet out from under him. Hook hollered profanities at Peter as he fell on his bum.

Hook scrambled to his feet and lashed out at Peter; Peter ducked and dodged then lashed out at Hook. Peter punched and kicked Hook repeatedly with great speed and agility so much so that Hook couldn't block his blows.

With two ten hit combo's back to back, Peter's fists and feet delivered cracking blows as they connected with Hooks body…but Hook was still standing.

Peter withdrew with bleeding knuckles and aching hands as he stood in front of the cabin door glaring.

Hook laughed. "I'm still standing boyeee, you've no understanding of the monumental strength and vitality I posses." Hook spat in a deadly tone as he ran up to Peter, Peter didn't move in time for he was winded.

Hook snatched him up by his collar and rammed him through the cabin door, knocking it off its hinges.

Peter fell to the floor and flipped Hook over his head, spun off the floor and into the air then on to his feet.

"What?…" Peter panted. "You bought me here so you could cry over your charred cabin?" Peter spat mockingly.

"You insolent brat!" I've yet to punish you for your desecration; you've crossed the line boy. Ya burnt me picture of my _ma-ma, _it was of sentimental value! Along with my possessions, your insolence will not go unpunished; I'll give ya a taste of the cat!" Hook spat.

Peter bust out laughing and said in a raspy rude and obnoxious tone. "Boo hoo Codfish! _Tell someone who cares_" Peter rasped evilly. "I did us all a favor by burning that ole ugly picture of your _mother_!" Peter spat in utter disrespect.

Hook saw red as he looked upon Peter's arrogant form and his cocky face. He got to his feet and charged Peter, Peter quickly swung his fist and it connected with Hooks cheek.

(Crack!)

"Ha!" Peter taunted.

Hooks body twisted and he used the momentum and immediately slugged Peter back with his brute strength.

**(WHAM!) **"Take that ya rawboned pathetic cocka-doo!"

Peter's body twisted from the blow and he stumbled. Hook grabbed him, lifted him over his head and ran towards the harpsichord and slammed Peter's body through it, the harpsichord crumbled under his weight.

**(CRASH!)** **"Ahhhhhh!" **Peter cried from the pain.

"How does that feel?! Did ya learn anything yet?!"

Hook quickly lifted him up out of the wreckage and slammed him through the closet doors.

**(CRASH!)**

"I ought to break every bone on ya primitive bantam worthless hide!" Hook bellowed.

Hook swiftly pulled Peter out of the wreckage and hurled his body across the room and it slammed into the wall right next to the door.

**(WHAM!) **The wall cracked from Peter's weight.

Peter grunted and panted, his face in a daze as he clutched the wall and tried to stay on his feet.

"Still kickin? I'll remedy that" Hook murmured with a fleering look upon his face.

He then ran up to Peter and grabbed him by the throat as he slammed his fist violently into Peters ribs, the wall cracked again from the velocity of Hooks blow.

"**Ahhhhhhhh!"** Peter screamed hysterically and tried to pry Hook's hand off of him.

"That's one rib, have ya learned to render respect now?" Hook screamed his raspy voice booming. Hook loosened his grip a bit so Peter could answer.

Peter panted painfully and looked Hook in his eyes. "Not in a million billion years!" Peter contumaciously spat, his voice high and raspy. Hook barred his teeth and growled…

**(WHAM!) **Part of the wall behind Peter came apart from Hooks powerful blow.

Peter closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he screamed through them and bent his leg to kick out but was too weak.

"Apologize for your piquing Pan! And I won't lay inta ya anew!" Hook demanded.

"Never." Peter rasped, failing to cede the proper response thus infuriating Hook.

Hook growled and tightened his grip as he repeatedly delivered brutal blows to Peter's ribs until Peter went through the wall and landed flat on his back outside the cabin.

Peter cried out in immense pain and stiffened, his eyes were shut tight as he covered his ribs with is arms.

Hook stepped through the wall and looked down at Peter. "I grow tired of your lack of discipline!!. You have the gall to insult me to my face!"

"Ah.." Peter painfully grunted, a painful look was upon his face as he slowly turned on his uninjured side and spit blood.

"Smee! Come hog tie the brat, I believe he lacks the necessary competence to endure." Hook ordered as he towered over Peter.

Peter laid there and whispered something inaudible to Hook. "What still retorting? Hook spat and Peter's lips kept moving.

Hook crouched down next to Peter and turned him on his back. As soon as Hooks hand touched Peter, Peter quickly ripped energy from Hook and Hook froze in his place. A look of pleasure and relief washed over Peter's pretty face as his body began to heal.

Peter fleered as he continued to drain Hook and he continued to heal himself in the process.

"You don't learn do ya Cod?!" Peter rasped through his teeth as he stared Hook in his eyes and watched them roll back. Peter pursed his lips and gripped Hooks wrist fiercely as he drained more energy from Hook.

Hook's lips turned up and a sneer appeared on his handsome face. "Free me you devil." Hook spat in a low tone as he slumped down beside Peter, his elbow keeping him upright.

Peter sat up and hissed as he continued to drain Hook, he released Hooks wrist and placed his hand on Hooks chest.

"Today's the day you die." Peter whispered and his eyes went ablaze and he sat back on his heels, he held up his other hand and blots came out of his fingertips.

Immediately Peter felt a blade impale him from behind, he dropped his hand and froze, then gagged blood.

"No Pan, I believe it is your day." Hook said tiredly as he lay on his back looking behind Peter to see Big standing behind him with his sword in Peters back.

Peter's eyes slowly moved to the corner of their sockets, his face blank as his head followed and he slowly glanced over his shoulder.

Peter took in a deep breath and arched his back slightly. He pursed his lips and snapped his back rounding out his spine and the sword flew out of him, the force knocking Big back a few feet. Peter had a delirious look upon his face as he closed up the wound.

The pirates immediately charged Peter and he got up on his knees and lashed his arms out to his sides.

**(CRASH! AHH!)**

He blew the pirates back so fiercely their bodies broke the sides of the ship and they fell into the water.

Peter's head was turned as he had a harsh look of satisfaction upon his face and Hook seen his chance.

He immediately sat up and gripped Peter's stomach and ripped energy from him. Peters back arched slightly as green light emitted from him and into Hooks hand.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he snapped his head down at Hook and simultaneously smacked Hooks hand away. With the other hand Peter swung it in a backhanded motion and Hooks body flew with it and violently crashed through the side of the ship and into the water.

Peter got to his feet and flew over to the edge of the ship and peered down, he watched the Pirates holler and scream for him to throw them a rope etc.

He ignored their pleas, placed his hands on his hips and hovered up a few feet higher in search for the nefarious Captain Hook.

Peter flew over the ocean looking for him and suddenly Hook lunged out of the water and grabbed hold of Peter's shirt and pulled him under.

While they were under the water Hook tried to grab hold of Peter but Peter kept swimming away. Hooks hand turned into a Hook and he tried to impale him but Peter was not only agile on dry land but water as well.

Hook emerged from the water taking in desperately needed air, Peter's head bobbed up after him. He was a few feet away laughing, then he flew out of the water and Hook tried to fly as well but a webbed hand grabbed hold of his boot, his eyes went wide.

"Cursed fish!" Hook cried and was pulled under. Peter hovered over the surface and looked on.

Hook resurfaced gagging and an arm wrapped around his neck from behind and pulled him under, the mermaids were drowning him!

Peter looked on and thought about saving him but then he remembered Hooks brutality and withdrew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter flew to his underground home and while he was in the air something took hold of him. "Ahhhh!" Peter's body jerked back and his limbs lashed out uncontrollably and he fell from the sky.

He fell through the trees and landed on the ground writhing and clawing at his skin, wormy lumps were slivering around right underneath his skin and he screamed deliriously.

He stood and ripped his shirt off over his head and swung at invisible things.

"Peter!" Slightly called as they were looking for him and Peter turned, his hands clawing at his face and hair, his eyes wide.

Peter gasped at the sight of Slightly, for he didn't see Slighty, he saw a hideous creature approaching, making gurgling sounds and such.

"A vast you ghoul! You've come to rip me, I won't allow it!" Peter spat deliriously and quickly shot a powerful bolt at Slighty and hit him.

"Ahhhh!" Slightly cried out as his body was hurled back 100 feet.

"Slightly!" Jess screamed. "Peter what are you doing?!"

"Another!" Peter cried and shot a bolt at her and she ducked and ran for Slightly.

"Peter's insane run!" Jess bellowed as she ran past the group of lost boys and girls.

"What do you mean?!" Tigerlily exclaimed. "Where is he?" But Jess kept running.

Tigerlily, John, Toodles, Curly and Layla ran in the direction where Jess said Peter was.

Peter stood his chest heaving and his hands out to his sides. Peter heard their feet cracking the stray branches that were on the ground and the leaves ruffling. He wiggled his fingers and balls of energy hovered over his hands.

As soon as the youngsters came in view Peter quickly shot one, swiftly followed by the other but missed.

"Peter! What's wrong with you?!" Tigerlily spat as she drew her dagger, she zipped up to him but was met by his boot in her face as he quickly spun while she approached and roundhoused her.

(crack!)

She fell back a few feet and hollered. "Run!"

Everybody ran as did she and Peter lept high up in a tree. He held his hands over his arms overhead and started spinning them and a great ball off energy formed over his head and grew larger and larger the more he spun.

Once it was big enough he flew with it and followed them. The ball was so great it overshadowed them.

"OH MY GOSH RUN FASTER!" John bellowed in sheer terror and they picked up the pace.

Peter threw the ball at them and they saw the shadow get bigger and they dispersed just in time, so they thought…

The energy ball crashed in the ground and bits of electricity dispersed with great speed and consumed every last one of them and shocked them violently until they fell to the ground listless.

Peter's eyes were open wide and he panted. "Got em!" He whispered victoriously then grew dizzy.

Chief came out of no where and aimed his stalk at Peter who was hovering high in the tree and shocked him fiercely. Peter screamed and writhed and fell out of the tree and landed on his back.

Chief ran towards the children to see about them, once he knew they were still alive he ran after Peter, but found no body.

Peter had fell then zipped away and collapsed. All of Arizaels remains exited his body and burned up. Peter came to and flew to his underground home. He landed in the upper portion of the house and fell down the chute.

He landed on his back and laid there totally spent. He thought about getting up and locking the place down but he fell asleep instead. He laid there in a deep sleep snoring and never saw Nibs sitting atop the table.

Nibs was sitting atop the table Indian style, hunched over with his head down and back turned.

A few minutes later Peter's eyes snapped open and he cursed himself for falling asleep. He sat upright, turned his head and saw Nibs sitting on the table.

"Nibs." Peter croaked and tiredly walked over to him. Peter stood in front of him and leaned against the table; he placed his hand on Nibs knee and shook him. "Nibs."

Nibs was unresponsive, he just sat there, dressed in a sleeveless black t-shirt, black cotton cargo pants and black boots that came up to mid calf. He had black vines tied around his upper arm and another on the wrist of the opposite arm. He kept his head low, his bangs in his face and his hair a mess.

"Hey, are you ok?" Peter asked as he reached for Nibs chin to tilt his head up but Nibs snapped his head upright, his face blank.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked softly.

"I don't know…I feel…I don't know…I'm having a bad day." Nibs said softly as his eyes weren't even on Peter.

"I'm having a bad day too. Two in a row, first, tell me about yours and then I'll tell you about mine, you wont believe what I found out.." Peter said as he kept his eyes on Nibs.

Nibs shifted and unfolded his legs, Peter stepped back as Nibs swung them off of the table and let them dangle. "You wanna have a drink first?" Nibs asked Peter, his voice sounding depressed.

"Oh…well, um.." Peter was in no mood for a drink but to appease his friend he agreed. "Alright."

Nibs, with his emotionless face, slid off the table and walked into the kitchen.

Peter got on the table and laid back resting himself and instantly fell asleep while he waited for Nibs to return.

.

Nibs drugged Peters drink with the drug Arizael tried to give to Alec days ago when Alec declined. He swished the glass around to mix it and emotionlessly walked out into the dining area and saw Peter sprawled out on the table snoring.

He could have taken him then and there, but he knew sleep energized Peter, so he had to wake him.

"Hey, Hey!" Nibs snapped as he slapped Peter's face a few times to rouse him.

"Huh?" Peter stirred and his eyes fluttered and he saw Nibs glaring at him.

"You said you'd have a drink with me." Nibs softened. Peter sat upright and slid off the table, Nibs handed Peter the glass.

"I'm sorry." Peter said.

"Why don't you tell me about your day first, you look worse than me." Nibs suggested and Peter looked at him cautiously then quickly healed himself until he looked brand new.

Their eyes lingered on one another for a few moments as they just stood holding the glasses. Peter was searching Nibs face for any reason to distrust him.

"Cheers." Nibs said and tapped Peter's glass with his and took a sip, keeping his eyes on Peter. Peter still stood staring at Nibs.

"Well, are you going to tell me how your day went or what?" Nibs said, his hazel eyes still locked on Peter's.

Peter blinked and looked down into his glass and back up into Nibs face. "Black Eagle came to visit me today. He went on and on about Arizael and stuff. He wanted to…merge with me. He also said I couldn't trust Alec…" Peter stopped and left out the other part.

"Basically Alec is Hook." Peter felt odd talking to Nibs because Nibs kept staring as if he was staring right through him. He paused for a few moments and looked around, but Nibs eyes were piercing and stayed locked on him.

"Um…" Peter lost his train of thought and trailed off.

Nibs eyes averted to Peters glass, his jaw was set and his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Whats wrong?" Peter asked annoyingly, "Your acting really weird.."

Nibs eyes were still on Peter's glass. "Are you gonna stop babysittin or what? I thought you said you'd have a drink with me." Nibs finished then his eyes slowly moved from Peter's glass and back to his eyes.

Peter stared at Nibs again, harder this time and tried to get in his mind but was blocked. "Hmph" Peter's face turned up as he took a few steps to the side to create some space between them.

Nibs stood his ground and kept staring ahead as if he didn't notice that Peter was no longer in front of him. He slowly raised his glass to his lips.

"Are you hungry?" Peter asked as a distraction from the awkward silence.

"No. I want to have a drink with my brother." Nibs retorted, and then slowly turned to Peter, his face looked dark. "Drink it or I'll shove it down your throat!"

Peter's eyes bugged out and his face was in shock, Peter furrowed his brows and pouted his lips a bit.

He tilted his head to the side a bit as he defiantly turned his glass upside down slowly, allowing the contents to spill out onto the floor. "Oops, look at that.." Peter taunted as the contents hit the floor. "What are you gonna do about it." Peter rasped.

Nibs barred his teeth and snapped his arm out at Peter and grabbed him by the throat. Peters body jerked back by the force, he immediately grabbed at Nibs hands but Nibs had an iron grip.

Peter gasped for air and Nibs sneered evilly, his hand went ablaze and he squeezed tighter completely cutting off Peter's airway.

Peter's head immediately began to spin as Nibs squeezed his throat tighter than tight. Peter staggered backwards as he choked and kept trying to get out of Nibs death grip.

"Errrr" Nibs growled and threw his arm to his side, slamming Peter on top of the table, his legs dangling. Nibs face was devoid of all emotion as he looked down into Peter's red face and kept choking him.

Peters mouth opened and closed several times as he struggled to get away, his legs thrashing about. Nibs stood in between Peters legs so Peter couldn't kick him and continued to hold him down.

"You always take forever to go down." Nibs said through his teeth. Peter reached towards the sai that was in his boot and it came straight into his hand. He quickly stabbed Nibs in the back of his arm; the blade went clear through from the back of his arm and stuck out the front.

"Ahhhh!" Nibs cried as he released Peter and staggered backwards holding up his arm as he looked at it.

Peter coughed and wheezed as he sat up on his elbows looking at Nibs. _"Black Eagle was right!"_ He said to himself.

"Nibs why are you attacking me?!" Peter cried.

Nibs didn't answer; his face went from a painful look to blank as he lifted his arm and turned it. He grabbed the hilt of the sai and pulled it out of his arm and tossed the blade aside.

Peter sat upright rubbing his neck. "Answer me, what-is-it?"

"I need help." Nibs said looking down.

"Yes, I can see that!"

"I learned something new today." Nibs said softly.

"What?" Peter asked angrily as he rubbed his neck.

"Super speed." Nibs spat and flashed past him, Peter's hair blew in his wake. Peter turned to look behind him just in time for his face to connect with Nibs flaming fist.

**(WHAM!!)**

The extreme force of the blow hurled Peter off the table in a flash; his body slammed into the iced wall, back first, and dented it. His body fell to the floor and all of the ice landed on top of him.

Peter was knocked straight into oblivion for there was no way he was getting up from that.

A ruffling sound was heard and Hook came falling down the chute. (thump). Nibs eccentrically snapped his head in Hooks direction. "He's all yours." Nibs hissed as he casually walked off and snatched up a black cloak.

He put it on and turned towards Hook, an evil smirk graced his pretty face as he pulled the hood over his head and face until only his pearly whites could be seen, then zipped backwards and up the chute.

Hook turned towards Peter's inanimate body and then his eyes fell on the indentation in the wall and quickly knew what happened. "Such Power." Hook whispered as he walked up to him, crouched down and looked down into Peter's face. Peter lay lifeless; redness encircled his left eye along with a split on his eyebrow that bled profusely.

Hook nudged Peter's cheek a few times with the back of his hand but Peter continued to lay lifeless, his lips parted slightly. "Such power that I will soon possess, and you, you will be nothing…" Hook whispered then scooped Peter up and teleported right out side of the tree house.

Hook teleported again and they were at the beach, where a rowboat was waiting with Smee and Mullins seated within.

Hook carried Peter's listless body in his arms bridal style, his head hung back, his hair and limbs dangling as Hook walked.

Smee and Mullins looked at Peter then to Hook, their faces questioning. Hook trudged through the water and carelessly dropped Peter in the boat and stepped in. Taking a seat he looked at Smee, knowing what was going through his mind.

"Row the boat gentlemen." Hook ordered.

Peter lay slumped on the floor of the rowboat, his head leaning against the side. He now sported a black eye and the side of his face was bloody, his neck red and bruised.

Smee sat facing the Captain and Peter as Mullins rowed the boat. "What happen Cap'n…. sir?" Smee asked breaking the silence.

Hook didn't answer his blue eyes stared off into the distance as he sat with his back turned to Peter.

Smee shifted in his seat then he moved to go to Peter but Hook held out his arm stopping him.

"You feel sympathy for the brat?" Hook asked flatly, his eyes still afar.

"N-No Cap'n sir…just doin my usual job, tendin to yer prisoners sir." Smee stammered.

"Very well then.." Hook said and let him pass, Hook turned in his seat so he could watch Smee.

Smee pulled out a rag and dipped it in the ocean and rang it out. He placed it on Peters face and Peter flinched in his sleep.

Smee paused for a second, when he saw Peter didn't wake he continued his ministrations, cleaning off the blood. "So Cap'n sir, what happened?" Smee asked again.

"Tis not my doing Mr. Smee, it was his own lost boy, Nibs." Hook took in a deep breath then exhaled. "I'm afraid I am torn Smee."

"Torn Sir?"

"Breathe a word of this and I shall gut you and feed you to the flies."

"Yes sir, I mean no sir.."

"I remember everything now Smee, the life I lived with him, that short month I spent…I've never felt so free in my entire life. To live beyond the boundaries of decency, no rules or regulations to hold me back. Dipping in and out of Earth and Neverland, living recklessly_..sigh_ Youth Mr. Smee, something I haven't had for decades, nay centuries…"

"Well if he made ya feel that good, what are you doin wit him now Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"I have a promise to fulfill, my word, I gave my word to that Witch that I would…she's has granted me my revenge against Pan, but now I'm not so sure if I want what's going to happen…. to take place."

"You've taken a liken to him…he's not really a bad lad sir."

"I am torn because I don't know Mr. Smee..he liked me when I was Alec…but when I revealed my true identity…his reaction proved that no child will ever like or love me Smee…."

"Well how did you reveal yourself? Did you attack or simply tell him who you were?"

Hook sneered and looked at Smee, for Smee was right and this angered him.

"……….I am a pirate captain Smee, I don't approach humbly." Hook rasped.

"Oh."

"Smee, I have the chance of a life time, to become Pan himself, to posses his power. I will be king of Neverland..I will be able to be both, he and me.. Smee. So I will have youth forever, and freedom to pass through Neverland and Earth at my own will. But, Alas, part of me does not want it."

Smee's face was in shock. "Then don't Cap'n, take the boy and run, explain to him how you feel."

"No, I must keep my word, besides, if he cannot defeat the Witch, what makes you think I can. She has threatened my life more than once."

Hook quickly held up his hand, his eyebrows went up in the air, and his eyes grew wide. " Don't get me wrong, I don't fear the wench, but her retaliation is to be expected if I renege on our bargain."

Smee exhaled. "What's goin to happen to him if you?…how will you be getting this power sir?"

"Simply rip him apart; however, I don't know if he'll survive it, there in lies my frustration." Hook said as he stared at Peter.

The conversation ended there as they rowed for the Black Castle.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I come bearing snippits…_

_Peter's eyes rolled back in an effort to try to focus on Hook's but he couldn't. "I'll give you whatever…..you want" Peter painfully took in air. "Just… don't…. don't do that again." Peter weakly pleaded between breaths._

"_Don't listen to his agonizing plea's he'll survive." Arizael retorted impatiently._

_Arizael walked up to Peter and gripped his cheeks with her hand and made him look at her and he furrowed his brows weakly and whimpered._

_With false care she said. "I know it hurts right now sweetie, but, that's just too bad." She said then licked the side of his face and snatched away. _

_Another dark figure stood off in the opposite corner of the cave watching and shifting as if he was going to intervene._

……………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_The black figure that stood against the wall unfolded one of his arms and was about to attack Arizael but she saw him at the corner of her eye._

"_Don't even think about it!" Arizael spat and the __**other**__ cloaked figure turned toward Arizaels attacker, awaiting her command._

"_You can't take the both of us, so stand you're a down." Arizael commanded, and then turned her attention back to Hook and Peter._

"_Now pull back" Arizael yelled over the noise. Hook kept his shaky hand outstretched as he slowly stepped backwards. Hooks eyes flashed and glowed green, his black curls blowing back, all of his veins raised and turned green and he felt like something was cutting into him… _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Everyone in Neverland snapped and stood in silence as his bone chilling screams boomed in their ears.

And it reached Wendy……………

Wendy was taking a walk with her mother contemplating on telling her the truth about what happened when Peter's voice shook her body**. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **

Wendy's small frame froze in its place, jerked backwards then forwards and twisted violently.

"Wendy!" Mary cried and tried to grab her but Wendy ran off a few steps then fell to her knees and sat on her heels. **"Ahhhhhhhh!"** She shrilled in utter distress and pulled at her long tresses, her eyes shut tight as she continued to scream hysterically. Onlookers watched in horror as they wondered what was going on with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Suddenly Wendy stopped screaming and panted wildly, her eyes snapped open and they were forest green. Wendy starred into the sky sweaty and wheezing, her face blank.

"Oh my gosh…." Mary breathed. People ran up to them and crowded around and started asking questions and such……

Mary cradled Wendy and whimpered as she looked in to her green eyes, then Wendy passed out.

**Please review, Please review, seriously….review. **


	31. Neverland Looses its Prince

**CHAPTER 31: **_**Neverland looses its prince.**_

**A/N. This chapter is ver dark…as if the title didn't already give that away….. **

"Smee, I have the chance of a life time, to become Pan himself, to posses his power. I will be king of Neverland..I will be able to be both, he and me.. Smee. So I will have youth forever, and freedom to pass through Neverland and Earth at my own will. But, Alas, part of me does not want it."

Smee's face was in shock. "Then don't Cap'n, take the boy and run, explain to him how you feel."

"No, I must keep my word, besides, if he cannot defeat the Witch, what makes you think I can. She has threatened my life more than once."

Hook quickly held up his hand, his eyebrows went up in the air, and his eyes grew wide. "Don't get me wrong, I don't fear the wench, but her retaliation is to be expected if I renege on our bargain."

Smee exhaled. "What's goin to happen to him if you?…how will you be getting this power sir?"

"Simply rip him apart; however, I don't know if he'll survive it, there in lies my frustration." Hook said as he stared at Peter.

The conversation ended there as they rowed for the Black Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the Black Castle and sailed inside of it. "Secure the boat." Hook ordered as he stood. "You can either come with me or leave, its up to you I'll not be in need of your services."

"I'lll come with ya sir.." Smee spoke up as he was always devoted to his captain.

"This place is cursed. I'm keepin me feet firmly planted on this boat till ye come back Capn." Mullins said.

"Very well Mr. Mullins." Hook said as he scooped Peter up and they walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizael was waiting for them in the cave, deep in the belly of the Black Castle when she saw Hook approaching from the tunnel with Peter in his arms and a fat man wobbling behind him.

"Hook, Mr. Smee." Arizael greeted then pointed to an indentation in the wall. "Put him in the wall over there."

Hook walked over and stood Peter up and leaned him in the indentation, he lifted one of his arms and a vine quickly wrapped around his wrist. He did the same with his other arm, and two more vines sprouted and wrapped around each ankle.

Smee stood in front of Peter and looked at him. "What are you going to do now?" Smee asked Hook and Arizael.

"Wait until he wakes, you'll see." Arizael smiled.

Moments later Peter started to come to and quickly snapped his head up. His eyes darted to his right and then to his left and he screamed from anger and frustration as he twisted his wrists. His black eye immediately healed and the cut on his eyebrow closed up.

Hook pushed Smee aside. "A rude awakening…look alive boyeee, your demise is imminent." Hook spat in a deadly tone as he stood in front of Peter.

Peter growled and barred his teeth. "Untie me Codfish and lets finish our game! And I'll make sure you stay dead this time! Peter angrily retorted_._

"Errahh!" Hook growled as he brutally slammed his fist into Peter's ribs.

"Ahhhh!" Peter cried as he cringed then jerked his body straight and glared at Hook.

"You f—kin pansy codfish Ahh! _I knew It_, your too old and too slow!" Peter screamed in frustration as he wildly struggled against his bonds.

"He still has fight in him, I told you not to bring him like this." Arizael snapped as she appeared next to Hook with a bucket in her hand.

"Not for long!" Hook barked as he brutally punched Peter in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Peter's head hung low, he coughed as he absorbed the blow. He angrily snapped his head back up. "Is that the best you got Captain Kipper?" Peter taunted as he panted angrily.

Hook sneered and slugged Peter hard in the face, Peters head snapped to the side as did his body. The vines tightened around his wrist to keep hold of him. Peter pursed his bloody lips then slowly turned his head back at Hook, the cut on his mouth closed up and Peter licked the blood off his lips as he scowled. "Your weak Codfish, and you've ran back to that B—h to fight your battles!"

Arizaels eyes went wide as she couldn't believe Peter had the nerve to keep running his mouth. She got in Peter's face and slapped him fiercely (whack!) "How dare you regard me with such disrespect?!"

Peter glared at her. "Screw you old woman!" Peter hollered and violently pulled at his bonds, his face livid and his energy returned…

Arizael gasped in offense to his comment. "The boy has such vigor." Arizael said.

"You're damn right I do B—h!" Peter rasped wildly and his eyes flashed as he twisted his wrists towards the bonds and blades quickly emitted from his palms and cut his hands free.

"Oh no you don't!" Arizael quickly spat as she threw the bucket at Peter, a blanket of black tar goop splashed all over him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Peter shrilled as he was covered in the slop, his strength immediately faded and he fell forward.

Hook quickly grabbed Peter by his throat and slammed him back against the indentation. New vines quickly wrapped around his wrists and yanked his arms high above his head.

Smee flinched and backed away.

Peter's eyes were shut tight as he panted and grunted, his chest heaving uncontrollably. "Uhh." Peter moaned and hissed through clenched teeth as the tar burned him.

"Smee, pass me that bucket of water, we don't want to mess up that pretty little face of his." Arizael said and Smee passed her a bucket of fresh water and she threw it in Peter's face to get the tar off.

She walked up to him and gripped his chin and looked over his face, it was a bit red but nothing else. "Now, this is the day you fall Pan, there will be no escape." Arizael calmly informed, released Peter then turned to Hook. "Do it."

Hook's hook turned into a fully operable hand as he stepped closer to Peter. Peter opened his eyes and rested his head back against the wall and looked at Hook.

"What are you doing now Cod?" Peter puffed rudely, his head rested on his upper arm and his face worn out.

Hook put one hand on Peter's lower back and pressed the other against his lower belly.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he took in a sharp breath and tensed. "No don't." He said quickly.

Hook hesitated, a conflict brewing in his mind. For a moment he felt sorry for the boy.

"Do it now!" Arizael commanded frustration evident in her voice. "Drain that son of a b—h till he passes out. But leave the shard, remember what I told you."

Hook braced himself.

"No!" Peter whined aggressively as he tried to pull away. "Listen to me." Peter pleaded and surprisingly Hook released him and listened.

Peter panted weakly as he opened his mouth to speak. "You….you don't have to do this, _pant..pant…_you can be young again….and have…..have many adventures." Peter said weakly.

Hook stood silent as he looked into Peter's pleading face.

Peter panted and licked his lips then said... "Your- you're my ….friend. Remember…..remember… the fun we had…." Peter laboriously spoke as he hung supported by the vines, his body began to shake.

Hook stood and considered what Peter was saying; he really enjoyed being Alec, being free, and not bound by rules on earth or Neverland.

"He's not talking to _you_; he's talking to _Alec_, who doesn't even exist!" Arizael reasoned harshly. "No child will ever like or love the real James Hook! Now **DO-IT**!"

"Nnnoo! I never hated you….but….you changed…" Peter pleaded. "Please….." Peter panted, his chest heaving.

"Oh Bull sh-t!" Arizael spat.

Hook stood still for a moment and a memory flashed in his mind…..

Flashback to the caves after they slaughtered the wolves…..

"_So...you know my story, why I despise Hook, so what's yours? Have you always hated him?" Alec asked to make conversation._

"_No." Peter said as he smoothed out a few layers of furs. "But he's always hated me as long as I can remember. The very first time we met, he tried to kill me and my boys." He finished making the bed and sat on it._

"_Our first fight was fierce because I thought he killed Toodles and Slightly. So in my anger, I cut off his hand, and tossed it to the croc."_

_So that's why he has a Hook for a hand. And the croc? What of it? Does it still roam the Island." Alec played along._

"_No. It's dead. Hook got swallowed whole by it, but found his way out and killed it._

"_I've never hated him before he went down. It was so much fun fighting and terrorizing him and his crew, but now…." Peter trailed off and started to remove his boots and socks, deep in thought._

"_What? Do you not enjoy harassing him anymore?"_

"_Ever since he returned…he's so….so __evil__," Peter emphasized, his eyes in slits. "Run-ins with him is no fun anymore……" _

End flashback.

A hint of sympathy graced Hooks handsome features along with remembrance. "It is possible" Hook breathed, as he referred to Peter possibly liking Hook. "And I remember, what it was like….to be free." Hook whispered.

"How sentimental." Arizael rudely mocked.

"Yes….to be young again…..you can have it….." Peter painfully whispered.

"What mischievous fun we had." Hook said softly.

"Remember Maita!" Arizael quickly interjected through her teeth. "He destroyed your dead mother's picture, along with all your other memories, now he's trying to replace them with memories of himself!" "How selfish!." Arizael spat. "If he liked **you**, he wouldn't have done such a horrible thing!"

Arizael grabbed Hook by the wrist and replaced his hand on Peter. "Drain the damn boy so we can be done! Your revenge is proximate, how could you think twice about this?!" Arizael asked in slight shock.

Hook scowled as he remembered his precious cabin, his refuge, the only piece of his life on Earth he had left.

"Destroyed." Hook breathed in reference to his thoughts. "You stepped on to my territory….desecrated my personals. Such disrespect…you have stripped me of my memories..nothing will bring them back." Hook finished as he made up his mind replaced his other hand on Peter's lower back.

"No please.. Peter panted and panicked. "I swear…" his chest started to heave, "I'll make it up to you….just don't…don't.."

"Belay your puling! Alas insolent youth, the amount of _power_ that I am about to receive is far greater than a friendship with you." Hook spat evilly as he angrily tightened his grip on Peter. "I _will_ have youth, it will be yours!

Peter gripped part of the vine to brace himself, his chest heaving in anticipation.

"This _is_ the proper retribution for your monumental imprudence, for ridding me of me hand and carelessly tossing it to the crockadile." Hook pressed his hands tight against Peter and Peter gasped "No." Peter retorted weakly.

Hook ignored his plea and sneered, the red in his eye appeared as he raised his voice.

"Enslaving me on this miserable Island, constantly tormenting me, and dismantling my sanctuary and all things of sentimental value!" Hook exclaimed then vigorously ripped a huge amount of energy out of Peter's crystal.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Peter screamed hysterically from the pain, his body jerked from the retraction. A green light quickly emitted from Peter and illuminated Hooks hand, shot up his arm and dispersed all over him and Hook withdrew.

Peter looked up to the ceiling and took in a raspy deep breath and held it. Then he began to breathe convulsively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Immediately clouds blanketed the skies of Neverland and it began to hail. Within seconds hurricane force winds tore through Neverland and tornadoes touched down and began to destroy anything unfortunate to be in their path.

The lost boys and girls were resting at the lake when the hurricane came blowing in. Everyone quickly scattered around the forests of Neverland in search of immediate cover.

At the Indian encampment Chief quickly ran out of his tent and sounded the alarm, all of the braves scattered about and quickly grabbed their essentials and headed for the caves.

The seas of Neverland stirred fiercely and 40 foot waves threatened to destroy the Jolly Roger.

Echo's of the crashing waves were heard deep down in the Black Castle where Hook assaulted Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hooks eyes grew wide and he smiled as the power washed over him, his blue eyes flashed green then back to blue and he gasped and swayed.

Arizael's eyes bugged out and she smiled and clasped her hands in excitement "Yes Yes! Finish it! Absorb his essence!"

"Sttooop" Peter painfully pleaded, his flaccid body hanging from the vines. "No more." Peter begged for he was being torn apart and couldn't endure such affliction.

Hook had a bizarre look on his face, "The boy begs! Finally, I thought I'd never see the day, _**you**_ in such a pitiful helpless state." Hook taunted and immediately gripped Peter's stomach again and ripped more power from him.

Peter screamed as his body was bound in a torturous distressing state, comparable to feeling like his skin was being ripped off. The agony took his breath away and silenced him; he barred his teeth as he felt the most intense stomach cramp and would give anything, anything in the world to make it stop.

Peter's skin slowly turned blue as Hook continued to strip Peter of his power until he grew overwhelmed and stopped for a moment, panting.

Peter gasped loudly in an effort to take in much needed air, hi's body slumped and he whimpered hoarsely. His eyes fluttered and he noticed a dark figure standing in the corner. The figure stood still and wore a black hooded cloak pulled over his face, perfectly shaped lips and pale skin was all that could be seen.

Arizael snapped. "Why did you stop, you were almost there, just a little while longer." Arizael instructed as she put a hand on Hook. "You've come too far to give up now."

"Plleeeaasssssse." Peter croaked, his body hung limp, the vines his only support. He rested his head on his arm and panted hoarsely, his mouth dry as a desert.

Peter's body was racked with unbearable pain, and he felt like he was dieing.

Peter's eyes rolled back in an effort to try to focus on Hook's but he couldn't. "I'll give you whatever…..you want" Peter painfully took in air. "Just… don't…. don't do that again." Peter weakly pleaded between breaths.

"Don't listen to his agonizing plea's he'll survive." Arizael retorted impatiently.

Arizael walked up to Peter and gripped his cheeks with her hand and made him look at her and he furrowed his brows weakly and whimpered.

With false care she said. "I know it hurts right now sweetie, but, that's just too bad." She said then licked the side of his face and snatched away.

Another dark figure stood off in the opposite corner of the cave watching and shifting as if he was going to intervene.

Hook had regained his wits. "I don't think my body can handle anymore, it's too much." Hook panted tiredly and started to back away.

"You will or I will make you suffer greatly for wasting my time. Do or die." Arizael threatened as she extended her claws. "I'll rid you of all the power I gave you and feed you to the wolves!

"Don't listen to that b—h." Peter wailed, angering Arizael.

Arizael angrily to in Peters face gripped his hair and yanked his head. "Shut up!" Arizael screamed and Peter huffed weakly.

She gripped tighter on Peter's hair and he cringed. "How dare you, in your position still show arrogance?" Arizael rasped her green eyes wide and livid as she looked into Peter's tired face.

"When all is said and done, _you-will-be-mine"_. She whispered then snaked her tongue over his Peters mouth and he closed his eyes and kept still.

Peter licked his lips slowly and opened his eyes and looked Arizael in her eyes lustfully. Peter closed his mouth and parted his lips slightly. Arizael smiled and was instantly turned on and was drawn in by his dark eyes. She moved in closer and pressed her body against his along with her lips and erotically slid her tongue in his mouth.

"Emm." Peter moaned as he allowed her to kiss him. Bile started to form in his throat for he was consumed with disgust as he kissed her back, their tounges sliding over each other and such.

Arizael began to moan and ran her hands all over his back and cupped his bum. Arizael broke the kiss and began to lick on his neck and Peter grimaced as he allowed it. She moved to lock lips with him again but he turned his head and nibbled on her neck and she moaned. Then he latched on to her neck and drained her, but he didn't get enough.. "Ahh! You son of a …!" Arizael screamed and immediately snatched away.

"You deceiving!" She couldn't find the words to express herself, she quickly punched him in the stomach. (Wham!) and Peter cringed, the pain ran deep into his body, his head fell forward and he almost passed out.

"Stupid brat how dare you trick me!" She angrly turned to Hook. "Tear that Son of a B—h apart NOW!! **No** more games!" Arizael spat.

Hook looked at her tiredly and for once he had nothing to say. He was overtaken by the amount of power that surged through him. Hook felt as if he was going to explode, he stood trying to contain himself.

"Finish it, or your death will be far worse than what you're feeling right now" Arizael demanded as she stormed over to Hook grabbed him by the wrist. She dragged him until he stood in front of Peter. Arizael replaced Hooks hands on Peter. "I'll help you." She spat and Hook immediately ripped Peter.

Peter grit his teeth as his back arched from the pull, more vines wrapped around his upper arms and thighs as they strained to hold him. Green light emitted from his belly and consumed his whole body, then got sucked into Hooks body. A loud electrifying sound echoed around the cave.

The black figure that stood against the wall unfolded one of his arms and was about to attack Arizael but she saw him at the corner of her eye.

"Don't even think about it!" Arizael spat and the other cloaked figure turned toward Arizaels attacker, awaiting her command.

"You can't take the both of us, so stand you're a down." Arizael commanded, and then turned her attention back to Hook and Peter.

"Now pull back" Arizael yelled over the noise. Hook kept his shaky hand outstretched as he slowly stepped backwards. Hooks eyes flashed and glowed green, his black curls blowing back, all of his veins raised and turned green and he felt like something was cutting into him…

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Peter threw his head back and screamed from his affliction, his voice rocked the foundation of Neverland so fiercely the ground began to crack. The tornadoes continued to run rampant; the trees leaned to the sides from the hurricane…. Neverland was literally being torn apart.

Everyone in Neverland snapped and stood in silence as his bone chilling screams boomed in their ears.

And it reached Wendy……………

Wendy was taking a walk with her mother contemplating on telling her the truth about what happened when Peter's voice shook her body**. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **

Wendy's small frame froze in its place, jerked backwards then forwards and twisted violently.

"Wendy!" Mary cried and tried to grab her but Wendy ran off a few steps then fell to her knees and sat on her heels. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed and pulled at her long tresses, her eyes shut tight as she continued to scream hysterically. Onlookers watched in horror as they wondered what was going on with her.

……………………………………………………………………….

Green light stretched from Peter's body and into Hooks hand as he created space between them. The pain took Peter's breath away once again, he pressed his back against the wall and secured his boots along the sides as he closed his eyes to allow death to overtake him.

Blood started to seep from Hooks nose as his body became overwhelmed.

"Don't stop!" Arizael screamed over the ripping sound and wind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wendy!" Mary called as she ran to her, dropped to her knees and held Wendy as she continued to scream and writhe. Wendy fell backwards kicking and screaming, the sun on her face, her eyes shut tight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now turn quick and tear him apart!" Arizael bellowed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mary was panic stricken as she held Wendy in her arms and watched her scream, wail and stiffen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hook snatched away and the last bit of power was abruptly ripped from Peter's body and it felt like he was torn apart as his power and essence left him. A whirlwind quickly blew around the room knocking everyone down. The last bit of power exploded from Peters body and threw Hook across the room where he lay immobile, and Peter lifeless.

The destruction of Neverland ceased.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Suddenly Wendy stopped screaming and panted wildly, her eyes snapped open and they were forest green. Wendy stared into the sky sweaty and wheezing, her face blank.

"Oh my gosh…." Mary breathed. People ran up to them and crowded around and started asking questions and such……

"Lady is she ok?"

"Somebody call 911"

"I already did"

"What happened?"

"Why is she just staring like that?"

Mary cradled Wendy and whimpered as she looked in to her green eyes, then Wendy passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes later Hook slowly sat upright, and then got to his feet. His body immediately shrunk several inches until he was Peter's height. His physique contracted down to Peters' thin frame, his black curls recoliled and straightened out a bit then turned to blond tousled hair. His blue eyes became forest green, his nose and his mouth changed as his body totally morphed into Peters.

"My goodness." Smee breathed as he looked on. "Splittin image."

The life of Neverland quickly flowed through him and he felt Neverland itself, the trees, the grass, he could hear every living thing that inhabited the island.

He saw life through new eyes and Neverland quickly attatched itself to him. He opened his mouth and took in a few deep breaths as he allowed all of this to sink in.

"How do you feel?" Arizael spoke up as she walked towards him.

"Full of life." Peter said in awe. But I don't want to be Peter Pan forever…I want to be Alec, well James…" Peter breathed still awe struck his eyes wide as he took in the view around him, then his eyes fell on his nemesis who hung from the wall.

"You can be whoever you want to be, you still have the power I gave you along with Peter's. Is this revenge appropriate? Are you not satisfied?"

"In that case I am." Peter looked at his hands, opening and closing them.

"You now have Pan's essence, so you must take care of Neverland. When anyone comes looking for Peter, they'll find _you_. If you leave Neverland, it will freeze over just the same. You are Peter Pan."

"I understand." Peter breathed.

"You must keep Wendy **away** from Neverland. You may visit her, but keep her away! She is the _only_ person that can free Peter, and the only one that will be able to find him. Don't slip up or she'll come running and we will loose all that we worked hard for."

Peter smiled. "Wennnddddyy" He breathed as he let her name wash over him. "Finally, I get a Weennnnndddddddy." He said as nasty thoughts flooded his mind and he became aroused.

"Ehemm." Arizael cleared her throat, pulling him out of his musings.

"Help me get that dead weight into the pit, he's much heavier than he looks." Arizael said then they both walked over to Peter.

Arizael waived her hand and the vines released Peter and he fell flat on his face. They each grabbed an arm and dragged him to the edge of the pit.

Peter (Hook) squatted down and gabbed Peter's face and turned it towards him and shook it. "Wake up, and face me." Peter (Hook) demanded as he shook Peter into slight consciousness. Peter weakly opened his eyes and his lips parted as he breathed painfully, he quickly closed them wanting to go back to oblivion as the pain racked his body.

"I said face me!" Peter demanded as he shook Peter's face until he opened his eyes. His view came in to focus and he looked into his own face, an exact replica. He was too weak to provide any other emotion than to just stare as he dipped in and out of consciousness.

"And now, look at your new home." Arizael said from the other side of him and grabbed his face and made him look down. She shook his face so he would come back to awareness, his eyes opened partially and he looked straight down. He hung over the pit supported by Arizael and Peter (Hook) and swallowed a few times as he stared in horror down the dark pit, unable to see the bottom.

Panic stricken pants emitted from Peter as they lifted him up and turned his back towards the pit, his head flopped backwards as he lacked the strength to hold up his own head. Peter dipped out of consciousness again, and his boots teetered on the muddy edge.

They shook him again and Peter barely came back from oblivion. "Goodbye." Peter (Hook) said simply and they dropped him in. Peter fell 30 feet down and landed flat on his back in a pile of the black substance, he stared straight up and was unable to see a thing. He closed his eyes and passed out again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Neverland to dupe." Peter said as he lifted from the ground and saluted Arizael.

Arizael saluted him back and he darted away with great speed.

Smee had a sad look upon his face as he wished there was something he could have done. Feeling defeated he slowly walked away.

The second dark figure that stood in the corner slowly turned to the side, his pale skin and straight nose was all that could be seen. He reached out and touched the wall and it began to ripple.

"Black Eagle, aren't you going to join in the celebration of my victory?" Arizael mocked conceitedly as she threw her hair over her shoulder.

Black Eagle pulled off his hood and glared at her through his black bangs, straight eyebrows and thickly lashed eyes.

His face became emotionless and dry. He lifted his head and grimaced. "Three is a crowd." He said flatly, his yellow eyes burning with hatred for Arizael. Black Eagle eyes went into slits as he lowered his head, turned and walked through the rippling wall leading back to Nowhereland.

Arizael snorted and took his comment as a joke, **but he meant that as a threat**.

Peter had flown straight to the underground home and was extremely hungry, he raided kitchen and stuffed his face.

Everyone took notice in the sudden change in the weather and immediately started to wonder what happened. Coming up with nothing they chalked it up to Peter having a possible temper tantrum and then abruptly getting over it. Everyone knew Wendy's abrupt departure for the second time broke his heart and expected him to act irrationally.

Chief on the other hand grew suspicious and set out for the underground home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 10minutes later down in the pit a door that was hidden along the wall opened and Arizael stepped in. She grabbed one of Peter's arms and dragged his languid body out of the mud and into a large open area of a cave and dropped him into a pool of water that was under a small water fall.

His body submerged in the water and she retreated into the darkness along the wall. Peter came to and he sat upright and coughed out the water that seeped into his lungs, all of the mud was clean from him and his skin was red and irritated from it. He slowly climbed out of the small pool, his wife beater pasted to him as was his pants and hair.

He turned around in a circle as his eyes took in his prison. He was surrounded by darkness with only a few lanterns along the wall, barely illuminating the place.

He saw a dark tunnel off to the side and the doorway to that pit he fell in.

"_What is this?"_ He asked inwardly. He walked and leaned against the wall and panted tiredly. He was totally drained, aches and pains consumed his body and he felt nauseous and his legs began to shake.

"Hello Peter." Arizael greeted.

Fear gripped Peter and his eyes moved around the room weakly. His eyes fell on her figure as she emerged from the darkness along the wall, and stood across from him in the cave.

"Where am I? What is this?" Peter croaked as one of his legs gave out and he slipped, he caught himself and weakly leaned against the wall.

"This is your prison. I designed this place just for you….and there is **no escape**." Arizael said plainly. "Your stay could be…painful, or it could be pleasant, it's your choice."

"You… cannot keep me…. locked up like a dog." Peter retorted then began to cough and wheeze violently.

He took in a breath and the very air made him sick and he continued to cough until he was down on his knees.

"It's this place, it will take a while for your body to adjust to it." Arizael explained then Peter hurled and coughed.

"If you just do as I ask, I can help you adapt, and then, we can have so many adventures Peter."

Peter took a few breaths to regain his wits and slowly stood on shaky legs and weakly crept along the wall, not looking at her.

"Where are you going? There's no way out unless I let you out." Arizael spat evilly.

"What do you want from me?" Peter rasped as he continued to creep along the wall, his body weak and shaky.

Arizael crept closer until she was behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Your affection." She said then placed her other hand on his chest and ran it down the center of his body. "Don't touch me." Peter said through his teeth and took a step forward and slipped. Arizael wrapped her arm around him and he rested his weight on her for a moment.

"Don't fight me Peter, you wont win…I want your total devotion, your allegiance and obedience. We can rule Neverland, Nowhereland _and_ Earth, together, no one can stop us." She whispered over his shoulder.

"You want a lap dog." Peter said simply.

"No…if you just….we can explore the galaxy, there is so much more out there than Earth and Neverland." Arizael informed.

Peter pulled her arms off of him and weakly flinched away and put his back against the wall. He breathed heavily as he was extremely thirsty. Arizael stood in front of him and caressed his cheek. "Stop resisting Peter. You've already lost….accept it."

"I will not…be kept here….against my will…" Peter breathed then swallowed. "There's always a way out and I will find it."

"Ha!" Arizael laughed and Peter turned and jogged down the dark tunnel.

Peter moved as fast as he could down the dark tunnel and heard her voice echoing behind him.

"Feel free to explore your new home, ha ha ha ha! But when I catch you, _game over_!" Arizael threatened.

Peter could only see a single lantern which hung on the wall several feet away. He stumbled on the watery rocky ground, his hands gliding along the walls. He decided he should fly down the tunnel. He took a few steps forward and lunged into the air, only to fall and scrape his hands and knees.

"Ah!" Peter was on all fours and grunted as pain shot through his already tenderized body, he stayed for a minute, too tired to get up.

"Oh I meant to tell you…I clipped your wings!" Arizaels voice echoed.

Peter became angry as he laboriously stood and continued down the dark tunnel, trying his best not to loose hope. _"Some one will find me, someone….they have to."_ Peter assured himself as he kept on, he turned and looked behind him and only saw darkness, thick darkness.

He kept on for what seemed like forever until he heard the sound of a flowing stream off in the distance. _"Water, that means it must lead out of here." _A spark of hope hit Peter and he headed off in the direction and came to another part of the tunnel. There was a small opening along the wall about knee height.

He crouched down and crawled into the tight space and low crawled towards the sound of the water. Peter grew even more weary as it was a lot of work for someone as weak as he. The rocks scraped against whatever bare skin was exposed and he began to feel claustrophobic. He willed himself to go on for what seemed to be a mile but it was really about 40 feet.

He reached the end and peered over, he was about 6 feet above the rocky dirty ground. He crawled out of the hole and fell on the ground. "Ah." Peter grunted in agony and laid there. _"Your almost there, get up."_ He said to himself has his body detested, his skin flaming.

Peter got on all fours and then to his feet, he staggered along the rocky ground and fell again, scraping his skin against the rocks. Peter panted painfully as he strained to push himself upright, his arms and legs shaking.

He accomplished the tiresome task and staggered over to the waters edge.

"Oh..finally." Peter breathed and looked down the stream of white water to see where it lead to. It led right to a far away wall, one would have to swim underwater to follow it. _"And she said there wasn't a way out."_ Peter thought and tiredly dropped to his knees. _"I'm so thirsty_". He thought to himself and extended his hand to scoop the water.

"I wouldent do that if I were you."

Arizael stood a few feet away from him along the bank.

All hope drained from Peters face and was replaced with sorrow and disbelief as he withdrew and rested on his heels panting.

Arizael bent over and scooped up some water in a jar and held it up for Peter to see, it was filled with leeches.

Peter's face scrunched up as if he was going to cry and he cringed and quickly got to his feet but fell down on his back.

You can try, but I doubt you'd make it. They'd all latch on to you and suck the very life out of you."

Peter gasped and his chest started to heave as she walked up to him with the jar of swimming leaches.

Arizael stopped and smiled, she tossed the jar into the stream and placed her hands on her hips.

Peter panted weakly as he laid up against a rock. "Water….please, give me some water.." Peter breathed as he lost control of his head and it weakly flopped to the side and down.

"Not until you agree to my terms."

Peter weakly lifted his head and coughed a few times and took in a raspy breaths but couldn't stop panting. "Bad form…you can't deny your enemy water…you must at least give him water…"

Arizael squatted down next to him and got into his face, "Not until you agree to my terms. _Then_ you may quench your thirst. You look awfully dehydrated and in a lot of pain…how bad do you want that drink?" Arizael taunted and Peter rolled away from her.

"How bad do you want me to ease your torment?"

Peter slowly got to his feet, stumbled and fell.

"Your stubborn as you are dumb! I said there is no way out." Arizael spat as she became irritated.

Peter got to his feet and stumbled away from her.

"Get back here!" Arizael screamed as she was livid. She had no idea he would still disobey her. "I said get back here!" She cried but it fell on death ears, Peter found a door and went through it.

The door lead back into the dimly lit caves and Peter felt like he wanted to break down and cry. He quickly reprimanded himself and pushed off the wall and lightly jogged down the tunnel, his boots splashing in the water.

He saw a light at the end of the tunnel that seemed to be coming from a room. Peter tried to move faster but his legs felt like lead.

Arizael appeared and hid behind a corner and when Peter came by she swiftly kicked him in the stomach, (whack!) knocking the wind out of him and he dropped to the ground. "Stop running, what part of there is no escape don't you understand?!"

Peter coughed and cringed in sheer agony as he tried to push himself up out of the water, but his body gave out and his face his face hit the water, luckily there wasn't a rock there.

Then suddenly the water started to burn and he slowly eased himself up on all fours and looked at his hands wondering why the water was burining.

"Oh, um…that's not water. Its just something else to make you weak..er." Arizael taunted and Peter snatched up a rock and hit her on the side of her knee, "Ow!"

Peter mustered up whatever strenghth he had in him to stand, he hit her in the face with the rock. "Ahh!" Arizael cried and roughly pushed Peter against the wall and kneed him in the gut.

Peter doubled over from the pain that shot all over his tender body, her hands sliding against the tender skin on his back. He pushed away from her and quickly staggered forward towards the light and fell down again.

The pain in his stomach was unbearable and his body screamed in tremendous pain and nausea swept over him. He wanted to lay there but the water continued to burn his already flaming skin. He glanced behind him and saw nothing but darkness, he pressed on and finally reached the end, he pushed the door open and he entered the main room of Arizaels lair.

Peter's eyebrows went up in defeat as he breathed painfully; he heard some voices and his eyes quickly fell on the last two people he wanted to see. Big and Billy Jukes who stood way on the other side of the room talking, they didn't hear him come in.

A bowling ball dropped in Peter's stomach as he saw them and turned to find a hiding place. He dived under the table that was next to him and leaned up against the wall, his chest heaved uncontrollably as his heart raced. Peter covered his mouth to muffle his loud breathing as he tried to calm himself down. Peter's eyes stayed on them as horror filled him.

Arizael found him and pulled him by the collar of his shirt. "Get out here!" she dragged him out from under the table and stood him upright. Big and Jukes head snapped in their direction.

Arizael grabbed a fistful of Peter's hair from the back of his head and jerked his head back; Peter squeezed his eyes shut from the pain.

"I didn't like what you did to me out there. You need to learn your place."

"You don't scare me B—h" Peter retorted tiredly in defiance and Arizael fumed and yanked his head wildly. "Your are going to stop calling me that! Apparently you are not aware of your predicament, how long is it going to take for you to just submit?" she asked then released him. Peter stumbled and leaned against the table panting.

"Let me explain it to you. We stripped you of your power and Hook has stolen your essence. So you see, any time anyone's goes looking for a Pan, they'll find a Hook!"

"No one will notice your gone, not even Neverland itself because Hook has your essence, so when Wendy stands at her window and calls for you…" Arizael mocked as she danced around in front of Peter, her hands going out to the sides gracefully.

"Peter, Peter, wherefore art thou Peter? As she will eventually do, Hook will be the one answering her.._ehem_…call, as you will soon answer mine"

Peters brows went up a sad countenance graced his features.

"Tell me Peter, will she even know that it isn't you? Will she enjoy Hooks fondling better than yours?" Arizael taunted and this angered Peter greatly, he lashed out and slapped her mouth.

Her head turned to the side from the impact and she lashed out and punched him hard in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You don't understand, **I** am the strong one here, _I_ am the fast one! Arizael bellowed, her green eyes livid as she barred her fangs. She zipped over and grabbed him up by the back of his shirt, roughly twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him on top of the table.

Peter yelped and shrieked as she violently twisted his arm, pain shot all throughout his arm and exploded all over his body, his face lay pressed against the table as she had him bent over, she was leaning on his back.

"I am the one with the power; you're just an ordinary boy down here, no power at all." She spat as she twisted his arm more and he shrieked and panted painfully.

She pulled him up and threw him to the ground and Peter landed on his side. He grunted and puffed painfully as his body began to shake from fatigue and pain.

Then he noticed a figure standing off in the distance looking at him.

"Oh, you've taken notice to my new friend." Arizael taunted and turned to the figure in the black cloak. "Reveal yourself." She commanded and the figure removed the hood to reaveal Nibs.

Peter gasped in horror and betrayal. "Nibs?" Peter croaked from his position on the floor.

"Why?" Peter asked, his voice waivering and his eyes glassy. _"First Wendy, now Nibs?"_ he thought to himself.

"I'm tired of living underneath your shadow, always being second best." Nibs said flatly, his face straight and void of emotion.

"What are you talking about?" Peter cried.

"I m tired all your rules, its time for me to shine."

"What? What rules? You know I don't make rules; you always came and went whenever you pleased. You were my second-in-command, all I ask is that you fill in when I 'm not around- where are you getting this crap?"

Arizael turned to Nibs. "Don't listen to him, he says your weak and you will always be second." Arizael said, turned and smiled at Peter.

"What?" Peter retorted. "Nibs-"

Arizael cut Peter off and turned back to Nibs. "Everything always has to be what Peter wants; it's always his way or the highway." Arizael added, and then smiled at Peter.

"Yes, everything is always your way or the highway." Nibs repeated mindlessly.

"No, Nibs, how many times have we disagreed? How many times have you corrected me? I always listen to what you have to say because most of the time its right!" Peter cracked. "Don't listen to this twisted, sorry little b—h!"

"Oh but he will listen!" Arizael interjected and she slipped her hand into his cloak and started to rub on him.

"Kiss me." She demanded and Nibs turned and kissed her passionately.

"Nibs, what are you doing?!"

They broke the kiss and Nibs held her as she smiled at Peter. "You see, he is under my control. Yet part of him is locked away. See, the Nibs you know can see and hear everything, but cannot express himself, nor has control over his own body. So I may tell him to hurt you, but he may not want to, but cannot control himself." Arizael informed. "It must be horrible to be trapped in your own body….helpless" She teased.

"Let him go, you have me, let him go."

"No…he's my leverage to keep you in your place."

"Pleasure or pain Peter, you choose." Arizael offered and stared into Peter's defiant face. "I guess your silence means your not ready to comply." She and Nibs walked up to him and towered over him.

Peter looked into Nibs blank face and his dead eyes and a tear fell from Peter's eye.

"Get him up." Arizael ordered and Nibs grabbed Peter roughly by his arm and Peter yelped as Nibs yanked him upright and held on to his arm with an iron grip.

Arizael gripped Peters cheeks and got in his face. "You don't fear me now boy, but you will, you will learn respect! I'll show you fear and pain so great you'll have no choice but to submit you insolent little twerp!" She shook snatched away from him.

"Jukes!" She called and Billy Jukes came running to her side.

"Yes my queen." He answered with his head downcast.

Arizael put her fingers on Peter's temples and he immediately passed out. "Take him to _the room._" Arizael instructed Jukes and Nibs. "And don't lay a hand on him, for if you do… both your heads will be mounted on my wall!"

They dragged Peter's unconscious body away.

Peter slowly came to as he felt himself being chained to a table, his arms shackled above his head and his ankles shackled as well. He opened his eyes and his breathing picked up.

"Hi Peter." Jukes solemnly greeted.

Peter's eyes rapidly ran over Jukes face. "Get me out of here." Peter quickly spat in a panic. Peter snapped his head to the other side and saw Nibs blank face staring at him.

Nibs mouth moved really slow and hung open and a stray tear slid from his eye down his cheek and hung at his chin. Nibs was trying so hard to communicate to Peter but couldn't.

Peter watched and immediately became distressed. "Fight it Nibs….fight."

Nibs gave in for the darkness was too strong and he wiped his tear stained cheek and turned his back on Peter.

Jukes just looked at Peter as a vine slid through an opening on the table and wrapped around Peters neck, another slid through an opening and wrapped around his waist and Peter panicked.

"I can't help you out of this one Peter, that Witch watches everything." Jukes said sadly. "Maybe if you just give her what she wants, you wont have to go through this."

Peter strained against his bonds and the vines constricted and Peter whelped and began to choke.

"Maybe if you just give her what she wants, you wont have to go through this." Jukes tried to reason with Peter.

"Relax, don't try to get away or the vines will just keep constricting." Jukes said and Peter reluctantly relaxed as he became light headed. His breathing was loud and laborious, his heart beating out of his chest.

"I will not give in so easily." Peter whispered.

"It is to your best advantage." Jukes tried again but Peter kept staring up at the dark ceiling.

Jukes gave up. "This room is meant to torture you, so try to remember, there is _nothing_ in this room but your thoughts, so try to keep them happy." Jukes advised then he blew out the candle that sat on a small table next to Peter and it became very dark.

Peter's breath caught in his throat as the only light he had was the open door way. He watched Jukes and Nibs silhouettes walk out the door.

The door slammed behind them, making the room pitch black.

**The end…..or is it?**


	32. Preview of Sequel

**Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. I cannot express how much I love it, and I am having way too much fun with this. Just to let you know there is a second installment as this story is now complete. Here is the summary, I don't know when I will write the first chapter but be on the look out for it. Thanks again!!**

**The Adventures of Pan II**

**Don't own Peter Pan.**

**Arizael is holding Peter in miserable captivity. She wants his love and affection and ultimately his source of power, she wants him to give her the two crystal shards that are imbedded within both he and Nibs. The place where she is keeping him and the overwhelming amount of despair is slowly killing Peter. **

**Hook absorbed Peter's essence and now has Peters power along with his own. Hook can change into himself or Peter or Alec at will. **

**Peter can only connect with Wendy in his sleep, thus ultimately putting her to sleep each time. Peter tries to communicate to her his distress but Hook keeps returning to her window as Peter and continuously deceives Wendy. **

**Hook grows tired of playing Peter Pan and abandons Neverland, he parades back and forth between worlds and brings strange people to Neverland. His constant absence destroys the barrier of Neverland and Nowhereland falls into Neverland as does anything and everything else, causing Neverland to fall apart. Pieces of Neverland tear through Earths atmosphere and inevitably falls into London.**

**Wendy must figure out this riddle if she is to save Peter. For Peter is the only one who can defeat Arizael and restore Neverland, but if Peter dies, all is lost.**

Here's some random snippits of things to come….for there are so many ideas I have for this installment.

Peter is running through the forest in Neverland and he see's Wendy's window floating in the air. He accelerates and it opens, he leaps through it and ends up in Wendy's room.

Wendy lay in her bed and she sprang up as soon as his boots hit her floor. "Peter! Oh Peter…um.." Wendy's eyes quickly ran around the room in search of Arizael. Peter runs to her bedside and leaps on top of her, his face distraught.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak and he silenced her with a fierce kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mother, I think something is wrong with Peter, I fear he is in trouble."

"How so dear?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams…of him"…………………..

_Peter and Wendy had just finished making love all the while Peter hasn't said a word. He's laying on top of her. "Wendy?"_

"_Yes Peter."_

_Peter's eyes grow wide and he looks around anxiously. "She's coming!" He says and then quickly pulls his pants up and runs to the window._

_Wendy runs after him and grabs hold of his arm. "Who Peter what's wrong?!" Wendy pleaded panic stricken._

(Peter is connecting with Wendy in his sleep, Arizael tries to rouse him but he lay as if he were dead and she figures it out…)

Arizael towered over Peters sleeping form. "Are you trying to connect with her?" She said, then leaned in and presses her lips against Peters and blackness emerged from her lips and streaked over his face……

_Peter opened his mouth to speak but gasped for air instead, fear evident on his face. He placed his hand on Wendy's chest and she began to choke, then Wendy woke._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"And in them, Peter's so cryptic I can't understand the dreams, and he's always in some kind of pain, pain I can feel. Yet when I am awake he comes to me totally oblivious and I tell him about them, but he keeps telling me that I am crazy…and that he's fine."

"Well dear, have you asked him to take you to Neverland?

"Always, but he keeps refusing."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wendy is driving down the freeway in her SUV and her mother is beside her when suddenly a large chunk of Ice falls in her path. "Wendy look out!" Mary yells and Wendy swerves and misses the ice.

"Its not yet winter!" Wendy breathed in awe.

Mary clasped her chest and tried to calm herself down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Clara had tried to escape for the fourth time now, and Arizael is infuriated. She locked Peter in a cold dark room and he's sitting in a corner awaiting his punishment. Arizael takes forever to come and Peter falls asleep and connects with Wendy…

Suddenly while Wendy was driving her eyes rolled back and she fainted, relinquishing control of her vehicle…

"WENDY!" Mary cried as the SUV collided with……..

They pulled Mary out of the passenger seat of the SUV and rushed her off.

"Let go of me my daughter is in there! Let me go!!" Mary cried fighting with the officers.

"Maam, we tried but she is trapped and gas is leaking we must get you to safety!" The cop reasoned.

"Mary screamed in horror as she tried desperately to break free. The SUV lay upside down and gas was leaking out of it, for they were involved in a multiple car wreck. Wendy is hanging in the vehicle unconscious and trapped in her dream with Peter, totally oblivious of the impending danger...

Wendy stood in the dark tunnel in front of a door and pushed it open, she saw Peter sitting in the corner and she ran to him. "Peter!" She cried as she landed on her knees in front of him.

Peter kept his head down. "Help me…come back and find me."

"What is going on? I haven't seen you in three weeks." Wendy pleaded.

"You haven't seen me at all, that thing is not me." Peter whispered.

"Peter I don't under-"

"I'm dieing Wendy." Peter blurted cutting her off and Wendy gasped,

"Is this real? Am I dreaming, am I mad?"

"This is real, I am connecting with you in my sleep, were you asleep to-". Peter snapped his head up and sniffed the air..…"I smell…I smell….gasoline!."

Wendy's eyes grew wide, "I was driving!"

"Ahhhh!! Mary screamed as the car that lay behind Wendy's caught on fire as did the gasoline and the flames quickly flew to Wendy's vehicle…

"Hold me quick!" Peter said and Wendy embraced him.

…………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
